


十字路口

by Veronica_Kim



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 吳奇隆 | Nicky Wu (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, 此坑永远也不会填上了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 152,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim
Summary: 明明是黑道文，但意外的，两位主角全都非常纯情。拿它当个纯爱故事看也没问题的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇大坑，也是我写过的最长的同人……我真的是长篇无能啊，一写长篇必坑。

1月的冲绳，樱花已经盛开了。这里是日本每年最早能够看到樱花的地方。

金城武进到寺院内，发现自己来的实在是太早了，一个来参拜的人都还没有。

四周悄然无声，只偶尔听见两声鸟叫，和风吹过树叶的沙沙声。他舀起水来，淋在自己的手上，水并不怎么冷。

之后他点燃了这所寺院今天的第一柱香，香灰在微风中静静落到他的袖子上。

好安静。他怔怔地看着炉内的香灰，轻轻拨弄着。

脚步声在他身后响了起来，“对不起！”有个人气喘吁吁地，用日文对他说。

金城武回过头去，看到一个跟自己应该是差不多大的年轻男孩，穿着红色的夹克衫，紧俏的黑色仔裤，正在向自己点头致意。

看到这个人抬起头来的瞬间，金城武竟然不由自主地想：好漂亮。

尽管“漂亮”不应该是形容一个男孩子的词，也许，他想，也许是我又把语言弄得混乱了。应该用什么词呢？

对方没有让他再有时间想下去，对他露出一丝局促的笑意，然后问道：“请问你有没有见到一只小狗，这么大——”他伸出手来比了比，很小，“白色的。”

金城武摇了摇头。他的发音有点怪，听不出是哪里的口音，可能不是日本人。

那个男孩露出一副失望的神色来：“哎……到底是跑到哪里去了呢。”

金城武回身指了指卖香筒的僧人，同样也是用日语对他说：“问问看僧侣好了。”

男孩对他点点头，勉强笑了一下：“嗯！谢谢。”

看到他跑向僧侣，金城武忍不住跟在了他身后，也一同去听听看。

僧侣同样对他摇头，男孩紧紧地咬住了下唇，对僧侣合掌鞠了一躬，回过身来看到金城武，苦笑着摇了摇头。

“是怎么丢的？”

“我带它出来散步，就在寺外的街上，一直跟在我脚后，走过了寺院门口一段，我才发现它不见了。”

金城武向周围望了望：“这间寺院不大，我陪你一起，分开找找看。”

男孩的眼睛亮起来：“好！谢谢你！”向自己躬了躬身。

时间在静谧的空气中流淌，盘根的古树遮住清晨的朝阳，神像的脚下铺着陈旧的蒲团，石灯上斑驳着星星点点的苔藓。每一个地方，阴暗的或明亮的，都有两个人的脚步从那里踏过，偶尔有僧侣好奇地看他们一眼，并不作声。

二人在院中的香炉前再度会合，彼此都是摇头。那男孩看上去沮丧极了。

“看来没有跑来寺院里啊……”

金城武低头想了一下。他是个怕麻烦的人，本来这和自己并没什么关系，但是这个男孩如此伤心和焦急的模样，他却不愿见到。更何况，自己本身就最最喜欢动物了，那只素未谋面的，不知跑到了哪里去的白色小狗，倒是让他这个事不关己的人颇有些挂心。

“你是怎么过来的？”

“啊？”男孩抬头看他，好像不太明白他的意思。

“是走路来的吗？来这里。”

“……当然，散步啊。”

金城武点了点头：“我是骑单车过来的，单车就在寺院门口放着，我可以骑车带你到附近的街道上再找找看。”

男孩有些惊讶，眼中闪着欣喜的目光：“真的可以吗？”

“是啊，来，走吧。”金城武不由得对他露出笑容来。

“是！”男孩跟在他的身后，“非常感谢！”

男孩从后面扶住了自己的腰，金城武确认他已经坐好，说：“出发了。”

“嗯！拜托了！”

两个男孩在清晨荒凉的街道上快速前行着，穿梭在附近大大小小的路上，他们的目光不断投在经过之处，道路两旁的樱花花瓣随着微风飘在他们的肩上，又随着单车的疾驰而很快掉落在身后的路面上。

“你叫什么名字？”一边蹬着单车，金城武一边大声问道。

“啊，抱歉，都忘记自我介绍了。”男孩的手紧紧地扶在自己腰上，“我是吴奇隆。”

果然啊。金城武笑了一下，总算换做中文对他说：“我叫金城武，日文的发音是かねしろ たけし。”

吴奇隆忽然听到中文不由得愣了一下，然后有些好笑地说：“什么嘛，原来你也是中国人。”

单车在街心公园的入口停了下来，吴奇隆从后座跳下车，金城武也下来，把单车放在一边。

“我也不知道我算不算。”金城武说。

“什么？”两个人一边走进公园，一边对话。

“我家在台湾。不过我爸爸是日本人。”

“咦？我家也在台湾。”

“啊？这么巧？”

“搞什么……那我们两个为什么要用日语说了半天的话。”

金城武忍俊不禁：“是你先用日语开口的好不好。”

“那我还能怎么样啊。”吴奇隆也笑了起来。

终于，他们在公园的花坛边上找到了那只白色的小狗，它仿佛对自己的际遇浑然不觉，正紧紧盯着一只落在草丛上的花枝招展的蝴蝶。

吴奇隆一边叫着“Rudy！”一边跑向它，把它抱在了怀里，小狗发出很不开心的呜呜声，目光仍然盯在那只被惊飞的蝴蝶身上，向自己的主人挣扎抗议着。

“坏东西！”吴奇隆有些气急败坏地揉着小家伙的脑袋，“就这么跑掉了！害我担心死了！”

名叫Rudy的小狗仿佛此时才察觉到主人的焦虑，立刻不再执拗，而是一副委屈的样子，发出乖巧的声音来，讨好地去舔主人的脸。

“喂喂！你这样我也不会原谅你的哦！”吴奇隆一边气鼓鼓地说着，一边躲着Rudy温热的舌头，但他既然不肯让它离开自己的怀抱，自然是躲不过的。终于他的脸庞在清晨的阳光下，绽放出明朗的笑容来。

金城武走近他，端详着那只白色小狗，是一只很普通很普通的小土狗，看上去只有2、3个月大。它正在吴奇隆的怀中舒服地窝着，不断去舔他的脸。

“Rudy。”金城武俯身向它笑着，“你真让人担心。”

Rudy停下了自己的动作，睁着一双黑色的大眼睛，好奇地看着面前的陌生人。

“Rudy，这是金城武。”吴奇隆一本正经地向小狗介绍他，“喏，多亏人家帮我，我才找到你了。你自己说，你给人家添了多大的麻烦啊！”

金城武一边看着Rudy的眼睛，一边撇了撇嘴：“散步不牵着，跑丢了还怪狗。”

吴奇隆一下子就被噎得没声，瞪大了眼睛，看着自己刚刚认识的、很好人也很亲切的同乡男孩，在自己面前抬起头来，一副“怎样啊我有说错吗”的样子。

“搞什么……”吴奇隆嘟起了嘴巴来，“你认识我在先哎，这么快就帮Rudy讲话？”

“当然喽，本来就不是它的错啊。”金城武看到对方皱眉嘟嘴的样子，像个小孩子似的，忍不住就愈发想逗他。

没想到吴奇隆抿了抿嘴唇，脸上露出愧疚的表情来，有些犹疑地抚摸着Rudy的脑袋开口：“好啦，我也知道是我不好，应该牵着它的。但它不喜欢被拴着的感觉，而且一向都很乖很乖的，以前从来没有这样自己跑掉。”

他好认真啊。金城武轻咳了两声，对吴奇隆笑了笑：“小狗嘛，好奇心都很强的。这次是追蝴蝶，下次搞不好又看中了什么跑掉了。”

吴奇隆叹了口气，搂紧了Rudy，在它身上用脸轻轻地蹭着：“那下次我拴着你散步，你肯不肯啊？”

Rudy“汪汪”了两声，也不知道是说肯还是不肯。

“呐，你答应了哟，我给你戴项圈拴绳子你可不准跟我闹！”

Rudy歪了歪头，眨了眨那双乖巧的大眼睛。

金城武忍不住伸手过去，抚弄着Rudy身上软软的毛皮，对它说：“听到没有，要乖，不然吴奇隆会很生气的。做个乖孩子，不要让他担心。”

樱花花瓣飘落在Rudy黑亮的鼻子上，它打了个喷嚏。

二人对视一眼，忍不住都笑了。也不知是在笑什么。

Rudy在公园里撒欢，想追什么就追什么，两个人不近不远地跟在它身后，随时留意着这只快乐而自由的小狗，不让它离开视线范围，一边聊着天。

“你住哪里啊？我住在台北。”

“这么巧……我也住台北。”

“咦？真的吗？我家在新庄，你呢？”

“士林区，天母。”

“有钱人哦？”

“还好，外籍喽。”

“来冲绳玩的？”

“爸爸是冲绳人，他带我回来他家乡参加成人礼的。”

吴奇隆长长地“哦”了一声：“对对对，这两天……好像是……”

“就明天啦。”金城武时不时地转头去看他，那张很好看的侧脸，“这个地区会在现在这座街心公园办仪式，之后去附近的神社参拜。”

“明天？这里？”

“对。”

吴奇隆走到他身前，背过身来慢慢地后退着，笑盈盈地看他：“这么说，明天你就成人了！”

金城武斜了他一眼：“那你呢？来冲绳玩的？”

吴奇隆转过了身，留给他一个背影：“嗯。”

“玩多久啊？”

“不会太久吧。”

“旅行都没计划？”

“计划赶不上变化啊。”吴奇隆的语气听上去很是轻松和不知所谓，金城武笑了起来。还真是个很随性的人啊。

他看上去，比在公园里撒欢的Rudy还要快乐和自由。像是一只温暖而幸福的小狗。

樱花花瓣飘落在他漆黑柔软的头发上，为他的背影添上了一抹粉白，金城武快走了两步，来到他身侧，抬手替他拂去了头上的花瓣。

吴奇隆转过头来，眼睛里面带着笑意，眼角露出细细的纹路，像是小猫的胡子一样，一笑起来，眼睛就弯成了月牙。

这个人好像一只小动物。金城武想。

“明天……几点啊？”他问他。

“上午9点开始，怎么了？”

“我可不可以来看？”

“当然可以，随便谁都可以来看的吧。”金城武笑起来。

“那我要来看！”吴奇隆有些兴奋地跳了几下，“对了，你是不是要穿和服啊？”

“不需要，就西装。”

“哎？”吴奇隆看起来很失望的样子，“太没趣了。”

“女孩子会穿和服啦，你可以看到很多。非常漂亮的。”

“哦，那就好。”他满意地点了点头，“你为什么一大早就去寺院？”

“不知道。”

“……哈？”

“就早上醒来，突然想到寺院看看，就去了。”

吴奇隆嘀咕了两句，笑着摇了摇头：“那要不要回寺院去继续看啊？”

“不用吧，我又没事，看完了，托你的福整个寺院都跑遍了。”

“去摇支签啊。”

“你想摇啊？”

“也没有啦。”

“想的话就去喽。”金城武歪了歪头，“干嘛拿我当借口。”

吴奇隆“唰”地回过头来盯着他，扬起了下巴，瞪着眼说：“我没想要求签，就随便说的，不去就不去喽。”

说完他快步向前跑，追着Rudy就去了，金城武愣愣地，也不知道自己说错了什么。

吴奇隆抱起了Rudy，站在那里捏着它的小爪子，用鼻子跟它互相蹭着，金城武一边走近他们，一边看着阳光透过树叶的阴影投在他面庞上，随着微风，光和影在他身上不断交替错落。

“我们回寺院去吧。”金城武说，“我想去求支签。”

吴奇隆站在那里，怀里抱着他白色的小狗，小狗正在往他肩上爬，他脸上的笑容一派平静温和：“不了，下次吧，今天我得先回去了。”

又一阵风，粉白的花瓣在二人之间起舞，Rudy的眼睛亮亮的。

“嗯，那下次吧。”

在公园入口重新骑上自己的单车，金城武向吴奇隆挥了挥手，小狗被他揣在了怀里，拉上了一半夹克衫的拉链，露出脑袋和爪子来。

“明天见？”

吴奇隆突然问他：“你的名字……金城武，日文怎么发音来着？”

“かねしろ たけし。”

“Ta-Ke-Shi。”吴奇隆轻声重复着，“武。”

“嗯。”他点头，“武，我的名字。”

“明天见。”吴奇隆抓起Rudy的爪子，朝他摇了摇，自己另一只手也举起来向他挥动着。

金城武坐在单车的座子上，看着那一人一狗在阳光下一起向自己挥手，忍不住笑了。

“明天见。”

单车的车轮发出吱嘎的声响，回荡在清晨的街道上。这天早晨，后座上曾经坐了一个人，牢牢扶住自己的腰，与自己一同穿过空旷的道路，穿过如细雨般纷纷落下的樱花花瓣。

那个人叫吴奇隆。金城武默默地在心里重新念着这个名字。


	2. Chapter 2

吴奇隆抱着Rudy在庭院门口敲了敲，立刻便有人来开门。

“阿奇！”看门的妙姨皱了皱眉，“你怎么才回来？”

“咦……出什么事了吗？”吴奇隆走进院子，看着妙姨落好了锁。

“百鸣组的大佬过来谈生意了，大家都在道场一起，仁叔没告诉你哦？”

“啊？今天来的？”吴奇隆愣了，“没人跟我讲啊，我还是一早去带Rudy散步，跟往常一样嘛。又没人让我快些回来，我差点还跑去寺庙再逛一趟。”

妙姨叹了口气：“真是的，这班人都怎么做事的，让人家日本人瞧笑话。”

“那我现在要不要过去啊？”吴奇隆放下了Rudy，它立刻跑开，瞅准了窝在石头上晒太阳的猫扑了过去。

“正谈着呢，就别进去了。先回屋吧。”

“哦。”

二人正说着，就看道场里面出来了人，对着吴奇隆，招手叫他过去。

吴奇隆吐了吐舌头，几步快跑到跟前，那人捶了他肩一下：“怎么搞到这么晚才回来。”

“Rudy跑丢了，我找了它好大一圈。百鸣组的人来了？怎么都没人告诉我是今天。”

“谁知道你今天偏偏回来晚啊。好了，进去吧。”

吴奇隆犹豫地拉住那人衣袖：“正在谈事吧？现在进去合适吗？”

“仁叔叫你进去的。”

吴奇隆长长地吸了口气，再慢慢吐出来，转头瞥了一眼身边人，对方早已换上了道服，再低头看了看自己一身休闲装，不禁苦笑了起来。

“好啦，别管了，赶快进去吧。”那人拍了拍他肩。

脱掉鞋子后，对方拉开了道场的门，里面站了不少的人，只有几个是分成两列面对面坐着，而正中面对自己的有两位，一位自然是仁叔，另外一位想必就是百鸣组的大佬了。

吴奇隆还没来得及仔细看，只先鞠了一躬，抬起身来，才愣住了。

仁叔身边坐的，是位气度不凡的美女，年龄看不出来，身上穿了一套米色呢子大衣，里面是剪裁合身的黑色绒长裙，手上挎着个精致的小包，正微笑看着自己。

“霞姐，”仁叔用日语对身边的女子说，“这是年轻一辈的小组长，叫吴奇隆。”

然后他对吴奇隆招了招手，用中文说：“来，阿奇，这位就是百鸣组的大姐，霞姐。”

吴奇隆走近了两步，犹豫了一下，还是选择用日语叫了声：“霞姐。”然后对那位貌美的女子躬了躬身。

霞姐对他点了点头，仍是笑着，没说什么，仁叔用日语问吴奇隆：“怎么这个时候才回来？大家都在这里，就少你一个，这么怠慢客人的道理我可没教过你。”

吴奇隆忙低下头：“Rudy在街上跑丢了，我找了很久，才把它找到。”

“Rudy？”霞姐好奇地重复着。

“这里养的一条小狗，”仁叔对她解释，“吴奇隆每天早上都会带它出去散步。”

霞姐点了点头，目光盯住吴奇隆，唇角带了一抹笑意：“你们的小组长，每天的任务就是遛狗？”

这话一出，自家人皆是一片哗然，而日本人则是轻轻地笑了。

仁叔不动声色，吴奇隆偷偷瞥了眼四下，见兄弟们脸上都是一派忿忿不平，他对霞姐笑了笑：“仁叔常教导我们，不论年纪大小，条件如何，为人切忌心高气傲，凡事都要亲自去做，做不好小事的人，也一定做不成大事。除了遛狗以外，做饭、洗衣、打扫，这些事情清风堂的每一个人都需要亲手去做，仁叔也常会亲自下厨给大家做饭吃。”

一席话说得霞姐微微睁大了了眼睛，不住点头，转向仁叔，颇带几分敬意：“原来是这样，实在是很了不起。”

仁叔端着茶，看着吴奇隆笑了笑，没答话。

空气中紧张的氛围仿佛一下子就消解了，霞姐也去看他，念着他的名字：“吴……奇……隆？”

“叫他Nicky吧。”仁叔说。

“Nicky，”霞姐笑着点头，“你长得很可爱，像个女孩子。”

吴奇隆有些尴尬，日本人那边又轻笑了起来。

仁叔却也笑：“很多人都这么说，别看这孩子长得很可爱，身手却是小一辈里最厉害的。他还没成年的时候，就在我们国家拿过柔道冠军。”

“哦？这么厉害！”霞姐这次是真的有点吃惊，“Nicky，你今年多大？”

“23岁。”

“好年轻。”霞姐的笑容里似乎带着一份感伤，“还有很长的路要走。”

吴奇隆还没来得及答话，就听霞姐招呼道：“Takeshi。”

たけし——吴奇隆晃神了片刻——武。他怎么会在这儿？

霞姐身后站的一个男子走到她跟前，她拉过那男子的胳膊，对吴奇隆笑着说：“这是我儿子，たけし，跟你一样大。”

儿子？吴奇隆觉得自己的眼珠子快掉下来了。这个看着那么美貌，完全猜不出有多大的女人，竟然有个和我一样大的儿子？

这个同样名叫“武”的年轻男子对自己躬了躬身，他当然不是自己刚才认识的武，是另一个。他没有那个同乡人那般温柔的眼睛，稍带腼腆的笑容，低沉悠长的声音，他只是颇有几分淡漠地看着自己。

然后这个“武”开口问他：“Nicky，我们可以较量一下么？”

“咦？”吴奇隆愣了愣，转头去看仁叔，仁叔对他点了点头。

再看霞姐，虽是有几分意外，可也没拦着，从儿子胳膊上收回了手。

“……”吴奇隆脱下了夹克衫，“请多多指教。”

换好了柔道服的两个人回到道场中央，两列对坐的人都已经站了起来，小桌也挪开了，大家把二人围在中心，他们面对面站在仁叔和霞姐面前。

互相向彼此鞠躬后，二人的视线都凝聚在对方身上，专心致志地开始较量。

吴奇隆没有先进攻，而是一直采取着防守的姿态，观察着对方的实力。从一次次的闪躲和化解开对方攻势的过程中，他不禁心里赞了一声：很厉害！

绝对不是可以轻视的对手。

而对方在几次非常迅猛的进攻中，竟然没有一次可以找到机会扳倒吴奇隆，也逐渐变得更加严肃了起来。

手，臂，肘，腿，脚，两个人一次一次用灵活的肢体在对方的动作中找寻着空隙，牢牢地抓住衣领，扳住肩膀，勾住脖子，脚下的步子不断盘错，袭击着对方的膝盖，小腿……

周围的人仿佛连呼吸都忘了，手心出汗地看着这场无声的比赛。

武的最后一次进攻将吴奇隆半推在了地上，旁边立时发出“啊”的声响，而就在他顺势想将吴奇隆紧紧钳制住的时候，吴奇隆非常灵巧地瞅准机会扳住了他的肩，别过了他的腿，化解了他的力量让他失去了平衡，而自己则飞快地翻身而起，一个瞬间就漂亮地又从背后将他结结实实地摔在了地上，扭过他的胳膊，跪坐在他腿上，手肘压住了他的脖子。

顷刻之间，所有的钳制都消失了，吴奇隆站了起来，周遭响起了掌声。

武从地上爬起来，看着面前的年轻人，互相鞠了一躬，然后他走上前握了握吴奇隆的手，眼中是欣赏的目光：“Nicky，你真的很厉害。”

“谢谢，你也是。”吴奇隆笑了笑。

武友好地拍了拍他的胳膊，转过身去向自己的母亲摊了摊手说：“妈妈，我输了。这个Nicky很厉害。”

他刚开始看起来很冷漠，又好斗，其实也是个很好的人嘛。吴奇隆不禁对这个“武”也有了好印象。

たけし，似乎是个蛮常见的日本名字。

霞姐对自己的儿子笑着：“非要跟他比，这下子知道自己技不如人了？”

“霞姐，请不要这么说，たけし也很厉害的。”吴奇隆认真地说，“是个了不起的对手。”

仁叔也笑了起来，整个道场的氛围一下子从方才的紧张，而化为一派其乐融融的和睦。

武下去换掉柔道服，霞姐小声地对仁叔不知说了些什么，仁叔睁大了眼睛，不由得哈哈大笑了起来。

吴奇隆好奇地看了看仁叔，见他笑得停不下来，终于仁叔喝了口茶，止住了笑，招呼吴奇隆说：“Nicky，你知道霞姐刚刚说什么？”

“什么？”

“她说问你愿不愿意加入演艺界！”

“……啊？”

霞姐也在笑，看住吴奇隆，非常温和：“Nicky，你长得这么可爱，身手又灵活，人也聪明懂事，如果在日本作为偶像明星出道的话，一定能迷倒一片呢。怎么样？要不要考虑看看，来加入我们旗下的事务所吧。”

吴奇隆不知道自己现在是什么表情，他只听到兄弟们和日本人都一齐笑了，不断有人说着“真是个好主意”，“说不定可以成为大明星呢”之类的话。

吴奇隆吐了吐舌头：“霞姐……这种事情，还是留给另外一个世界的我来做吧。”

大家都笑了，兄弟们过来拍着他的肩，对他挤眼睛，他狠狠地瞪回去。

不一会儿，武换好了衣服，回到大家中间，霞姐也站了起来，对仁叔致意：“那么，今天我们就先回去了，承蒙您的款待，有失礼之处还请多多担待。”

“哪里哪里，那么下次我们再单独约见。”仁叔站起来送客。

“好，还要好好谈谈接下来的事呢。”霞姐走过吴奇隆的身边，对他露出赞赏的笑容来，不知为什么，被这么漂亮气质又好的女人用这种欣赏的目光看着，即便知道对方已经是可以做自己母亲的年龄，吴奇隆还是有些害羞地垂下了头。

武走过来跟自己握手：“Nicky，有机会再一起较量。下次我不会输给你的。”

日本人和自己的兄弟们、叔伯们彼此笑着握手，鞠躬，互道再见，看着这样的场面，吴奇隆不禁觉得，原来日本的黑道，也不怎么可怕嘛，都是蛮可爱的一群人。

日本人走了以后，大家就哄开了。

“阿奇，表现不错嘛！”

“表现什么？”吴奇隆有些疑惑。

一位长辈阿伯笑呵呵地说：“百鸣组做生意呢，从来都不跟自己不喜欢的人合作，他们来这一趟，也不是光为了谈生意，是为了看看我们是什么样的人。”

“他们看来很喜欢我们。”仁叔走到了大家中间，笑意盎然，“接下来的问题就都好说了。阿奇，你的确表现不错。”

吴奇隆傻呵呵地“哦”了一声，问仁叔道：“对了仁叔，您都没告诉过我们，这次来冲绳，到底是来谈什么生意的？”

另一个阿伯笑了：“小子，很好学嘛，你猜猜看喽？”

“赌场？”阿伯摇头。“走私？”又摇头。“放贷？”还是摇头。“歌舞厅？”依旧摇头。

“我猜不出了。”吴奇隆叹气。

仁叔笑着拍了拍他的肩：“告诉你，是渔业。”

吴奇隆愣了半晌：“渔业？”

不光是他，连同那些比他小的兄弟们，也都是一怔。

仁叔回到座位上坐下，端起茶来：“冲绳是日本经济最落后的地方，这边的组织捞不到什么油水，在这里除了旅游，就是渔业。抛开政治上的那些问题不谈，如果台湾的海域可以有冲绳投资开发的渔业，或者是我们的人来这边做渔业，大家彼此贸易往来，也是条挣钱的好路子。”

吴奇隆忍不住开口：“所以说……黑道跟黑道，谈的却是白道的生意？”

“生意就是生意，黑黑白白哪里分得了那么清楚。不通过黑道，白道的生意也做不起来。清风堂不碰毒，不贩人，到了现如今，正经的生意比起以前，占的比例也越来越重了。搞不好有一天，大家就全白了也说不定。”

这样啊……吴奇隆点了点头。看来，要学的东西还很多。

“说的是啊，生意就是生意，有钱可赚什么生意都好做。”一个兄弟笑着说，“说不定我们回去后也可以开经纪公司，给阿奇出写真集、唱片、打歌录影带，我们也做起明星生意来算了！”

“是哦！那阿奇就是我们的摇钱树了！”

“瞎说什么呢！”吴奇隆不依不饶地追着几个调侃他的兄弟在屋子里跑，大伙儿笑成一片。

“哦，对了，你们几个小的。”仁叔放下茶杯，“明天是什么日子你们知道不？”

“成人节。”吴奇隆立刻答。

“嗯，明天没事，你们几个年轻人，街上去走走，热闹得很，哪里都是人。你们到处玩玩看看，有漂亮的小姑娘呢就多说说话，回头讨几个日本老婆回去，生意就更好做。”

“仁叔，你说真的啊？”

“放假嘛，冲绳这么美的地方，你们都是头一次来吧？不玩个够本，回去不得跟我抱怨？”

“仁叔，我们到底是来谈生意的还是来度假的啊？”

“就顺便喽，谁说谈生意就不能度假了？”

“那仁叔你也一起来啊，续个弦回去，找个20岁的漂亮日本姑娘。”

仁叔笑得水都咳出来：“不像话，我这么大年纪，跟你们年轻人瞎混什么。自己玩去，别折腾我们这帮老骨头。”

几位阿伯都笑起来，道场内叽叽喳喳的，一派活跃。

明天……

他想起那个人坐在单车的座子上，对自己挥手说，明天见。

然后他忽然想起霞姐开的玩笑，不由得想，她如果见到那个和自己儿子一样名为“武”的人，会不会也想要把他挖去事务所呢？那个人个子高挑，长得也很英俊帅气，笑起来的样子非常迷人，如果要推出偶像明星的话，找他也不错啊。而且他还有一半是日本人呢。

吴奇隆走到院子里，竹笕发出“咚”的水声，Rudy已经不再跟猫消耗它过剩的精力，一只趴这里一只趴那里地呼呼大睡，妙姨拿着长长的扫帚把花瓣扫成一堆。

说不定，在另外一个世界里，金城武和我真的都是偶像明星呢。

吴奇隆笑着摇了摇头，抛开脑子里荒谬的想法。


	3. Chapter 3

金城武并不喜欢西装。

他觉得这种东西就像是对全身上下的拘束，怎么穿都不舒服，即便是已经用了最柔软的材质，却仍旧让他有想要松开袖口和扯开领带的冲动。

当然，这一天他就是个成年人了，要做一个成年人，就不能随心所欲，要学会忍耐那些自己不喜欢但是在别人看来是有必要的事物。虽然，这很麻烦。

母亲一早换上了样式比较朴素的和服，挽着父亲的手走出来，金城武对她眨了眨眼：“天啊，妈妈你好漂亮啊。”

化了淡妆的母亲轻轻笑了：“嘴很甜嘛。”

“就是样式有点老气了，为什么不穿更鲜艳一点的？”

“今天是年轻女孩儿的节日，”母亲叹了口气，“我都这把年纪了，漂亮也漂亮不过她们。”

“谁说的，妈妈看着超年轻的，稍微打扮一下，谁都不如你。”

父亲笑呵呵地拍着儿子的肩膀：“真是长大了哦，这么贴心。”

弟弟也换好了衣服跑出来，一家人站在玄关里，互相看着，然后金城武拉开了门：

“走吧。”

阳光很好，街上的风景更好——所有年满20岁的女孩子们都穿上了最美的和服，梳着亮丽的发式，彼此轻挽着胳膊，青春的笑声随着温和的风在空气中飘散。

“哇……”弟弟瞪大了眼，走在最前面，望着这片风景。

母亲轻声叹了一下：“果然，还是生女儿比较好。”

一句话害的金城武和弟弟脚下一软，两个人齐齐停下来，埋怨地冲她叫道：“妈！”

“我说错了吗？我也想早上起来给自己的女儿穿和服，把她打扮的漂漂亮亮的，一起上街啊！”

父亲乐不可支：“看你说的，儿子有儿子的好啊。”

“你们再给我生个妹妹我也不介意的。”弟弟认真地说。

“个死囝仔！打趣大人哦！”母亲在弟弟背上拍着。

弟弟大笑着向前跑走，金城武和父亲对视着笑，父亲拉过母亲的胳膊：“不要怕啦阿美，将来阿武娶个女孩子回家来，就当是女儿喽？呐你也知道他，多讨女孩子喜欢的，将来给你挑个最棒的当儿媳！”

父亲冲阿武挤了挤眼睛，他有点腼腆地低下头去笑。

女孩子吗……

他倒也有过女朋友，而且相对于他的年纪而言，经验已经不算少。还在学校的时候风气很开放，大家都在谈恋爱，金城武也有了第一个女朋友，按照旁人的话说，那应该算是初恋吧。但是还没毕业就结束了。

后来也有过另外一位，并且很主动地和自己发生了关系，他很好奇，也不觉得讨厌，只是同样也没有感觉到像周围的朋友说的那么棒。之后没过多久，这一位也结束了。

分手都是对方提出来的，有时候金城武真的觉得很无辜，又很奇怪，是她们说喜欢自己，最后不喜欢了要求分开也是她们，而自己从来都不知道自己做错了什么，又或者是该做什么才不算错。

他很爽快地同意了分手，他的第二个女友叹了口气：“你看，阿武，你就是这样才让人不喜欢。”

“哪样？”他真的不明白。

“不咸不淡的，什么都无所谓。”

那次之后其实他有很认真地检讨过自己，可是，最终他还是决定放过自己。因为不咸不淡又不是他的错，他本来也没有觉得这很重要，或者是很喜欢对方什么的。

虽然，在常人看来，这都叫做恋爱，但对他而言，根本还算不上吧。

也许成为了一个成年人，就能做的比以前要好了。可是，目前为止，他只是觉得有点麻烦。女孩子，恋爱，都有点麻烦。

“哇……”

在仁叔的“指示”下，清风堂的小辈们，也在街上发出了和金城武弟弟同样的感慨。

其实这一天，所有的年轻男孩，都只能发出这种感慨来吧。

清风堂的人在年龄上是有断层的，比吴奇隆大的兄弟们都已在三十上下，为人处事早已熟练圆滑，有些也已经成家了。而和他差不多的这几个，又都比他小。

所以，不管是从年龄上，还是从能力上，吴奇隆都当之无愧是他们的大哥。“小组长”一说虽然是仁叔说出来唬日本人的，可是实际情况却也差不多。

“喂阿奇，你比较喜欢哪一个？”

吴奇隆歪了歪头：“都差不多……坦白讲，我都顾不上看她们的脸。”

兄弟们哈哈大笑了起来。

“你还真是一针见血嘞！”

“那个……我们还是分开来逛吧。”吴奇隆提议道，“仁叔是让我们出来玩，又不是办事，一群人老站在一起，生怕别人不知道我们是做兄弟的啊？”

“说得对诶，那不是把女孩子都吓跑了？”

“阿奇想的周到，哈哈，分开来逛啦！晚上回去看谁收获最大！”

“当然是偶像明星吧！不是说迷倒一片吗？”

“人家有Amy啦。”

“拜托，Amy又不是只有他，这也不算什么吧？”

“但阿奇可是个情种嘞，我赌他绝对不会做对不起Amy的事！”

“我来跟！”

“拜托你们！”吴奇隆好气又好笑，“别拿我跟Amy打赌好不好！烦死你们了，我自己玩去，谁都不准跟过来！”

说完他就一个人跑开了，把兄弟们的说笑全部都丢到脑后。

我跟Amy并不是那样……不过，既然所有人都是这么认为的，就让他们这么想好了。这对Amy是只有好处的。

人群熙攘的街道上，有一抹红色的身影，在亮丽的和服风景线中快速穿过，人们不知道这个男孩子在跑什么，有什么事要急着去做，说不定连他自己也不知道。

也许，他只是想要跑过这条干净的街道，前一天早上是那么空旷和荒芜的街道，只有两个男孩子和一辆脚踏车，穿越过纷飞的樱花花瓣的街道。

人们的视线偶尔会被他的奔跑所吸引，但下一刻，红色的身影就远远把他们抛在了身后。看得见，却看不清，一个瞬间就消失。

没有人会在意，有多少人就是这样跑过了自己的生命。

公园里人很多，入口处的充气牌竖了起来，挂满五彩缤纷的气球，人群陆陆续续从它下面穿过，带着笑容和问候。

金城武跟着父亲和人打招呼，听到几句类似“原来你家孩子也是今年”这样的话。不过，那些人他并不怎么记得，那些人的孩子他也都不认识。

来这里的与他同年的年轻人，多半都是在此地出生成长，上过一样的学校，去过一样的游乐场，有过同样的一份记忆，女孩子互相拉着手挽着臂，男孩子彼此勾着肩膀，他们彼此熟悉，亲密无间，而他并不属于这些人的青春。

到公园后，一家人就分了开来，约好了一会儿仪式结束后，去神社参拜前会合的地方。弟弟自己跑开来去看周遭的摊位，父母挽在一起走在樱花树下，金城武站在公园里，环视四下，找寻一个昨天曾与自己约定的人。

人实在太多了，要找到他似乎没那么容易。金城武有些恍惚，在公园里踱步，想着那人其实也有可能根本没有来吧。

……不，总觉得他会是那种，说到就一定做到的人。虽然金城武也不知道为什么，自己会这样认为。

直到来到了前一天他们一起发现Rudy的地方，他终于看到了他。

吴奇隆坐在公园的长椅上，这么多人的公园，长椅早就坐满了，吴奇隆的身边，也一样坐了两位和服少女，正凑在一起叽叽喳喳说个不停。他一个人坐在边上，穿着和昨天一样的衣服，目光在人群中不断寻觅着，金城武停住了脚步，视线越过面前川流不息的人群，静静注视着那抹红色的身影。

直到他的目光终于落到自己身上的那一刻，他笑了。

“たけし！”他用日文发音叫着自己的名字，金城武微笑着向他走了过去，站在他的身前，两个女孩朝他们看了一眼，又重新凑在一起说话。

“吴奇隆。”他念着他的名字。

“叫我阿奇好了，我朋友都是这样叫我的。或者Nicky也行，我英文名。”

“其实我也有英文名。”

“哦？是什么？”

“Taki。”

“……这哪里是英文名，根本就是日语的昵称而已吧。”

金城武笑起来：“你就当它是英文名喽。或者阿武也可以，我朋友都是这样叫我的。”

吴奇隆眨了眨眼，看着面前人一身修长的黑色西装，很是挺拔的模样，想起昨天见到他时，他穿了一件白色的毛衣和陈旧的仔裤，与现在的样子真是大不相同。

“今天很帅嘛。”

金城武耸了耸肩，靠在了旁边的树上：“我很讨厌穿西装。”

“为什么？你穿起来很好看啊。”

“真的吗……”金城武低头看了看自己，想着，或许西装也没那么讨厌啦。

“真的，不过这种正式服装，就是偶尔穿穿才好看。”

金城武笑着向他俯下身去，挨近他的肩膀说：“你今天来又不是为了看别人穿西装的，和服才是今天的主题吧！喏，你边上的那两位就很养眼啊。”

吴奇隆用手肘往他腹部击了一下，半仰着脸瞪他：“小声一点啦，万一人家听得懂中文怎么办。”

“不可能的，我跟你打赌，她们要是懂中文，早就来搭讪了。”

“哇，你对自己倒是很有自信嘛！”

“我是对你有信心。”

“胡说，我坐了那么久她们也没理我啊。”

“那是因为两个人不好分配。”

吴奇隆笑得都快从椅子上跌下去了：“你真会想！一会儿你们都要做什么啊？”

“宣誓，还有喝酒吧。”金城武保持着俯身挨近他的姿势，手撑在长椅的椅背上，这样说起话来会比较容易被听清，两个人的脸愈来愈近。“好像是，我其实也不太知道。”

“喝酒？”

“成年了嘛，在日本20岁成年了就可以喝酒了。”

“那你以前没喝过酒吗？”吴奇隆时不时侧过脸来，用那双像是小动物一样的眼睛认真而好奇地看他。

“当然喝过，我又不是在日本长大的。”金城武撇了撇嘴，“我酒量还不错嘞。”

吴奇隆缩了缩脖子，吐了下舌头：“好厉害哦，我酒量就很差，常常被人笑话呢。”

“不是吧？”金城武皱了皱眉，“那结束之后我请你喝酒好了，看看你差到什么地步。”

“干嘛，你想去装装第一天喝酒吗？”

“是啊，到时候人家都会觉得，哇这个人第一次喝酒就这么厉害，看他旁边那个，真是差远了！”

“拿我当陪衬哦！”吴奇隆一边装狠瞪他，一边伸手在他肩上捶了下，金城武笑着接下了，揉了揉肩。

“那你要不要去？”

“什么？”

“居酒屋啊。”

吴奇隆犹豫了一下：“成人礼的仪式……需要那么久吗？要到晚上？”

“不是啊，一会儿的功夫就结束了。”

“那你难道要大白天喝酒？”

“这……那去别的地方好了。你有没有想去的？”

吴奇隆鼓起了嘴巴，歪着脑袋想了一下，然后说：“海边吧。”

“好啊。参拜完神社一起去。”

吴奇隆轻轻地侧过脸来，正对上金城武看着自己的视线，不知为什么，心跳好像漏了一拍。

“方便吗？”

“有什么不方便的，今天就该好好玩嘛。”

吴奇隆垂下了头，避开他的视线：“那就好。我都还没去海边玩过。”

“搞什么……你不是来旅游的吗？”金城武皱了下眉。

他低头弄着自己的手指：“是啊。”

真是莫名其妙……“我们坐公交过去，在那边吃午饭，晚上回来我带你去国际通逛逛看，然后一起去居酒屋，怎么样？”

“好啊。”

这样问着对方的时候，金城武有种错觉——好像在约会。而当他很干脆地答应了自己随口说出的行程时，竟然莫名有种“邀约成功”的喜悦感。

……昏了头了吧。金城武抬起了身子重新靠在树上，把这种莫名其妙的想法从脑子里甩开。

这个时候，一直在他们身边嘀嘀咕咕的两个女孩子，终于向他们开口了：

“那个……请问你们会说日语吗？”

吴奇隆转过头：“会。”

女孩子好像松了口气似的，笑起来：“那太好了，我们英文很差的。”

另外一个问：“是中国人吗？”

“嗯，我是。”吴奇隆点头，然后回头去看金城武，他笑了一下：“我……一半是。”

“你是来参加成人礼的？”打量着他的西装，女孩子问道。

“没错。”

“你呢？”又问吴奇隆。

“我……我是他朋友，我陪他来的。”

两个女孩子长得也许不能算有多漂亮，但是非常可爱，有点腼腆地说：“你们有什么安排吗？结束之后，要不要一起去哪里玩玩？”

啊哦……吴奇隆没说话，转头去看金城武，他正对两个女孩子露出礼貌的笑容来，非常干脆地回答道：

“不好意思，我们有别的安排了。”

女孩露出失望的表情来，说着“好可惜啊”。

紧接着公园的广播响了起来，让参加成人礼的年轻人都去喷水池前站好队列，要开始宣誓了。

女孩子们站起来向他们摆摆手走掉了，金城武也拍了下吴奇隆的肩：“在这里等我，很快回来。”

“哦，好。”

念诵誓言的时候，金城武突然觉得，有什么地方不对劲。

女孩子约我们了……如果是自己的话，拒绝也就拒绝了。但是阿奇……不管怎么说，和女孩子一起出去玩，总会比单独跟自己去海边要有趣吧？

糟糕了，就这么随意拒绝掉，阿奇会怎么想？

有安排了……的确是有安排了，但是就和那两个女孩子对他们来说是陌生人一样，自己和阿奇也是昨天刚刚认识的，要一起去玩的话，多两个人少两个人并没差啊。

好像自己又做了不知所谓的事了……真是该死。到底为什么要拒绝呢？下意识地，好像不愿意有人打扰他们，只想要跟那个人单独一起似的。

他不由得有些走神，转过头去四下寻觅吴奇隆的身影，队列的四周都是围观的人，他应该还坐在长椅上吧……

然后他发现不是，吴奇隆也走了过来，离他们很近，就在人群之中，正笑眯眯地看着自己呢。

好像，他并没有不高兴。金城武松了口气。

另一边，他看到了自己的父母，也在笑着看自己。弟弟倒是不知道跑哪里去了。

宣誓结束，有人拿着托盘上来递酒，金城武拿了一杯，看着杯中的清酒在阳光下反射出粼粼的光芒。

然后他和周围的众多年轻男女一起，举起杯来，喝下了人生的“第一杯”酒。

暖人的液体滑过喉咙，流入到自己的胃中。金城武恍惚之间，觉得自己仿佛真的是第一次喝酒一般。

如果不是酒，那么一定有什么东西，是第一次，落入到了自己心里。


	4. Chapter 4

仪式结束后，金城武先从人群中拉住了吴奇隆，问他是在这里逛逛玩玩等自己，还是一起去神社。吴奇隆看了看人流的方向，说也想去神社一起看看，然后催他快去找他的家人，不用管自己，一会儿在神社门口见就好。

约好了之后金城武就赶去找到了父母和弟弟，与他们一起离开。公园里的年轻人倒也不是都急着过去，凑在一起摆POSE照相玩闹，在不同的摊位前游玩的还有很多人。

去神社的路上，金城武时不时地都会张望四周，但是一直没有看到吴奇隆的身影。他心里有点担忧，前往神社的人流并不算很多，万一那个来旅游的、对此地并不熟悉的吴奇隆没有跟上，那就不知道会跑去哪里了。

弟弟发现了他的心不在焉：“哥，你看来看去的是在找谁啊？”

“嗯？没有啊，看风景啊。”

“来公园的路上怎么不看，那会儿不是风景更好。”弟弟有点狡狯地眨了眨眼。

弟弟是个比自己要聪明了很多的小孩，金城武一直都是这么认为的，年纪虽不大，还在上中学，阅历也不算丰富，但总是对周遭的环境、人们的表情动作都非常敏锐，比起自己那种常常放空的迟钝，简直不像是一母同胞。

他揉了揉弟弟的脑袋，没有回答。好没用啊，连小孩子都不知道该怎么应付。

弟弟转了转眼珠子，也没有再追问下去，只是说：“哥哥今天穿西装真的好帅，我也想快点变成大人。”

“你人小鬼大啦！”母亲忽然从面前回过头来吼了他一句。

金城武笑了起来，搂住弟弟的肩，他正对妈妈做着鬼脸。

大人……到底什么样子才算是个大人呢。

按照礼仪进行参拜之后，母亲问他：“阿武许了什么愿啊？”

其实我在参拜时脑子里什么都没想。“说出来就不灵了。”

父亲笑了：“那就不说，今天可是你的大日子，你就把神秘的愿望放在肚子里面吧。”

“阿弟嘞？”

“想要妹妹！”

“喂！”母亲在弟弟肩上拧了一下，一家人又一齐笑成一团。

这个时候金城武终于再一次从人群中看到了吴奇隆，他正站在神前击掌，闭上了那双发亮的眸子，就这样静默了一阵子，才睁开眼来，鞠了一躬。

金城武站在远处看着他，不禁想道，他许了什么愿呢？

“阿武，”父亲拍了拍自己的肩，让他回过神来，“我们要去街上逛逛，带你弟弟到处玩玩，吃过午饭再回去。你呢？有没有什么别的安排？还是和我们一起？”

一般来说，在成人节的这一天，年轻男女们谁都不会那么早回去，他们会和自己的朋友一起玩个尽兴，来庆祝自己的成年。可是金城武在这里没有朋友，他的父母也早就想到了这一点吧。

金城武稍稍迟疑了一下，终于还是说：“你们好好逛，我有约了。”

父母流露出一点诧异的目光来。“果然！”弟弟急不可耐地叫起来，“认识了女孩子吧？要去约会？哥你下手也太快了吧！”

母亲难得没去打弟弟，而是侧了侧头有些好奇地说：“看不出来哦阿武，平时都慢吞吞的，连女朋友想要约你，打了几次电话你都说要打电动。”

“所以说这次是遇到了真命天女吗？”父亲笑了起来，“那你刚刚许的什么愿我们就不用猜了吧。”

……为什么会是这种对话啊。金城武觉得头上的冷汗都快要滴下来了，可是他又不知道该怎么反驳。

因为，无论怎么看，真的都很像是要去约会……

要解释实在太麻烦了，索性就让他们误会吧，而且这也没什么不好，自己在弟弟眼中的形象似乎一下子就提高了，从一个不懂跟女孩子相处的笨蛋大哥，变成个泡妞高手，好像也不错嘛。

金城武不好意思地低下了头，默认了：“我晚上不回家吃饭了，不过我会尽量早点回去收拾行李。”

“好，自己注意时间就行。”父亲放了话，“你今天就是成年人了，不会给你定宵禁时间，哈哈。”

“我也想快点变成大人！”

“总有一天会的啦。”

父母搂着弟弟，一边这样说笑着，一边跟金城武道别，他目送着他们走过了鸟居，在阶梯上消失不见，这才松了一口气。

回过身来想去找吴奇隆，却发现他已经站在了自己面前，一时之间，自己竟呆呆地愣在了那里，脑子里开始回放起“真命天女”之类的，莫名脸上有点发烧。

吴奇隆一会儿看他，一会儿回过头去看看神前参拜的人，然后问道：“喂，成年人，刚刚许了什么愿啊？”

金城武定了定神，摇头说：“什么都没许，我参拜的时候，脑子里根本什么都没有想。”

“啊？”吴奇隆睁大了眼，有点怨念地看着他，“怎么能这样，今天是你的大日子吧？得好好地许个愿啊。”

“我没有什么愿望啦……”

“怎么可能！谁都有愿望的！”吴奇隆一边说，一边硬是拉着他来到贩售绘马的地方，从口袋里掏出硬币来买了一个，然后拿起桌上的笔，将绘马递给他。

“喏，补一个。”

金城武无奈地看着他，见他这么执拗的模样，有点好笑，又有点感动，只好把牌子接了过来。

“好吧好吧，听你的。我的愿望……”

他仰着头想了一会儿，才俯在桌上写起来。

吴奇隆待他写完，凑上前兴奋地看了看，只见绘马上用日文写了一句：

“希望高桥老师尽早把《乱马1/2》完结掉吧！”

他用手重重地撑住了桌子，才没有跌倒。

金城武很无辜地看着他：“怎么了，这种愿望不行吗？”

“行……”吴奇隆觉得全身都脱力了，“当然行……快去挂上吧……”

要命了……这个人不是一般的乱七八糟。

离开神社之前，金城武突然问他：

“对了，那你刚刚许了什么愿？”

吴奇隆瞥了他一眼：“《幽游白书》能赶快完结。”

金城武“啊”了一下，拳头捶在手掌心：“我也应该许这个才对。”

他该不会是真的信了吧……吴奇隆仿佛听到了自己的后槽牙在响。

那家伙转过头来对自己笑着，问道：“对了，你昨天不是说要求签？”

“唔，对。”

“走啦，去抽一支。”

吴奇隆摇了摇头：“不了。”

“为什么？”

吴奇隆笑着仰起脸来，看不出他的笑容里有几分是认真，如此暧昧不明：“总要留一点遗憾才好，这样比较会有希望。”

说完他蹦蹦跳跳地迈下台阶，向着下面广阔的大道走去。

心底深处最真实的愿望，就这样随着两个人走下阶梯的脚步，而被埋藏在了神社的天空之下。没有人知道，只有神灵。

公车上，吴奇隆坐在窗边，他话总是很多，问这问那的，把金城武当导游一般。

问过了那些关于当地文化风俗的问题后，他又开始漫无边际地问着关于金城武的话题，比如你弟弟多大了，你爸爸妈妈怎么认识的，你在哪里上学，现在在做些什么，你觉得《幽游白书》和《乱马1/2》哪个会先完结……

如果是别的陌生人问他这么多，金城武早就觉得不耐烦了。可是吴奇隆，他总是这样想起一出是一出，每一个问题都带着一种天真的好奇感，一点都不令人讨厌。这种感觉就像是，他真的很想要多了解自己一些，所以才问个不停。

也正是因为如此，金城武好像一直都在回答吴奇隆的问题，聊着聊着就忘记了，自己其实也有些事想要问他来着。

比如，到底是和谁一起来旅游的，为什么总是自己一个人，来了几天了，怎么都没去过海边，出国旅游怎么还会带着家里的小狗，放在家那边寄养不好吗。

诸如此类的疑问，一个都没能有机会问出口。不过，无所谓，他也不是很在意。

有时候他会故意装作受不了的样子，念吴奇隆一句：“你话好多哦！超烦的！”

一边笑一边念，没有人会当真。吴奇隆就会嘟起嘴巴来，扬着下巴恶狠狠地“哼”一声，说：“好啊，嫌我烦，那我不讲话了。”

沉默一阵子，吴奇隆会一直鼓着腮帮子看窗外，最后金城武会笑着认输：“你别不讲话嘛，我喜欢被你烦。”

然后身边的男孩会立刻绷不住地笑，笑得眼睛弯成月牙，转过脸来看自己，一边还说：“不要，偏不说。”

“你已经在说了。”

“那下次我不说了。”

……

金城武忽然觉得，其实幸福，就是能在一切无聊的小事中，都感受到快乐。

一个多小时的车程，下车后已经是处在海边的高地上了，身旁一侧就是湛蓝的海水，另一侧是路边的一些店家，往前走就能到达海滩。

两个人沿着空旷的道路向海岸走了过去，在路上随便找了一家店，吃了一顿铁板煎饼，吴奇隆露出一副很满足的样子来，然后他走到门口的自动售卖机那里，投币买了一包烟。

一边继续向海岸前行，一边在剧烈的海风中非常艰难地点燃了香烟，然后他将烟递给金城武问他说：“要吗？”

“好啊。”

但是风实在太大，不知为什么，就是无法像吴奇隆刚才那样走运，打火机的火苗一再熄灭，搞得金城武直皱眉。

于是吴奇隆靠近了他，抬手将自己点燃的烟递了过去，金城武垂下头，握住他的手腕，一手护着挡风，烟和烟碰撞在一起，通过呼吸慢慢地将燃烧传递，直到一缕新的烟雾从二人的手中升起，弥散在他们的脸庞之间。

“好了。”金城武放开他的手腕。

“嗯。”

海风吹得他们的头发在空中飘舞着，吹散了袅袅弥漫的烟，两个人长久地保持着安静，谁也没有说话，耳边只剩下了风声，和海浪在脚下不断拍击的声音。

向前走，向前走，蔚蓝色的天空，蔚蓝色的海洋，潮湿的空气，舒服的海风，脚步声。

还有一点一点燃尽的香烟。

不知不觉两个人的身体挨得越来越近，碰到了彼此的胳膊才会分开来一点，然后继续走着走着，又越来越近，碰在一起，又分开一点。

不断重复着这样的行走。路旁已经逐渐没有了店家，人烟也稀少，偶尔有人和他们一样，向海岸的方向走去，但每个人都有自己固定的步伐速度，渐渐也就拉开了距离看不见了。

直到吴奇隆在街边发现了一个冰淇淋自动贩售机，他饶有兴趣地停了下来，转过头来有些兴奋地问金城武：“要不要吃这个？”

“可以啊，你要哪种？”

金城武把硬币投进去，点了吴奇隆要的口味，贩售机将冰淇淋递出来，吴奇隆开心地把它拿在手里，之后金城武看了半天，也不知道自己挑哪种好，干脆就点了下跟吴奇隆一样的。

拿到了自己的冰淇淋，看见吴奇隆已经揭开了盖纸，举着蛋筒小心地咬了一口，像个爱吃甜食的小孩子一样露出非常高兴的表情来，看得人心头柔软。

就在贩售机往外找零的时候，突然发出了奇怪的声音，两个人都是一怔，举着冰淇淋盯着发出震动的贩售机，紧接着，“哗啦”一声响，一堆一堆的硬币从找零口涌了出来。

他们瞠目结舌地看着明晃晃的硬币向外涌，噼里啪啦掉在地上，终于机器又发出一声巨响，停了下来。

两个人对视一眼，都张大了嘴，完全不知道怎么办才好。

金城武犹豫着走上前，从找零口那里翻了翻，拿了一枚，嘀咕着说：“该给我的找零就只这点而已……你不用给我这么多吧。”

“是啊，这么慷慨，怎么办好呢……”

两个人举着冰淇淋，发愁地看着面前洒了一地的硬币，然后再看看彼此，看啊看的，就实在忍不住笑了起来。

“我们好像发财了呢。”金城武把手撑在贩售机上说。

“发什么财啊，”吴奇隆又咬了一口蛋筒，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的，“这么多硬币，真想要带走，那不是沉的走都走不动了。”

“那就只好扔着不管了，”金城武叹了口气，露出一脸失望的表情来，“看来还是没有发财的福气啊。”

吴奇隆笑得弯下了腰。然后他突然想起了什么，走近那台机器，仔细地看着上面写的字。

“报修电话……XXXX-XXXX。”他嘬了一口冰淇淋，拍了拍金城武的肩，“等我一下啊。”

他随手从找零口拿了一枚硬币，走到旁边的公共电话前投了进去，拨通了号码。

“您好！这里有一台贩售机坏了，涌出来一大堆的硬币……是，我是游客，麻烦你们派人来看一下吧……位置？”吴奇隆皱了皱眉，看看金城武，“在……在海边？”

“海岸国定公园。”金城武提示他。

“海岸国定公园！”吴奇隆重复着，“具体的？还要怎么具体啊……啊？在哪里？右侧面是吗？”

他对金城武说：“右侧面有机器编号，帮我看一下啦！”

“哦哦，好。”金城武在机器上找到了编号，念给他听，他又重复给电话那一边。

“嗯嗯……咦？哦……那好吧，没事，可以……好的，再见！”

挂断了电话，他一边吃着冰淇淋一边跑回来，金城武说：“好啦？那走吧。”

“人家说让我们在这里等一下，很快就到。”

“啊？为什么我们要等？”

“我也不知道啊，可能是让我们帮着看钱？怕被人拿走？”吴奇隆挠了挠头。

“……这什么道理，难道我们就不会拿了吗？还是走吧，我们又没义务帮他们看着。”

金城武去拉他的胳膊，但吴奇隆拽住了他的袖子，露出为难的表情来：

“阿武，就等一下吧，我们也没什么事，何况我都已经答应对方了啊。”

金城武歪了下头，忍不住笑起来：“好，听你的，我们等着。”

这家伙还真是个大好人。


	5. Chapter 5

两个人一左一右，站在贩售机边上，好像门神一般，靠着墙，面对着大海。他们一边吃着自己的冰淇淋，一边偶尔俯下身来，越过贩售机跟对方说话。

吴奇隆的冰淇淋很快就吃完了，而金城武几乎是在他吃了一半的时候才拆开，所以到了后来，就只有他还在吃着。

吴奇隆时不时地探头看他，盯着他手里的冰淇淋，金城武好笑，就对他晃了晃：“还要不要吃？”

吴奇隆嘿嘿笑了一下，跑到他这边来，靠在他身边，点头说：“要。”

你是小狗吗……金城武一边闷头乐，一边把手里的冰淇淋递到他跟前，吴奇隆握着他的手腕，咬了一大口。

看着他一脸幸福的样子，金城武忍不住问：“有那么好吃吗？”

“嗯，好吃。”吴奇隆一边咽下去，一边点头。

金城武拿过冰淇淋，在吴奇隆咬过的地方也咬了一口，甜蜜的滋味在他的舌尖扩散。

“是啊，真的很好吃。”

解决掉了冰淇淋，吴奇隆掏出了烟来，用手拼命护着，但是这一次他的运气没有那么好了，火苗不屈不挠地燃起，却一次一次灭掉。

跟打火机和风战斗着，吴奇隆露出懊丧的表情来，很是较劲儿。这时眼前的光亮忽然被遮住，金城武面对面地挨近了他，把双手撑在了他肩旁，稍微俯下了身体，为他挡住从海面而来的风。

非常近，非常近，近的可以听到彼此的呼吸声。

好像自己的头再往前一点，就会亲到他的额头上了。

金城武垂下头，只看着那人手中的打火机，催促道：“点啊。”

吴奇隆的手有点发抖，又按了两次，才终于把火点着，烟凑上去，慌乱地吸了一口，顺利燃着了。

吐出的烟雾仿佛直接被面前的人吸入到了肺中。

每一次的呼吸都是在交换着彼此的气息。

吴奇隆勉强控制了一下心神，从烟盒里抽出一根来，问他：“你要吗？”

“要。”

他的手没有动，还是放在自己肩旁，身体还是挨得那么近，吴奇隆只好就这么把烟放入到他的双唇之间，他就这样低着头，没有看自己。

烟和烟离得很近，这样的距离，直接就碰在了一起，吴奇隆想要拿打火机给他点上，可他的手终于动了，夹住了唇间的烟，就这么凑着自己唇上的那一根，轻轻地吸气。

吴奇隆不敢动，他发现自己全身竟然都在发抖，尤其是嘴唇，仿佛能够直接感受到对方的气息就在唇齿间流动一般。

金城武的烟着了，他拿开了唇上的烟，夹在指间，抬起头来，吐了口气。

然后他终于离开了吴奇隆的身体，脑海一片空白，神智都有些恍惚，他扶了一下旁边的贩售机，踱步走到另一边去，离开吴奇隆的视线，也让他离开自己的视线。

背靠在墙上，头也靠在墙上，大海在自己面前翻涌。他们已经走到了地势偏低的地方，海面离自己是那么近那么近，一片深远无垠的蓝从脚下延伸到天际。

心跳的无比剧烈，好像快要从胸膛里冲出来。

我到底是怎么了……

两个人一左一右，站在贩售机边上，好像门神一般，靠着墙，面对着大海。

香烟一点一点燃尽，只顾着平复心跳的二人，没有注意到乌云袭来的速度。

所以，当天上突然就下起了雨来，两个人都有点恍惚，头上就有遮雨棚，所以倒是淋不着他们。在这样的景况与心境下，好像没办法弄明白面前的水帘是从哪儿来的，一时之间只有种错觉，难道是面前那片海倾覆了。

又或者倾覆了的，并不是眼前的海，是心里的。

这样子呆了一会儿，金城武听见吴奇隆小声说：“好像下雨了。”

“嗯……”金城武皱了皱眉，“没带伞，真是大意了。这里即便不是在雨季，也随时都可能下雨。”

“无所谓，反正也要等人。”对方的声音听起来很平静，“又淋不到雨，就在这里站会儿吧。”

“是啊。”

于是，就站着，朝着那片海，离自己很近很近的海，被乌云覆盖的海，阴雨绵绵的海，躲在彼此的视线之外，不让自己去看方才离自己那么近那么近的人。此时唯有眼前不断落下的水，才能缓解那份莫名的渴。

过了一阵子，有辆单车骑了过来，车上的人披着透明的雨衣，却也能看出他身上的警服和头上的大檐帽。

巡逻警好奇地停在了他们面前，看着一地的硬币问他们：“这是怎么了？”

“自动贩售机坏了，我们打了电话报修，他们说让我们在这里等一下。”吴奇隆告诉那位巡逻警。

“哎……这些人怎么能这样做事，让游客等着他们。”警察的语气有些不悦，也有对他们的歉意，“实在抱歉，我来等维修人员就好了，你们不用管了。谢谢你们帮忙报修，真是太麻烦你们了。”

“可是……”吴奇隆苦笑了一下，“我们现在想走也走不了啊。”

“啊，没有带伞是吧。”警察点了点头，“你们在这里等一下。”

警察很快就回来了，车把上挂了一柄单折的雨伞，他把它递给了吴奇隆：“拿着吧，是那边便利店的便民雨伞，你们走的时候记得还回去就好。”

金城武这才走到吴奇隆身边，忍不住问：“只有一把吗？”

“喂！”吴奇隆捅了捅他的腰，对他皱眉。

“啊嘞，是我疏忽了，那我再去给你们拿一把。”

“不用了不用了！”吴奇隆连忙道，“这把伞很大，两个人没问题的！”

“真的不用吗？”警察看了看金城武。

吴奇隆转头狠狠地瞪了他一眼，金城武只好说：“不用了，辛苦你了，谢谢。”

“不要紧，该是我谢谢你们才对。”

二人终于离开了那台口吐硬币的贩售机，金城武撑起了伞，两个人肩并着肩，继续方才的道路，向海岸走去。

雨并不算大，两个人尽量保持着彼此间的距离，即便稍微有点淋到也无所谓。

大海在他们的身旁发出轻柔的呼唤，好像可以听得到水滴落入其中的声音，海风的气息带来愈发浓重的腥味。

没有人说话，就这么向前走。伴着海风的吹拂。

不知什么时候，雨就停了，金城武把伞收了起来，拿在手里。

阳光渐渐地回来，没有多久，天就和刚才一样蓝了。

仿佛中间的一切都没发生过一样。

而他们离海岸已经近在咫尺，就在眼前，好像只要往前跨一步，就已经站在了沙滩上。

这个时候吴奇隆突然就停下了脚步，拉了一下金城武的衣袖。

他也停下来：“怎么了？马上就到了啊。”

吴奇隆安静地凝视着近在眼前的海滩，对金城武笑了笑说：

“我们往回走吧。”

金城武怔住了。

他看到吴奇隆走近路边，面对那片已经快要与自己的脚下齐平的海面，背对着自己，轻声说：

“总要留一点遗憾才好……我不想一次就把这段路走完。”

金城武沉默地，用伞尖轻轻敲击着地面，发出嗒嗒的声响。

“嗯，那我们往回走吧。”

把伞还给了便利店，坐车回去市内，这一次是金城武坐在窗边，回程的途中天渐渐黑了，他有时会招呼吴奇隆看外面的夜景，或是有趣的东西，吴奇隆就凑过来，在自己的肩膀旁，陪他看着窗外匆匆流过的灯光。

不像来时那样说个不停，只偶尔闲淡地聊几句，车内的灯光亮如白昼，打在他们的脸上，映出温和的笑容来。

“累不累？”金城武小声问他。

“不累，”吴奇隆摇头，“你不是要带我去……那个，哪儿来着？”

“国际通，是一条商业街。”

“嗯！要逛街，还要去居酒屋吃饭喝酒！”

“好，不累就行。”金城武笑起来。

“有什么好累的。”

“一直都在走路啊。”

“现在不是坐着吗？”

“你还真厉害。”

“该不会其实是你自己累了吧？”

“我才没。”

即便是最普通的对话，都能给人一种安静的幸福感。

在商业街上，吴奇隆对各种吃的东西都很好奇，买了一种又一种，嘴就没停过，有些尝了觉得不好吃的，就硬推给金城武。

一边抱怨着“你以为我是垃圾桶啊”，一边把肚子填满。

一间卖风铃的摊位吸引了吴奇隆，他在那里挑了很久，看到造型可爱的就忍不住摸摸，嘴里面念叨着：“哪个好呢……带回去做礼物吧。”

金城武忽然内心一动：“送给女朋友？”

吴奇隆怔了一下，立刻摇头道：“不是。”

“……哦。”

然后他低头去看着那些风铃，最后挑了一个做得很可爱的小猫造型的，下面挂着祈福牌子的风铃，颜色也很亮丽，确实很适合送给女孩子。

他要求店家用礼物袋给包上，拿好之后，吴奇隆付了钱，对金城武尴尬地笑了一下：

“不算是女朋友……是我一个姐姐。”

不是……不算是。

这其中到底有多微妙，金城武决定还是不去想它了。毕竟这跟自己一点关系都没有，是人家的私事。

不过，吴奇隆这一点倒是很可爱，他看上去好像完全都不会说谎的样子。

尽管这样想着，心里还是莫名有种失落感。

在居酒屋的时候，至少可以印证“吴奇隆这人真的不会说谎”这件事。

正如他在公园里告诉自己的那样，他酒量是真的真的很差。

居酒屋里全都是和自己差不多大的年轻男女，都是今天刚刚过了成人节，到了法定允许饮酒的年纪，便三五凑做一群，破戒破得不亦乐乎。

吴奇隆醉得很厉害，但倒也不撒酒疯，只是在桌子上趴一会儿，有时候会抬起脸来，撑着自己的头，安静地看那些步入成人社会的孩子们玩闹说笑，吵吵嚷嚷，然后就转过头来看着金城武，露出一脸酣醉的笑容来。

金城武担心地问：“你还好吧？”

“没事的！再来一盅也没问题啊。”

没问题才怪……刚刚连洗手间都找不到门了。喝醉的人永远都不肯承认自己喝醉了。

“你还记得自己住哪家酒店吗？”

“哈？什么酒？”

……这还能回得去吗。金城武叹了口气，看来，带吴奇隆喝酒真的不是个好主意。

那只醉猫自己在那里拨弄着盘子里的东西，自言自语不知道说些什么，然后就突然吃吃笑了起来，抬起眼来盯着金城武。

金城武无奈地看着他。

“我告诉你一个秘密哟……”

“什么。”

吴奇隆眨了眨眼，突然捂住自己的嘴，摇了摇头，然后叹了口气：“不行，秘密就是秘密，不能告诉你。”

……拜托，那你还说个屁啊！金城武简直哭笑不得。

“呜……好难受。”

金城武站起来，过去拍着他的背，很担心地说：“要不要去洗手间吐一下？”

“嗯。”

“我送你过去。”

他把他搀起来，送到洗手间门口，然后他自己进去了，金城武等在那里，正在这时，突然嘈杂的居酒屋安静了下来。

他有点奇怪，就往外走了两步，看到几个高大的男子刚刚走了进来，店老板从后面迎了出去。

那些人都穿着皮质的衣服，领头的那一个脖子上有个凤头的刺青。

店老板对他们点头哈腰，领头人则是笑嘻嘻地拍着店老板的肩，居酒屋内鸦雀无声，没人敢说话。店老板将一个包好的纸袋递到来人手上，说着“请多多关照”一类的话。

“这么说，大家今天就都是成年人了！”领头人笑眯眯地对店内喊着，“好好玩吧，不过也别玩得太放肆了，千万别闹事哟！尤其是在百鸣组的地盘上，闹事有什么后果，你们不会想知道的。”

“哎，真是辛苦，我们还要帮警察维持秩序吗？”他身后一个男人笑了起来。

“我们的存在本来就是为了维持秩序嘛。”领头者笑起来，店家和店员也尴尬地跟着笑。

不过那些年轻的孩子们，可是一个都笑不出来。

黑社会收保护费吗……金城武长长地出了口气。还真吓人，头一次见。

这些人，快点离开吧，看着同龄人眼中又是愤恨厌恶，又是有点恐惧的神情，金城武不由得担心起来。

心智还算不得成熟的“成年人”，正是最血气方刚的时候，希望别出什么事才好。

正这样想着，吴奇隆摇摇晃晃地撞在了自己身上，“啊”地叫了一声。

原本鸦雀无声的店内，视线一下子全部集中了过来，金城武的心一下子提到了嗓子眼，他紧紧抓住吴奇隆的胳膊，把他拉近自己身旁。

带头人好奇地看了看他们，然后盯住吴奇隆看了很久，忽然惊讶地开口了：

“哎？这不是Nicky吗？”

……什么？

金城武错愕地去看自己身边的人，吴奇隆扶住自己的肩，抬起头来看着来人，高兴地喊着：“啊！Takeshi！怎么是你哦！”

啥？他在叫谁啦？简直醉糊涂了吧！

“我也没想到会在这里遇到你。”被唤作たけし的很可怕的家伙走了过来，站到金城武面前，对吴奇隆笑着，“和朋友出来喝酒？”

“嗯！”吴奇隆满足地笑着点头，“玩了一天，很开心呢。”

たけし有点担忧地看了看吴奇隆的样子，然后皱眉问金城武道：“他这是喝了多少啊？”

金城武无法回答，也不知道该怎么跟这个人对话，他只觉得脑子都有点懵了。

たけし叹了口气：“Nicky你还好吧？需要我们送你回去吗？车子就在外面。”

“不用！不用！”吴奇隆醉态可掬地摆了摆手，“我朋友在这里没问题的。”

那人又看了金城武一眼，点了点头，对吴奇隆说：“那我们先回去了，改天见。”

“嗯！拜~拜~”

看着吴奇隆的样子，那人不由得轻笑起来，摇了摇头，带着人离开了。

金城武拉过了吴奇隆，迅速回到座位上坐好，盯着他问：“吴奇隆，你跟我说清楚，你怎么会认识那家伙的？”

对方那么严肃的语气，让吐过之后的吴奇隆好像一下子清醒了不少。

糟了……刚刚的……好像是……

吴奇隆垂下了头，揉了揉自己的脖子，不肯抬起头看金城武，半趴在桌上醉意十足地说：“你说たけし？我昨天刚认识他的，好奇怪哦，他也叫たけし，跟你一样。”

“你为什么会认识那种人！”

“那种人？我昨天自己出去玩迷了路，‘那种人’很好心地帮忙把我送回去了，他是个热心肠的好人啊，怎么了？”

金城武松了一口气，然后觉得不对，这不是该松口气的时候。

“你啊，也太单纯了吧，不要这么轻易相信别人。”

“他又没有害我。”

“也许吧，谁知道会怎么样。”金城武叹了口气，然后他突然意识到不对劲，整个居酒屋的视线都集中在他们二人身上，无论是店内的客人，还是老板跟员工，他们盯着自己的目光就好像是恨不能一口把自己和吴奇隆都给咬死似的。

不能继续在这里待下去了……会被鄙视的目光给杀死的。金城武搀起了吴奇隆，顶着满屋的热视线去结了帐，然后带他尽快离开了这家居酒屋。

到了外面，凉风一吹，吴奇隆似乎又能清醒了几分。

“阿奇，你住哪家酒店？我送你回去好了。”

酒店？酒店……我根本不住酒店啊。怎么办……要怎么回答。说自己回去就好？拜托，这样讲连我自己都信不过自己。脚下的路全部都在晃嘞！

刚刚已经骗了他一次，又要继续骗。头脑必须要清楚一点，再清楚一点……

可是，对他撒谎，真的让自己很难过，非常非常难过。

吴奇隆随着他的搀扶，摇了摇头：“不行，我现在不能回去，看到我醉成这样，我爸爸会揍我的。”

金城武先是愣了一下，然后忍不住笑了：

“看不出来，平时还是个乖宝宝呢。你爸爸要是知道你跟刚刚那种人混在一起，才真的会揍你吧。”

吴奇隆没有回答，只是尽力抓着金城武的胳膊支撑自己，小声说：“拜托了……陪我在街上走走，让我清醒一下，稍微好一点了我再自己回去就行。”

金城武叹了口气：“好，没问题。”

虽然是市内最繁华的商业街，但是到了晚上，人还是非常少，大部分的店铺都已经关门了，除了营业到深夜的居酒屋，和几处24小时经营的地方，其他地方都荒无人烟。

……不对，怎么能把那种地方忘记。

搀着吴奇隆走过一家爱情旅馆的时候，门口吆喝的小厮大喊着：“来住一晚吧先生！有不同主题的房间哟！”

金城武实在忍不住向那个没眼力劲儿的人吼了回去：“看看清楚！我扶着的根本不是个女人好不好！”

那人缩了缩，没了声音，气急败坏的金城武一边低声咒骂着，一边扶着吴奇隆快步走过了这里。而那个被自己搀着的家伙，在自己怀里发出了笑声。

“有什么好笑的……”

“明明就很好笑啊……”吴奇隆笑得好像快要掉到地上去了。

金城武也笑了。是啊，其实真的很好笑。干嘛要生气呢。

他带他来到路边歇脚的长凳上，让他坐好，之后去附近的自动售卖机哪里买了两罐可乐，找零的声音响起时，他不由得小小地期待了一下。不过很遗憾，这次并没有再发生硬币喷涌的事件。

带着可乐回去，坐在吴奇隆身边，为他打开一罐递给他，他接过去小声地说“谢谢”，轻轻喝了一小口。

看着他坐都坐不太稳的样子，金城武背过了身，横跨在长凳上，说：“你可以靠一下。”

“噗……谢谢你。”吴奇隆有点不好意思，但还是稍微侧过了身，把头靠在了金城武背上。

夜色深重，两个人小口喝着可乐，彼此无言。就这样不知过了多久。

“阿武……”吴奇隆小声地开了口，“今天，真的谢谢你。”

“谢什么啊……”

“这是我来冲绳之后，过得最快乐的一天。多亏认识了你。”

这句话中的满足和欣慰，说真的，让金城武有点诧异。

“我也没做什么……只是陪你等自动售货机的维修人员罢了。”说着就笑了起来，吴奇隆也开心地哈哈大笑。

“是啊，都是很美好的回忆呢。”吴奇隆用手指轻轻敲击着可乐罐头。

“搞什么，这种话听上去，好像一切都只能变成回忆似的。”金城武撇了撇嘴。

“你什么时候回台湾？”

“明天。”

“啊？”吴奇隆抬起了头看他，金城武也回过了头，“明天就走了？”

“是啊……成人节日本放假，台湾又不放假。弟弟学校还要赶紧回去念书，妈妈也有工作要做，我自己也要上班啊。总共就在这里两天时间罢了。”

“哦……爸爸不回去吗？”

“爸爸一般是这里跟台湾两头跑，两边都各自住一段时间。”

“好辛苦呢。”

“是啊……没办法，生意需要嘛。”

“那你明天就回去了哦……我还以为你会待一阵子。我可能还要在冲绳留几天。”

“嗯，可我明天就走了。晚上还得收拾行李。”

吴奇隆重新靠在了他背上，晃着手里的可乐罐，然后问道：“那……你能不能给我留个联系的方式，我回台湾再找你玩？”

“好啊。”就等你开口呢，金城武摸遍了全身上下，还有买东西的兜子，摇了摇头，“没有笔跟纸，你在这里等我下。”

他奔跑过夜晚的商业街，找到了一家24小时便利店，买了个本子和笔，然后又跑了回去，靠在吴奇隆身边撕下一张纸，写下了自己家的地址跟电话，然后塞到吴奇隆的手里。

“拿好哦。”

吴奇隆小心翼翼地将纸叠了起来，放入到夹克衫里层左侧的口袋里，紧贴着自己心口的位置。

那副珍视的模样，让金城武莫名心里一阵疼痛。

他们坐在那里，慢慢地喝光手里的可乐，然后又坐了一阵子。终于吴奇隆叹了口气：“回去吧，你要收拾行李，今天都很累了。我也得回去了。”

“你……你没事了吗？”

“没事了，虽然回去可能还是会被揍吧……但是至少可以跟出租车司机说清楚要去哪里了。”

金城武笑了：“那好，走吧。”

拦下了出租车，两个人推让了一下，金城武坚持要看着他先上车自己才回去，吴奇隆没有再勉强，便打开了车门，站在那里，隔着浓重的夜色，沉默地看着金城武。

不舍这种话，都不舍说出口。

“回台湾以后，记得联系我。”

“嗯。一定。”

“你留下了很多的遗憾。”金城武缓缓道，“还要慢慢弥补呢。”

吴奇隆抓着车门的手握紧了：“是啊。”

最后再也没什么可说的，便上了车，摇开车窗，一直一直看着那个人。

他也一直一直站在那里，目送着车上的人，直到车子再也看不见。

金城武莫名其妙地摸着自己的心口，那颗心就如同今天下午在贩售机旁边，靠着墙面对着脚下延伸到天际的海面时，那般强烈地跳动着。

而吴奇隆，他同时也在出租车上摸了摸自己的心口，那里放着一张纸，很重要的一张纸，可以弥补自己留下的每一个遗憾的一张纸，好像在胸口发出燃烧般的热量似的。

心，到底是怎么了，仿佛要跳出胸口一般。


	6. Chapter 6

“阿弟都睡了，你小声一点。”母亲嘱咐金城武。

不过，虽然已经尽量很小声地从房间里拿东西，可来回几趟，弟弟还是醒了过来。

“哥？”

“吵醒你了？”

“没事。”

金城武将行李都收拾好，其实也没有什么东西，生活用品爸爸家里都有，也就是几件换穿的衣物，连睡衣都不用自己备，剩下的无非是自己的随身听和GAME BOY，还有在这边新买的FC卡带之类的。

父母早已将他的被褥铺好，他换了睡衣，跟他们道过晚安，就拉上了门关好灯，躺在弟弟旁边。

“快睡吧。”他对弟弟说。

“嗯。”

闭上眼睛，在黑暗中躺了一会儿，听到弟弟叫他：“哥……”

“怎么了？”

“你今天的约会，是不是就是日本人常说的‘一期一会’呢？”

金城武睁开眼，看着黑暗中的天花板。他沉默了好一阵子，却不知道该怎么回答。

“因为你明天就回去了啊，虽然以后还会再来，但回来的时候，那个女孩子说不定已经喜欢上别人了，或者嫁人了都说不定呢。”

“不是这样的……”金城武苦笑了一下，“他不是日本人，是台湾人，也住在台北。”

“咦？”弟弟翻身转向自己，“就是说还会有后续喽？”

等等……这并不是什么约会，阿奇也不是女孩子。金城武忽然觉得有点头疼，果然还是应该早点解释清楚，不然接下去是一连串的麻烦，可是现如今，似乎已经没办法解释了。

“快点睡吧，明天一早就要出发了。”金城武叹了口气，翻过身去背对弟弟，暂时逃开这个话题。

“什么嘛，哥哥好小气。”弟弟嘟囔着，“算啦，看在你这次还比较积极的份上，就不管你了。”

……真是抱歉，被你这种小鬼来操心我的恋爱问题，我一点都不觉得开心。

一边在心里碎碎念着，一边狠狠闭上了眼睛。

是“一期一会”吗？

不是。当然不是。

真的不是吗……

金城武发现自己竟然无法入睡，莫名从心底渐渐升上了一种恐慌感。

为什么自己没有先开口问对方要联系方式？因为自己觉得这并不是“约会”吗。

还是因为，自己心里已经隐隐察觉到，即便问了阿奇可能也不会告诉他。

为什么会有这种感觉，觉得他一定，并不像自己这般期盼着，可以再度见面的一天。

不要想了，不要想了，睡吧，快些睡吧。

一边这么对自己说着，一边睁着眼挨到了天明。

金城武的飞机起飞的那一刻，吴奇隆正牵着Rudy，在街心公园里散步。

他莫名就停了下来。

樱花花瓣随着清晨的风飘落到他的头发上，他安静地仰起脸来看着天空，云朵缓缓变幻着它的姿态，花瓣如细雨般在他眼中纷飞。

心口揣着一张纸，仿佛能够发出灼热的温度来。

见他停下来许久，Rudy有些不情愿地抻着绳子，叫了两声。

“啊……抱歉。”吴奇隆晃了晃脑袋，再度迈开了步伐。

这么走了一阵子，吴奇隆忽然有些恍惚地说：“我离开的那一天……Rudy你会不会想我呢？”

Rudy好像能听懂一样，站住了，回过身用后脚站立起来，前腿扒在吴奇隆的小腿上。

“好乖！Rudy最喜欢我了对吗？”吴奇隆笑了，忍不住俯下身去抱起了Rudy，亲吻着它湿漉漉的鼻子。

然后搂紧这只温暖的小狗，再度抬起头来，看着天空。

五天之后，大家终于要启程返回台湾。

吴奇隆依依不舍地抱抱Rudy，又在院子里挠着几只猫咪的脖子，不住叹气说：“我会想你们的，以后还要来看你们。”

气得妙姨冷眼瞟他：“这孩子，都不说会想我，没有我哪儿有它们啊！”

吴奇隆忙去搂着妙姨的肩撒娇道：“妙姨，阿奇最舍不得的就是您了！”

“对啊对啊，我们最舍不得妙姨做的超好吃的料理了！”

妙姨拿着笤帚疙瘩就是一扫，笑道：“赶紧走，一群死小孩！我都不会想你们的！”

院中一片笑闹声。

待到剩下的人纷纷回了屋，吴奇隆突然问妙姨道：“妙姨，您总是一个人在这里，不会觉得寂寞吗？”

妙姨有些惊讶地看了看他，把食盆放到地上，猫咪走到她脚下，拱在一起吃了起来。

“人各有命。”妙姨在围裙上擦了擦双手，答道，“热闹命，清静命，都是命。”

“您为什么不成家呢？”

妙姨皱了皱眉：“成家做什么呢？”

吴奇隆眨着眼看她，看着这个倔强孤独的女人，终日劳碌，一个人守着这处清风堂在冲绳的房产。

“你看Rudy妈妈，生过几窝了，孩子都送走了，这一窝就只Rudy一个活下来。”妙姨望了望犬舍中那只趴着的老狗，“一个眨眼，一辈子也都是这么就过去了。有没有儿女，又有什么差别。你们仁叔怎么样，老婆早早死了，儿子那么大了，这么多年都没再见过一面。成家有什么用？人生下来呢，原本什么都没带就来了，哪天一闭眼一蹬腿，也没牵挂便去了。”

“我会牵挂您的。”吴奇隆认真地说，“大家都会。”

妙姨眯起了眼睛，仿佛今天的日头太过耀眼了般：“还是别牵挂的好。”

然后她叹了口气：“我老人家不该跟你们年轻人说这个。你那个女朋友，叫Amy的，好好对她，将来生一窝小崽子养大。”

“Amy不是我女朋友。”吴奇隆淡淡地回答。

除了前些天向金城武否认过这一点以外，这么多年来，他再未对其他人说过这个事实。

妙姨摇了摇头：“我真搞不懂你了。”

“可能，我也和您一样吧。”吴奇隆安静地笑着，“将来的一天，一闭眼一蹬腿，没牵挂就走了。”

“年纪轻轻说这么消极的话。”

“您不是说一辈子也就这么过去了吗。”

妙姨温和地看着吴奇隆，用手轻轻拍了拍他的脸：“那就别学我这么过去。”

再见了，冲绳。

你还记得我的愿望吗。

回到台北的那天晚上，吴奇隆抱着那支装着小猫风铃的礼物袋，去老地方找Amy。

这家小妓院的老鸨芳姐却很惊讶地看着吴奇隆，对他说：“Amy新年开始的第一天就已经不做了啊。她债已经还完了，就做到上个月。你不是她男友吗，她连这种事都没告诉你？”

吴奇隆回想着自己上一次来这里找Amy，已经过去快一个月了，是圣诞节的那天，她什么都没说。

捏着礼物袋，内心一阵苦涩，他笑了笑，对芳姐说：

“Amy从来都没怎样，是我剃头挑子一头热罢了。”

说完他便走了，留下芳姐在那里怔怔地，摇头说：“见过痴情的，没见过这么痴情的。唉，老天若有眼，也该让阿奇这孩子有点回报吧。”

吴奇隆在街上随意走着，终于还是决定去一趟Amy家，尽管这几年来他再也没有去过那个地方，但是今天就当做是祝贺她，也还是该把这份礼物送给她吧。

爬上楼梯，敲响了公寓的门，门开了，Amy穿着一件漂亮的肩带连衣裙，天蓝色，上面缀着白色的碎花，戴着一条挂了颗小水晶做坠子的银项链，化了妆，做了头发，耳环是粉色的Hello Kitty，腕子上系了一条彩色珠子串成的手链。

吴奇隆站在门口静静地看着她，她所穿戴的这些，从连衣裙到手链，每一件都是自己这些年来送给她的。而每一次自己将这种不值钱的小礼物送给她后，从来没见她戴过穿过。而今天，她把他们全部都戴在了身上。

“阿奇，我听说你今天回来。”Amy拉过他的胳膊，让他进屋，关上了门，“我早就在等你了，我相信你一定会来。”

小小的厅里，圆桌上铺了桌布，点上了两根蜡烛，摆了一瓶红酒，两个玻璃杯，两个盘子。“我做了些吃的……很久没做过饭了，”她有些拘谨地笑了笑，“不知道合不合你口味。”

吴奇隆看着这一切，莫名地眼眶一阵热，他连忙将礼物袋递给Amy：“送给你的，从冲绳买回来的。对了，恭喜你……终于……”

他不知道该怎么说，就只好耸了耸肩，Amy打开了礼物袋，从里面取出那个精致的风铃来，拎到眼前，拨弄着它发出叮当悦耳的响动，在流苏和祈福牌的晃动下露出美好的笑容来：

“好可爱，你等我下，我把它挂到卧室里去。”

吴奇隆看着Amy走进卧室，那扇门在他眼前打开，就像打开了记忆的阀门。

那是他刚加入清风堂不到一年的时候，还那么年轻，五专都没毕业，眼看着曾经一起嬉笑怒骂的同学都与他渐行渐远，烦闷的自己独自在外尝试了一下喝酒，没想到一点啤酒就把他弄得烂醉。那天晚上吴奇隆一个人在街上走着，醉得太过，走着走着便摔在地上起不来，心里身上都难受，不想回堂口的大屋，不想回学校的宿舍，更加不想回家。他一个人蜷缩在冰冷的路上，天快亮了，而自己好像没有地方可去一般，醉得哭了起来。

那个时候有双手搀着他，有个声音问自己，你怎么了，你住哪里，需要不需要我送你回去。

他哭着说没有，他没地方可去。于是那个人带他回了自己的家，把他放在自己的床上，给他喝了些醒酒的茶，让他睡下了。半睡半醒的时候他睁开眼，看到那个女人坐在床边，就愣愣地盯着，说你好美啊。女人有点诧异，不过很快就笑了，摸了摸他的头发说，谢谢，你也很可爱。然后她亲了下自己的脸，叹了口气说，算了，你很讨人喜欢，就当哄小孩子了，便宜你一次。

那是他的第一次，虽然他基本不太能记得有什么奇妙的感觉，但是他能够记得肌肤的碰触，人和人拥抱在一起的温度，和一种相信自己不再是无处可归的安心。

只有一件事令他不安，那就是，那个女人不肯吻自己。

彻底清醒过来之后，已经又快到傍晚，女人说她叫Amy，吴奇隆很害羞，非常害羞，他知道自己做了什么，他不断地对Amy道歉，Amy露出很好笑的表情来，说你不用道歉啊。

她说，我要去上班了，你现在有地方可去了吗？吴奇隆愣了很久，点了点头。然后Amy对他笑了笑，说那就好，我走了，你回去吧。

他对她说，我叫阿奇。她说，好，阿奇。我记住了。

再一次见到Amy，是在自己跟随前辈去巡查清风堂名下的妓院时，那个给予了自己一夜温暖的女人，面无表情地坐在那里等着别人挑选。

听说，妓女是不会亲吻客人的嘴唇的，因为她对那个人没有感情。

有什么东西在吴奇隆的心里慢慢塌陷，他叫她的名字，Amy，她抬起头来看到他，眼睛闪闪发亮，笑着说，阿奇，怎么是你。

后来吴奇隆常会自己来这家妓院巡视，也与这里的人混得熟稔了，包括常客也认得他了。老鸨芳姐告诉他，Amy是家里欠了钱伯手下放的债，所以来这里工作偿还。那一天水蛇帮的太子来光顾了，点了Amy，吴奇隆听见了她从屋内传出来的哀叫声，那人走后他去看Amy，见她身上到处都是瘀伤，眼泪流个不停。

吴奇隆当天就去叫了两个小兄弟，在街上找到太子和他的人，跟着他们到一条暗巷中，对方是三个人，他们也是三个人，但对方被他们打得很惨很惨，太子断了三根肋骨，头上流了很多血，送去急救，在医院躺了整整两个月，人瘫了。

这件事很快就在台北的道上传开了，说清风堂的阿奇为一个叫Amy的妓女打残了水蛇帮的太子。而吴奇隆为此也受到了严厉的惩罚，仁叔让手下用鞭子狠狠抽了他一顿，打得他几乎快昏过去。

教训吴奇隆的那天，仁叔骂他说：“来了才多久就敢这么乱来？你这一件事，需要我们用多少人多少钱才能摆平？你就这么打瘫痪了人家老大的儿子，为了一个妓女，都说你重情，我看你是没脑子！”

吴奇隆从地上冷冷地抬眼：“是他们先在我们的地盘上乱来，难道要怕他们吗？”

“这不是怕不怕的问题！道上有道上的规矩，他们没在妓院里公然闹事，而你因为一个跟谁都可以睡的妓女受了委屈就跟另外一个帮派撕破了脸！那个叫Amy的，你喜欢她是不是？”

吴奇隆没否认，他挣扎着跪了起来，求仁叔道：“可不可以不要让Amy再做下去了，芳姐告诉我她是因为欠了钱伯的债……”

“不做？不做她家里欠的债谁来还？你吗？阿奇，你是个重情的好孩子，但每个人都有自己的背负，欠债还钱天经地义，没人逼她家里人非要来借高利贷，也没人逼她一定要用这种方式来挣钱。你有你的方式，Amy有她的方式，不可能有人来说一句话就免了她家的债，就像你一样。所有的事都必须要有代价，这个道理你难道还不明白？”

吴奇隆没再开腔。的确，这样的道理，在加入清风堂之前自己就明白的。

“我再问你，你这么冲动去打人，觉得这样以后就没人敢欺负Amy了，是真的在帮她吗？现在到处都在流传你爱上了这个女人，凡是敢上她的人都得死，她原本客人挺多，钱赚的也快，偶尔有太子那种客人忍忍也就过去了，可你这么闹过之后，试问以后谁还敢点她？没人点，她怎么挣钱？没钱她拿什么还债？还不完债她什么时候才能不做这行？难道要靠你每天包她一晚上吗？你包得起吗？你这到底是在帮她，还是在害她？”

吴奇隆的脸“唰”一下就白了。

“我……我没想到这么多……”

仁叔狠狠地戳着他的额头：“以后做事情，用用脑子！年轻不是借口，犯下的每一个过错都会有代价。够了，水蛇帮也不是什么好东西，跟他们闹僵是迟早的，我会想办法摆平。你去让‘医生’给你看看伤，我今天不想看见你了。”

那天晚上，吴奇隆带着一身的鞭伤，硬撑着自己来到芳姐的妓院，他进门的一刻就有人认出了他来，无论客人还是等候的妓女都顿时沉默着看他，Amy从椅子上站起来，凝望着勉力靠在门框上的他，忍不住心疼地问：

“阿奇，你受伤了？”

吴奇隆望了她许久，然后垂下了头，低沉的话语一字一句回荡在大堂里：

“对不起，Amy，我给你惹麻烦了。我只是想帮你，没想到自己竟然会害得你没客人，都是我的错。”眼泪从他的眼眶里流出来，他虚弱地靠在那里，浑身是伤，疼得瑟瑟发抖，漂亮的脸蛋上染满泪水，任谁看上去都会觉得他好可怜，“我绝对没想过要伤害跟你睡觉的人，我不会这样的，可是太子他打了你……我原本想，能看你早一天还清债，摆脱这一切，结果却越做越错。对不起，对不起……”

说完，他咬了咬嘴唇，踉跄着跑走了，Amy忍不住捂着嘴哭了，哭得蹲在地上，有姐妹走上前来拍着她的背，抚摸她的头发，扶她回房间去。

没想到这一幕的效果出奇的好，台北街头的色情业都传遍了这个悲伤又励志的爱情故事，那个叫阿奇的只有19岁的年轻小伙子，也因为他的痴情和对那位妓女的默默守护而闻名，人们开始不再惧怕跟Amy上床会受到那个可怜小伙子的威胁，果然以后的客人也从来没出过事。Amy的客人又多了起来，甚至有些时候如果碰到阿奇在，点了Amy的客人还会收到他深深的鞠躬和一声“谢谢”。他常来看Amy，有钱的时候也会和她共度一晚。

阿奇和Amy的故事成为了一段佳话，而也许，只有Amy心里最最清楚，那孩子并没有爱上自己，绝对没有，他之所以肯为自己做这么多，仅仅是为了回报那个晚上，她曾经将无处可去的他带回家。那是个别人若给过他一分，他定要报偿十分的孩子。

除了那个醉得神志不清的晚上，在Amy家的床上之外，他后来再也没有碰过Amy。按照他的话说，就是“我可再也经受不起跟不爱自己的女人上床这种事了，很让人难过的”，Amy只是笑他，太天真了。

“很好吃。”吴奇隆一边品尝着Amy的手艺，一边小声说。

Amy笑着打开了红酒，给他倒上了一点：“少来一点，我也不敢让你多喝。”

吴奇隆撇了撇嘴：“早晚有一天我会练出来的，哼！”

Amy大笑了起来，摇了摇头，跟他碰碰杯，两个人都小口喝着。

“阿奇，你会不会怪我，也不告诉你我马上就不做了这件事。”

“……不会。你想说什么，不想说什么，是你的自由。”吴奇隆手里的勺子在盘子中发出碰撞的声响。

Amy叹了口气：“其实不是我不想说，而是那个时候我自己都在犹豫，甚至有点不敢相信。我知道你一直在帮我，就是希望这一天能早点来，谢谢你，阿奇。”

吴奇隆有点狼狈地端过酒来抿了一口：“我什么都没做啊……”

“我做小姐做了这么久，现在终于不用做了，可我都没怎么上过学，什么都不会，根本不知道自己还能做什么。这些天来我一直在想这件事，有时候觉得不如回去继续做小姐算了。”

“别这么说嘛，能做的事情可多了。”吴奇隆耸了耸肩，“或者你也可以干脆真的做我的女人，有我吃的就不会让你饿着。”

Amy笑得很好看，她伸手去揉了揉吴奇隆的头发：“小家伙，你知道‘做我的女人’是什么意思吗？”

“我还没有那么幼稚啦，当然知道。”吴奇隆吐了吐舌头，“别看我这样，也是有正经谈过恋爱的呢！”

“哦？真的？什么时候的事？”

“国中的时候。后来上了体专，大家不在一个学校了，又过了几年，就分开了。差不多就在我加入清风堂一年前吧。”

Amy点了点头，喝了一口酒：“初恋啊，还真纯情。那后来怎么都没有女朋友？我不相信没有女孩子喜欢你。”

“有你在我怎么交女朋友。”

“还好意思怪我？”Amy又好气又好笑，“是你自己说大家这么认为对我会有好处，都不肯跟人解释！我还冤枉嘞！”

吴奇隆笑得停不下来：“所以我就说啊，干脆真的做我女人好了，反正都被我耽误了。”

“少操这份心！”Amy拿起勺子指着他，“趁着我从良了，赶紧‘分手’吧。”

“我就这么不可靠吗？”吴奇隆嘟着嘴，委屈地问道。

Amy叹了口气：“你不要闹了，我耽误你才是真吧。难道你就没有喜欢的人。”

吴奇隆吃光了盘子里的菜，把酒杯拿在手里晃，红酒折射着烛光映在他脸上：

“有。”

“那正好啊，我们‘分手’了你就可以好好去追求人家了。凭我们阿奇，长得这么帅气，人又那么好，还不是手到擒来？”

“追求……？”吴奇隆有点困惑，“我没想过这种事。”

Amy看了看他脸色，拿起酒杯喝了一口：“那你想怎么样。”

“我不会再见他了。”

“啊？”Amy吓了一跳，“你在说什么呀？你有喜欢的人，然后你再也不见她了？”

心口的那张纸，仿佛带着燃烧的温度那般。“在冲绳的时候，我遇到了一个人，我真的很喜欢他。我早就说嘛，别看我这样，好歹也有真的恋爱过，所以什么样的感觉叫做‘心动’，我还是知道的。”

“……真的没想到，我还一直以为你挺傻的呢。”

“喂！”

“好了好了，你继续说。”

吴奇隆瞪了Amy一眼，然后视线转回到手里的红酒上：

“但是，他不知道我是做兄弟的，我骗了他，好几次。我也不想骗他的，但他如果知道的话，大概会讨厌我吧。”

Amy起身去拿了一包烟来，取出一支递给他：“为什么你觉得她会讨厌你？”

“因为我是做兄弟的啊。”

“那我还是做小姐的呢，不是应该比你更悲观吗？”

吴奇隆缩了缩脖子，把烟点燃：“你不要这么说嘛……你现在已经不是了啊，可是我，我大概一辈子都不会‘从良’了吧。清风堂现在对我来说，有点像家一样。”

“那又怎么样？”

吴奇隆撇了撇嘴，盯着从手指间升起的烟：“一般人都会觉得很讨厌吧，而且又很吓人，黑道啊什么的，我又不是什么正经人。他是个很善良，也很单纯的孩子。”

“什么时候轮到你叫别人是孩子了……”Amy有点哭笑不得地看他。

“你干嘛总挑我说话的毛病啊！”

Amy做了一个把嘴封上的动作，对他摆摆手，示意自己不说了。

吴奇隆低下了头，有点不安地用手在腿上蹭了蹭：“所以我不会再见他了。如果被他知道我骗了他，他一定会很难过，我不想被他讨厌……就这样吧，我们一起去玩了一天，过得很开心，这样就够了……”

心里好像有什么，一抽一抽地，让胸口疼得发沉。

Amy沉默了很久，才终于问他道：“那照你这么说，难道你一辈子都不打算再爱任何人了？就因为你是做兄弟的？”

“也不是啦……”

“所以你才叫我干脆做你女人，因为我够脏，你就只能配得起我这种女人？”

“Amy！”吴奇隆紧紧拧起了眉，“你说什么！”

“不是我说什么，阿奇，你明明就是这个意思。好人家的正经女孩，你觉得自己不配去打扰人家，那好啊，就找个小姐做老婆吧，大家都不干净。”

“我真的不是这个意思！”

“那你解释给我听。”

吴奇隆紧紧地捏着酒杯，好像快要能把它捏碎似的，终于他深深地吸了一口气，低下头去，轻声说：

“我只是不相信会有人真的喜欢我罢了。”

Amy轻轻地张大了嘴，难以置信地看着他：“为什么？”

“不为什么。”他忽然像个孩子一般赌气地回答，“我走了。”

他放下酒杯，从椅子上站起来，快步走到门口拉开了门，Amy有点惊慌失措地站起来追过去：“阿奇！”

他已经走出了门，想要把门带上，Amy牢牢地拉住了门把，不知所措地看着他。

吴奇隆抬起眼来，望着她，然后问道：“Amy，我们认识的那天，你为什么要和我上床？”

Amy顿住了，看着吴奇隆的眼睛，什么话也说不出。

“因……因为，你长得很帅，很可爱，看上去又好可怜，我想安慰你一下。”

吴奇隆笑了一下：“其实那天晚上，我真的很可笑，你抱着我的时候，我就想我一定要一辈子都和你在一起。但是你连吻我都不肯。”

说完，他转身走了。

Amy在门前站了好一会儿，才慢慢关上了门。

神社的天空，你还记得我的愿望吗。

我只是，想要有人爱我。


	7. Chapter 7

回到台湾已经有一个星期了，春节已至，今年的春节，父亲恐怕又不能回来。年三十的早上，母亲问儿子，是她回台北来过年，还是他们过去彰化，打电话的时候弟弟在一旁嚷嚷说不要过去，还是妈妈回来吧，可金城武不由分说选择了去彰化。

下了火车又坐了近一个小时的公车，走了没多远就到了渔村，海水的咸腥味渗透在每一寸土地里，到母亲的住处附近，邻居向他们兄弟打着招呼：

“阿武你们来了啊！来陪妈妈过年？”

“嗯。我阿妈在呢吧？”

邻居皱了皱眉：“你阿妈在码头，谈生意。”

“大过年还要谈生意？”尽管金城武从小就知道爸爸妈妈都很忙，但忙成这样还是让他有点吃惊。

“说是谈生意，可是我看来者不善……”邻居叹了口气，“不光是她，附近几个村子养殖场的负责人都过来了，大过年的，不知道什么事这么紧张。”

金城武有点不好的预感，他拍了拍弟弟的背：“阿弟你先去屋里等，我去看看。”

“我也去。”弟弟抬头看他。

“乖，你还是等着吧。”

把不情愿的弟弟丢下，金城武快步走向海边的小码头，接近时就看到几位负责人和自己的母亲正站成一群，对面是个穿着烟灰色马甲的男人，身后跟了一伙人，来势汹汹的样子，带着一股强大的压迫感。

他们的对话随着海风飘进金城武的耳朵里：

“……我们要的也不多，鹿港这边养殖场一半的加工生意，都归我们的加工厂做。”

“一半？”人群嘈杂起来，“狮子大开口啊！一半，那别的加工厂还要不要做了？”

“别这么说嘛，”男人面上带着志在必得的笑容，“我们也没有不让别人做，新入行，给自己拉点生意，还要你们多照顾。”

“一半的加工？”说话的是母亲，“这里的加工厂大大小小七八家，一半都给了你们，他们吃什么？那些人都是我们的老朋友，合作了这么多年，不可能这么对他们。”

金城武没说话，沉默地站到了母亲和村人身边，有认识他的人见他过来，也没说话，只拍了拍他的肩。

“什么人？”他小声问。

“这还看不出来，帮派的喽。”

他们很快安静下来继续倾听这场对话。

“大姐，我已经说了，没有不让别人做，做少一点而已。我们自己也会开养殖场，需要不少人，到时候大家都一起赚钱。他们是你们的朋友，我们可也不是什么敌人啊。”男人的语气带上了微妙的威胁意味。

好像……感觉到一股视线。金城武蓦然抬头向对面看去，却什么都没找到。

“现在我们还不能答应。”母亲说完后，立刻有人捅了捅她。

“那就考虑一下吧，”男人没有一丝一毫的失望，“别忘了，政策现在正在限制这行，有我们帮忙，政策说不定可以放松一点。现在大家都开始往外面跑找新路子，都知道不好做了，我们也不是非要选这行不可，要做就肯定大家都有好处。但我们自己也得要有利才行。”

养殖场的人们沉默下来，男人笑着说：“今天过年，我们也不是来为难人的，一点过年礼，别嫌弃。”

说完他打了个响指：“阿奇！”

金城武觉得自己的血液仿佛在瞬间就凝固了。

吴奇隆从男人身后的一群人中走了出来，穿着一件深棕色的皮夹克，墨绿到几乎全黑的裤子，脖子上挂了个长链缀着金属牌，当他走近自己旁边时，金城武看清了那个牌子上刻了个“风”字。他低垂着眉目，神色漠然，举止谦恭有礼，拿了一叠红包，一一派发给养殖场的几位负责人，没有人敢不接。

他就这样经过自己的身边，视线偶尔会从自己身上扫过，却无一刻停留。他向每个人微微点头，递红包的时候轻轻弯下身来，挂着一丝疏远的浅笑。

阿奇。金城武在心里默念着他的名字。完全都不懂得怎么说谎的阿奇。很漂亮很可爱的阿奇。酒量很差的阿奇。像个小动物一般的阿奇。站在公园的樱花树下抱着小狗蹭鼻子的阿奇。在脚踏车后座上扶紧了自己腰的阿奇。吃冰淇淋时笑得很开心的阿奇。天生老好人的阿奇。答应了别人的事情一定会做到的阿奇。

这真的是你吗。

金城武的视线，死死地盯在面前的年轻人身上，一刻都不曾移开。他的眉目一如往昔那般漂亮精致，目光清澈，沉静如水，不带丝毫的情绪。

很快，吴奇隆派完了红包，走到那个男人身后站好，背着双手，低着头。

母亲与村人与那男人继续说着些什么，可金城武一个字都听不到了。

他只是沉默地看着吴奇隆，等待着，等待着他抬起眼来的一刻。

看着我，阿奇。看着我。

看我一眼啊。用你的眼睛告诉我，你到底是谁，你在做什么。你是否是我在冲绳认识的那个人。

而吴奇隆仿佛听见了他心底的呼唤那般，终于缓缓地抬起了眼来，对上他的视线。

周围的人说着话，或笑，或叹，或怨，或怒，他们都无从理会，只是这般静静站在那里，眼中只剩了彼此，除对方外所有的一切都在视野中褪色。

吴奇隆的目光在对上自己的视线那一瞬间，就不再似方才那般沉静漠然，而是像在燃烧着什么般，亮晶晶地闪着奇特的光芒，却又拼命地压抑着，嘴唇轻轻颤抖，不断用牙咬着下唇，看起来好像下一刻他就会掉下眼泪来。

金城武从来没有在一个人的眼中看到这么多痛苦，愧疚，和依依不舍。彼此对视，谁也无法把自己的目光移开，尽管这一刻好像有千般万般的情感令人难以承受，可还是无法放过眼中的对方。

金城武心里疯狂地涌起某种冲动，想要现在就走到他身边去，抓着他的手腕，带他离开这里，离开所有人，离开这些自己和他似乎都搞不明白的事情。

终于那群人转身离开，可吴奇隆还呆在那里看着自己，有人拍了他的肩，揽过他的身体催促他离开，而他依旧回头望自己，走出去几步，终于将视线收回。可马上又回过了头来，就这样一次又一次，在渐渐远去的过程中，不断地回过头来，不断地重新找寻着自己。

金城武默然伫立，直到那个人的身影终于彻底消失，看不见了，也依然这样向前望着，好像还能看到他似的。

母亲打断了他的思路：“阿武？你怎么也过来了？阿弟呢？”

金城武定了定神：“弟弟在屋里等着。”

母亲叹了口气：“这些事情你不用管，我跟大伙儿还要商量一下，你先回去陪阿弟吧。”

“好。”

离开母亲和村人，金城武沿着海岸向前奔跑着，循着吴奇隆那群人离去的方向，用最快的速度跑着，跑着。海风呼啸过他的耳畔，沙子在脚下陷落，那个人，就在眼前。

他看到了他，一个人站在那里，背着手，低着头，面对着自己的方向，安静地等候着，他的身体在发抖，好像风就快要把他卷走了一样。

他在等我。金城武对自己说。他在等我，像是在等候审判一样。

曾经留下的遗憾，曾经没有到达的海岸，曾经没走完的那条路。

终于这次两个人一起，面对着彼此，站在了沙滩上。身边是一望无际的蓝，就在自己的脚下，站在这里仿佛能够随着海浪一起浮沉，头晕目眩。

他抬起头来看自己，方才那种令人痛彻心扉的不舍，已经被藏进了比海还深的眼底。

金城武就这样站在他对面，撑着自己的双膝，平复着呼吸，然后直起身子来看他。

沉默良久。金城武避开了他的视线，转向大海，轻声问：

“过年不用回家吗？”

吴奇隆愣了一下，他完全没想到金城武开口问自己的第一句话，会是这样。

“……晚上会回去。”

金城武点了点头：“不回去的话，你爸爸会揍你吗？”

吴奇隆忍不住笑了，摇了摇头，也转过身对着大海，声音平静：“现在我已经不会再让他有机会打我了。”

金城武也笑了笑，然后他转头去看吴奇隆：“你去冲绳，不是去旅游的吧？”

“不是，我们跟百鸣组有生意要谈，所以才会去冲绳。”

“我们在居酒屋碰到的，那个也叫たけし的人……”

“他是百鸣组的大姐霞姐的儿子，来找我们谈生意的时候认识的。”

“你不肯告诉我你住哪家酒店。”

“因为我不住酒店，清风堂在冲绳有处院子，我们去了都住在那里。Rudy也不是我养的狗，是看院子的阿姨养的，我只是帮忙遛狗。”

金城武望着他：“喝酒的时候你说有个秘密要告诉我。”

吴奇隆愣了一下，然后“啊”了一声，好像想起来了：“对，一个秘密。”

“是什么？”

“想要把风铃送给她的那个人，我是真的喜欢过她，虽然可能只有一点点，虽然只有一个晚上。”吴奇隆闭上了眼睛，仿佛喃喃自语般地说着。

无所谓。金城武在心里轻声说着。我还想要知道另外一件事。

他突然靠近了吴奇隆，拉开了他的皮夹克左襟，他被吓了一跳，下意识向后缩了一下。

金城武把手探进皮夹克内衬的口袋，不同的夹克衫，不同的口袋，一样的贴近心口的位置，从里面掏出来一张叠好的纸。

他对着太阳缓缓打开它，看着上面自己写下的笔迹，没有去看吴奇隆，只是望着那串字迹，声音飘散在海风中：

“你说回台湾后一定会联系我，当时你是真的这么想的吗？”

吴奇隆狠狠地攥紧了自己的双拳，低下头去，沉默了很久，才终于痛苦地答道：

“不是，当时我想的是，我再也不会见你了。”

风吹进眼眶，带来一阵阵的酸涩感。

金城武重新将纸叠好，拉过吴奇隆，掀开他的夹克，把纸放回到他的口袋里，用手在上面轻拍了两下，好像能够感受到对方的心跳。

他紧挨着他的身体，垂首凝视他长长的睫毛遮住的眼睛，两只手伸过去拽住他夹克衫敞开的双襟，缓缓问道：

“……在神社的时候，你许了什么愿。”

吴奇隆狼狈地抬起头来看他，手掌抬起来紧紧抓着自己衣襟心口的位置，连指尖都在颤抖。他的嘴唇微微张着，仿佛有什么在从身体里去撕裂着他，他望着金城武的那副样子，看起来就像是再也无法支撑自己。

可他就这样倔强地沉默着，不肯回答。

金城武慢慢挨近了他的脸庞，彼此的吐息滚烫地拂过对方的肌肤，他问他：“那么，你还有其他事情是骗我的吗？”

吴奇隆剧烈地摇头，看上去快要哭了：“我不知道你还肯不肯相信我，可是真的，没有了。我刚刚说的，全都是真的。我不想再骗你了，再也不想。”

金城武温柔地看着他的眼睛，笑着说：“我相信你。”

吴奇隆惊讶地看他，那张离自己很近很近的脸庞，好像难以置信。

下一刻，二人之间的距离终于像是无法再忍耐般地被打破了。

嘴唇像是在撕咬着彼此似的，紧密地贴合在一起，不断寻求着湿润而温暖的亲吻，连呻吟声都发不出来，脑海一片空白。海浪拍打沙滩的声音伴着心跳的节奏，一下一下，像是放纵的渴望，冲击着那具因快要爆炸的情感而战栗不止的身躯。

金城武松开了他的衣襟，一手探过去搂紧他的腰，另一只手揽过他的肩，让他贴在自己怀里，像是害怕放松一点就会失去他一般，用力得几乎要将他嵌入体内。

吴奇隆伸手紧紧地抱住面前人，身体的温度，怀抱的温度，亲吻的温度，肌肤的温度，比海水还要暖，比沙子还要烫。

这是他们第三次见面。

曾经留下的遗憾，曾经没有到达的海岸，曾经没走完的那条路。

这一次他们总算一起站在了沙滩上，像是被高照的艳阳给迷失了心智一般，在浪潮带来的眩晕感中不断地拥吻，绵长得仿佛不会结束。

这种时候你才会知道你有多幸运，你才可以确定你真的有这么幸运，才知道你已经遇到了这个世界上多么小概率才会发生的一件事。

你喜欢的人，也喜欢你。

当他们终于停下来，喘息着平复这份疯狂的心跳，他们把额头抵在一起，脸庞彼此轻轻地摩挲着，温热的吐息燃烧着他们的肌肤。

“你真的……不讨厌我吗？”吴奇隆闭着眼睛，声音发颤。

金城武把嘴唇贴近吴奇隆的耳畔，悄声说：

“傻瓜，答应我以后都不要再骗我了，好不好。”

“嗯！”他拼命点头，泪水从眼眶中涌出。

为什么要哭呢……为什么。

金城武舔掉他的泪水，又在他唇上轻吻了几下，然后把他的头揽过来贴在自己的脖颈上，吻着他的额角，他感觉到吴奇隆的眼泪，带着滚烫的温度，染湿了自己颈间的肌肤。

心，是怎么了，还是如此剧烈地跳动着，仿佛快要冲出了胸膛似的。


	8. Chapter 8

渐渐回过神来的时候，金城武的手指正在吴奇隆的脸颊上轻轻碰触着，抚过他的眉角，额间，鼻梁，嘴唇，描绘着下颚的弧度。

“那些人……去哪儿了？”他一边轻抚他的脸庞，一边小声问他道。

“哦，大家去镇上了，天后宫，要去拜妈祖。我说我想留下来四处看看，一会儿再去妈祖庙找他们会合。”

“是嘛……”金城武有些呆呆地，就这样拥抱着吴奇隆，一边抚摸着他的脸颊。一阵难过涌上他心头。

只有一会儿。为什么，属于他们的时间那么少。

“阿奇，这一次……”顿了顿，金城武有些尴尬地笑了，“能不能告诉我一个可以找到你的方式。”

我不想只能被动着等待你的联络，因为那太危险。

吴奇隆愣了下，有点不好意思地看着他笑了：“老泉街26巷，最深处的转弯那里，有个大院子，红漆大门，挂着一副匾额：‘清风朗月’。那里是仁叔家，没有家的兄弟们常会聚在那里。”

金城武看似不动声色：“你也没有家么。”

吴奇隆一派平静，似乎完全没有被这个问题伤害到：“有。不过我不常回去。你去那里可以找到我，有可能我不在，但你告诉他们是来找我的，他们会让你在那里等的。”

“他们不会把我当成去找你寻仇的吧。”想象了一下，金城武忍不住笑了。

吴奇隆也笑，眼睛眯了起来，挑衅一般地看着金城武：“不会，目前为止，还没有人敢。”

“原来你这么厉害，”金城武挑了挑眉，“要是有一天我惹了你，该不会被你揍个半死吧。”

“怎么可能，”吴奇隆皱起了眉，“我永远都不会做伤害到你的事。”

明明只是个玩笑，他却莫名认真了起来，像是被这个问题伤到了似的。而看似随口就说出来的承诺，却在云淡风轻间流露出十足的郑重。

金城武忍不住在他额上吻了一下：“我知道。”

对方好像也意识到自己太过认真了，吐了吐舌头，对他带着歉意地笑了笑。

金城武抚摸着他的头发，一寸一寸，仿佛要在掌心烙印下他发丝的痕迹。

两个人彼此凝望了许久，像是下一眼就瞧不见对方了似的。

太短了，时间，生命，都太短了，连刚刚明白了彼此心意的二人短暂的相拥都容不下。

终于还是吴奇隆艰难地开口道：“……我得走了。”

“嗯。”金城武点头，放开他，深深地吸了口气，握着他的手，“我明天跟母亲在这边拜过年就回台北。你……”

“……我明天也要跟父母去拜年。”吴奇隆轻轻垂下了头。

“那我……后天去找你，可以吗？”

“嗯。”

只是一天而已。可为什么，就像要有一个世纪跨越在其中般，令分别是如此难以忍受。

金城武放开了他的手。而吴奇隆站在那里，没有动，也没有抬头看他，只是紧紧地抿着嘴唇。

我不想回家……这样的话，无论如何都说不出口。只能在心里一遍一遍地呼喊着，乞求着有一天，有人能听见，有人能对他说，那就别回去了。

“我走了。”他小声说。然后转过身去，连“再见”都无法说出来。

“……阿奇，”他身后的人忽然拉住了他的胳膊，让他面对自己，然后抱住了他，用尽全身的力气，“等等……”

不行……虽然心里很清楚很清楚，这是最最不合适的一天。这是任何一个人都该与家人团聚的一天。但再怎么明白，却也没办法让自己就这么无所谓地看着对方离开。

“今天不要回去了，和我一起过年，就我们两个，好吗。”

他说，好。

非常干脆利落，没有一丝一毫的犹豫，仿佛等待他的询问已经等了太久太久，仿佛终于松了一口气，迫不及待地答应。

他捧起他的脸来吻他，对他说，在这里等我一下，就在这里，不要动，我去和我家里人说一声，马上回来找你。站在这里，不要离开，等我。

吴奇隆笑了，频频点头：“我等你。”

海浪拍打着沙滩的节奏，伴着奔跑时的心跳和呼吸，一下一下，像在敲击着金城武混乱的大脑。

推开母亲住处的门，看到弟弟正坐在角落里玩他的Game Boy，母亲闻声从厨房走出来，埋怨地招呼他道：“不是让你先回来陪弟弟嘛，跑去哪里了？这个时候才回来！”

金城武轻咳了两声，关上门，狂乱的心跳和呼吸，渐渐平复下来。

他问母亲：“事情商量得怎么样了？”

弟弟敏锐地抬起头来，盯着母亲，母亲把手在围裙上擦了两下，看了弟弟一眼：“自己去屋里玩。”

“不要！”弟弟立刻抗议道。

但是母亲瞪了他一眼，抿起了嘴唇，弟弟只能怏怏地拿着GB走进了里屋，听着母亲“关好房门”的吼声，将门带上。

母亲捋了捋头发，坐到椅子上，向金城武招招手，示意他坐到自己跟前来。

“就说这些事情你不用管的。”

“告诉我吧，我想知道。”

母亲点了点头，笑着看儿子：“虽然经过了一点争执，但是大家最后还是决定，不接受他们的要求。”

金城武愣了一下：“拒绝那些帮派的人？”

母亲拿着桌上盘子里的瓜子嗑起来：“对。附近加工厂的人，都是合作了十来年的老朋友，大家共同走过了这么久的日子，一起看着这一行的起起落落，付出了多少心血跟时间，投入了多少感情。他们突然来了，说要做，又要挤掉别人，我们怎么能答应？”

“可是……你们就不怕被报复吗？”金城武担忧地说。

母亲叹了口气：“其实大家也明白，他们提出的条件，对我们来说是有好处的，而且他们也有威胁的意思。可越是这样，我们越不能答应，要是就这么认输，我们做这行做了二十几年的尊严要往哪儿放？跟那些老朋友的感情要怎么交待？报复……可能真的会有吧。大家也都冒了风险，一起扛吧。”

金城武将双手握在一起，绞着手指，有些困惑地问：“为什么……你们会做这种决定？好处也不要，危险也不顾，明明有更安全也更有利的路。”

“做生意又不是只图利，”母亲有些诧异地看儿子，“你这个年纪，正该是最热血的时候，怎么会这么想？说实话，我们的确很意气用事，宁可选一条难走的路，也不向人低头。”

金城武有些尴尬地挠了挠头：“我还以为，因为你们都是大人了，大人做事，肯定不会太感情用事。”

母亲笑了，拍了拍儿子的腿，目光投向未知的远方，平和而又温柔：“大人？什么样才算是个大人，更理智？更现实？可是有些事情，有些东西，有些感情，过了半辈子了才会发觉那才是最最重要的，绝对不能失去的。也许活着的时间，就是用来让自己明白，什么才是必须坚持到底的吧。”

金城武凝视着母亲，那张脸庞上写满了岁月的痕迹，覆盖着疲惫的神态，可却在那副安详淡泊的神情中发出异样的光采来。他就这么看着她，仿佛二十年来头一次认识她。

“妈妈，”他微笑着看她，“你真棒。”

母亲啐了他一口：“好啦，帮我准备晚饭。”

“我今晚得出去，不能陪你和弟弟过除夕了。明早我会赶回来，陪你去拜年。”

金城武非常平静地说出了这句话，好像在说我先去上个厕所一样。

母亲瞪大了眼：“你说什么？今天是除夕夜诶！你跟弟弟老远跑来彰化是为什么啊！”

“对不起。”金城武站了起来，面对着自己的母亲，“我也想感情用事一下。”

母亲看着自己高大的儿子，好像在不知不觉间有一天，他就已经长得那么高了。毕业的那一年他对自己说，不想去上大学，要去父亲的公司工作，想要能够帮上他们的忙。自己不是没有劝过，可是老公说，孩子总是要自己学着闯荡，不用勉强他，大学什么时候都可以再考，让他试试吧。

“你知道自己在做什么就行，”母亲叹了口气，“如果真的对你来说很重要。”

“现在的确很重要，以后我也不知道，”金城武看着母亲的眼睛，“也许活着的时间，就是用来让自己找到什么才是最重要的吧。”

母亲看着儿子认真的目光，点了点头：“去吧。”

“……我想要去考大学。”

母亲愣住了。

“这件事情，我明天再跟您谈。”金城武笑了笑，“总要花些时间，才能知道自己想要的是什么。”

母亲忍不住笑了：“好。我知道了，明天再谈。”

大人……到底什么样子才算是个大人呢。

成人礼的那一天，金城武是真的很想知道这个问题的答案，想要知道自己要怎样做才算得上是个成年人。

但他忽然发现，有些问题，也许是无解的。

再次沿着海岸奔跑，所有的风景都是一样的，金城武根本不记得方才具体是在哪个地点找到了吴奇隆，这样跑下去，看着身边没有他身影的空荡荡的海滩，好像这条路不会有尽头，好像自己只能这样跑下去，一辈子再也无法看到他了一样。

是不是我已经跑过去了，是不是我已经快要跑到下一个村子了，是不是他根本没有在等我了，我是不是再次把他给丢了。

恐惧铺天盖地席卷而来，阳光明晃晃地闪着他的眼睛，海浪像是要吞没掉自己般涌来，一时之间海滩天旋地转。

然后吴奇隆的身影映入了眼帘，像是从地平线上升起来似的。他站在那里，就像自己离开时一样，好好地站在那里。

他跑过去紧紧地拥抱他，心跳的声音从身体中爆裂着响彻自己的耳膜，怀里的人不是海市蜃楼，而是切实的血肉。

吴奇隆安抚地拍着他的背，说你回来了。

嗯，我回来了。

一期一会的真正含义，就是为了提醒着人们，人生中的每一次机缘都可能是唯一的一次，人和人的每一次相见都可能是最后一次，错过了分开了，也许一生就不会再有了。

所以当你与之相遇了，请一定要好好珍惜。

从渔村走到镇上的路并不算太远，在路上时，金城武告诉吴奇隆，他的母亲和其他养殖场的负责人，决定拒绝他们的要求。

“果然，还是拒绝了啊……”吴奇隆喃喃说。

“你早就料到会如此？”金城武忍不住问，连他都没料到。

吴奇隆耸了耸肩：“来之前仁叔就对我们说，鹿港是全台湾最早做鳗鱼养殖的地方，做了二十多年了，这里的人对这一行感情都很深，同业之间关系很密切，外来的人未必能分一杯羹，拿不下也是正常的，尽力而为就行。”

金城武松了一口气：“这么说，他们……不会报复了？采取一些胁迫的手段之类的……”

吴奇隆顿了顿，有点犹豫地开口了：“如果是别人，算了也就算了，但是算盘叔……”

金城武立刻又紧张了：“算盘叔？是刚刚码头那个带头的人？他是什么人？他怎么样？很可怕是么？”

被对方这样连珠炮地问，吴奇隆皱了皱眉：“不是啦……我只能说，我一定尽量劝他，想办法保护好你们。”

金城武心都提到嗓子眼了，但任凭他怎样问，吴奇隆都不肯再多说，被他问得急了，就有些不悦地说：“在你眼里，我们做事就那么可怕吗？”

金城武被他一句话噎得不知怎么回答，尴尬地把手揣进兜里，索性不再吱声。

脑海中突然开始回放自己在海滩上说着“我相信你”，然后不顾一切地去亲吻吴奇隆的那一刻，就发生在不久的刚才，他对吴奇隆的这种信任，这种情感，这种冲动，好像从始至终就是出于一种无法被理性所解释的直觉，而他选择去追随它，放任它。

这是我的选择。他在心里对自己说。哪怕有一天我会为此而后悔，现在也只能去继续跟随自己的直觉。用活着的时间，去发觉什么是重要的，什么是必须坚持的。

吴奇隆看他默不作声，自己有些愧疚，拉了拉他的袖子，小声说：“我不是怪你……我也知道我们是很可怕啦……但算盘叔他不是什么坏人。”

在你眼里有坏人吗？金城武有点想笑。他实在不明白阿奇这样的人到底怎么会加入黑帮的，他甚至连别人一句坏话都不愿讲。

忍不住宠溺地揽过他的肩，在他头发上吻了一下：“别逗我了，你哪里可怕啊？可怕一个给我看看啊。”

吴奇隆又恼又羞地把他的手扒拉开，瞪了他一眼，小心地看了看四周。他们已经来到了镇上，所幸四下无人，但目光可及之处已能看到人影，他嗔怪地在金城武肩上打了一下：“不要闹，被人看到怎么办！”

“哇！好可怕！”金城武佯装畏缩，双手捧心。

吴奇隆瞪他一眼，想做出生气的样子来，却绷不住笑得眼睛弯成个月牙，撇了撇嘴快走几步到金城武身前，背对着他。

“喂，不要不睬我啊。”金城武推推他的肩，被他打开手，就再去推，又被打开来，索性按住他的肩跳到他身边，看到他低着头，唇角漾着害羞的笑意，脸上竟有几分微微发红。

明明是充满海水咸腥的空气，不知怎么就弥散开一股甜蜜的味道来。

走过牌楼后，金城武在天后宫的正殿外等着吴奇隆，过了一阵子看到一伙人从门口出来，便躲到一旁，看他们跟吴奇隆道了别，纷纷离去，吴奇隆一个人在那里四处张望找寻自己，便有意要寻他开心，他怎么叫都不出去。

躲在暗处看着吴奇隆的背影，见他回过头来，神情慌张，脸色苍白，突然开始发足狂奔，沿着正殿边跑边叫着自己的名字，金城武才赶紧跳出来叫他。

他一边叫着“阿奇，阿奇”，一边紧紧地抱住了吴奇隆，那人死死抓着自己的胳膊，隔着衣服像是能够感觉到他指尖的颤抖，他的脸埋在自己的脖颈，再不顾旁人的目光，回手搂紧了自己的背，可以听见他惊慌的呼吸。

他忽然想起自己沿着海岸奔跑，好像那片空荡荡的海滩再也无法见到吴奇隆的身影时，自己那种被恐惧溢满心间的感觉。现在他怀中的吴奇隆，就和自己那时一模一样。

直到确认自己拥抱着的不是个幻影，直到对方安抚自己说我就在这里，才能感觉到安心，才知道自己没有失去他，从恐惧中安稳下来时都会有种虚脱感。

金城武拼命压抑住现在就吻他的冲动，只是小声说，我没走，我没走，我在这里。

然后他们相互揽着肩搂着腰，用朋友间再正常不过的姿势离开天后宫，尽量让自己的脚步显得不那么急促，直到走到一处无人的十字路口，才终于难以忍耐地拥吻在一起。

也许下一刻就会有人经过，但是已顾不了这许多，只是拼命索求彼此的嘴唇，纠缠着湿热的吐息，夺走对方的氧气，手指探到柔软的头发里胡乱抓着，让对方离自己近一些，再近一些……

直到再也无法呼吸才总算分开来，难耐地用脸颊轻轻摩挲着彼此的肌肤，像两只互相取暖的小动物那样蹭来蹭去，咬一下对方的耳朵，亲一下脸庞、脖子……

站在连自己都不知道是哪里，又能通向哪里的十字路口，吴奇隆有些恍惚地问：

“我们要去哪儿？”

金城武把唇埋进他头发里，吻了一遍又一遍，含糊地答：

“不知道。哪里都行。”

两个人站在十字路口，失去了方向，他们唯一知道的就是，不管哪一条路，都有你陪我一起走。


	9. Chapter 9

吴奇隆说要给家里打个电话，于是他们找到了一家有公用电话的小杂货店，金城武随手在店内挑挑拣拣一些吃的东西，他说到了晚上大家就都关门回家过年了，两个人可能会在街上活活饿死，所以得先把粮食储备好。

吴奇隆由着对方在店内转悠，自己拨通了电话。

接电话的是母亲，听到母亲的声音，吴奇隆心里一热：

“阿妈，我是阿奇啦。”

“哦哦，今晚什么时候回来啊？”

方才是那么不想回去，是那么干脆地答应金城武的要求，现在听到母亲的声音，却突然有些后悔自己的决定。吴奇隆闭上眼睛，硬了硬心肠：“我今晚还有事要做，回不去了……不过明早我就会回家，陪你们去拜年。”

“咦……不回来了吗？”母亲的声音在电话那一头听来，似乎是带了点不悦的意味。

骂我吧，妈妈。吴奇隆在心里小声说。骂我一顿吧，责备我吧，好吗。

“……那好吧，你忙你的吧。”

吴奇隆抿了抿嘴唇，他发觉自己的唇在发抖。

“家里都好吧，我很久没回去了。”他听到自己的声音愈发变得沉静而又冷漠。

“都挺好的。对了，你哥说让问问你，他现在不是开了个游戏室，想要进那种，好像说是什么自动麻将桌，最新的产品嘞，他没路子，你认识的人多，能不能给他搞到？”

吴奇隆揉了揉眉心：“我回头帮他问问看吧。明天回去我找他详细了解下。”

“哦，那你明早早点过来啊，他都念叨好久了。”

“嗯。我知道了。”吴奇隆睁开了眼睛，“阿嬷在吗？可不可以叫她听电话？”

“她啊……阿嬷！阿嬷！”母亲喊了一阵，“她在院子里吧，耳朵背听不到。”

“帮我叫叫她吧，想跟她讲话。”

“哎，急什么呢？明天不是就回来了？还怕讲不到话？”母亲嘟囔了两句，“好啦，没什么事先挂了吧，我那边还做着菜，回来再说好吧？挂了啊！”

“……妈妈，过年好。”听着电话里的嘟嘟声，吴奇隆喃喃自语道。

愣神之间，旁边看店的阿姨已经算上电话费，一并收了金城武的钱，帮忙把东西装进袋子递给他，他捅了捅吴奇隆的背，看到那人有些茫然地转头看自己。

“东西买好了？”吴奇隆勉强笑了下。

金城武眨了眨眼：“嗯。买好了。电话打好了？”

“……”吴奇隆没回答，低下头，好像是笑了一下，拖过金城武的胳膊，从店内走了出去。

那人安静地被他拖着，跟在他身后，走着走着忽然站定了，抽出了胳膊来，伸手在他头发上揉了揉。

吴奇隆有些愣愣地，缓缓把那人的手握住拉下来。

“新春快乐。”金城武看着他的眼睛，捏了捏他的手，低声说。

吴奇隆终于还是笑了，挨近了他，手掌攀上他的脸颊轻抚着：“新春快乐。”

小镇窄窄的街道上，有追跑玩闹着的孩子从他们二人身边跑过，高声叫着笑着，偶尔拿一个响炮砸在脚下，升起一阵烟来，便有行人叫骂，那些孩子们却也不在乎，叽叽喳喳跑远。有不知谁家养的狗，在路上悠闲地踱步，当这里是自己的地盘一般，趾高气昂地凑到他们脚边嗅着陌生人的味道，然后警惕地看他们经过。有年轻的女孩子拎着篮子，里面装着刚买好的春联和福字，走近时有点害羞地看他们一眼，立刻低下头去急急走过。有住家的人忽然打开了门来，朝着街上喊着自家孩子的名字，兴许，喊的就是刚刚跑过的那一群其中一个，手里捏着响炮的那一个，跑起来像风，笑起来像春天的那一个。

路边摊的人开始收拾摊子，东西少的收进箱子里，盖好盖子背到背上，东西多的固定摊，就用大大的遮雨布将货物盖住，系紧，商贩之间彼此寒暄几句，理理钱袋，披上外衣，渐渐散去，仿佛没有人担心那些货物就这么留在摊上，会不会丢。

金城武在一个本已要收了的香烟摊前及时拦住了，买了包烟，然后递给吴奇隆，看他揣在了兜里。

往镇外走着的路上，人烟愈发稀少了，经过条无人的小巷，看到一个拄拐的老婆婆，站在墙边，抬头望着天空，眼中灰茫茫一片浑浊，听到他二人经过，猛地低头叫了一声：

“有人？”

二人不禁呆住，吴奇隆点头：“有人。”

“两个人？”

“嗯。”

那老人睁着灰色空洞的眼眸，嘴唇蠕动，露出一丝笑意来，不知说了些什么。吴奇隆有些担心地问：“这位阿嬷，您看不见？”

“啊，看不见。”

“用不用送您回去？”

老人摇头：“不用。”她摆摆手又说：“走吧。两个人。多好。”

于是他们便走了，走了一段又忍不住回头，那老人又抬起了头，对着天空，好像是在看什么，可她明明什么都看不到。

金城武忽然紧紧抓住了吴奇隆的手，引得他不由转脸看他。

“怎么了阿武？”

“没什么，有点难过。”金城武小声说，“她看起来好像一辈子都只有一个人似的。”

吴奇隆反握住他的手，忽然想起了妙姨，离开冲绳的那一天，她温柔地拍着自己的脸，对自己说，那就别学我这样过去。

身边那人的体温，通过紧握的手掌传递过来。

不知不觉走出了镇子，来到了临近海边的一大片望不到尽头的空地，被隔成一块一块凹陷下去的像稻田一般的浅池，只是那一块块田中没有水，也没有秧苗。二人沿着池埂缓缓走着。

“这里以前是片盐场，”金城武解释说，“大概是我上国中的时候废掉了。”

一边说着，他一边向下一跃，跳进一块凹地的中央，回过头来，向吴奇隆伸出手。吴奇隆也随他跳下去，握住他伸过来的手。

“小的时候，我阿妈还带我来这里晒过盐。”金城武对他笑了一下，目光望向如今一片荒芜的废弃盐场，“那个时候两边都堆着盐堆，白色的，一座一座小山似的。我跟着大人，穿着蒲草编的鞋，站在海水里，弯着腰用刮板刮几下，就刮出盐来。然后大人把它们弄进竹筐里，背到路上堆起来。”

吴奇隆被他握着手，随他在盐田里走着，好像自己也穿上了蒲鞋，踩在晒过后的海水里，指缝间都能感觉到盐粒在流过。

“真好呢，现在都不会再有那样的日子了吧。”吴奇隆笑着向空旷的高起来的道路望去，过去应该就是这里，堆着一座座银白色的盐堆，好像可以透过时光的灰雾，瞥见这里的曾经，“童年说过去就过去了。盐场说废就废了。”

世界说变就变了。

“是啊……”金城武点了点头，放开了吴奇隆的手，伸开双臂舒展着自己的身体，海风鼓起他的衣袂，从岁月的那一端带来童年的咸。

“小的时候，我常常搬家，”吴奇隆小声说，一边向前漫无目的地走着，“有段时间我住在台南，常常会和同校的朋友一起骑脚踏车，在山间田野里面到处逛，抓虫子啊，游泳啊，爬树啊……我一直觉得那是我最快乐的时光。”

两个人在一望无际的废旧盐田之间踱步，空旷荒无人烟，视线可及之处除了围出盐田的一道道池埂，便是远处的海天一线，太阳正逐渐向深海之中淹没。

他听到吴奇隆在轻声哼着歌，夕阳落在那人摇摇晃晃的身影上，给他周身罩上了一层金色的霞光，便快走了几步到他身边，调子悠悠扬扬地传入自己耳中：

……爱情这东西我明白，但永远是什么？

恍惚之间，自己也随着他唱起来。

今天的欢乐将是明天永恒的回忆……

唱着唱着，好像觉得似乎在哪里听到过，有人说着类似的话。金城武顿住了，眯起眼睛，看着那人在霞光中蹦蹦跳跳的模样，朝自己转过身来，明亮的眸子笑意盈盈，问着自己：“怎么停下了？”

金城武晃了晃手里的袋子：“来野餐吧。”

“好~”他开心地笑着，朝自己跑过来，在自己脸上轻吻了一下。

袋子掉落在地上，金城武紧紧搂住了他，吻住他的双唇，顺势将二人的身子带着倒在了地上，把他压在了身下，从嘴唇亲吻到颈间。

吴奇隆抚弄着他的头发，发出轻灵的笑声来，在他耳朵上咬了一口，就势一滚，让他躺在地上，而自己就趴在他胸前，用手指点着他的鼻子：

“你干嘛！”

“我饿了。”金城武理直气壮地说，说完自己就笑了。

吴奇隆的脸庞好像有点红，瞪了他一眼，看他笑得肆无忌惮，忍不住把手指移下去，在他的酒窝上戳了一下。

金城武抓住他的手指，撑着自己坐起来，把他揽入怀中，抚摸着他的背脊，在他额角上，发际上，一下下地吻着。唇齿间温热的吐息，将那人的脸庞撩得愈发红了。

这样子不知过了多久，他听到吴奇隆懒洋洋地凑在自己耳畔说：“吃东西吧。”

“好。”

盐田中的野餐结束后，太阳已经沉没在了海中，四周太过黑暗，两个人便收拾了一下，就着星光和月亮的光辉一路走回了镇上，街上已经没了人，隔很远一段会有盏路灯，夜晚的到来加上海风，使得周遭愈发变得冷了。

最后始终熬不过冷，金城武沿途总算找到了一家家庭经营的小旅店，敲开了门，店主人有些惊讶地迎进了他们，厅里一家人正吃着年夜饭，店主人笑着说：“怎么除夕夜还有人要住店？”

吴奇隆吐了吐舌头，有点不好意思：“打扰你们过年了。”

“没事啦，你们这是给我新年头一次开张嘞！来来来，别客气，过来一起吃点。”

“不用不用，我们吃过了。”

“过年一起热闹下嘛，不然你们怪无聊的。”

拗不过店主人的热情，便随那一家子人坐在了餐桌旁，除了店主人和他的妻子，还有三个小孩，最小的是个女孩，眼睛又大又水灵，就坐在吴奇隆旁边，总是抬头好奇地看他。吴奇隆便冲那孩子扮鬼脸，她咯咯地笑起来，从兜里掏出一把糖，拨开一颗，硬是塞进吴奇隆嘴里面，响亮地说：“大哥哥吃糖！”

金城武立刻委屈起来：“为什么我没有。”

女孩的哥哥叫起来：“我也有，我给这个大哥哥。”

“不行！都是我给！”小女孩撅起嘴来。

这家养的一条大黄狗闻声从院子里跑了来，舔着其中一个孩子的手，也要了块糖去，趴在地上慢慢吃着。

吃过了饭，家里老人从里间取出几个做成了大公鸡形状的红灯笼，递给三个小孩子，他们边拍手边笑，拎着灯笼拉着金城武和吴奇隆的胳膊，说“大哥哥我们去放烟花”。

吴奇隆在院子里一手拎着鞭炮棍子，一手把小女孩抱在胸前，她双手捂着耳朵，看着鞭炮在眼前炸开，这个时候他回过头去，看见金城武正和那条大黄狗抱着打架，把头拱在狗的肚皮上，大狗用爪子踹着他的脑袋，舔舔他的头发，两个男孩在他身边一边嬉笑一边按住大狗的爪子。吴奇隆就拍拍怀里的女孩，指着那边笑：“看哥哥们在干嘛？”

女孩笑得停不下来，面庞在除夕夜的烟火灿烂光芒下像是盛开的花，吴奇隆把她放下，看她摇摇摆摆地跑过去，趴在金城武的背上，重量一下子压下来，金城武侧身坐在地上，哎哟哟地叫着，大黄狗趁势翻身站起来，往他肩膀上扑，最后他被狗和小女孩压在地上起不来，只能指着在一旁窃笑的吴奇隆大骂他是罪魁祸首。

这个除夕夜就这样和旅店的那一家人一起热热闹闹地过去了，放过了烟花，就在厅里陪着那几个孩子一起玩跳棋和纸牌，直到了后半夜，小孩子们撑不住，窝在沙发上睡着了，两个人便陪着孩子们的母亲，一人抱着一个，把他们送进房间里的小床上让他们睡了。

老板娘叹着：“三个小孩，真是闹死了。你们还真有耐心，陪这几个小鬼玩。”

“小孩子真的很难应付。”金城武苦着脸点头表示赞同，吴奇隆却忽闪着长睫毛，笑着说怎么会呢，我看你跟他们没差几岁的样子。

金城武一边笑一边追着他跑，两个人在旅店的走廊里闹作一团，老板娘一边摇头一边说，两个人都是半斤八两。

老板娘带他们去了房间，说你们歇歇吧，无聊了就下来，大家都在厅里守岁。旅店雇的人都回家过年了，有什么需要就直接下来找我们。

剩了两个人单独在狭小的房间里，周遭安静下来，偶尔有炮竹的声音从窗外响起，他们面对面地分别坐在两张单人床上，一时无言，竟都暗自觉得有几分尴尬，好像手脚都快没地方放了般。

金城武轻咳了一声打破了沉默，问他道：“你要不要睡一下？”

吴奇隆摇头：“守岁啊，不用睡了吧。再说还有多少时间好睡，过一两个小时，天就要亮了。”

天亮了，也该各自散了。

“真快……”金城武叹了口气，站起来挪到另一张床上，靠在吴奇隆身边坐下，揽住他的肩，“我们今晚都做了些什么啊？时间怎么一下子就过去了。”

吴奇隆轻轻靠在他肩上，抬手将他的手掌按在自己心口：“真的，时间过得好快。”

这样子安静了一会儿，吴奇隆问：“对了……阿武。那天在神社，你真的没有想许的愿望吗？”

“……有。不过我不好意思许。”

吴奇隆抬头看他：“是什么？”

“不准笑我。”

“不笑你，说吧。”吴奇隆柔声说，一边用手指轻轻在对方下巴上抚过。

“……想要成为大人。”

“咦……”吴奇隆愣了下，看着金城武的眼睛，是那么认真，不禁皱起了眉来，“为什么……这叫什么愿望？”

金城武松开了他，向后仰去，把身子斜躺在床上，手臂张开，望着天花板：

“就是……觉得自己很幼稚，老是把事情搞糟，什么都做不好。”他感觉到吴奇隆凑到了跟前，便闭上了眼睛，“懒懒散散的，都不知道自己想要做什么，超没用的。”

吴奇隆惊讶地看着他，靠近他的身子，手指拨开他的头发，凝视着对方棱角分明的面庞，沉默半晌才说：“我不明白你的意思……我明明觉得你很成熟，又很会照顾别人，而且什么都考虑的很周到啊。”

金城武睁开眼睛，忍不住问：“真的？你刚刚不是还说我好像跟那些小朋友差不了几岁似的。”

“我那是开玩笑嘛！因为你很可爱啊。”吴奇隆语气有点着急，“我喜欢看你跟小狗一起打架，特别特别可爱。”

“那条狗一点都不小。”金城武正色说，“要打赢它好费力。”

吴奇隆忍不住笑了，把脑袋埋在金城武胸口，他也笑，伸手拨弄着吴奇隆的头发。

然后吴奇隆抬起了头来，认真地注视着金城武的眼睛：“阿武，我真的觉得你很成熟，做事情也非常稳重，又体贴别人，让人觉得很可靠。”

金城武抬手去抚摸着他的脸庞，温柔地注视他，然后轻声说：“谢谢。”

他亲吻着自己的手指，嘴唇滑过每个指节，然后躺在了自己身畔，手掌搭在自己的肩膀上，侧过头去，可以看到他在笑。

时间，能否请你停下。

早晨离开旅店的时候，店主人不肯收他们房费，说是他们一直陪着自己家小孩玩，总共都没住上几个钟，怎么还能收钱。可二人还是坚持，住了就是住了，何况都说好是新年的第一次开张，就算为取个彩头也得收。好说歹说，最后打了个对折。

金城武一路将吴奇隆送到镇外公路上的车站，陪他等来了第一班去彰化火车站的客运，看着他上车，坐在窗口，对自己轻轻挥手。

“我初二去找你。”

“嗯。”吴奇隆点头，对他笑。

车子终于发动，带着窗口回望的人一路绝尘而去，金城武站在车轮扬起的尘埃中，望向客运远去的方向，一阵恍惚。

回渔村的路上经过镇子，再度路过昨天共同走过的小巷，忽然看到那个盲眼的阿嬷又站在了巷口，依旧仰头对着天空。金城武走过她的身边，老人低下头来问：

“有人？”

“嗯，有人。”

“一个人？”

“是啊。”

老人叹了口气，重又抬起头来，看着天空，可是灰茫茫的那双眼，分明什么都看不到。

不知为何，金城武仿佛听到那人的声音轻响在耳畔，低声在唱着，爱情这东西我明白，但永远是什么。

他站在那里，对那盲眼的老人说：“很快又会是两个人的。”

老人有些惊讶地低下头来，“看”着金城武，半晌无言，忽而笑了，慈祥而又温和。

“那就好，”她说。“走吧。”

金城武离开镇子，向着渔村的方向快步赶回去，走着走着，跑了起来。


	10. Chapter 10

吴奇隆一直在旁边仔细观察着“算盘”的脸色。

随着从屏东、嘉义、高雄和宜兰回来的几位叔伯都纷纷向仁叔报告了好消息，算盘叔一脸阴沉地站在那里，头顶好像都快要能冒出烟来了。

金城武在初二那天果然来找自己了，而他最关心的问题，无非是此事的进展。可是当时还未到他们给鹿港养殖场的最后期限，换句话说，算盘叔根本还不知道自己已经被拒绝了，难道要吴奇隆提前去告诉他这个消息？于是就只能等了。

他看得出金城武虽然表面上不说什么，但心里非常担忧，毕竟，这是牵扯到他家人的安全吧。他答应了金城武，只要一有消息，会立刻打电话告诉他，然后从口袋里掏出那张纸来，笑着晃了晃，说，其实我都可以背下来了。

那之后过了一阵子，二人都各忙各的，没再见面。原本分开之时，金城武是想要约下一次见他的时间，但他自觉若是此事没个踏实，始终像颗炸弹埋在他跟金城武之间，便坚持说等事情有了进展自己会去找他。

而今天，看来就是最关键的时候了。

仁叔看着算盘，和颜悦色道：“算盘，我之前就说过，鹿港……”

“没拿下也是正常的，我耳朵不聋。”算盘尖锐地答。

仁叔摇摇头：“你啊，就是争强好胜。我越那么说，你越志在必得。说好了按30%去谈，希望还能大一点。就是这样，也不必说的太死。”

算盘不服气：“我们凭什么要对别人低声下气的？不拿出点魄力来，软硬皆施，怎么能让他们怕？”

“软硬皆施的道理是没错，但无论软还是硬都不能过头。”仁叔语气变得严厉起来，“你怎么总是这个脾气。”

算盘哼了一声：“我是什么脾气，大家都知道，信不过就不要派我去。”

“我看我还真是派错了人！”仁叔把茶盏往桌上重重一放，从椅子上站起来，神色冷峻，“行了，都散了吧。”

说罢自己先出了屋，余下几位叔伯随意调侃两句，缓解下气氛，也纷纷走了。算盘是有家室的，在堂口开过了会，自然也是要回去的。吴奇隆见他阴着一张脸，心里头暗暗叫苦，可是硬着头皮也还是得上，几步跟了过去，叫道：

“算盘叔。”

走进院中，被阿奇拦下了，算盘烦躁地从怀里掏出雪茄盒来，点了一支，问他要不要，阿奇只是摇头。

“什么事啊，阿奇。”

“……鹿港那边，您打算……”

犹犹豫豫，算盘瞥了这孩子一眼，手插在兜里，嘬了口雪茄：“我的脾气你也知道，不可能就这么算了。其他几个人都拿下了，就只我一无所获，等着他们笑话我吗？这口气我可咽不下！那些人骨头硬是吧，那我们也硬！我就不信了，咱们还吓唬不了那帮子渔民！你这两天也做做准备，我们随时过去。”

吴奇隆面露难色：“可是仁叔不是说……”

“陆天仁这家伙，真以为自己年纪大一点，资历老一点就有什么了不起！”算盘轻蔑地掸了掸雪茄，“你不要总是看他一派以德服人假惺惺的样子，最虚伪的就是他了！”

吴奇隆叹了口气，头都疼了起来。

从进入清风堂的第一天起，他跟的就是算盘，这个人他再熟悉不过，能力极强，做事果决，精打细算，思维聪敏，颇有几分运筹帷幄的气势，又有财务方面的资历和特长，得了个“算盘”的绰号，在清风堂也算是出类拔萃的一号人物了。但就是脾气臭，性子直，又骄傲的很，从来不肯服输，也不能容忍失败。他和仁叔常会为了些决策上的事吵得面红耳赤，争论不休，每次吵完他定要骂仁叔一番，可骂完也就算了，很多时候算盘骂人都当不得真，若不是知道这一点，仁叔又怎么可能这么容忍他。

事实上，那天自己对金城武说，算盘叔绝对不是什么坏人，这话百分百是发自真心。有时候他做事手段是硬了些，又因为那不肯服输的性子难免倔强过头，但平日待手下的兄弟真的没话说，极讲义气，对自己也很疼爱。虽对仁叔有颇多不服气之处，但只要任务到了他头上，办起事没有哪次不是尽心尽力。

所以，要说服他，确实是件难事，可也不是没希望。关键看怎么切入了。

“我是在想，那几个地方既然都拿下了，那现在我们总共占的全台的份额也不是个小数目了。”吴奇隆小心翼翼地开口，“要打开这片市场的第一步，可以说是稳扎稳打了，更何况您跟我讲过，我们在鳗鱼业上投入的资金比例并不是大头，还要看后续政策那里能不能搞通，现在还算不上是值得我们花太多心思的生意。您不是说其他的更值得下重本？也更有前景。那么现在再去纠缠鹿港那么一块地方的生意，会不会有点得不偿失啊？”

算盘有些惊讶地看着吴奇隆，犹豫地点头：“这些话我的确都说过……你小子，这是拿我的话来打我的嘴巴啊！”

“我怎么敢。”吴奇隆缩缩脖子，吐了吐舌头。有戏，再接再厉。“您平时肯教我，我才有机会学到很多东西。我是怕……要是这次搞出什么事端来，闹得大了，让警方拿了把柄，那我们不是亏大了？到时候其他人不是更要看我们笑话！您可是从没做过亏本生意的啊。”

算盘若有所思，从雪茄盒里又拿了一支，硬是塞给吴奇隆，他只好接了点上。

“阿奇，”算盘拍了拍他的肩，“我这两天听他们说，你跟那个Amy分手了？”

吴奇隆的表情顿时僵了，他不明白算盘叔怎么会突然跟自己提这个。

“愣着干嘛？说啊，有没有这回事？”

吴奇隆垂下头：“嗯。已经分开有好一阵子了。”

算盘吸了口雪茄，笑着看他：“你还年轻得很，什么样的女孩子找不到！那会儿其实大家就都想劝你，没必要那么一门心思把自己栓死在她身上。这是好事！”

吴奇隆有点尴尬地笑了笑，不知道怎么接话。

“呐，都说结束掉上一段恋情的最好方式，就是尽快开始下一段。我看你小子还真挺快的，一点不用人操心。”算盘叔笑着凑近了吴奇隆，颇有几分神秘地揽住他脖子低语着。

吴奇隆完全愣住了：“您……您这么说是……什么意思？”

“别跟我来这套！”算盘哼了一声，用额头狠狠撞了他一下，然后松开他，眯着眼继续抽自己的雪茄，“你小子从进清风堂第一天就跟着我，你真当你那点小心思我看不出来啊？那天我们在鹿港，你接连两次，先是找借口留在渔村，后来又不肯跟大家一起回台北，说什么第一次来想好好逛逛，一个破镇子有什么可逛的！”

吴奇隆的脸“腾”一下就红了，脑海中顿时浮现出金城武的身影来，不断闪现着那天在海滩上的一幕，他笑着对自己说我相信你，他揪着自己夹克的双襟，他紧贴着自己的身体，他忽然就向自己吻了过来……

没有什么足以形容吴奇隆此刻的狼狈和混乱。

算盘看着这个平时做事都极是乖巧妥帖，却尚还藏不住自己真实内心的孩子，在自己面前露出这种被戳穿时又臊又急的模样来，不由得笑了。

“算，算盘叔……我……我那天……”吴奇隆低下了头，结结巴巴地不知道该说什么才好。

“是哪家的姑娘啊？”越看他这副模样，越忍不住逗他，“想必家里跟那边的养殖场有点关系吧？不然你也不至于这么上心，跑来跟我费这么多口舌了。”

吴奇隆完全说不出话来，只觉得自己刚才就像个可笑的小丑一样，完全是自作聪明，不成想早被人看了个通透。

懊丧的心情让他像个泄了气的皮球般，只耷拉着脑袋，再也没有方才巧舌如簧的气势了。

算盘倒是叹了口气，拍了拍吴奇隆的肩：“好了阿奇，你别垂头丧气的。我都说了，这是好事，其实你早跟我说实话不就好了？这种事，我还能不顾着自家兄弟，硬要乱来么？把我当什么人了？”

“算盘叔，我不是这个意思……”吴奇隆抬起头来，固执地想要解释。

算盘把手挡到他嘴前阻止他：“行了行了，我逗你的。你不用说了，鹿港那边我就认个栽，其实你刚才说的那一堆，我也听进去了，要不是觉得你说的有理，我也没这么快转过弯来。这下子，于情于理，我都必须放他们一马了。不过你说得对，我可不做亏本生意。我自己认了栽，让你小子欠我个情，我还赚了呢！”

吴奇隆心头一热：“我欠您的，早就数都数不清了。”

“你自己知道就好！”算盘哈哈大笑起来，抬手在吴奇隆脑袋上一敲，“清风堂上下最疼你的是哪一个，你心里还能不明白？”

吴奇隆摸了摸被敲的地方，带着温暖的触感，唇角漾开一丝感激的笑意：“谢谢算盘叔。”

“好啦，我回去了。”算盘拍拍他的肩，“你可得好好把握啊，别浪费了我成人之美的一番好心！”

吴奇隆当然没有浪费，算盘走后，他立刻跑到走廊上，拨通了那个自己已经背下来的号码。

“喂？”

话筒另一端传来略显稚嫩的男性声音，应该是金城武的弟弟。

“你好，找一下金城武。”

“他还没下班，您是哪位？”

啊……完全忘记了，现在还是上班的时间。吴奇隆敲了敲自己的脑袋。

“我叫阿奇，你可不可以帮我告诉他，晚上9点，我在士林夜市的中心，阳明戏院门口等他，有好消息要告诉他。”

“等等，我记一下。”翻找的声音，“9点，士林夜市，阳明戏院门口，没错吧？”

“有好消息。”吴奇隆重复了一下。

“哦，有好消息。”那边的男孩似乎有点嫌他啰嗦的样子，“哥哥回来我会告诉他的。对了，您是叫……”

“阿奇。”

“都记下来了！”

“谢谢你。再见。”

“再见。”

士林夜市的灯火照亮了整片夜空和曲折蜿蜒的巷道，热腾腾的雾气弥漫在拥挤的人群之间，好不容易穿过熙攘的街道来到了阳明戏院，吴奇隆发现金城武早已等在了那里，不断四处张望从人流中找寻自己的身影。

跑向他叫着他的名字那一刻，自己忽然很后悔，为什么要约在这么热闹的地方。当时也没想太多，只觉得这里离他家比较近，又是明显的标志性地带。

金城武终于在焦急的等待中看到了那人，朝自己挥着手，向自己跑来，脸上洋溢的笑意被周遭的华灯映得分外艳丽，而自己竟然无法立刻去拥抱和亲吻他，实在是令人烦躁。

“好消息来啦！”吴奇隆笑着停在他身前。

根本不用对方说，也知道好消息是什么了。金城武双手拍了拍他的胳膊，在热闹的街头和喧嚣的人声中安静地涌起了一阵说不出的感动——阿奇看上去，比自己还要开心。

“你的家人，还有其他鹿港养殖场的人，都很安全！”吴奇隆向他比了个“OK”的手势，“你放心吧！”

金城武有些怜惜地拉过了他的胳膊，让他挨近自己，两个人向着摆满摊位的巷道缓缓踱步前行，他沉声问他：“你是怎么说服那个……算盘叔的？”

吴奇隆撇了撇嘴：“基本不用我说服，他自己看出来的。”

“看出什么来？”金城武听不懂。

吴奇隆向他瞟了一眼，支支吾吾地：“看出……我……有重要的人，跟鹿港养殖场有关系。”

“重要的人”这四个字听上去无比悦耳，金城武虽然被这句话的信息量惊得脑子有点发懵，但还是忍不住心里高兴。

“那……那他……他怎么知道的？”话说的有点磕磕绊绊，连自己都不太确定自己是不是误解了吴奇隆话中的意思，“他又是怎么说的？”

“就……我那天在鹿港，不是找借口留下来。”说着，吴奇隆脸上有些微微发红，“他就看出来了啊。算盘叔还骂我，早跟他说实话就好了，他再怎么也不可能为难自己兄弟。”

金城武愣了会儿神，吴奇隆嘟起嘴巴来，在他胸口捶了一下：“我早说过，算盘叔不是什么坏人，你还不信我。我跟你讲，从我加入清风堂开始，就在他手下做事了。他就是有点好胜心强，不喜欢失败，但他一向都是最疼我的一个，对大家都特别好。当时我刚加入清风堂的时候，家里经济状况出了问题，我父亲的生意让人坑了，背了别人的债。那个时候我每天都在打工，拼命还钱，多亏了算盘叔，查出了对方账目上的问题，又帮我们找了律师，这笔债才消了。”

金城武有些哭笑不得：“好好好，以后你说谁是好人，我就全信你。总之你那帮兄弟，都是好人。”

“本来就是！”吴奇隆板起脸来，“像仁叔啊，钱伯啊，‘医生’，‘秀才’，还有那些比我年纪小的小兄弟，小蚊子，阿天，向南……”

他们在小吃摊上买了份蚵仔煎，装在塑胶饭盒里拿着边走边用方便筷子挑起来吃，四周不断传来叫卖招呼的喊声，和人群热络聊天大笑的声音。两个人共同捧着饭盒，身体贴在一起，低下头去就能吃到一口热乎乎的，沾着酸甜酱的美味。

走出了夜市来到街口，金城武找到了自己的机车，招呼吴奇隆道：“走啦，我们去阳明山看夜景。”

“这么近你还骑机车出来？”

“是啊，我本来就打算带你到别的地方去嘛。”

“回去会不会太晚。明天要上班吧？”

“你不要管那么多了好不好，既然有好消息，就当庆祝了！”

吴奇隆只好过去坐在他身后，双手紧紧抱住了他的腰。

机车发动了，掀起一阵尘埃，带着轰鸣的声音，在夜晚的街道上飞驰而过。吴奇隆轻轻地把脸贴在了他肩上，让风吹起的头发在他颈上轻抚。

他的手偶尔会探过来，盖住自己抱在他腰间的手，过一会儿就收回去扶住车把。风从耳畔呼啸而过，而紧贴着自己的那具身躯，偶尔会盖住自己的那只手，都那么暖，那么暖，暖的让人内心悸动。

吴奇隆闭上了眼睛，靠在金城武的背上，随着机车的飞驰，将自己面前的道路放在了他的掌握中。那一刻是如此令人安心，仿佛去到哪里都无所谓，只要能够这样靠在他背上，像是漂浮在一片不知流向的水中那么舒服，像是坠入了梦中可以肆无忌惮地飞，周遭的一切都不存在，什么都不需要在乎。只有他和自己。

不知什么时候，机车停了下来，轰鸣声消失了，四周安静得好像掉一根针都能听见。

金城武将支架踢下来，急切地将腿迈到一边坐着，转过了身来，扳住吴奇隆的肩，在他唇上轻啄着，像是品尝什么一般地慢慢吮着，再缓缓用舌尖将他的唇撬开，探入到里面，打开他并拢的牙齿，带着沉重温热的气息侵占进去，觅到他的舌头，温柔地纠缠着……

吴奇隆无法自抑地发出轻声的呻吟，双臂伸出去死死抱住面前的人，拼命承受着如暴风疾雨一般向自己袭来的吻，他觉得自己快要从座位上摔下去了，头晕目眩，除了对方的气息不断涌入自己身体中的快乐，什么都不知道了。

黏着的亲吻在静谧的空气中发出令人感到羞耻的声音，是肉体混合在一起湿漉漉地纠缠的声音，在这样的夜空下疯狂地刺激着人的耳膜。

他听到金城武发出压抑的喘息，放开了自己的唇，在自己脸上，耳垂上，耳根后，脖颈间，不断胡乱地吻着，像是要占有自己每一寸裸露在外的肌肤。双唇带来异样的烫，让身体不自然地热了起来。

他的手掌伸进了外套里，隔着薄薄的衣服抚摸着吴奇隆的身体，用力让他贴近自己，从下面撩开衣服，用温暖的手掌开始摩挲着光洁的肌肤，揉捏着敏感的腰际，从背部攀上去抚摸到胸口，掐住凸起的地方轻轻拉扯……

肌肤紧密贴合在一起的触感，对方埋在自己颈间灼热的吻，迷乱呼喊自己名字的带着沙哑欲望的声音，一切的一切像是一股热流扑面而来，不由分说地包围住了自己，把自己裹在里面，让吴奇隆清晰地感受到从小腹间升腾起来的，那份火热到战栗的渴望。

这份晦暗的渴望是过去不曾涌现过的，也许只有那么一次，在旅馆狭小的房间内，直视着他的眼睛时，有过那么一丝连自己都不敢往深了想的渴望，两个人是那么小心地保持着距离，不去拥抱或亲吻，好像都在害怕太接近彼此会引发不可收拾的后果。

但是，但是。

但是在阳明山布满星斗的夜空下，在靠着脆弱的支架撑在地上努力保持平衡的机车上，在安静得如大海深处一般的空气中，被压抑的渴望在亲吻的热度中悄然勃发，来的那么快，那么出其不意，令人无法感知它究竟是从何而来。

手掌贴在小腹上滑动，突然之间灼热的知觉消失了，下一刻吴奇隆才发现自己裤子的拉链被对方的手一下拉到底，紧接着自己全身最热最热的地方被盖住了，他的手缓缓隔着内裤的布料在抚摸着。

喉咙深处迸发出乞求的呼喊，吴奇隆惶然将脸埋在他的肩上，双手颤抖地揪着他臂上覆盖的衣料，随着他手上令人崩溃的动作一声声沉吟。

终于金城武的手掌滑进了内裤里面，紧紧包住了自己已经硬起来的地方。

“不……别……”吴奇隆咬着唇，在他肩上摇头，腰部仓惶地扭动着向后退去，而他的手臂用力揽紧了自己，把自己死死扣住。

双腿叉开着跨坐在机车后座上，因此连想要并拢都不可能，只能任凭对方的手在隐秘处上下动着，带来一波一波的震颤。

“呜……阿武……”吴奇隆眼前一片潮热，覆盖了自己的视线，他喘息着抬起头来去看金城武，那双干净的眸子里闪烁着与平时不同的光芒，带着难以言喻的热情。

他把唇凑到自己耳畔，声音低沉：“叫啊。”

“啊……啊！”蛊惑的声音响彻耳际，一切都不再听凭自己大脑的控制，依着他所说地叫了起来，他的手每动一下，高低不一的蕴含着情欲的呻吟便从颤抖的唇瓣中宣泄而出。

吴奇隆绷直了背，双肩向后仰去，手掌撑在身体后面，金城武的头垂了下去，埋在自己胸前隔着衣服亲吻着，咬着，手臂依旧紧紧揽着自己的腰，发出含糊不清的破碎语句。

“不行了……要射了……”吴奇隆抱住他的头，一手扶着他的肩，声音嘶哑地说着。

他抬起头来把自己的身体拉回去，拉到他怀里，拉到他胸口，然后扯住了自己的头发让自己仰起脸来，他的脸庞向自己压下来，鼻尖轻轻碰触在一起，舌头湿润地舔着自己的嘴唇，充满疯狂的诱惑。

吴奇隆恍惚地轻启双唇去含住了他的舌头，激烈的快感同时从下身迸射而出，那个瞬间就像是失去了知觉般，浑身一片酥软，颤抖着瘫在了他怀里，眼前一片昏暗，头被捧住了，唇覆上了自己的，像在掠夺什么一般放肆地深吻着。

金城武帮他把拉链重新拉好，安抚地摸着他的背脊，听他在自己耳边发出含糊的声音，带着激情退却后的失神感。

意识还没有回到脑海中，手已经随着对方的牵引，被带到了滚烫的地方，吴奇隆的肩狠狠地颤抖了一下，身子僵了，手覆盖在对方已经蓬勃而立的欲望上，透过仔裤的料子仿佛都可以感觉到那东西的形状和温度。

吴奇隆深深地吸了口气，手指发抖，缓缓替他解开了拉链，探了进去，用手握住，他听到金城武在自己耳畔发出满足的叹息。

嘴唇吮着自己的耳垂，像是在鼓励自己一般，吴奇隆的手动了起来，感觉到对方身体因自己的动作而获得的快乐，透过他紧紧的拥抱，他炽热的呼吸，他在自己耳畔呢喃的低语，他在自己掌中愈发胀大的欲望，无比清晰地传递了过来。

胸口热烈的情感快要涌了出来，他催促着自己，快一点，再快一点，就这样……

手掌被对方射出的黏稠液体猛地溅到，火热的喷溅感让吴奇隆心中一阵悸动，他在自己耳畔发出嘶哑的叫喊，很快用双手捧起了自己的脸，像是还不满足般地含住自己的唇舌，用力吸吮着。

然后他抱紧了自己，沉重地喘息着，一下下吻着自己的头发，额角，吴奇隆反手也抱住了那具因高潮刚过而颤抖不止的身体，把嘴唇埋在他颈间，闭上眼睛。

这样子不知过了多久，金城武终于放开他，有点狼狈地转过头去，拉上自己裤子的拉链。他抚了下额上的头发，平静着呼吸，然后才转过头来看吴奇隆。

两个人的脸都有点发红，黑暗中突如其来的情欲，因着对方而获得的无法言说的快乐，在这个安静的夜晚如甜腻的芬芳弥散在了周遭的空气中。

“你……”金城武犹豫地开口了，“你没有生气吧？”

吴奇隆愣了一下，困惑地摇头：“没有，为什么要生气？”

金城武苦笑了一下，垂下头去：“我也不知道自己怎么就突然……”

对方小心翼翼的样子，让吴奇隆既有点好笑，又很是感动。他竟然会担心自己生气，他珍视着自己，以至于害怕他所做的会不会是一种唐突的冒犯。

“其实我也是。”吴奇隆挨近了他，把额头和他的相抵，手指抚摸着他的下颚，“不知道自己是怎么了，像是疯了一样。”

金城武轻轻地吻着他，然后抬手在他额上拨弄着他的头发，内心一片柔软：

“就当是疯了吧。”

然后他抱住了吴奇隆，再度去吻他。两个人一前一后，一个侧坐一个跨坐，在机车上紧紧拥抱着对方，让彼此的怀抱温暖对方的身体，像水，像海洋，像疾驰，像夜晚，像一切令人觉得舒服和安心的事物。

“夜景……还要去看吗？”吴奇隆小声问。

金城武笑了：“不用了吧，最美的景色，刚刚已经看过了。”

吴奇隆红了脸，狠狠地咬在他耳朵上，金城武哎呦了一声，捏住他的下巴，朝他嘴上也咬了一口。温柔的甜蜜在二人的唇齿之间化了开来。

这个夜晚，竟然连一丝寒气都感觉不到。


	11. Chapter 11

结束上午的训练后，浑身已经大汗淋漓，吴奇隆和弟兄们一起在澡堂洗澡。

泡在大浴池里，几个男孩子互相嬉闹说笑着，吴奇隆却有点心不在焉。

从那天晚上和金城武去阳明山之后，他每每都对于在别人面前袒露自己的身体而感到很别扭。以前不会这样，从小就和哥哥弟弟一起长大，国中起就过上了寄宿生活，跟别人一起在公共浴室洗澡这种事太过平常了。但是，在那天之后，也不知怎么的，再也无法像从前一样坦然地在他人面前脱下衣服，被别人看到自己的裸体会觉得很讨厌。

他从热水里抬手敲了敲自己的脑袋，骂自己神经病，哪里来这么多怪毛病。一边在心里骂自己，一边用毛巾狠狠搓着胳膊。

阿天在他旁边，看着他的动作，忽然问他道：“阿奇，听说你又有新人了？”

吴奇隆脸上一热，埋在水下的身躯不知为什么，好像突然就能够感觉到那天晚上，那个人的手掌伸到衣服里面，一寸寸地抚摸着自己的身体。他轻咳了两声，装傻道：“什么啊？”

“我也听说了哦，动作很快嘛。”小蚊子嬉笑着从浴池那头凑过来，“本来我们还担心，你那么痴情的，跟Amy分手后一定会情伤难愈好久。没想到啊！”

“到几垒啦？”阿天坏笑着在他肩上打了一下。

一定是浴室的水太热，自己脸上才会像烧起来了一样。吴奇隆从大浴池里“唰”地站起来，拎过旁边的毛巾围在腰上，恨恨地说：“你们都哪里听来这些乱七八糟的。”

“算盘叔说的，他可不会随便传八卦的。”小蚊子一脸认真地说。

“……”吴奇隆回过身，无奈地瞅着浴池里的兄弟们，“他怎么什么都跟你们说！咦……不对，我还没找你们麻烦呢！你们怎么什么都跟他说！”

几个浴池里的人都轰然大笑：“八卦嘛，就是要大家一起传才好玩啊。”

“懒得理你们。”吴奇隆哼了一声，转去旁边坐下，在皮肤上抹开一层泡泡。

“说嘛，到几垒了啊？”阿天不依不饶地追上来，在他身边坐着，也往身上抹着肥皂。

吴奇隆有点尴尬：“还什么都没有呢。我说你们管好自己的事就不行吗？”

“我们没事可管啊。”阿天一副可怜巴巴的样子，“你以为都像你，那么受欢迎。”

“哦？”吴奇隆挑了挑眉毛，斜眼看他，“我上次碰见和你在一起的那个穿制服的女生，你不用管吗？”

阿天脸色一变，紧张了起来，压低声音说：“你没告诉别人吧。”

“为什么我的事可以被你们拿来八卦，你的事就要藏着掖着还不准我告诉别人？我说阿天，这是好事啊。”吴奇隆坏笑着模仿起他们平时的调调。

阿天挠了挠头：“不是啦，那个女生，是我追人家，还没追上呢！万一要是不行，提前说了，到时候一场空，那不是被大家笑话嘛。”

“你这想法好奇怪，”吴奇隆耸了耸肩，“就算追上了，有一天还是有可能一场空不是吗？人恋爱了又不是就不会分手了。”

阿天倒是愣住了，一边缓缓搓着身子，一边点头：“也对啊。”

吴奇隆一脸兴奋：“那我可以说了吧？”

“……”阿天眨巴着眼，也不知是说好还是不好。吴奇隆已经喊了开来：“喂！大家都还不知道吧，阿天喜欢了一个女孩子，是北一女中的，他这阵子正变着法追人家呢！”

烟雾升腾而使得视野模糊的浴池那边，顿时哗然一片，纷纷响起“哇真的哦”“阿天你怎么不早说”“追女孩子呢我们也可以帮帮忙”“她有没有漂亮的同学或是姐妹啊”……这样的声音来。

成功转移了大家的焦点，吴奇隆得意地一笑，把阿天独自丢给大伙儿，起身去花洒下面冲水。

暖暖的水流从他的头顶，沿着脸庞和脖颈滑下来，经过他赤裸的肩膀，吴奇隆抬手在自己右肩上的疤痕那里摸了摸，水沿着他的手指向四周溅开来。侧头一瞥，那道长长的疤在肩部连接锁骨和胸的部位醒目地划出一道可怖的痕迹来，赤红之中透着不自然的白，像是被耕犁在土地里深深地翻开来过一般。

吴奇隆凝视着自己的疤痕，从未觉得它那么碍眼，那么触目惊心，那么丑陋。他想象着将来有那么一天，金城武的手一件件地脱下自己的衣服，然后他会看到自己肩头的伤疤，露出嫌恶的表情来。

到时候，他一定会以为我是跟别人打架，械斗的时候受的伤吧。真难看……不想被他看到。吴奇隆一手轻抚着疤痕，低下头来。他觉得自己最近真的越来越莫名其妙了，男人身上有伤疤不是一向被视作是很性感的象征吗？

可是，在迷恋着一个人的时候，连身体上这一点小小的缺陷，都会令自己感到沮丧，一点都骄傲不起来。更何况这根本不是打斗留下的，令人倍感荣耀的伤痕啊。

迷恋……吗……

吴奇隆把头塞到水下，闭上眼睛，决定什么都不再想。

周六只有半天班，这两天母亲不太忙，有时间在家，一回家就能吃到她亲手做的饭菜，对金城武来说，虽然家里的帮佣做饭实际上比母亲要好吃，但果然还是母亲的手艺更令人留恋。也许正是因为稀少，才显得可贵。

“想好要考哪里的学校没？”母亲一边问，一边给他夹了一筷子菜。

金城武晃了晃脑袋：“台北的吧。”

“……我还以为你打算去国外念。”母亲有点哭笑不得，“就算是要念台湾的大学，也不一定非要是台北的嘛。”

“我比较懒，不爱往外跑。”金城武笑了下，“再说你和爸爸都那么忙，我再跑去外面念书，不是把弟弟一个人丢在家里了。”

“我不介意的哦！”弟弟立刻表明立场，“哥你想去哪里就去哪里，想留在台北就留在台北，不要拿我当借口啦。”

金城武皱眉：“我怎么是拿你当借口。”

“好了，别理他。”母亲敲了敲弟弟的脑袋，“跟公司那边打过招呼了？”

“嗯，我就做到这个月底。然后就开始准备申请。我找留在台北上大学的同学问过一些，虽然各个院校的招生计划至少要3月份以后才会出，但先着手准备些必须的成绩单、推荐信、申请书还有体检报告，还是有必要的。有些可能会要求你参加考试，或者是面试，有针对性的之后再准备。”

“也好，那你这段时间就到处多看看。”母亲点头，“你都不用考联考，比台湾的小孩要幸福多了。我上学时就有了联考，真的辛苦得要命，全家都陪着褪掉一层皮。”

所以我不算台湾的小孩吗。金城武有点困惑地想。我算哪里的小孩呢。

吃过饭后，金城武犹豫地盯着家里的电话看了很久。上次他管吴奇隆要来了被他称为“堂口”的地方的电话，他很怀疑如果自己不要来，那吴奇隆很可能除了有重要的事以外都不给自己打电话。

事实上，从阳明山那天之后，他很希望有哪天晚上能够接到一个吴奇隆打来的电话，告诉自己他很想念自己之类的。恋爱难道不就该这样吗？以前自己的女朋友，没什么事也会给自己打电话，一些无聊的事情就可以讲很久，讲的自己想睡。可是一个星期过去，家里的电话倒是响过几次，每次自己都充满期待地去接，可都是找母亲谈事的或是弟弟的同学。金城武一直觉得之前没有接到过是因为吴奇隆在意养殖场那件事，可这件事解决后，他依旧没有打来过。

到了周末他去“堂口”找吴奇隆，结果他不在，等了一个下午，被那个叫阿天的缠着问了很久，什么“阿奇都很久没有外边的朋友来找他了”，“你们怎么认识的啊”之类的，他又不喜欢跟陌生人说太多，更何况他与阿奇的关系也不能那么直白地说出来，只好装聋作哑。对方看他不爱说话，也就算了，给他倒了点水让他等着。直到晚上才见到吴奇隆，对方很抱歉地告诉自己这个周末没空，有很多事要做。金城武很想问问他，为什么连电话也不给自己打一个，不过没有问出口。

那天晚上他们在外面一起吃了点夜宵就散了，向他要来了堂口的电话后，金城武才意识到，想要给自己倍感思念的人打去一个电话，其实是很需要勇气的。而当自己鼓起了这种勇气，阿奇却不在，这样的情况一周里面发生了两次，实在让他很有挫折感。毕竟，自己每天晚上肯定都会在家，而阿奇就说不准了，他们什么时候会有事，谁也说不好。

就这样又迎来一个周末，金城武看着电话，好像当它是个烫手的山芋，想吃却又不敢去碰似的。

终于他咬了咬牙，决定要赌一把，一边祈祷千万不要是那个阿天接电话。

神奇的是，电话铃居然只响了一声，对面就接起来：“喂？您找哪位？”

是阿奇。金城武愣了一下，生怕自己听错，犹豫地问：“麻烦找一下吴奇隆。”

听筒里的声音在笑：“阿武。”

金城武松了口气，嘴角不由得牵出一丝笑容来：“怎么正好是你接电话，而且只响了一下，我运气太好了吧。”

“哦……那个，我，我正好路过电话。”吴奇隆的语气有些不自然，不过金城武没在意，“……怎么了？找我有事？”

我很想你。“……这两天有空吗？我可不想再扑个空了。”

“有空。”对方急忙说，“呃……不是，明天有空。今天有事，一会儿就出去。”

“那明天我去找你？”

“好啊。”他的声音听起来好开心。“啊……那个，或者我去找你也可以，或者你说个地方我们到时候见也行，都随你。”

“我去找你就好了，我早上吃过饭就过去，没问题吧？”

“没，没问题。明天见。”

对方已经挂断了电话，吴奇隆还在那里捧着听筒愣神。

其实，他已经在电话旁转悠了好几圈，在想要不要给金城武打个电话，今天是周六，他应该只有半天班，可能已经回家了。我可以问问他明天有没有时间，问他要不要一起出去，或者，我可以告诉他我很想他……

想要没有任何理由，仅仅是打过去说自己很想念他，这种念头冒出来过无数次，无数次，每每它冒出来的时候，吴奇隆都会觉得自己很傻很傻，做这种事真的太傻了，他一定会笑话我的吧，还是不要了。

对，我还是打过去，约他明天出去就好了。

结果，自己刚下定了决心，对方就已经先打过来了。

真要命……虽然对方一点也没察觉，还是莫名觉得自己好丢脸，简直蠢到了一定地步。

金城武在第二天早上到达那个红漆大门的院子时，吴奇隆已经早早就等在门口的路上了，看到他就向他招手，离了老远就把他截停下来。

看到吴奇隆这样，金城武不由得笑着问他，是不是被那个阿天给审了。吴奇隆唉声叹气，说那小子怎么就那么好八卦。你是怎么跟他说的，我们赶紧串串供吧。

金城武笑得快岔了气，先问吴奇隆想去哪里，他苦着一张脸，说去哪里都好总之先逃了吧，要是被阿天那小子撞见又要问前问后的了。金城武只好让他坐到后座上，发动了机车来到淡水河边，然后下了车熄了火推着，两个人一路沿着淡水河散步。

供词商量好了，才开始有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，这时候看到环河公路上，竟然有无数对年轻情侣肆无忌惮地卿卿我我，也有共同骑着脚踏车满面春风的，总之目及之处，环河路像是被一种名为“情侣”的外星人给占领了，让他们两个不由得有些尴尬。

“今天这是怎么了……”吴奇隆皱了皱眉。

金城武轻咳了两声：“我早该料到会这样……你不知道今天是什么日子么？”

“什么日子？”吴奇隆最近连日历都没看，对他而言只要知道哪天是周末就足够了，再特殊的日子也特殊不过“周末”两个字。

“情人节。”金城武无奈地看了看他。果然……他根本没意识到啊。

吴奇隆呆呆地站住了，金城武都走出去好几步了发现他没跟上，心里好笑，回过头来看他，眨了眨眼睛。

“我……对啊……今天是……”吴奇隆结结巴巴的，脸有些发红，快走了几步追上他，拉住他的胳膊，“对不起，我完全没注意。”

“干嘛要道歉呢……”金城武苦笑着，“只能说幸好你今天有空，幸好情人节正好是周日。”

“对不起，我太笨了！”吴奇隆懊丧地想跳进淡水河里面去算了，“你，你有没有什么想去的地方？”

金城武四下环视了一圈，叹了口气说：“其实我本来是有些安排，想要带你沿着淡水河先散散步，过了桥去游乐场一起玩一天，晚上到河上的游艇餐厅吃饭，再之后……”

吴奇隆好奇地看他：“再之后？”

金城武笑得意味深长：“再之后找家精品汽车旅馆，好好享受一夜。”

吴奇隆傻站在那里，脑子有点发懵，等到自己确信自己没有误解对方话中的意思，脸上才逐渐有了反应，绯红色一直染到了脖颈。

其实金城武说完之后自己都有点不好意思，看到他那么害羞的模样，自己也忍不住低下了头，觉得很需要跳进淡水河里洗个澡，把脑子里那些乱七八糟的想法给冲掉，也把身上这阵燥热给洗了。

周围的情侣依旧在旁若无人地亲昵着，尤显得他们两个甚至都不敢靠近对方的男人那么突兀和不合时宜，有的情侣经过他们身旁，会好奇地瞟一眼，然后搂在一起窃窃私语。

吴奇隆的脸红得都快变白了，讪讪地说：“不管要去哪里都好，先离开这里吧。”

金城武倒有点破罐破摔之势，往机车上面一跨，趴在扶手上面，懊丧地说：“去哪里都一样吧，今天这种日子，又是周末大家全放假，哪里都是差不多的场面。倒霉，不管在哪里我连找个没人的地方，吻你一下的机会都没有。”

吴奇隆惊讶地看着面前的人，把下巴搁在手臂上，不高兴地撇着嘴，像是个想吃糖又偏偏吃不到的小孩子，趴在机车上闹别扭。

“那怎么办啊，”他不由得笑着挨近了对方，“就只能随便逛着玩玩喽。”

“我不要逛着玩，”金城武侧过头来，一双眸子直直看住了吴奇隆，“我要能够想抱你就抱你，想吻你就吻你，想拉你的手就拉你的手。”

那双眼睛，充满了一种固执的孩子气，不甘心的怨念，以及单纯而炽热的渴望。吴奇隆看着这样子几乎可以说是在耍赖的金城武，内心一片柔软，抬手去轻轻捋了捋他的头发，俯下身来，小声说：

“你可以啊。”

然后他的眼帘垂下，在金城武的唇上印了一吻，像是春风拂过缓缓流动的河面。

那个瞬间世界安静得悄无声息，人流经过的喧嚣充耳不闻，向他们投来的惊讶的视线仿佛是在另一个时空。而在金城武的世界里，只有唇上那种柔软的触感，和那个勇敢得令人不可思议的男孩所流露的甜美笑容，以及那只在自己发梢间轻抚的手，成为了唯一的真实。

眼眶的深处一阵发热，金城武从机车上直起身子来，一把将吴奇隆紧紧抱入怀中，近乎于粗暴地去亲吻他。

对，我可以啊。我为什么不可以，谁规定我不可以。

今天是情人节，别的情侣能够享受的一切，我和他都可以，这是我们应得的。

原本就该如此不是吗，就好像这个世界从一诞生就该如此。

金城武缓缓放开他，贴着他的脸，在他耳边笑着说：“情人节快乐。”

“情人节快乐。”吴奇隆用手臂抱住他的脖子，同样笑着，仰起脸来，看到今天的天空是一望无际的清澈的蓝。


	12. Chapter 12

吴奇隆说，他忽然想到有一个好地方可去，在这种日子也绝对是没人的，于是金城武只好把机车的驾驶权让给他，自己坐到后座上去。

“你骑的怎么样啊？”

“哈，我骑得可好了！”吴奇隆回过头来，扬起嘴角对他一笑，“堂口有几辆机车，平时大家是混用的，谁有需要谁骑。”

“好啦好啦，相信你骑得很棒。”金城武一边笑一边抱住了吴奇隆的腰。

之后他发现，吴奇隆的机车骑得真的很好，而且还非常守规矩，不抢灯不猛拐不超速，也不会急起急停，驾驶的平稳缓和，让坐车的人几乎要忘记自己是坐在一辆摩托车上，差点以为是舒舒服服地坐在小轿车里了。

如果这家伙开车的话，应该也会是个令乘客非常安心的好司机，只是，把机车骑得这么有安全感，未免有点索然无味。

很快，他们到达了目的地，金城武跳下来，看了看面前高高的紧闭的大铁栅栏门，和上面的几个大字：

台北市立第一女子高级中学。

“你说的……就是这里吗？”金城武有点恍然大悟的感觉。

假日里面可以保证绝对安静，绝对没人的地方，就是学校了。

他们把机车找地方停好，然后吴奇隆带他来到后墙，有个地方边上就长了棵适合攀爬的大树，粗粗的枝桠直伸进墙内，通过这棵树，可以轻易地爬到围墙上。

两个人互相帮忙，你拉我我拉你，坐在了中学校园的围墙上，向下望去，脚下是一片绿意盎然，宽阔的林荫道上洒满树影，青草从泥土里钻出来围着光滑的大石，假日的校园安静得悄无声息，只有风拂过头发。

“好漂亮的校园。”金城武忍不住发出赞叹声，“我从没进过这里，不愧是台北最出名的高中。”

吴奇隆向他笑着眨了眨眼：“再体验一把校园生活吧。”然后他纵身一跃。

两个人并肩在校园的道路上散步，金城武说：“我在父亲公司的工作，就做到这个月底。从下个月起，要开始准备申请大学。”

“要上大学了啊……”吴奇隆缓缓点头，轻声说，“今年我弟弟也要毕业了，和我一样，他也是念五专的，跟你一样大。他打算要参加大学的插班考，还叫我陪他一起呢。上次我回家的时候，他跟我说，如果这次没考上的话，那他马上就得去服兵役了，要是两年回来后再考，说不定比现在还糟糕。不过，我觉得他其实没问题的，但总是对自己缺乏一点信心。”

除了那次一句话带过地提了一下父亲被人坑了的生意，这还是吴奇隆头一次这么详细地主动提及自己的家人，他平日对金城武说的大半还是清风堂的人和事，好像那才是他的家人般。所以他不提，金城武也就从来不问。

金城武忍不住去拉住了他的手：“那你陪他考啊，一起回到校园生活嘛。”

吴奇隆笑了，目光如水：“我考虑看看。”然后他拉着金城武：“来这边，我带你去个好地方。”

吴奇隆把他带到至善楼的下面，建筑物椭圆的外围用带有欧式风格的圆柱撑起了一道悠长的回廊，回廊的最外沿零散摆了几把长椅，坐在上面，就正对着不远处的水池和园林，阳光暖暖地投在他们身上，风从水池中带来凉爽舒适的气息，树影斑驳在面前的小路上，偶尔听得两声鸟叫。

“世外桃源啊……”金城武向后仰在长椅靠背上，伸了一个大大的懒腰，“这才应该是情人节嘛，到处去人挤人有什么意思。”

吴奇隆微微一笑，他想起好像有个人跟自己说过，热闹命，清静命，都是命。“热闹还是清静，各有各的好处啊。”

金城武突然伸手把他揽入怀中，一边搔着他的头发，一边笑着问：“好了，你先告诉我，你怎么会对这里这么熟悉的？”

吴奇隆身子一僵，沉默了。

“这里是女子中学，你总不可能是这里的学生吧，非但不是，而且你应该是连进都进不来的。”金城武放开了他，扳着他的肩膀让他面对自己，“说吧，呐，你自己说过不会骗我的。”

吴奇隆挠了挠脖子，有点尴尬地笑了一下：“以前的女朋友是在这里念高中的。”

他有点不敢看金城武的眼睛，只匆匆瞥了一下，看到对方很坦然地露出一副“果然啊”的表情来。

“围墙旁边的树，也是她带你爬的喽？”

“嗯。”吴奇隆点头，“那个时候我在台中念书，她在台北，我只有周末才回得来。有一次和她见面，她问我要不要到她学校看看，周末放假一个人也没有，想办法溜进来就好。”

金城武直视着他的眼睛，带着一种奇妙的认真和好奇，突然问他道：

“是初恋吗？”

“……嗯。”搞什么，干嘛非要继续这种话题……你自己都不会觉得很煞风景吗？

可是金城武，他望着吴奇隆的眼神带着某种暧昧不明的温柔，又好像有些羡慕似的：“你爱她吗？”

吴奇隆惊讶地看着他。

“……嗯。”看着对方那不肯放弃的问询的目光，吴奇隆只有肯定地点了点头。

“很爱吗？”

“是。”

金城武有点惊讶地看着对方，少年时的懵懂情感很少有人敢这样直接将之称为“爱”，就连他问起自己的一些同学朋友，他们也都没有人会像阿奇这样，很果决地回答，是。

“那……和她分开会不会很难过？”

“难过得要命。”这家伙到底想干嘛？看来他是不打算放过这个话题了，好啊，是你要我说的哦。不知为何，吴奇隆有点小小的赌气，“那个时候我整整一个月都很难走出来，一直到了现在，我仍然能够记得我们在一起时的每一个小小的细节，我记得她穿的是什么样的衣服，她说了些什么话，我们一起做过什么事，那天的天气是冷是热，我们坐过哪一趟车……这么多年过去了，每次想起她来，我都还会觉得心里面酸酸的，也不是疼，但就是像有什么堵在我心口一样，一阵一阵的难过。”

仿佛是被这样的说法给彻底震惊了，金城武微微张着嘴，愣在那里说不出话来，那模样看上去傻乎乎的。吴奇隆低头绞着自己的手指，时不时地用带了些埋怨的复杂目光向他瞟过去。

“可是为什么……这么爱一个人，为什么还会分开？”

吴奇隆紧蹙着双眉，歪着脑袋说：“这什么话。难道你觉得，人只要是爱了，就不会分开吗？”

“是啊。”金城武干脆地答。

这一次张着嘴说不出话来的人换成了吴奇隆，他呆呆地望着金城武，那张轮廓分明的脸上刻着一种近乎于天真的执着。

“我一直都觉得，情侣会分手，是因为喜欢对方的程度还不够。难道不是这样？”金城武有点困惑地说，“对我来说……我以前根本就没有真的喜欢过谁。”

咦……？

语速变慢了，有点吞吞吐吐：“所以……阿奇其实就是我的初恋。”

温暖的甜蜜和某种莫名尖锐的疼痛同时涌了上来，吴奇隆忍不住叠上他的手，小声说：“那你怎么知道我们就不会分开呢。”

“不会。”仍然答得很干脆，“我这么喜欢你，怎么可能呢。”

对金城武而言，之前都很失败的原因就在于他不够喜欢对方，他也没有真的恋爱过，没有为此付出过努力，也没有过有所收获时的成就感和骄傲感，更是不曾对一个人牵肠挂肚，心跳剧烈，患得患失。而他相信着，只要他真的喜欢了一个人，他就不会让对方离开自己。

是啊，对他来说，事情就是这么简单。是吴奇隆让他体会到了这些过去不曾体会到的感情，那么当然就不会像过去那样面临分开的局面。

吴奇隆抬起了手来，用手指轻轻搭上金城武的脸庞，在他那双干净得看不见一丝昏暗的眼睛周围轻轻抚过，指腹略过他的睫毛，那双眼在自己的指缝间闪着年轻而炽烈的光芒。

从认识金城武到今天，也许是头一次，意识到这个人身上非常孩子气的一面。平时再怎样，不过是恋人间的撒娇。而他一向那么稳重和体贴，令自己忽略了他这一面。

是啊，我自己在初恋的时候，不也是那么想，这一生，我都不会和对方分开了，我们会永远在一起，直到将来的一天我们都老了，我仍会牵着她的手在阳光下散步。

“是啊，你说的对。”吴奇隆的唇角缓缓漾开了甜美的笑容，挨近了金城武的脸庞，“我这么喜欢你，怎么可能呢。”

他轻轻吻上金城武的嘴唇，阳光在两个人的脸庞上化开。

即便现在的自己，已经明白很多事不是一成不变的，无论是这个世界，还是爱情，都可能会变，也许将来的一天，自己所渴求的美好会随着时间和其他不可抗拒的因素而化为泡影，但是，我不会因此就放弃追寻它的脚步。

正午的阳光晒在紧紧相拥的二人身上，热意传递在纠缠的肢体之间，金城武一边缓缓地吻着吴奇隆，一边去将他的外套脱掉。

吴奇隆忽然抓住了他的手，好像有点紧张似的。

“你干嘛……”金城武有点好笑，“光天化日之下我能对你做什么？”

吴奇隆脸上一红，目光闪烁，迟疑了一阵终于还是放开了手，任由金城武脱掉了他的外套。

他里面穿的是一件薄薄的黑色背心，外套从胳膊上褪下，背心无法遮挡住右肩的那道疤痕，把它轻易地暴露在了阳光之下。

金城武一脸惊异，伸手去抚摸那道伤疤。

吴奇隆咬了咬嘴唇，然后他看到金城武抬起眼来望着自己的目光，带着满满的心疼。

好像有什么，在轻轻敲击着自己的心。

“……是怎么弄的？”金城武一边轻抚着伤疤，一边小声问他，那声音柔得快要滴出水来，带着无法言说的痛意，仿佛在承受着自己过去经历过的一切伤痛般。

“手术留下的。”吴奇隆低下了头，有点不敢再看金城武的目光，也不敢再听他的声音，那一切都温暖舒适得会令人丧失心智。

“什么手术？”

“以前，我有习惯性脱臼，”语气平淡，好像说的不是自己的事，“前些年动过一次手术，现在没事了。”

“怎么造成的？”金城武皱了皱眉。

“体校的时候，和比自己高出几个重量级的选手比赛，弄脱臼了，那之后就一直好不了，动不动就再犯。”吴奇隆吐了吐舌头，“不过现在好多啦。”

“现在没事了吗？”金城武严肃地看着他问。

“是啊。从手术之后就没有再掉过了。已经快有三年都平安无事啦！”

金城武呆呆地看着那个伤口，用手指在上面来回抚摸着，充满怜惜地问：“那个时候……很痛吧？”

“还好。”吴奇隆耸了耸肩，做出无所谓的样子，“不是什么大事啦。”

金城武紧皱着眉，就这样看了一会儿，终于凑上前去，吻在了那道疤痕上。

吴奇隆的身子狠狠一震。嘴唇柔软的触感，湿润而温热的气息，带着那个人对自己的心疼与呵护，向自己席卷而来。眼底一阵阵地发热，阳光在空旷的校园里细细地洒满各处，落到自己的头发上，睫毛上，脸庞上，肩膀上，落在那个人的吻上。

恍惚之间，吴奇隆只觉得，这是一生中最幸福的时刻。

他轻轻揽住金城武埋在自己肩窝的头，抚摸着这个人被阳光晒得很热很热的头发，指间传来温暖的轻柔。他垂下头去吻着他的头发，一遍又一遍，就像这个人在自己疤痕上落下的亲吻一般。

金城武从他肩上的疤痕一直吻到他裸露的锁骨，向上吸吮着他的脖颈，舔过他的喉结，沿着下颚的弧度一直亲吻到了耳根，细微的呼吸一寸寸略过吴奇隆赤裸的肌肤，最后他紧紧地抱住了他，手掌在他背上轻抚，轻声叹息。

“真的……阿武，已经没事了。都过去了……”不知为何，自己的喉头竟有一丝哽咽。吴奇隆把脸埋进那人的脖颈里，贴着他的肌肤，闭上眼睛，好像连睫毛都有了知觉，能够接收到对方的体温一般。

“嗯，我知道。”金城武点头，“可是看到这个伤疤，就好像能感觉到你受过的苦一样，没办法不心疼。”

“傻瓜。”吴奇隆笑了，紧闭的双目涌上一阵潮热。

有人张开了一张网，令人深陷其中无法自拔的网。

将来的某一天，如果有人问起吴奇隆，他一定会说，自己就是在这一刻，爱上了金城武的。

两个人是在傍晚时分回去的。这一天过得委实有些辛苦，中午找地方吃过饭后，基本就是在街上乱逛着看人群，游乐场从外面望去就不想进了，电影院的售票窗口排大队，就连路过汽车旅馆的时候，也是排了长长一条车龙，吴奇隆戏谑地调侃金城武，看来我们都排不上号呢，明年请早。

于是情人节的约会变成了骑着机车在台北的街头漫无目的地游车河，一直到太阳下山，金城武懊丧极了，吴奇隆倒是很开心，有时候他索性抓着金城武停在街边，对一对对情侣品头论足，偶尔也碰上有吵架的，在大街上就一拍两散，看得二人目瞪口呆。

吴奇隆坚持由自己骑机车送金城武回家，之后自己坐车回去，金城武不肯，说你那么麻烦干嘛，我送你回去再自己骑回家不就好了？几乎是斜穿整个台北，你什么毛病啊。吴奇隆就不高兴地嘟着嘴，说我都没有送过你回家，你送过我几次了，不公平。

拗不过他，金城武也只能放弃，反正这个情人节虽然不算完美，但好歹吴奇隆一直都很开心，那么就随他好了。

送至门口，两个人从车上下来，倒不敢像之前那么大胆了，因为这是金城武家附近，若是有邻居经过撞见，那就太尴尬了，于是就面对面地说着些闲话。

“抱歉，今天的计划一项都没能实行。”金城武叹了口气。

“淡水河的开头部分还是有实行一点点的。”吴奇隆故作正经地说。

“明年请早。”金城武苦笑着摇头，“希望明年不要再是周末了。”

“就算不是周末，你觉得情况能好到哪里去？”吴奇隆笑得眼睛都弯成了月牙。

顿了顿，金城武小声说：“回去后……记得打电话给我。”

吴奇隆愣了下，羞惭地一笑，点头答应。

“下个月我也不在公司坐班了，时间上会自由些。到时候如果你也有空，说不定可以一起去别处玩玩。”

“好啊。”

两个人正互相沉浸在不能吻别的离愁别绪中，忽然听见一个男孩的声音响起来：“哥？你回来了？”

吴奇隆的视线向金城武身后看去，脸“唰”地就白了。

金城武听声音知道是弟弟，可是那个瞬间看到吴奇隆的脸色，不好的预感顿时升了上来，他赶忙转过头去，一下子愣住了——

母亲正在站在弟弟身边，拎着超市的袋子，面无表情，目光冷冷地盯在吴奇隆身上。

好像有什么，正铺天盖地地向自己涌了过来。

“……妈妈。”说出这两个字的时候，金城武觉得喉咙发干，自己的声音都在发抖。

“搞什么啊哥！今天是情人节，我还以为你是去约会的呢！”弟弟失望地喊起来，“你也太不解风情了吧！”

弟弟说什么，金城武就像完全没听到似的，只呆呆地看住母亲。那张脸从小看到大，从她年轻时清秀的容颜一直看到中年后的沧桑，自己不听话惹她生气的时候，她会满面怒容板起脸来，而大部分时候，那张面孔上都是对自己和弟弟的慈爱与宠溺。

他从未见到母亲露出这样的神情，哪怕是那一天在鹿港渔村的码头，面对着来者不善的谈判者，倔强而又坚毅，却也不曾像这般，结了层霜似的，光是那副审视与凌厉的目光，就好像把锐利的刀子，一寸寸要剜进吴奇隆的血肉里去。

弟弟看看金城武和他旁边站的那个人的神情，再转头看看母亲，紧绷的空气像是能把人从里到外撕裂，他小心翼翼地接过了母亲手里的袋子，掏出钥匙打开家门，冲他们挥挥手，连话也没说就自己先钻了进去，关上了门。

“我记得你，”母亲突然开口了，声音比眼神还冷，“你叫阿奇。”

“……伯母。”吴奇隆垂下眼帘，这两个字他不知道自己是花了多大力气才叫出口的。

“我没认错吧，那天在码头，你还给我递过红包呢。”冰冷的语气里加上了讽刺。

“……”吴奇隆没法接话，也无法抬头。

“妈……”金城武不知道说什么，只是叫她。

母亲的视线向自己转了过来，终于变回了自己所熟悉的，那个生气的，满面怒容的她：“阿武，你这阵子休息了也不在家里待着，经常往外面跑，我还说你怎么转了性，看来是交到了好朋友啊。”

母亲的话语像是一记耳光抽在金城武脸上，然而也许真的抽他一耳光，倒会令他比较好过。

“但是，我可不想再看见你这位朋友了。”母亲的目光一旦看向阿奇，就变得冰冷彻骨，“不然，哪天把命丢了都不知道。”

言语可以如利剑，如重石，划破人内心的渴望，砸碎人天真的感情。

吴奇隆紧紧咬着下唇，沉默了几秒，颤抖着开口：

“伯母，您放心，我不会再出现在您眼前了。”

“阿奇！”金城武忽然觉得内心一片冰凉。

“不出现在我眼前？你可真聪明，不在我眼皮底下，背着我就可以偷偷摸摸拿你们那一套去带坏我儿子了？”终于，一直那么冷漠的声音里出现了激动的情绪，“告诉我这次你们想要什么？一半的加工生意？整个鹿港的养殖场？我的命？还是我的脸面？你和我儿子结交到底是什么目的？”

吴奇隆轻轻阖上了双眼，不再发一言。

“妈妈，你真的误会了，阿奇帮了大家……”

“给我滚回家里去！”母亲突然爆发了，走上前来一巴掌煽在金城武脸上。“这里没你的事！”

“阿武！”吴奇隆惊叫起来，焦急地上前拽住了金城武的衣袖，“伯母，您别打他，我现在就走。”

脸上火辣辣地疼。从小到大，父亲虽然偶尔会在自己淘气时打自己，但母亲，从来没有过，只有护着，疼着，宠着。

金城武拉住了吴奇隆的手，深深吸了口气：“不。我不回去，阿奇你也别走。”

“阿武……”吴奇隆的声音里带上了哀求的色彩。

“妈妈，你要是还相信你儿子，就听我解释。”

母亲的目光里带上了些许困惑，看着面前的两个人，尤其是那个曾经面无表情，像把冰冷的却没开锋的刀子一样晃过自己眼前，躬身将红包递给自己的年轻人。他此刻的样子，好像马上就要哭了，显得那么可怜，隐忍，痛苦，紧紧拽着自己儿子的衣服，哀求地看着他，轻声念着他的名字，整个人都在颤抖……

有些想法从她心底冒了出来，可是那太过令人难以接受，她立刻就把这种想法从脑子里甩开。

只一个瞬间，自己已经没有了思考和纠缠的力气，她颓然摇了摇头：“我现在不想听，你随便吧。”

说完，她打开了家里的门走进去，把那两个孩子丢在身后，紧紧关上了门。

不管你想解释什么，我现在，都没有那个精力去应付。

看着眼前紧闭的门，吴奇隆和金城武都是一阵晃神，好像刚有场疾风骤雨，打得他们周身湿透，身心冰凉，却忽然离去了，剩下冻僵的身子。

吴奇隆先恢复了理智，他推了推金城武的背：“阿武，快去跟你妈妈好好说说，别惹她生气了。”

“你刚刚说不会再出现是什么意思？”金城武尖锐地问。

吴奇隆叹了口气：“阿武，你别这样，就是字面的意思，是我考虑不周，没料到送你回来可能会碰上你妈妈，搞得现在只能留你自己去面对这种麻烦……只要别再让她看到我，你好好认个错，她气就会消的。以后我们想办法瞒着她就好了。”

“真的么？”金城武狠狠地抓住他的胳膊，看向他的眼睛，“你说过你不会再骗我的。”

吴奇隆迎向他的视线，毫无畏惧：“我没有骗你，我就是这个意思。你以为我是想怎么样？我告诉你，我不会逃，不会退缩，无论你怎么去做，我都会站在你身边。如果会有人先放弃，那也一定不是我。”

金城武看着他那么认真的神情，甚至带着几分高傲的冷峻，总算是松了一口气，抱住了他：“抱歉，我刚刚真的吓坏了。”

吴奇隆叹了口气，把他推开：“好了，再被邻居看到怎么办。阿武，你快回去好好哄哄你妈妈，我先走了。明天晚上我给你打电话。”

“好，我保证最先拿起电话的一定是我。”金城武苦笑着说。

只要爱着一个人，就不会分开了吗？

吴奇隆靠在地铁的车门上，视线一片模糊。

很多事情，那些横在二人之间的，可能会斩断这份脆弱的、刚刚萌生的情感的事，真的太多太多了。

如果说金城武是真的从来没考虑过，没意识到过，可是他吴奇隆，从对方吻自己的那个刹那，就已经意识到了。甚至还要更早，在冲绳的时候，在自己还没完全明白自己对他的那份感觉的时候，就已经埋在了意识之下，只等它冒出来。

而一直去忽略着这些，没有给过他任何这种可能性的预警，如今留他一个人去面对，这样的自己连自己都瞧不起。

我没有说谎。吴奇隆告诉自己。我没有，如果有人会先放弃，那也一定不是我。

可是，我也只是，做出积极的表象，然后消极地在等着他放弃罢了。是我把所有的一切都推给了他一个人，却把自己置身事外，好像是多么无愧于心。

吴奇隆轻轻地蹲在了地上，在地铁车厢内的人群惊诧的目光中，就这样蹲在地上，把脸埋进双膝之间，无声地流着眼泪。

讨厌我吧，阿武，你看清了我之后，就会讨厌我的。那个时候，你就会离开我了。你会知道我没有任何值得你爱的地方。

所有人都会如此。


	13. Chapter 13

母亲坐在客厅的沙发上，褪下穿得发疼的鞋子，双脚盘踞在身侧，靠着沙发背，手指轻轻地按着额头。弟弟正在给母亲端来一杯新泡好的茶。

看到金城武进门，弟弟有些恍惚地向他瞥了一眼，神情无奈，好像在问“你到底做了什么惹得妈妈这么生气”。

金城武立在旁边，呆然看着母亲疲惫的模样，忍不住内心又是难过又是心痛。

母亲放下手臂，抬眼看了看金城武，目光复杂，沉默良久叹了口气，向他招手道：

“过来，我看看，打疼了没。”

弟弟翻了翻白眼，安静地去坐到一边。

金城武忍不住笑，走近母亲，在她对面的茶几上坐下，握住她的手：“不疼。”

母亲点了点头，拍拍他的腿：“你要说什么，我听着呢。”

弟弟刚站起来想自觉地回自己房间去，母亲却叫住了他：“阿弟，不要走，坐下来一起听。”

我是在害怕啊。母亲一边揉着疼痛的脚，一边有点可笑地想着。这么大年纪了，什么事没经历过，即便是面对着威胁都能坦然无惧，却会为了自己的儿子觉得这么害怕。

金城武深深地吸了一口气。没事的，母亲愿意听我解释，我只要说出大部分的实话，然后撒一小部分的谎，就可以了。向自己的父母撒谎这种事，每个孩子都会，从小的时候第一次逃课起就必须学会的事情，很简单，不是吗。

他开始向母亲解释，自己以前就认识了阿奇，两个人本来就是朋友，但自己也是除夕那天在鹿港见到他才知道他是做兄弟的。那之后阿奇为这件事向自己道歉，也很愧疚，他也没想过有一天会和自己的家人起冲突。后来他们拒绝了清风堂的条件，是阿奇一直在为他们想办法，从中极力劝阻和调解，才保得大家平安。这阵子自己总是出去，就是为了探探那边的情况，今天和阿奇一起出去，是为了感谢他帮忙请他吃饭。

这一番话有真有假，但好歹大部分是真实的，除却隐瞒自己与阿奇的关系外，真的地方都说的很真。尤其是不断向母亲保证，阿奇绝对是个好人，虽然是做兄弟的，但是为人诚恳又很善良，他是把那些帮派的兄弟都看做是家人一般的。他绝对不会仗势欺人，也从没见他做过任何坏事，反而还常见他助人为乐呢。

母亲仔细地听着，一边松了一口气，忍不住内心暗暗责怪自己之前想的太多。如果不是阿弟提起今天是情人节，自己也不会想到那么莫名其妙的方向去。

听完儿子的解释，母亲沉默了好一阵子，仿佛是在考虑该怎么说，金城武便不再多说，只安静地等待着，顺便侧头去瞟一眼弟弟，看到他也有点紧张地偷望母亲的神色，不时也把视线飘过来投到自己身上，一副不知如何是好的样子。

“阿武，刚刚在外面的时候，你问我，还相不相信自己儿子。”母亲终于开口了，神情严肃，“我没有理由不相信，你所说的一切，我都相信。”

其实你也不用全信……金城武忍不住低下了头。

“你是我儿子，虽然你还很年轻，但你也不是个孩子了。你这么为家里的事操心，我刚刚还在街上那么为难你，为难你的朋友，确实是太冲动了，你就算是怪我，我也没办法。”

“妈，你说什么呢。”金城武柔声打断她，“这不就是个误会么。”

母亲苦笑了一下：“误会？不，我没有误会什么。我的想法还是没变，既然话说开了，你的解释我也听了，那我就希望你能答应我，再也不要跟那个阿奇来往了。”

金城武一下子就愣住了。

我说了这么多，这么半天，自认为是已经解释清楚了，可原来什么作用都没有么？

金城武忍不住问：“为什么？你是觉得我不该相信他？觉得他在骗我？觉得他会耍什么花样？妈妈，阿奇他真的……”

“你不用再跟我说这些，”母亲摆了摆手打断他，“对于他是什么样的人，说老实话，我没有一点兴趣。我不是怀疑你被骗，不是怀疑他会耍花样，我想说的是，不管你还是他，毕竟都太过年轻，也太过天真了。”

金城武没有接话，屏息听着。

“那孩子可能秉性的确很好，我甚至可以相信他从来没做过什么坏事，而不是你没看见过。但是阿武，你有没有想过他所处的位置，他所在的世界，到底是什么样的？”母亲的声音，听起来是那么严肃，又是那么疲惫和无奈，“对你们这些孩子来说，黑帮就是电影里面的事，一群小伙子顾着热血跟义气，好像很好玩。可是我告诉你，那一点都不好玩。他们不是普通的小混混，鳗鱼业他们绝对不止想吃掉鹿港这一块，生意做得可不小，又跟我说政策上的事，说明这个清风堂，在政界也是有人的，不是那种小打小闹只在自己地头上跟人打打架就完的小帮派。这个阿奇，可能他本性很单纯，年纪不大，加入的时间也不算长，在这个帮派中他只是个底层的小人物，那些可怕的事肮脏的事他可能根本没接触到，但是你不要以为这些事情以后就不会落到他头上。”

说到这里，母亲顿了顿，示意让金城武把茶杯递给她。金城武赶紧端起来，心乱如麻，水洒出了一些，烫到了手。母亲接过茶杯，皱眉道：“你去冲一下，一会儿再说。”

“不了，您接着说。”金城武有气无力地答道，把烫到的地方放在唇边吮了吮，茶已泡了有些时候，水并不算滚烫，倒也没烫伤。

母亲叹气，摇了摇头，喝了口茶：“我知道我跟你们兄弟俩说这些，现在你们未必听得进去。说实话，阿武你也算不上是入社会的人，虽然你很懂事，也有认真在学，可能是我的错，把你们保护得太好了。这个世界没有那么单纯，不是人想要洁身自好，脏水就不会流到人身上的。至于那个阿奇，他到底明不明白他是活在一个什么样的环境下，我都很怀疑。你刚刚说过，他把那些人当家人一样，什么样的人会把一群黑社会的人当成是自己的家人？他家里到底什么情况，他的亲人为什么都不管他，他到底为什么加入黑帮，这些事情他跟你说过吗？你知道吗？”

“……不太知道。”金城武觉得嘴里有些发苦，“我知道他有个弟弟，关系好像还很不错的样子。他有父母，不过他的确不太回家……”

“自己有亲人，却把另外一些人当做是家人，”母亲又一次摇头，“家家有本难念的经，正常人家的小孩，哪有父母会安心把他交给黑社会不闻不问的？”

“他不是小孩了。”

“可他父母都健在。”母亲目光凌厉，直视着金城武，“如果是你加入黑社会，只要我和你爸还活着一天，我绝不会不发一言，任由你自甘堕落的。”

金城武无法反驳。

母亲神色变得柔和起来，语气也不似方才那般强硬：“阿武，原本你都这么大了，我也不该干涉你交什么样的朋友，但是这件事远比你想的要严重得多，不然我不会这么苦口婆心。我让阿弟留下来听，就是为了让他也能明白些世道险恶。你们意识不到的，我这个做母亲的总得把话说明白，说清楚。你和他做朋友，这次他和我们的生意有了冲突，是凭运气也好凭本事也罢，压下去了，下次呢？还会不会这么顺利？你知道下次出的会是什么事？会不会把你连累了？把你牵扯进去了？他是你的朋友，你会不会意气用事？帮他的忙，为他出头，到时候我连自己儿子怎么死的都不知道！”

金城武抚摸着手背被烫到的肌肤，一直低垂着头：“妈，我不会的。”

“现在说不会，牵扯多了谁能真的保证不会？”母亲的语调变得沉痛，“阿武，妈妈没这样要求过你什么，我现在就是想听你一句话，答应我，再也不要和那个阿奇来往了，我不想看我养了二十年的儿子遇到什么危险，你是个懂事的孩子，我说了那么多，你不可能不明白。”

之后，母亲不再说话，而是就那么端着茶杯，凝视着自己的儿子。

她在等。金城武在心里小声地对自己说。她在等我的回答，她在等我的承诺，她在等我的……谎言。

向自己的父母撒谎这种事，每个孩子都会，从小的时候第一次逃课起就必须学会的事情，很简单，不是吗。

可是，即便明知是谎话，是为了安慰母亲的权宜之计，自己却竟然无法说出口来，好像一旦从嘴里面说出来，它就会变成真的，像是一个阴暗的魔咒般，会永生永世将他和吴奇隆分离在两个世界。

连说出来都会觉得心痛，连想一下都像是一种罪恶，连“这只是个谎言”的事实都无法安慰自己。

这一刻，金城武才惊觉，自己对吴奇隆的感情，比自己想象的还要深。

金城武沉默了太久，没有回答。目光不敢看母亲，也不敢看弟弟，只是呆呆地望着自己烫红的手背。

弟弟忍不住小声叫他：“哥。”

他依旧不语。

母亲就这么看着他，很是平静，像是若等不来他一句话，自己便会安静地坐在那里一直看着他，一直等着他。她不催促，也不叹息，也不气馁。

一位母亲和一个儿子，就这样面对面着，保持着无声的抗衡，期待着对方心软的一刻。否则，就都沉默。

“我……”已经不得不开口了，“我做不到。对不起。”

神经病！你就不能说句谎么！金城武闭上了眼睛，心里头狠狠骂着自己。

“哥……”弟弟拽了拽他的衣角，手指颤抖。

母亲移开了视线，闭上眼睛，深深地叹息。

“您说的我都能明白，您的担忧我也都理解……但是，我没办法接受。”金城武顿了顿，在脑海中努力组织起自己的语言，“他没做过坏事，我也没有，只为了有可能发生的事，还根本没有发生，也不一定真的会发生的事，就单方面做出抛弃一个朋友的决定，这种事我无论如何都不能接受。”

他说的很慢，但很有力。话语中，有种不可逆转的绝决。

“年轻人，永远只看眼前，只相信眼前。”母亲的声音充满疲惫，“我早该知道，说了也没用，你听不进去……”

“我听进去了。”金城武握住了母亲的双手，想要竭力给予失望的她一些安慰，“我会尽量去避免，他也会，我们是朋友，谁也不希望对方会有危险。我会把您说过的话都对他讲，让他理解自己的处境，也许有一天他会离开。这也是一种可能，对吗？”

母亲摇头，只是摇头，什么话也不说。她从儿子的手中抽出了自己的手，双脚挪下沙发踏进拖鞋里，站起来：

“我不想看你出事，这就是一个母亲的心。你怎么就不明白呢。”

“妈……”

“你觉得，他真的有别的地方可去吗？”母亲突然低头，直视着儿子，目光锐利无比，“你以为每个人都像你，像你弟弟，无论什么时候，都有家可回？家里的门永远都向他们敞开？家人永远是他们的支柱？无条件地爱着他们？如果是这样，哪里来那么多无家可归，或是有家不能回的人？”

一句话把金城武击得几乎要跌到地上去，他瞠目结舌，望着母亲，她的言语从不曾像这般充满尖锐。像是划开世间虚伪谎言的利刃。

“离开……你说的真简单，到时候，他连最后的家也没了，你再给他一个吗？你本事通天了？”母亲嘲弄地说着，一边心疼着自己善良单纯的儿子，一边只能对他毫不留情，“你当自己是什么，超人？忍者？拯救世界的英雄？漫画看得太多了吧。”

喘不上气来，像是有什么砸在心口上给狠狠堵住了：“妈……”

“你觉得你们是朋友，你劝他他会听，而如果他真的听了你的，有一天他会后悔，会恨你的。你不要以为这又是没发生也可能不会发生的事，我告诉你，一定会。”

金城武的手掌在茶几的边沿紧紧攥着，母亲所说的一字一句，都是那么无比精准地痛击在自己所有脆弱的地方。所有他因为爱着一个人，而变得比平时更为脆弱的地方。

“……你自己再想想吧，我去卧室躺一下，头有点疼。”母亲忍不住把手放在金城武的肩上，那双随着年龄的增长而变得宽阔、令人逐渐觉得可靠的肩上，那双实际上还是属于一个孩子的、其实还十分脆弱的肩上。

然后她转身离去，留下客厅里压抑而静谧的空气，留下她那两个都还算不上有多成熟的儿子，留下她所必须留下的残酷。

我做的是对的吗？她关上卧室的门，抬头望着天花板。我又算得上是什么合格的大人呢？在他们成长的路上，在他们需要我的时候，常常因为工作的忙碌而不在他们身边的我，作为一个母亲的我，什么时候是称职的？

她靠在门上，很久很久，也没有走向那张总是空荡荡的双人床。

想要离开客厅的时候，金城武发现弟弟竟然哭了。

“哥……你就答应妈妈吧。”弟弟的身体在颤抖着，“我虽然都没太听懂到底是为了什么，但是妈妈从来没这样说话过……哥，我听得特别害怕。”

金城武惊讶地看着这个平时总是人小鬼大的，调皮又爱闹的男孩，窝在那张单人沙发上，脸上布满属于少年人对从未经历过的事物的恐惧，双肩发颤，他走上前去，坐在沙发扶手上，想要对弟弟嬉笑几句去安慰，却什么都说不出来。

“感觉就好像，你要是不答应，这个家就会失去你了一样。”弟弟的声音像是从另一个星系传来般空洞，“你答应妈妈吧，我真的受不了她这样。”

他想要说，勇敢点，真是的，还是个男子汉呢，我又没出什么事，怕什么？还哭鼻子。

可话到了嘴边，却变成了：“你让我考虑考虑。”

然后他有些不知所措地，把手放在弟弟颤抖的肩头，缓缓地去拍打着。

为什么。

我原本，根本不打算考虑的。


	14. Chapter 14

上班的时候，金城武有点心不在焉。

他记得昨天分开时，吴奇隆答应过自己，今天晚上会给自己打电话。

还有不到半个月的时间，就要暂时离开父亲的公司了……

不，或者不是暂时离开。也许将来，自己毕业了，也不一定就会再回来了。

他看着自己的办公桌，看看身边坐着的同事，有种非常奇特的感觉。自己来这里做事，已经有一年了，很多事情、工作流程都已熟悉，而这些天天与自己同处一间屋，一起待上8个小时的同事，除了能够叫上他们的名字外，其他的自己几乎一无所知。

谁结婚，谁有了孩子，谁要过生日了，谁加薪了，谁家里老人过世了……这些事情，他常能听到大家在谈论，也会附和一下，但转眼就忘记，根本不记得是哪个人经历了什么事。

他惊觉自己与这些人之间的联系竟然是如此淡漠，而他对他们甚至并无一丝一毫的关心，连装一下都懒得去装。包括这次他们打算给自己开的饯行会，也拒绝了。

而阿奇，金城武怔怔地想着，阿奇，自己认识了他一共才一个月。

有些人和你一起经历了漫长的时间，而他们可以与你毫无瓜葛，有些人却可以在那么短的时间内，就令自己泥足深陷。人和人之间的联系，完全无法以任何可以量化的条件来左右。

金城武的手指轻轻敲击着桌面，他开始慢慢地去回想，想自己到底喜欢吴奇隆什么地方，到底是什么在吸引着自己。然后他发现能够想起来的，都是一些非常非常微小的细节。

那个人抱着小狗互相蹭鼻子，那个人固执地拉着自己让自己许愿，那个人啰啰嗦嗦地问这问那，那个人咬着冰淇淋露出幸福的笑容，那个人说和自己一起好快乐，那个人一次一次回过头来望着自己，那个人说我再也不想骗你，我永远都不会伤害你，那个人问盲眼的老妪用不用送她回家，那个人站在盐田之中边走边轻声唱歌，那个人抱着小女孩在夜空之下点燃烟花，那个人俯在自己身前笑着鼓励自己，那个人为自己的事情而着急和开心，那个人在机车的后座上紧紧抱着自己，像是把一切交付在自己手中，那个人双唇颤抖着对母亲说您别打他我这就走……

他发现自己根本没法总结出一条两条，吴奇隆身上令他喜欢的地方，而是那个人的一切他都喜欢。

金城武轻轻地闭上了眼睛。

我这么喜欢你，怎么可能和你分开呢？

电话响起来的一刻，金城武在自己的房间里，他从回家后就一直留在那里，没有和母亲碰面，她曾经来敲过门，让自己去吃晚饭，他只说不饿，还有些事没做完。

当然，连他自己都不信，母亲会接受这种说法。

只响了一声，他就拿起了电话。

“阿奇？”

“……嗯，是我。”

电话里那个人的声音伴随着一点沙沙的响声，金城武攥紧了话筒，自己的手竟然都有些发抖：“你终于打来了，我一直在等你。”

听筒中，传来那个人呼吸的声音，金城武安静地等待着。

“阿武……那个……我……”吴奇隆犹豫地顿住了，像是有千言万语，却又欲说还休。

“嗯？”

“……我好想你。”像是用尽了全部的力气，才说出这句话来。而把这种心情说出来后，人就像虚脱了一样。

柔软的情感从耳畔轻声传递而来的话语开始，一点点渗透全部身心。金城武轻轻地拽住了电话线，他发现自己竟然会这么高兴，高兴到都不知道该怎么去回答。

这是我等了很久很久的一刻。

听到对方没有说话，吴奇隆小声地再度开口：“你……你能听见吗？”

“我听得见，我也是，我也想你。”金城武慌乱地回答着，自己的大脑已经无法操纵语言，“阿奇，我也想你，非常想，从昨天分开，就一直在想你。我……我想你。”

然后两个人都沉默下来，两颗心在不同的地方，保持着同样的节奏，砰砰作响。

“阿奇……”他轻声叫他，“我想见你。”

对方没有回答。

“我想见你，你现在有时间吗？我现在就想见你。”好像在说梦话一样。

“有。”吴奇隆很肯定地答道。

“……那，晚上不回去可以吗？”

心，一下子提到了心口。吴奇隆呆了一会儿，咬了咬下唇：“……可以。”

“那我现在过去找你。”金城武觉得神智稍有些恍惚，“你等着我。”

“等一下阿武！”

他后悔了。金城武一下子心就沉到了谷底：“怎么了？”

“那个，其实……其实我……”吞吞吐吐，声音变得极小。

金城武莫名其妙地等着，催促道：“什么？怎么了？”

“我……我现在就在你家北面第二条街上的电话亭里。”

金城武怔住了。

他的大脑没办法快速处理掉这条讯息，以及这条讯息背后的含义。

“你……你说你在哪儿？”

“你家北面第二条街……我怕离得太近会被你妈妈看到。”他真的很不好意思，“那个，我其实也没想过一定要见到你，但我也不知道为什么，就想离你近一点……”

声音微弱地消失了，他已经害羞得再也没办法让自己说下去了。

连他自己也不明白，为什么，会做这么傻的事。

实在是，太过想念一个人了。而且，内心是那么害怕，害怕着对方有可能做出的决定，有可能会对自己说的话，有可能今天就会失去他的事实。

吴奇隆无力地靠在电话亭的玻璃上，就在刚才，自己已经吐露了所有对那个人的思念。它这段日子以来，都一直膨胀和弥漫在自己的心里，直到无法承受，直到引着自己来到他所在的地方。

我一定是疯了。他对自己说。

金城武跑向那条街上的电话亭，他跑着抓起自己的外套，他跑着离开家门，他边跑出去边喊我今晚不回来了，他跑过并不长的街道，一路用飞快的脚步把所有纠结都抛在了脑后。他心里唯一的念头就是，我想见吴奇隆，我想见他，我现在就要见到他。

我不理智，也不成熟，我只能凭借直觉做事，我只知道我爱他。

……对，我爱他。

他在家附近的电话亭里找到了他，紧紧地抱住他，亲吻他，像是分开了一个世纪之久，才再度将他找到一般，吻得他喘不过气来，吻得他头晕目眩。

他听到他小声叫着自己的名字，阿武，阿武，他感觉到他的身体在自己怀里剧烈地颤抖，好像快要无法站立，他看到夕阳的光辉透过电话亭的玻璃，落在他柔美的黑发上，落在他情动时亮如星辰的眼睛里。

“别这样……被邻居看见了怎么办……”他想要推开自己，但是并没有真的用力，所以他牢牢地把他搂在怀中，堵上他的嘴。

他被自己吻得发出闷闷的哼声，饱含着惹人疯狂的情欲意味。身体紧紧贴在一起，彼此身上莫名的燥热感透过肢体的接触隐隐传来。

当这一次的吻终于结束，他喘息着贴住自己的脖子，混乱而含糊地说着：“阿武，我想你，我想你，我想你……”

“我知道，”他吻他的头发，一下，一下，又一下，“我知道，我也是，我想你，阿奇，我真的好想你……”

然后他们再度接吻，火热的气息通过唇舌的交缠埋进对方的身体里，濡湿的部位一次一次碰撞，像是在急不可耐地向彼此倾吐着这份思念。

太阳正在逐渐落下，用最后的热烈余晖去捧起爱人的相遇，城市的街道洒满傍晚的温柔，令人可以去相信，无论是什么，都不能将相拥的人们分开。

在前台要房间的时候，服务生有些诧异地看他们，随后很快察觉到自己的失误，在他所接受的培训中，原本就该记住，对任何一对情侣都不能去显露出自我的判断，什么样的客人都是有可能的，而他们所提供的服务就是要让所有愿意出钱的情侣，享受到他们该有的自由和空间。

可即便是如此，这样的客人他到底还是第一次见，难免流露出自己的不专业。只能赶紧收拾心神，记录下信息，收下订金，将钥匙递给他们。

他们从前台离开时，服务生忍不住再度去细细端详着，两个人都可以称得上英俊，外表很惹眼，举止小心翼翼，紧握着彼此的手，垂着头，有一点紧张，但是没有犹豫。就像自己曾经见过的，无数对头一次来这种地方的情侣一样。

他们走后，服务生站在那里呆了一会儿，忍不住自言自语：“好家伙，头一次见……不过，其实也没什么啊。”

其实也没什么啊。

把机车停在车库里，走上楼去的时候，两个人就开始难耐地拥吻在一起。整个上楼梯的过程都是那么跌跌撞撞，磕磕绊绊，但是没有人顾得上看路。

打开门时，金城武死死抓着吴奇隆的手腕，好像不这么用力他就会像个敏捷的松鼠一般逃掉似的，他把他拉进房间，带上了门，一边吻着他一边拖着他来到床边，让他坐在了柔软的床垫上，一边的膝盖挪上床压在他双腿之间，撑住床沿俯下身去。

之后他们都停下了动作，彼此望着对方的眼睛，身体都有些发抖，吐息的热流弥散在二人的脸庞之间。

“那个……让我先去洗个澡吧……”吴奇隆垂下头来，小声说着。

“不行。”金城武梦呓般地说着，一边轻触他的脸颊，一边把唇凑到他耳畔，“我忍不了了……一秒钟都忍不了。”

他的声音饱含着沙哑的情欲，令人不可抑制地颤抖，吴奇隆恍然中闭上了双目，感觉到对方的唇从耳际一路轻吻着，埋在脖子上，柔软而又炽烈，一丝丝挑动着自己的身体。

那双手开始褪去自己的衣服，嘴唇滑落到赤裸的肩膀上，然后他的手探进了里面，一寸寸地抚摸，最后从下面掀起了自己的背心，把它从头上拉下来扔开。

嘴唇在发抖，低声嚅嗫着对方的名字，手指也在发抖，去帮他解开他的衣服扣子，脱掉，一边胡乱地吻着，一边用指尖轻触着对方逐渐赤裸的胴体。

很热。吴奇隆混乱地想。他的身体，好热好热。

拥抱的温度，亲吻的温度，肌肤彼此摩擦和亲昵着的温度，抚摸的温度，情欲的热烈不堪忍受地牢牢把他们箍住。

他的手掌小心地摩挲着肩部的疤痕，忍不住问他道：“真的没事了吧？”

“没事。”吴奇隆无奈地笑了，“你那么担心的话，不如不要碰我了啊。”

“……哦？”金城武眨了眨眼，手掌从他身上撤离，把赤裸的上身也抬了起来一点，保持着那么一点点距离不去接触，只用双手撑在他身体旁，然后他把嘴唇压近吴奇隆的鼻尖，盯着他的眼睛，一字一句地问道：

“你不想让我碰你？”

吴奇隆双唇发颤，脸憋得通红，眸子透着一层濡湿的雾气，长长的睫毛在他的注视下微微抖动着。

“告诉我啊……”金城武有点得意地笑了，用鼻尖轻轻在他脸上蹭了蹭，“想不想？”

吴奇隆咬了咬下唇，恨恨地瞪他一眼，撅起嘴来，就是不说话。

金城武也不说话，而是就这么看着他，用自己的目光一寸寸滑过他的肌肤，像是在用目光去抚摸他的身体，从那张美好的脸庞一直抚摸到下面微微隆起的地方。

吴奇隆的喉咙里终于无法忍耐地迸发出一声叹息，他紧紧闭上了双目，垂下头去，眉头紧蹙，肩膀止不住地颤抖着，用一种像是快要哭泣一般的音调说：

“想……”

这副模样太过煽情，令金城武体内的火一下子就被燃得要溢出来，他把吴奇隆向床的中心挪了挪，压在了他身上，一边热烈地喘息和呼喊着他的名字，一边亲吻着那具因自己的动作而愈发火热的身体。

“唔……想……”吴奇隆的脑海一片混乱，将身体微微蜷缩了起来，发出仓惶而诱人的呻吟，抓着金城武的胳膊，在他的手掌和嘴唇下小幅度地扭动着。

“我知道了……”金城武安慰一般地吻着他，手伸进他裤子里握住已经勃起的地方揉捏着。

“啊啊……唔！哈啊……”

别发出这种声音啊……该死！金城武拼命压抑着自己已经快要崩溃的欲望，一边撕扯着把他的裤子褪了下来，将他完全赤裸的身体摊开在自己面前。

“阿奇……阿奇……”他轻轻地在对方身上抚摸，从紧致的小腹到凹陷的腹沟，从大腿的内侧到股间的穴口……

“啊……！”吴奇隆有点紧张地缩了缩身体，“别……”

“不行吗？”金城武抚摸着他的头发，柔声问他。

“……行。”吴奇隆咬了咬嘴唇，拉过他的手指亲吻着，“什么都行……”

一句话让金城武的脑子都快炸开了，他哭笑不得地看着吴奇隆，那人正一根根地吮着自己的手指，闭着眼睛，诱人地邀请着自己。

不能太快……会弄伤他的。

金城武深深地呼吸了几下，去拉开床头柜的抽屉，看到里面放着一瓶润滑剂和一排安全套，甚至还有按摩棒和跳蛋，他忍不住笑了：“真不愧是专业旅馆，够齐全的。”

“什么……”吴奇隆脸有点红，好奇地撑起身子来看，然后他笑得把头都埋进了枕头里。

“别笑了……”金城武把润滑剂的瓶盖打开，“小心一会儿会哭。”

“我才不会哭呢……啊！”

冰凉的黏稠液体随着对方的手指来到自己紧闭的穴口上，吴奇隆整个身子都僵住了。

“可以么？”金城武俯下身来吻他。

“……慢一点。”

手指按压着穴口边缘，将润滑剂一点点挤进去，滑滑的触感缓缓流进身体里，带来异样的感受。

随后，手指也小心地伸了进来。

“啊……”从未被异物侵入过的地方，带来一丝疼痛，更多的是一种说不清的感觉，又新鲜又令人觉得羞耻。

几次进出，将润滑剂更多地涂抹到体内，内壁渐渐被湿滑而冰凉的液体充满，而手指则带有火热的触感，在里面轻轻翻搅抽动……

“呜……呜……啊啊！”

奇妙的感受让吴奇隆的腰部无法控制地弹了几下，他有点紧张地抓住了金城武的手臂，抬起眼来一边喘息一边看着他。

“疼么？”

吴奇隆拼命摇头，身体内部正在逐渐扩散的快感支配着他火热的渴望，手指的抽动令自己已然挺立的欲望变得更为难耐。

金城武的手覆上了勃起的地方，随着手指的动作一下下套弄着。

“啊！不行……不要这样……”吴奇隆有点害怕地叫起来。极大的快感原来竟会令人觉得有些恐惧。

股间不断搅动的水声，前端的小口渗出的液体，滑腻和滚烫不断交织的触感，令人几欲疯狂，只能喘息着去呻吟，去叫喊，去颤抖，去扭着自己因为强烈的刺激而不断抽搐跳动的身体，分不清是想要抗拒，还是想要全然交付。

“阿奇……”被对方那副深深沦陷的模样所煽动着，金城武舔着他的脖子，咬着他的锁骨，用牙齿撕扯着他胸前的凸起，不断用充满热情的声音呼唤着他，撩拨着他。

他在自己怀里一边发抖，一边呢喃着混乱的词句，一边用被雾气盈满的眼睛看自己，一边向自己索求着亲吻。他去轻轻咬他的嘴唇，听他发出濒临崩溃的呻吟。

攀上高潮的时候，吴奇隆的手指紧紧扣着金城武的肩膀，在他耳边发出呜咽的声音，下身不断地前挺，迸射的精液喷洒在金城武的小腹上，把他还没脱掉的裤子都弄脏了。

“呜……呜……”快要失神的吴奇隆蜷在那里颤抖，而手指还埋在他体内，轻轻搅动一下，他就会控制不住地叫，摆动着自己的腰。

连第二根手指是什么时候进入的都不知道，体内快要融化的快感没有尽头地弥漫。

“救……救救我……”他的手指攥紧床单，咬着嘴唇，“我怎么了……”

金城武亲吻着他的耳廓，安慰着告诉他：“我会救你的。”

说完，抽出了手指，将自己胀大得仿佛快要爆裂的东西从穴口压了进去。

“啊——！”

他进来了。吴奇隆神志不清地想着。他进来了，阿武，他进来了。

那是属于另外一个人的身体的部分，埋在了自己的血肉中，即使他戴着安全套，也能够通过结合而轻易感受到他的脉搏，感受到他的肉体和自己的纠缠在一起，融在一起，瞬间的疼痛和被撑开的激烈感受，伴随着对对方难以抑制的需要和渴望，席卷了全身。内壁不断地收缩着，像是要把对方引入更深的地方。

“唔……好紧。”热情高涨的声音从身上传来，带着些许压抑，“里面真热……”

吴奇隆完全没有预料到，自己竟然真的哭了。他不知道为什么，但是被对方充满的那一刻，好像自己所有的期待都已经实现，好像自己所有的压抑都已经解脱，好像自己所有的悲伤都已经得到抚慰。

他在思念着自己，就如自己思念着他，他爱着自己，就如自己爱着他，他需要着自己，就如自己需要着他。

不管他昨天是怎么与他的母亲谈的，不管他做出了什么决定或是将来会做出什么决定，不管他今天对自己所做的一切是否其实是一种向自己告别的方式……

只要这样就够了。泪水从紧闭的眼角滑落。我只要现在这样就够了。

“阿奇……？”金城武惊讶地看着他，抚摸他的脸庞，“你怎么了？我弄疼你了？”

“没有……我爱你。”吴奇隆睁开被泪水溢满的眼睛，笑着说。

“……”金城武觉得自己的心被什么给重重地撞击着，引领着他全部的欲望和情感，令自己对面前的这个人再也无法自拔。

他缓缓动着腰，向里面挺进着，惹得那人哭着向自己叫喊。

“我也是……我爱你，吴奇隆，我爱你。”

已经没办法忍耐，也没办法再有丝毫的理智，去顾及他身体的承受能力，渴望溢满了整颗心，疯狂地去占有，索求，在柔软的地方一次次拉扯着，把自己的火热深深地埋进去，狂乱地律动着，美好的感受已经摄走自己全部的心神。

肉体碰撞的声音羞耻地响彻着，结合的部位渐渐濡湿了床单，那个人的眼泪被温柔地吻掉，然后再一次涌出来。

是什么紧紧地把他们捆在一起，即便连害怕和绝望都无法击溃，所有的眼泪只为了这一刻的喜悦和欣慰。

傻瓜，你不是说你不会哭的吗。

干嘛总是那么倔强。

我绝对不会放手的，绝不。


	15. Chapter 15

有那么一个瞬间，他好像看到了什么。

模模糊糊的，两个人的影子，他揉了揉眼睛，走上前去，离得越近，越觉得熟悉。

然后他看清了，是自己和金城武。他为自己举着话筒，自己为他举着一捧花。两个人互相看着，互相笑着，互相说着什么。

那是谁，那是我和他吗。为什么，会在这里。

为什么我们要对那么多人说话，为什么那些人要鼓掌，喂，不要说了，离开这里吧。

为什么自己的眼中，有那么多的疲惫。为什么他的眼中，有那么多的不耐。可是，两个人却又都笑得看起来好开心的样子。

离开啊，离开就好了吧，到没有人的地方，就像北一女中的校园那样，尽情地拥抱。

为什么不呢……

“阿奇？”有人在轻轻拍打着自己的脖颈。

吴奇隆迷茫地睁开眼，看见金城武紧张地看着自己，抚摸自己的脸颊，小心地问：“你还好吧？”

“咦……”吴奇隆眨眨眼，从短暂的昏厥中将意识拉回来，只感到身体一阵酸软，腰部隐隐做痛。头脑逐渐恢复了神智，也清晰地浮现出刚才发生的一切。

他嘟了嘟嘴，“哼”了一声，眉毛一挑，一双眸子带着几分怨色去看那人：

“不好。”

“……”

“谁让你那么过分的。”说完他佯装微愠，闭着眼把头侧向一边。

金城武有点哭笑不得地看他，想了半天不知道该怎么回答，只好搡了搡他的肩，笑道：“是我不好……”

说完，忆起方才这人在自己身下辗转哭泣的模样来，不由得身上又是一阵热，而想到自己像是被冲昏了头一般地性急，仿佛一个莽撞而冲动的少年，面对着渴望已久的爱人，又急躁又粗暴，想着想着脸也越来越红。

吴奇隆又睁开了眼，调皮地对他眨了眨，然后翻身去趴到他身上，在他下颚轻轻咬了一口：“你有胆子做，就不要现在再来害羞啊。”

金城武摸了摸下巴，把那个乱动的家伙搂在了怀里，按着他的头在自己肩上，心里面柔得快化出水来，只知道一个劲儿地傻笑。

他轻抚着吴奇隆的头发，小声说：“抱歉，可你真的太诱人了。”

吴奇隆抬起眼来，用那双发亮的眸子盯着他，然后轻轻咬了下嘴唇：

“那……你喜欢么？”

金城武有些惊讶地看他，那副紧张又害羞的小心翼翼的样子，终于忍不住把他翻过去压在身下，手指描绘着他的眉眼，笑得又是温和又是宠溺：

“喜欢啊……”

一边说着，一边向他吻下去，唇瓣叠在一起，让湿热的呼吸彼此尽情缠绵。

然后他用力吮着吴奇隆的脖子，在上面留下一个清晰的红印，又向下面一路吻过去，在他胸口也牢牢地咬起一小块皮肤，在嘴里含着。

“喂……你干什么啊……”有点疼，吴奇隆摸了摸脖子，推了他一下。

“给你留下点痕迹。”金城武抬起头来，胸口的吻痕漫开深红的印记，“接下来是……”

吴奇隆紧张地推着他：“别闹了！我平时都是在公共浴室和大家一起洗澡的，让别人看见的话……”

“什么？公共浴室？”金城武一听，立刻非常不高兴地皱眉，抓住吴奇隆的手，“不行，以后都不准去了，我不要别人看到你的身体。”

吴奇隆无奈地笑了，声音不免柔了下来，带着宠爱的埋怨：“你怎么这么不讲理啊。”

“我就是这么不讲理！”金城武瞪起了眼睛，“不准再去了！我说真的。”

吴奇隆翻了翻眼皮，故意撇嘴道：“你说不准我就不去啊。”

“那就让你没办法去。”金城武恨恨地说着，然后埋在他身上继续吮出吻痕来。

“喂！”吴奇隆又羞又急，可是不知道为什么，自己就是没办法去拒绝他。

每一次的吻都是那么用力，湿热的唇舌一次次在肌肤上留下疼痛和快感，从胸口到小腹，到腰际，到大腿……一个个印记被对方有点蛮横地留在身上，一波波地刺激着刚刚经历过激烈高潮的身体，随着他的动作，身体热得像是快要化开了一般。渴望逐渐升腾，变得愈发炽烈，直到嘴唇埋进了大腿内侧，吴奇隆终于忍不住叫了出来：

“不要了……停下……”

腰部在剧烈地颤抖，手指伸进他的头发里，唇角溢出一丝蛊惑的呻吟。

他沉默着把他的身体翻了过来，嘴唇覆上他饱满耸立的臀瓣，引他发出一阵甜腻的喘息，渐渐在亲吻之下陷入意识模糊的状态。臀部被抬高了一点，手伸过来握住了再度微微勃起的分身。

“呜……”

喉头发出渴望的呻吟，身体紧绷了起来，热烈的欲望不知满足地在叫嚣。

“……真要命。”背后的人发出一声深深的叹息。

“什么……”没太听清他的话语，吴奇隆一边喘息一边想要回过头去看他，但是紧接着——

“唔——啊啊啊！！”

没有再戴安全套，顺着尚还湿滑的股间，灼热的凶器直接插了进去，一下子就没入到根部，耻毛和滚烫的肌肤紧紧贴住了臀部。这些所有细微的感触，都让吴奇隆感觉到无尽的快感，战栗着发抖。

“太……太过分了……”

金城武低沉地吐息，燥热的身躯向他赤裸的背部压过去，贴近他耳畔，热情地告诉他：“更过分的事还没开始呢……”

嘴唇落到背上啃噬着，伴随着腰部的抽送，把身下的人再度送入到情欲的泥沼，只余下含糊的呼唤，颤抖起伏的双肩，被快感侵蚀的身体……

热水从肩膀流下，是那个人在自己身后用海绵挤下来的，流过那道可怖的伤疤，流向被他的唇齿疼爱过的胸前，流进浴缸的水里。

“疼不疼？”手指在身上被印上痕迹的地方抚摸着，那个人柔声问着自己。

吴奇隆忍不住回头去白了他一眼：“疼你也没管啊。”

“……真的很疼啊？”金城武有点愧疚。

吴奇隆忍不住笑了：“没有，不疼。但是你真的太过分了，你这么做，我以后只能自己偷偷洗澡了，这要是被别人看到的话，我非得找个地洞把自己埋掉不可。”

“那就好。”金城武满意地说。

“好个头啊！”吴奇隆气鼓鼓地瞪着他，“你少得意！”

金城武的眼睛都在笑，捧过他的脸来：“你说对了，这还真是我的得意之作。”

“不要脸！”咬着嘴唇恶狠狠地瞪他，但最终还是自己绷不住地先笑了出来，“好啦，就这一次，以后不要这么做了。不然，到了夏天，衣服都遮不住了。好不好嘛？”

居然用这种又哄人又撒娇的口吻……金城武简直被他逗得心里发痒，一把抱紧了他，把下巴在他肩上蹭着：“好，听你的，下次不敢了。但是你要答应我，再也不和别人一起洗澡了，只能和我一起。”

“无聊。”

“行不行啊……”金城武侧过头，可怜巴巴地看他。

吴奇隆撇了撇嘴，眼角又堆上了那种好看的小猫胡子一样的纹路，甜甜地答道：“行~”

是什么弥漫在热气蒸腾的浴室里，甜腻得令人陶醉。又是什么触动着自己的心，抚慰着最柔软的地方，沉没在松弛而美好的心境里。

“饿了没？”再度爬上床躺着的时候，金城武问他，“出来的时候吃过晚饭了吗？”

“没~”吴奇隆懒洋洋地摇头，凑到他怀里去，“你呢？”

“我也没，我饿了。”金城武舔了舔嘴唇。

“我也饿了！”吴奇隆闭着眼睛声明道。

“那我们出去找东西吃？”

“你买回来给我吃~”吴奇隆蹙了蹙眉，把湿漉漉的脑袋扎在他胸前蹭。

……搞什么，不要这样突然开始撒娇好不好？

金城武表情都僵硬了，忍不住呼噜呼噜他的头发，问他：“真的不一起去？”

吴奇隆睁开眼瞟了他一下，嘟起嘴说：“我身子跟散了架一样，动都动不了了，怪谁啊？”

经过热水的放松，之前激烈的情事开始体现出后遗症来，身体的沉重感就好像灌了铅一样。

金城武爱怜地吻了他一下：“好，我去买给你吃。你说吧，想吃什么？”

“要吃猪扒饭！”吴奇隆甜滋滋地笑着，快乐地看着他。

“行行行，有没有指定的餐厅啊？”金城武搂着他，抚摸他光洁的肩膀。

吴奇隆翻了翻眼皮，摇摇头：“现在想不到。下次想起来你再给我买。”

“好~”金城武无奈地趴在他身边笑，“那你等着我。”

刚坐起身来，那人的手忽然又拉住了自己的胳膊。金城武困惑地低头去看他，见他眨巴着一双亮晶晶的眼，一副非常犹豫的模样。

“怎么了？”

“唔……要不，你稍微等我一下？”吴奇隆的眼珠子转的飞快，“我歇一会儿，然后再一起去吃东西。”

“不用，你躺着吧，我给你买就行。”金城武扒拉扒拉他湿乎乎的头发，“跟我客气什么。”

“不是客气啦……”吴奇隆皱了皱眉，有点不知道该怎么说，“稍等一下嘛。”

金城武先是觉得奇怪，看那人脸上掠过了一丝不易察觉的红晕，恍然之间似乎有所悟，但又怕是自己猜错了。

“阿奇……你该不会是……”内心小小的快乐一点点聚集起来，像是要从胸口跳出，“舍不得我离开吧？”

吴奇隆的脸“腾”一下就红了，他的嘴唇动了动，没有回答，只是拉着金城武的手臂不放。

太可爱了……真的太可爱了。金城武强烈地控制住爆笑出来的冲动，故作正经地说：“我又不会去太久，你不用这样吧？还是说，离开你身边一分钟，你就会想我……”

脸被软软的枕头击中了，金城武哎哟叫了一声，把枕头抱在怀里，笑盈盈地看着那个有点气急败坏的人，满脸通红咬牙切齿地撑起了上身，对自己怒目而视又没有一丝威胁力的模样。

“快去快去！”吴奇隆冲他吐舌头，“不回来才好呢！”

“好！”金城武干脆地从床上站起来，“拜拜~”

“喂！”吴奇隆拽住他的手腕，垂下了头，“好吧好吧，我认输，我不想你离开，一分钟都舍不得，我就想要你在我身边，不想跟你分开，这样行……”

还没说完，嘴唇就被堵住了。

一吻过后，金城武忍不住笑得弯下了腰：“我说你啊，下次自己憋不住就别嘴硬。”

吴奇隆气鼓鼓地把枕头往怀里一抱，向后靠去：“哦，知道了。”

金城武笑得都倒在了他怀里，吴奇隆索性拿枕头按住他那张可恶的笑脸，轻轻地在上面捶打着。

“笑，笑，有那么可笑么！”吴奇隆呲牙咧嘴地嚷嚷。

总算把枕头给扒拉开了，金城武抬手去抚摸他脸庞的轮廓，认真地对他摇头道：“不可笑，可爱。”

吴奇隆定睛看着他，做了个鬼脸，然后“噗”一声笑出来：“傻乎乎的。”

“嗯。”金城武把他的手拉过来，放到唇边吻着，“你可爱，我傻。”

吴奇隆俯下身去吻他，不让他再说了。

这一天夜里，他梦见了那两个人。

可是醒来的时候，梦的内容已经记不清了。

他睁开眼看到陌生的、装潢绮丽的天花板，忽然浑然不知身在何处，好像有另外一个自己流浪了太久太久。

直到转过头去看到那张熟睡的面庞，才安心下来。

在哪里其实都不太重要，重要的是谁在你身边。不管是梦里，还是现实，都不重要。

清晨的阳光从落地玻璃窗里洒进来，照在那个人英俊的脸庞上，镌刻着他在入睡时孩子般的神情。

吴奇隆轻轻撑起上身，只觉得身体一阵发软。

肌肤上还留着他的味道，染满了被他占有过的痕迹，腰上暖暖的，搭着他一只手。

吴奇隆细细地去打量金城武的眉眼，看着那张年轻的脸，混合着天真与沉默。

常常会忘记，他比自己还小了三岁，自己总是会非常自然地就去接受他的安排，他的好意，他的照顾。都是一些非常细微的地方，像是在小镇上为自己买一包烟这样子的，简单而又细致的举动。

他那天到底是怎么和他的母亲谈的，他一个字都没有提，好像那件事不存在，可是吴奇隆知道，他一定已经有了决心。而自己那天把他一个人丢下去面对他最亲近的亲人对他的怒火，却是什么都没法为他做。

我唯一能做的……就是你的一切决定，我都会支持。

“对不起……给你添麻烦了。”吴奇隆小声呢喃着，在他脸上印了一吻。

金城武轻轻地动了动眼睑，放在他腰上的手不由自主地把他又搂紧了些。

吴奇隆忍不住笑了，也搭在他手上，轻轻抚过他的指节。

你知道吗？可以和一个人共同睡去，可以在清晨醒来时看到他的脸，这对我而言，真的是所能想到的最美最美的幸福。

谢谢你，带给我这些。这些我以为自己是不可能会得到的幸福，不可能会得到的爱。

我愿意尽所有去回报你，即便你下一刻就会转身离去也好。

他是这样对自己说的，对自己所爱的人说的。

但是心里却总会有一个声音，像是来自另外一个世界的自己，在呼唤着，不要离开我。请你不要离开我。


	16. Chapter 16

睁开眼睛时，那个人不在自己怀里。

金城武蓦地心里就一阵揪紧，看着空荡荡的床发不出声音。

他有些惊慌地起身，转头四下环顾，终于，在阳台上看到了那人的身影。

金城武松了口气，揉了揉自己的眉心。

落地玻璃门紧关着，他没有听见自己的动静。吴奇隆穿着雪白的浴衣，一个人蜷缩在阳台的藤椅上，手里点着一支烟，抱着膝盖，垂着头，头发湿漉漉的，显然是早上又洗了个澡。

晨光落在他垂首翩然的睫毛上，随着脸庞周围弥漫的烟雾，看得不真切，倒像是远远地在另一个世界里坐着般。

在他自己的世界里。

金城武靠在枕头上，就这么看了一会儿，才拿起了床头的电话，去请假。

然后他站起来把自己的浴袍也披上，走过去，隔着干净的玻璃门，吴奇隆向他仰起了脸来，安静地微笑。

金城武没有拉开门，而是笑着把一只手放在玻璃门上，手指轻轻地敲击，用嘴型向他说：早安。

吴奇隆也晃晃悠悠地站了起来，用手掌隔着玻璃贴住他的，点了点头。

之后，金城武轻轻地把脸挨近了玻璃，额头抵住，眼中含笑。

对方很快明了他的意思，忍不住笑了，但仍旧将脸凑了过来。

他们在这个共同迎来的早晨，隔着透明的玻璃，彼此亲吻。玻璃的两端留下他们嘴唇的温度和痕迹，化开一点点湿润的热气。

那一刻，心跳的好快好快。

明明真正去亲吻对方，含着对方的嘴唇，已经不知道多少次，明明只是接触到硬冷的玻璃。

可是这一刻却像是凝聚了所有的温柔，在没有真正相触的距离里，如水般滴滴穿透了整个世界的坚硬。

他睁开眼睛，看到吴奇隆仍然闭着双目，睫毛发颤，脸庞轻轻离开，抿起了嘴唇，贴着自己的那只手，手指不由自主地曲起，像是想要握住自己那般。

他看到他缓缓睁开了眼，背对着清晨的阳光，闪动着纯粹而干净的透澈。

金城武用手指伸到面前，在玻璃上轻轻划着，沿着那个人脸庞的轮廓，像是能够触摸到他一样。然后他看见他就那样仰起脸来对自己笑，闭了一会儿眼又睁开，将脸挨近了过来，顺着手指的轨迹轻轻侧头，好像真的可以感觉到，享受着自己的抚摸。

手指，隔着玻璃将指尖凑在一起，漫无目的地划着。金城武隔着玻璃又吻了他一下，说，我爱你。他真的说出了声音，虽然他不知道对方有没有听到。

吴奇隆曲着手指，眼帘微微垂下又抬起，点着头，说，我也爱你。

金城武的唇角渐渐牵出一个笑容来，终于伸手去把拉门打开，在他额头上印了一吻。然后他抱住他，感觉到他的手臂环住了自己的腰，手掌贴着自己的背，把唇埋进自己脖颈里。

就这样拥抱了一阵子，金城武捏了捏他的耳垂，小声说：“我去洗个澡。”

“嗯。”

看着这个人从眼前消失，吴奇隆愣愣地又站了半天，才坐回到藤椅上，再度把身子蜷在椅子里，抱住自己的膝盖，歪着头望着浴室的方向。

心口剧烈的跳动，竟然仍然无法停止。

香烟从他走过来的一刻，就架在了烟灰缸上，如今早就燃得尽了，留下被烧黑了的过滤嘴不安稳地摇晃，啪嗒一下，掉在了桌上。

他把头埋了下去，双臂交叉着，搂住自己的肩。头发上的水滴落在浴袍上，洇开淡淡的一小片水色。

金城武一边擦着头发一边走出来的时候，看到的就是这样的吴奇隆，他忍不住抬手去撩他的头发，看着他抬起头来，对自己露出一副天真而迷惘的脸。

“怎么了？”他把手撑在藤椅的扶手上，俯下身去，凝视着对方的眼睛问。

“没怎么啊……”吴奇隆无辜地眨了眨眼，“你不用去上班吗？”

“我请假了。”金城武拉过了另一把藤椅，坐在他身边，继续擦着头发，忽然想起了什么一般地停了下来，“……等等，今天你有空吗？”

吴奇隆眨了眨眼，侧头枕在手臂上去看他：“你……都不知道我今天有没有空就请假？”

金城武尴尬地笑了一下，索性把毛巾罩在头上，挡住了脸，也不回答。

“……有空。”吴奇隆一边柔声说着，一边伸手去揉了揉那个被毛巾裹着的脑袋。

“唔，那就好。”毛巾下发出闷闷的声音。

好可爱啊。吴奇隆忍住没有笑出声来，只是坐在那里，看他胡乱用毛巾擦拭着头发。

金城武把毛巾搭在藤椅的扶手上，从圆桌上拿起了烟，取了一支点上。

“……你没有话要问我吗？”他掸了掸烟灰，没有看吴奇隆，突兀地问道。

头发散乱在手臂间，吴奇隆淡淡地回答：“没有啊。”

金城武忍不住转头来看他：“你就不觉得担心么？”

胸口为什么，会突然有一股揪紧的疼。吴奇隆偏过头来，没有看他，继续装傻道：“我担心什么……”

金城武轻轻“哼”了一下：“不担心啊……那你昨晚到底为什么哭？”

吴奇隆的脸色变了。

“不要告诉我是被爽哭的哟……”金城武撇了撇嘴，“虽然在床上把你弄哭是很有成就感吧。”

“你说什么呢！”吴奇隆气急败坏地从桌上举起了烟灰缸，冲着他的头作势要砸。

“谋杀啊你！”金城武“噌”一下从藤椅上弹起来向后退。

吴奇隆瞪着眼，把烟灰缸往桌上重重一放，咬着牙：“谁让你胡说八道！”

“做都做了还不让说？”金城武无比冤枉地苦着脸。

吴奇隆咬了咬嘴唇，恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“不说话吗？那就是承认是被爽哭的喽？”

“你有完没完！”吴奇隆从椅子上站起来，恨恨地瞥了他一眼，要往屋子里头走，金城武一把就拉住了他的胳膊，把他按在没打开的半扇玻璃门上吻他。

吻过了，他气也消了，金城武拉住他的手，坐回到藤椅上，把他拉近自己，搂住他的腰，把头埋在他胸前：

“明明就很担心吧……你心里有话，直接来问我不就好了？有什么想法都可以和我商量，不要总是自己一个人闷着啊……”

吴奇隆经不住他这般折腾，内心一片柔软，抱住他湿乎乎的头，叹了口气。

“对不起……”

金城武抬起头来，皱了皱眉：“又说对不起……”

“那，那你跟你妈妈是怎么说的啊……？”吴奇隆把手放在他肩头，轻声问。

金城武眨了眨眼，握住他的手，吸了口烟，虚幻的烟雾在二人的身体之间飘散开。

“我和她解释过了，我们之前就认识，鹿港的事情你有帮忙，不过我妈妈还是有点生气，不愿意我跟你有过多来往，我也暂时先答应了她，会跟你保持一点距离。就当是安抚她一下吧。”

撒谎这种事，难，还是不难？

金城武对于自己竟然连想都没有想，这么顺利一点也没有磕绊地就把这样的谎言说出口，感到很惊讶。

他真的不想让吴奇隆担心。原来，同样是谎言，往好的方向去说的，比往坏的方向去说的，要容易出口一百倍。

吴奇隆松了口气，用手搔了搔对方的头发：“那就好，你妈妈不会再气你就行。但是……阿武，你有没有想过以后？”

金城武沉默了半晌，开口道：“没有。”

然后他有些困惑地说，为什么每个人都来问我以后？活在现在的人要怎么能控制以后？你说让我先哄哄她，以后我们瞒着她就好的，那不就是“以后”了。

看着金城武有点赌气的样子，吴奇隆叹了口气，在他身边的藤椅上坐下。

“阿武……是你说的，心里有话，就跟你说，有什么想法，都可以和你商量，让我不要一个人闷着，那，我可就说了啊。”

为什么会有一股不好的预感……金城武慌乱地吸了口烟：“你说啊。”

“……可能是我的错吧，我总是会跟你说，这个不是坏人，那个不是坏人。”吴奇隆笑了一下，“事实上，我的确是这么想的，大家真的都不是坏人，很多时候，我会觉得，我们都是为了能够活下去，为了自己想保护的亲人，为了清风堂上上下下那么多条命，为了大家都能过上好日子，比任何人都不差，比任何人都不缺乏尊严。拧成一股绳，不受别人欺负，不让自己人受委屈。”

金城武愣住了，他不明白阿奇为什么要突然说这样一段话，也不明白他话中的意思。

“我们平时在做的，虽然有一部分是合法的生意，但是也都是建立在一些不合法的手段上的。必要的时候，敲诈，勒索，威胁，甚至是杀人，我们都会做。”吴奇隆面无表情地说着，“大家都曾经不同程度地被抛弃过，最后我们只剩下了这个世界，只有这条路可以走，我想如果能有其他选择，连仁叔也未必会站在今天这个位置。而那些有家室的叔伯，如果他们不继续，如果他们失去现在的势力，有可能他们的亲人都会被这些年积累的仇人杀害。要保护他们，就必须让自己背负更多的鲜血。”

金城武恍然发觉，指间的烟已经烧到手了，他赶紧把烟熄灭掉。

母亲，你说的有一部分是对的，有一部分，是错的。

错的部分是，阿奇远比您想象中的，要了解他的处境。对的部分是，他没有别的地方可以去。

“……在冲绳，我们分开时，我决定再也不会见你了。一个是因为我骗了你，我怕你知道了会讨厌我，另一个就是，我所身处的环境，实在太过复杂，是游离在这个社会的边缘的，我不想把无辜的人给卷进去。”他顿了顿，嘴角僵硬地笑了下，“曾经发生过这种事，我曾经把无关的人给卷进来过。从那之后，我一直都在跟过去的朋友保持距离，我不想看到他们受伤害。”

金城武安静地听着，到了此时，才叹了口气，伸手去在吴奇隆的肩上揉了揉：“我明白你的意思，你担心我。”

“我爱你。”他平静地吐露着令人震撼的言语，“我不知道能够和你一起走多久，走多远，什么时候你会觉得我令你无法忍受。但是我知道我爱你，只要有一点可能，我都不想放弃，我就是这样。我会希望可以永远和你在一起，但我也知道，很多时候，不是我们怎么希望，事情就会怎么发生。我不会后悔，但我真的不想有一天，看到你会后悔。我想，你可能真的还需要多考虑一下。更何况，我们的关系……还是有点不寻常。那个服务生的表情，你也看到了，这还只是个开始，以后会有多少冷眼，我无法预料。当然除此之外，我永远都不想看到你被卷进来，我会尽我所能让你远离这一切，保护好你的安全，我也希望你可以答应我，不管我遇到什么事，你都要以保护你自己为最优先。”

金城武有点惊讶地看着他。

这个人，平时总像是一只可爱的小动物，显得又单纯又活泼，好像是活在一个快乐而又自由的森林里，对人类世界的复杂一无所知，一双眼睛永远都看到美好的一面。然而此时此刻的他，却是那么冷静和透彻，流露着超越他年龄的成熟感，和对命运的某种消极与悲观。可即便如此，却也无法抹去他心底那种执着的热忱。

好奇怪，为什么会有那么多种完全不同的感觉，可以这样自然地融合在同一个人身上。

金城武其实觉得有点不好意思，他希望自己考虑的事，自己一点都没有在考虑，心里面真正在思索着的，是类似“人真的很有趣啊”这样的事。

这也不是我的错啊，因为让我去想一些很现实的问题，我会觉得好麻烦。可是让我去思考一些乱七八糟的东西，我就会觉得很有趣。

一边这样子在内心跟自己自问自答了起来，一边安静地凝视着吴奇隆，神游天外。

“……阿武，我说的，你都听到了吧？”

“听到了。”金城武赶紧点头，“阿奇，如果马上要有一颗行星向我们撞过来的话，你怎么办？”

“……啊？”吴奇隆呆住了。他没想到自己说了那么一大车话之后，金城武会给自己一个这么天马行空的回答。

“你会怎么办呢？”金城武认真地问。

“……那不就是世界末日了，还什么怎么办，等着它撞过来喽。”

“那如果你一个星期前就知道它会撞过来，会怎么做？”

“那也还是没办法啊，一样，等它撞过来。无非会多一点时间，去做些没机会做的事，还有跟家人多聚一聚……你到底想说什么？”

“呐，你看，有的事情，也许我们可以避免，但是有些事情，要发生的话我们一点办法都没有，除了去接受。”金城武耸了耸肩，“这就是所谓命运吧，真的要来的时候，挡都挡不住，我今天坐在这里跟你说话，也许下一刻我出门就会遇到一个喝醉酒的司机，开车把我给撞死了。”

“喂！别乱说话！呸呸呸！”

“先别呸了，听我说完。”金城武看他的样子都乐了，“我们当然可以尽力去做一些事，来避免一些情况，但也要看是什么。你想让我答应，你遇到危险的时候我先考虑保护自己，这个我真的答应不了。”

吴奇隆脸色变了变。

“没办法做到的事情，就是没办法。”金城武伸手去揽过他的肩膀，“真的发生这种事的话，我根本连考虑的时间都不会有。”

吴奇隆神情古怪地看着他：“你要是个女人就好了。”

“啊？”

“那样的话我就可以说，为了我们的孩子，请你好好保护自己。”吴奇隆叹了口气，向后仰着头。

金城武忍不住迸发出一阵爆笑来：“哈哈哈哈！对，对不起，我不是个女人呢，也没办法给你生个孩子。哈哈哈哈！”

“别笑了……”吴奇隆幽怨地看了他一眼，“我现在已经开始后悔了。”

“你刚刚还说你不会后悔！”金城武瞪圆了眼，“这么快就吞回去？”

“因为你这个人实在太不讲理，也太不合常理了！”吴奇隆嘟着嘴，把手抱在胸前，“还说有什么都可以跟你商量，商量就是这种后果！最讨厌的就是，我居然还没办法反驳你！”

金城武叹了口气，走到他身后去，双臂环住他的肩：“谢谢你，阿奇，你是我认识的第一个让我觉得自己口才很好的人。”

吴奇隆放松了自己的双手，去握住他交叉在自己胸前的手，轻轻抚摸着他的手指：“也谢谢你，让我知道原来人还可以这么不知所谓地活着。”

“……你这是夸我还是骂我？”

“夸你，真的是夸你。”吴奇隆笑了，回过头去抬手抚摸他的脸颊，在他唇角吻了一下。

是啊，既然已经是这样了。既然我们都知道，很多事情，不一定会按照我们的希望去发展，不一定是我们的筹谋就可以避免。

那就走下去吧，站在这个十字路口，沿着连自己也不知道是否正确的方向，两个人，一起走下去。

等走到了尽头，再说了。


	17. Chapter 17

金城武回到家的时候，天色已近黄昏，还在放寒假的弟弟出去玩了没回来。母亲一个人坐在客厅里等着他。

金城武在心里叹了口气。

“昨晚，还有今天。”母亲双手抱在胸前，平静地说着，“我不是想审你，但你也知道我担心什么。”

“您真的想知道……？”金城武表情怪怪的，坐到母亲身边去。

“说吧。”

“……您还记得，我在冲绳的时候认识的女孩子么？”

母亲愣了一下：“咦？就是成人节那天，你说有约……”

“嗯，回台北以后，我们又联系上了。”再一次确定了一个事实，把事情往好的方向说的谎言，比较容易出口，“周日那天我因为请阿奇吃饭，完全忘记了那天是情人节，没有陪她，她有点不高兴。所以……昨晚和今天，我都和她在一起，算是向她赔罪。”

母亲惊讶得合不拢嘴：“我……我还以为……”

“您以为什么？”金城武转过脸去，好笑地看着母亲。

母亲轻咳了两声，摇了摇头：“我是真的没想到……你……”

莫名地，她觉得心里一阵轻松。自己的儿子已经长大了，他有了新的女朋友，而且他会积极地去向对方道歉，挽回自己的疏忽，他即将进入大学，尽管比别的孩子要晚了一年多，但是，他在沿着属于他的生命轨迹前进，他在寻找着自己的目标和答案。

阿奇，那是他很多朋友当中的一个，那个人并不属于他的世界，他也不属于那个人的世界，他们彼此离得很远，即便是朋友，也总有亲近与不亲近之别。

我是不是，真的想太多了？再好的朋友，在彼此的道路越走越远时，也会渐渐随着时间与空间而疏远。更何况他们认识的时间原本也不长，算不得什么至交好友。

也许，我真的没必要那么担心。

这样想着，母亲的语气也放柔了：“那天我跟你说的事，你好好考虑过了么？”

“考虑过了，”金城武点头，“不过，我的答案还是没变。”

果然。母亲皱了皱眉。

“妈，你说的我都能明白，我觉得你说的也都是对的。”金城武对母亲笑了笑，“但是，过段时间，我也该忙起来了，至于阿奇，就像你说的那样，他是活在另外一个世界里的。我想，我们谁也不会干扰到对方什么。可人和人能成为朋友，毕竟是一种缘分，不管将来如何，让我去无视这种缘分，我还是做不到。”

听到这里，母亲悬着的心早已放下了大半。

“……也许，我是真的太过多虑了。”母亲叹了口气，“你比我想的，要明白事理。”

“远远不够呢。”金城武笑着搂住了母亲的肩，“妈，你就先别担心这件事了，我要准备申请，要陪女朋友，将来您需要为我操心的地方还多着呢。”

“恐怕，我想要为你操这个心，也没那么多时间了。”母亲懊丧地摇了摇头，“明天我得去鹿港那边，又要忙上一阵子了。不过过几个星期，你父亲就回来了。”

“啊……”金城武刚稍微松了口气，听到父亲回来，又有点头疼，“爸爸这次回来多久？”

“两个多月吧可能？”母亲拍了拍他的肩，“明天我走了以后，你要多照顾弟弟。”

“放心吧。”金城武很乖地点头。

母亲沉默了一阵，又说：“就算顾及着我和你爸，你弟弟，这个家……你也得离危险的事情远点。”

“我什么样子，妈妈还不知道吗？”金城武苦笑了起来，“别说是危险了，连麻烦的事情我都避而远之。”

母亲怨念地看了他一眼：“那谈恋爱麻烦不麻烦？”

金城武轻咳了两下：“……很麻烦。”

这次与母亲的对话，竟然就这样被自己糊弄了过去。金城武每每想起来，都会觉得有点得意。

他能够让吴奇隆放下担忧，也能让母亲暂时安下心来，这样的结果，是他从没预料到自己可以做到的。

好像自己真的变得，比以前要可靠了呢。他开心地想。

快乐的日子总是过得很快，尤其是在爱着一个人的时候，会觉得时光溜走的速度超乎人想象，一个星期接一个星期，一个月接一个月。这个城市的春天太过短暂，几乎可以忽略不计，仿佛一个眨眼，夏天就到了。

两个人正坐在冰室里，桌上摊着几份大学的招生资料和学校介绍说明，是吴奇隆特意去问弟弟要来带给金城武的。

“你看看有用吗？反正都是去学校里面发的，我就让他多拿几份。”吴奇隆拿小勺嘬着碗里的冰。

“有用啊。”其实没什么大用，上面针对外籍生的招生计划都不是很详细，只有一两句而已，更何况很多学校还不招，“唉，外籍生的名额都那么少。”

“也没关系吧，台湾哪儿有那么多外国人啊。”

“有很多好不好。”金城武拿着材料在他头上敲了下，“竞争好激烈的。我中学那所学校，都很不好进。”

吴奇隆摸了摸脑袋：“有没有那么夸张？不过，你为什么不去国外念大学啊？”

“国外竞争就不激烈吗……”金城武笑了，“只要是好学校，都差不多。不过我还好，没那么高的追求。”

“现在有什么目标了吗？”

“最想进的两所大学，科系也合适，也招外籍生的，都是下个月开始接受申请，六月面试，其中有一所需要考试。不过我不可能只递交这两所，得多准备些。”

“哦……对了，那他们要考你的话，试卷是英文的，还是中文的？”

“英文的啊。”

“太奇怪了吧……”吴奇隆一边嘟囔着一边向后靠去，“你又不是不懂中文，还要用英文考试。”

“没办法，谁让我是‘外国人’呢。”金城武耸了耸肩，“很多时候我会觉得，还不如能和别人一样，去K书中心苦读，一起参加联考，然后被录取，或者是像你和你弟弟一样，五专毕业后考插班，这样多好。”

“你很讨厌自己和别人不一样吗。”吴奇隆眨着一双好看的眼睛，小勺在手上晃啊晃的。

金城武低下了头，整理着那些材料，“我是有点讨厌，这样别人就会注意到你，想要躲别人远一点都做不到。比如我在我父亲公司的时候，人人都知道我是董事长的儿子，看我的眼光都不一样，事情做得再好也还是会有人盯着你不放。谁也不会把我当自己人，可偏偏还对我很友好的样子。好假哦，看到就觉得麻烦。幸好现在不用应付他们了。”

冰在嘴里化开，令双唇都被冻得有些麻痹。吴奇隆舔了舔嘴唇：“还是去上大学好了，校园生活会比较单纯一点，不用顾虑那么多。当初为什么不直接去上大学呢？”

金城武把自己的冰淇淋送进嘴里：“当初啊……因为我是念的美国学校，拿的是IB文凭，很少有人会留在台湾念大学，我父母也是这个意思，希望我去国外念。可我不太想去。”

“为什么？”

“我不喜欢陌生的环境啊。”

……还真是奢侈的烦恼呢。吴奇隆揉了揉眉心：“你还真是小孩子脾气……”

“是啊。”金城武笑了笑，“抱歉。跟你说这些无聊话。”

咦……我好像说错了什么。吴奇隆赶紧把手肘撑在桌上，笑着看他：“不过，真的会很辛苦吧。一个人离家在外，没有亲人朋友在身边，完全陌生的环境，所有的人都要重新去认识，和自己从小生长的地方连习惯都完全不一样。”

“你不用安慰我了……”金城武苦笑了一下，“我知道我很任性，也很幼稚。”

“没有啦，”吴奇隆有点着急，“这是人之常情吧。而且你选择去父亲的公司，也是为了想要能帮上你爸爸妈妈的忙吧？即便被同事排挤，你也还是很努力地去做，我不觉得这是什么任性和幼稚。”

金城武用勺子在碗里敲了敲，淡淡地答道：“谢谢。”

冰室里的冷风，开得很大，吹在人黏着汗的肌肤上，阵阵清爽。

“对了，那你弟弟呢？准备的怎么样了？”

“7月份插班考，6月还有毕业考，他现在头都大了。”吴奇隆笑了起来。

“你呢？你不陪他了吗？”

吴奇隆沉默了一阵子，说：“我……还没太考虑好。”

“没必要让自己遁世了吧，”金城武小心地说，“如果没什么忙得抽不开身的，去上大学不是也很好玩吗？总之你能把课时攒够就行啊。如果你也考的话，我就要参考看看了，说不定会跟你上同一所大学呢。到时候我们就变校园情侣了。”

他抬起头来畅想了一阵，露出陶醉其中的表情来：“真不错呢。”

“……做什么美梦呢。”吴奇隆在他额头上敲了一记，笑了起来，“自己选合适的，不要管我了。”

“你到底考还是不考嘛？”

“我现在真的决定不了。”吴奇隆皱了皱眉，“其实……”

“什么？”金城武紧张了起来。

“……算盘叔最近要去高雄，处理那边新开的生意，可能要待上大半年，他想带我也一起过去。”

金城武愣住了。

“你先别急，我还没答应他。他下个月才出发。”

金城武沉默地吃着冰淇淋，觉得自己的味觉好像出了问题，怎么尝不出甜来了呢……

“不过，我确实也没什么理由拒绝。而且，其实我自己也想要去。”吴奇隆顿了顿，“仁叔这些年来一直想要多做些合法生意，为了更安全，也为了以后的方便。我知道他们一直对我很好，这次渔业方面我们下了不少本，算盘叔也是想带我去多学点东西，将来在这一行可以用得上我。我能明白他的苦心，也想能多接触点生意上的事。所以……”

“那你还跟我说什么，”金城武面无表情地说，“你都已经决定了。”

“你别这样啊……我就是还没决定，才会跟你说。”吴奇隆苦笑着，“我这不是找你商量嘛。”

“你确定你是来找我商量的，不是来通知我的？”

吴奇隆叹了口气，不再说话，一勺一勺去把碗里的冰吃完。

过了半晌，金城武觉得自己有点过分，终于开口道：“阿奇……抱歉。我相信你的判断，也相信你的选择，你想做的事我原本没什么资格插手或是插嘴。但是，这么突然，我真的不太能接受……”

吴奇隆停下了动作，很小声很小声地说：“你就不能干脆一点，让我别走么。”

金城武呆了一下，听着那人话语中的委屈，不由得心里一软，再顾不得别的，握住了他的手：“别走……我舍不得你离开。”

吴奇隆低垂着头，默然无语。

好像过了很久很久，才听到他微小的声音：“只要你说，我就不走。”


	18. Chapter 18

机车是由吴奇隆来开的，金城武坐在后座上，他会先骑回堂口，然后再由金城武自己骑回家。从金城武的父亲回台北后，吴奇隆一直都很小心不去接近他家附近，对金城武来讲也无所谓，他喜欢送阿奇回去。但是令他沮丧的是，对方总是不让他“送”。到最后往往会变成这样，阿奇自己送自己的局面。

不过，后来吴奇隆总是会在离堂口还有一段距离的地方就把他赶走，也不再同意他直接去院子里找自己。金城武知道他有意要让自己离他们那帮人远些，倒也不跟他计较。

这一次他又远远地在刚刚拐入街巷时就停了下来，不过两个人还没来得及说话，忽然看见对面一大批人，全都骑着机车，一路声势浩大地向这边驶了过来，

带头的人还没靠近就已经瞧见了他们，喊了一声：“阿奇？”一个急刹车停在了他们面前，摘下安全帽来。

吴奇隆从车上下来，对他点点头，在他肩头捶了一下：“向南。你们这是干嘛去？”

有人已经骑了过去，看向南停下，又见到阿奇也在，立马返回，浩浩荡荡的车队围在了街口，把吴奇隆他们围进了中心。

“阿奇你可回来了！”阿天兴奋地喊道，“咦？那个，谁，是叫阿武来着吧？你也在啊。”

名叫向南的人往金城武身上扫了一眼，目光锐利，让金城武不由得打了个寒战。

他听吴奇隆提起过这个名字，不过他从没见过这人。向南看起来好像比阿奇要大，长得斯斯文文的，穿戴也干净，淡蓝色的衬衫和鹅黄色的长裤，气质在这一群喧闹的、一看就是一帮小混混的兄弟里面，看起来极为不同，更像是个还在读书的大学生，又比旁人都多了几分稳重感。

但是，他看自己的那一眼，不知为什么，让金城武觉得很紧张。

“阿奇，这位是？”向南的目光投向吴奇隆。

“哦，我朋友，他叫金城武，叫他阿武就行。”吴奇隆笑了笑，向他介绍金城武。

向南点了点头，还没开口，阿天又叫了起来：“阿奇，我们还以为今天你赶不上了呢！回来了就好，赶紧跟我们一起过去吧！”

“过去？去哪儿啊？”吴奇隆有点困惑，“你们到底是去干嘛的？”

“这还看不出来？”小蚊子抢道，“赛车喽！柳月盟的小九邀战了！今天要跟他们来个大对决呢！”

“又是小九……”吴奇隆叹了口气，“他怎么就那么爱机车，我看他比较机车。”

“走啦阿奇，有你在我们不会输的！”兄弟们起劲地喊着他，“给他们点厉害看看！”

吴奇隆看了一眼身后的金城武，有点犹豫，向南拉了拉他的胳膊：“阿奇，去吧。好久没跟小九那帮人一起玩了，你骑得那么好，不去的话，他们会怪我们看不起他们的。”

“什么嘛！我们也很强的好不好！”一群人哄作一团，路过的行人都躲着他们远远的。

吴奇隆笑着点了点头：“好啦，我去。阿武，你先回家吧，我跟他们一起过去。”

金城武赶紧说：“我也想去。”

吴奇隆怔了怔，还没来得及拒绝，阿天就叫了起来：“走啊走啊，阿武也一起去！阿奇的朋友就是我们的朋友，绝对没人敢为难你的。”

向南也和颜悦色地金城武笑了笑：“太好了，很久没有新朋友加入一起玩了。不过，我们这伙人闹起来很疯的，不知道会不会吓坏你。”

“不会不会，”金城武摆手，“赛车嘛，我也很喜欢机车，虽然我骑得很烂，也不可能跟你们赛，但是我超爱看的。”

“那就走吧。”向南拍了拍吴奇隆的肩，戴上安全帽骑上自己的车，“阿奇，你朋友就交给你照顾喽。”

吴奇隆犹疑地跨上车子，金城武趁势在他腰上掐了一把，他回过头去瞪他：“干嘛！”

“不想让我去是不是？”金城武坏笑着眨了眨眼，“别动心思了，我去定了！开车！”

吴奇隆咬了咬牙，发动了车。

金城武知道自己现在的脸色一定很难看，但他可没办法把情绪藏起来。

老实说，他真的被吓到了。

他没想到这伙人所谓的“赛车”，并不是绕着公路跑几圈赛速度那种，而是玩特技。

吴奇隆驾驶着机车做出的那些危险动作，看得他手心一阵阵发汗。

最要命的是，他看到吴奇隆露出一种自己平时从未见到过的神情，那是一种对刺激和危险的兴奋渴望，而在这个过程中，眼中会浮现出一种奇诡的安详感。就好像这样的局面就是他所需要的，越是把自己放在一条钢丝般的细线上，他就会越发沉浸其中。

所有的人玩特技时都没有戴安全帽，好像越危险就越好玩。

他想起每一次吴奇隆骑机车带着自己的时候，明明都是那么小心谨慎，而此刻的他好像故意要冲着刺激和危险前进一般。原来，那是因为车上坐了另外一个人，他要顾及别人的安全，就会非常规矩。

当只有他自己的时候……他看上去就好像，就好像是……

“怎么样，还是被吓到了吧？”

正看得惊心动魄时，有人来到他身边，笑着对他说。金城武转过头，看到是向南。

“……嗯，我真的被吓到了。”

向南叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩膀：“你别担心，阿奇技术很好的，他从没出过问题。”

“可这样真的太危险了吧……”金城武紧紧皱着眉。

“没有那么严重啦，”向南笑了，“虽然大家是在寻求刺激，不过也不是真的会玩命，你也看到了，有人摔下来了，也没什么大事。这种动作即便是完成不了，也绝对不会有性命之忧的。”

“可万一要是正好滑到路边，摔下来的时候头撞到哪里什么的……”

“哪里都那么巧。”向南摇了摇头，“这么说的话，就算出门走在大街上，也随时都可能有危险啊。”

好像自己也说过类似的话呢……金城武觉得有点头疼，忧心忡忡地看着赛场：“其实，我真正担心的倒不是这个，而是阿奇他看上去……”

说着就顿住了，向南好奇地望着他，催促道：“看上去怎样？”

金城武怔了半晌，莫名其妙地就说出了心底那种没来由的想法：“他看上去，像是希望自己可以死掉一样。”

机车的轰鸣声炸响在耳边。向南沉默地注视着金城武。

“抱歉，说这种奇怪的话……”金城武轻咳了两声，对向南露出尴尬的笑容来。

“……阿奇已经很久没有跟清风堂以外的朋友来往过了，”向南忽然审慎地看着金城武，“今天见到你，我是真的有点吃惊。”

“咦……阿天好像也说过这样的话。”金城武侧了侧头，他觉得有点不安。

“是啊。”向南的语气听不出个所以然来，但总觉得他似乎有话想说，“大家都会觉得你很稀罕吧，别怪我们。”

“……阿奇曾经跟我说过一次，好像是，曾经把无关的人卷进了事故里面，”金城武心里一动，“从此就远离了外面的朋友。”

向南又看了他一阵，点了点头：“没错……他有告诉过你是什么事吗？”

“没有。”金城武低下头去，觉得有些紧张。

“刚加入清风堂的时候，他还在上学，他和同学的关系都很不错。体专的女生很少，漂亮的女生就更少，偏偏他们学校就有一位，小他一个年级，那个女生一直都喜欢他。”赛场上的灯火照得黑暗中的人有些睁不开眼，向南抬手挡了挡灯光。

“阿奇加入清风堂的事，他的同学都知道，那个女孩当然也知道。不过，这也阻挡不了她追求阿奇的脚步。她真的好喜欢他，对阿奇非常殷勤，常常去他宿舍，给他做便当。女孩家也在台北，周末的时候她总会来堂口找阿奇。

“不过，阿奇对她非常冷淡，我也不知道为什么，大概是不来电吧。也可能是因为还没能忘记过去的女朋友，谁知道呢。这样差不多过了大半年，那时候我也刚刚加入，年轻气盛了点，说话做事都太不安分，有一次我和一伙人有了冲突，阿奇和阿天来帮我，把那些人教训了一顿。阿奇打架真的很厉害的，枪打出头鸟，原本是我惹的事，对方却因此恨上了阿奇。那人放了狠话，说要弄死他。”

说着这些年少轻狂时的往事时，向南语气平淡，娓娓道来，好像说的不是自己的事那般。

“对方不敢直接跟清风堂作对，我们的势力在台北不是那些小混混可以碰的。有一天晚上，那个女孩又来找阿奇，阿奇还是和平时一样冷淡，说了几句就要她回去。那次不知道他是说了什么绝情的话，女孩哭了，哭得好伤心，院门口整条街都听得到。阿奇只好把她带远，又劝又哄，他最怕看女孩子哭。”向南说着就笑了起来，“你说他也真是，明明那么怕看到女孩子的眼泪，偏偏还要去惹哭人家。”

金城武没有说话，双手插在兜里，安静地听着。

“好说歹说，把女孩哄了回去，他就回来了。就在那天晚上，女孩在回家的路上，被人强暴了。”

机车刹车的声音骤然响彻夜空，紧接着，大家的欢呼声此起彼伏，吴奇隆从车上下来，被清风堂的弟兄们围住，把他举了起来。他先是骄傲地笑着，但接下来，却莫名地露出失望和落寞的表情。只有那么一瞬，被刻在了赛场通明的灯光下。

“女孩退学了。阿奇找到了那家伙，把他揍了个半死。不，不是半死，其实，他是真的差点杀死那个人。那天，阿天都被他的模样给吓哭了，他像是疯了一样地打那家伙，弄得自己满身都是血，我看势头不对去拦他，却根本拦不住，最后我只能抄起家伙砸在他后颈上，把他打晕了过去，这才制止住他。毕竟，那是杀人啊，无论什么时候，杀人都不是一件小事，更不是我们能处理得了的。

“阿奇那家伙……别看他平时脾气那么好，真的被惹毛的时候，是很恐怖的。那天我就那么看着他，眼神一片冰冷，都看不到怒火或是别的什么，像是失去了情感一样。我知道的，他是真的想杀死那个人，他真的想……另外一回就是Amy那件事了，他把水蛇帮的太子打得都瘫痪掉了。

“从那之后，阿奇就跟他过去的朋友全都疏远了，在体专的最后一年，他根本都不住校，就是为了跟宿舍的人都划清界限。听说那段时间，他每天晚上都在街上游荡，像个流浪汉一样露宿街头。白天到了学校就是上课，也不跟同学讲话了，就这样一直到了毕业。虽然那个女孩的遭遇并不能说是他的错，但我猜他一直都没有原谅自己。有一次他喝醉了，哭着对我说，他真的好想杀了自己，他这样的人为什么不死掉，为什么。”

有人拉开了烟筒扔在四下，录音机接上了喇叭，手提的照明灯疯狂晃动着，彩色的烟雾在身边升腾，人群开始舞动狂欢。

向南长长地出了一口气，转过头来看着金城武，目光平静：“他其实一直都没能从那件事里面走出来，你说的没错，他的确是希望自己可以死掉。”

金城武望着灯光下的那个人，眼前逐渐一片模糊。

“阿武……谢谢你的出现。”

“咦？”金城武有点吃惊地转过脸来，泪水已经滚落，却浑然不觉。

“阿奇这些年来，再也没有跟外面的朋友来往过，更不要说是新朋友了。”向南友好地对他笑着，拍了拍他的肩，“他能认识你，和你成为朋友，这是个好的开始。虽然我不知道你是不是有什么特别之处，但是我可以肯定，是你给了他又一次机会。也许渐渐地，他就不会再想要杀死自己了。”

“我不知道，”新的泪水又涌上来，金城武恍惚地摇着头，“我不知道。”

“不要告诉阿奇，我跟你说了这些。”看着向他们走过来的吴奇隆，向南小声说着。

金城武慌乱地点了点头。

“喂！你们有没有好好看我表现啊！”吴奇隆跳过来，在向南肩上捶了一下，“……咦？阿武你怎么了？”

“被烟呛的。”金城武低下头，揉了揉眼角。

“当然有好好看啊，我说阿奇，你今天晚上简直就是个明星嘛。我看小九今天输都输的好开心！”向南大笑着说。

“哼，他啊，来几次灭几次！”吴奇隆晃了晃拳头，得意地笑着。

“不管你喽，我去找个姑娘跳舞去。”向南吐了吐舌头，走下场地。

向南走后，吴奇隆小心翼翼地问金城武：“那个，有没有被我们吓到？”

金城武瞥了他一眼：“笑话，我好歹也看过不少机车比赛，还能被这种场面吓到？太小瞧我了吧。”

吴奇隆腼腆地笑了笑：“那就好，我怕你会不喜欢。我们是玩得有点疯啦……”

金城武忽然就上前一步，一把将他抱进了怀里。

“……怎么了？”吴奇隆疑惑地回手在他背上拍了拍。

“我真的被吓到了。”金城武苦笑着说，“我好担心你。”

“没事的啦。”吴奇隆忍不住笑了起来，放开了他，拍拍他的肩，“你不喜欢的话，我以后会少参加点这种活动。”

“偶尔玩玩也不是不行啦……”金城武的目光温柔如水，“但是一定要自己注意安全，好吗？你要是出了什么事，我都不知道该怎么办了。”

吴奇隆心里一阵柔软，笑容逐渐绽放在夜晚强烈的灯光和弥漫的烟雾之下。

“嗯，”他把额头往金城武肩上碰了碰，“我会小心的。”

因为爱着一个人，我们都可以慢慢学着，比以前更加珍惜自己。

因为知道自己在被对方珍惜着，我们仿佛也因此而变得更有价值。

你知道吗，阿奇，我就是这样。

因为爱着你，而让我可以比过去更加相信自己，更加懂得爱自己。

我希望，你也是一样。

“快看！‘疯狗’来了！”正在彼此低语的二人，忽然听到不知是谁，尖锐而紧张的声音发出了叫喊。

吴奇隆的身体瞬间僵硬了。

音乐停了下来，烟筒被踢开，晃动的照明灯掉到了地上。

吴奇隆觉得背脊一阵发冷，他回过头去，看见“疯狗”正笑嘻嘻地，站在自己眼前。

“阿奇！退后！”向南狠狠砸掉了自己手中的啤酒瓶，拎着一半破碎的瓶子当做武器，一个箭步就冲了过来，把吴奇隆和金城武都挡在了身后。

清风堂的人纷纷跑去旁边的卡车上抄起了武器，向吴奇隆和金城武的背后涌来，站成了一圈。柳月盟的小九也带着人赶了过来，站到“疯狗”的身后。

“疯狗，你来干嘛？”说话的人是小九。

“哎哟小九，真不够意思，不知道我最喜欢机车了吗？这种事都不找我参加，还是不是兄弟了啊？更何况，还是跟我们的老朋友，清风堂的人一起玩。”疯狗咧着嘴笑，露出一副令人嫌恶的无赖相。

“阿奇，你们都先回去吧，”小九看了一眼吴奇隆，神情紧张，“我们陪疯狗玩。”

小蚊子紧张地把吴奇隆向后拉：“我们走吧。”

“这么急着走？”疯狗蓦地转身，目光直勾勾地盯着阿奇，那种眼神……让金城武浑身上下不自在，“阿奇，我们好久都没见了，你就不想我啊？”

吴奇隆抿着嘴唇，一言不发，看着疯狗的目光仿佛凝结成霜。

“你给我滚远点！”向南愤怒地把碎掉的半个瓶子举起来，对准疯狗。

“哎哟，还有个小保镖那？”疯狗懒洋洋地瞟了向南一眼，根本不把他放在眼里，又去用那种令人恶心的目光看着吴奇隆，“阿奇，几年不见你可真威风啊，不光多了个小保镖，还有个甜甜蜜蜜的，又是抱啊又是靠啊的小情人……”

“闭上你的嘴！”向南气急了，冲着疯狗就扎了过去，吴奇隆眼疾手快，一把将他拉住，死死按着。

吴奇隆用全力把向南向后拖，在他耳边低语：“别冲动，你现在打他，是让小九难做人。我们走吧。”

“我还真当你是什么贞洁烈妇呢，没想到这么快被人驯服了哦？”疯狗哈哈大笑，“是个什么人物啊？给我介绍下嘛。”

“我叫金城武。”金城武突然开口了，“现在你知道了？”

“阿武你别理他。”阿天拽了拽金城武的胳膊。

小九看情势愈演愈烈，干脆站到了向南和疯狗中间，面对向南劝道：“几位，对不住了，今晚上就到此为止吧。”

向南把啤酒瓶狠狠摔在了地上，朝疯狗啐了一口，站到吴奇隆身旁。吴奇隆松了口气，回身向清风堂的人挥手：“把家伙都收起来，我们回去。”

说完，他回身向小九点了点头，没再看疯狗一眼。清风堂的弟兄们逐渐后退，吴奇隆一手拖着向南，一手拉着金城武的胳膊，向外走去。

身后，疯狗的声音远远传来：

“别太想我哦！阿奇！我保证我们很快就会再见面的！”

吴奇隆狠狠地打了个寒战，甩了甩头，目不斜视地往前走。

离开的时候，金城武再度回过头去看那个叫做“疯狗”的人。

内心涌上一股不知名的怒火——他知道，那个人对吴奇隆，绝对有什么非分之想。这不是他过度揣测，那个人不管是目光，还是调戏的话语，都实在太过露骨了。

他真想现在就跑过去，在那个家伙脸上揍一拳。

可是吴奇隆，他紧紧拉着自己的胳膊，手指像铁一样坚固。

那个人……到底是谁？他想干什么？

金城武被吴奇隆就这样死死拉着，拼命压抑着内心的愤慨，头脑一片混乱，被剧烈的恨意所占据，不知方向地随着他，随着他们，向前走去。


	19. Chapter 19

众人都离开了场地，纷纷骑上了自己的机车，夏夜的微风带来凉爽的气息，吹得一群人头脑似乎也清醒了几分。车子陆续开动，大家都想要赶紧离开这里，不然的话，还不知道会发生什么事。

这么多人在，一旦出事就是大事。

吴奇隆站在金城武的机车前，天气热，他只穿了件墨绿色的迷彩背心，用带着汗水的肩膀轻轻靠着金城武，充满疲惫地对他说：

“阿武，你来骑吧。”

金城武还没来得及答话，就惊讶地感觉到，吴奇隆靠着自己的那双光溜溜的肩膀，正在微微发抖。

他在害怕啊。金城武错愕万分地想。他在害怕，害怕那个叫疯狗的人。

与之对峙的时候，他既冷静又克制，保持着沉默，无视对方的一切挑衅。然而当远离了那个人，和自己站在一起时，他开始发抖。

即便如此，他仍然在克制，手掌轻轻搭在胳膊上，低垂着头，不肯在兄弟们面前流露出一点软弱。只有轻靠着自己的肩膀，泄露了他内心的恐惧。

为什么，那个叫“疯狗”的人，阿奇在怕他，为什么，他对阿奇做过什么？

金城武拼命压抑住头脑中的混乱，把所有疑问和愤怒都抛开。现在不是想这些问这些的时候，他在发抖，他需要我。

金城武长长地出了口气，去抱住了吴奇隆的肩，点头道：“好，你在后面坐好，什么都不要想，我送你回家。”

吴奇隆有些恍惚地抬头看他，从鼻子里面发出轻微的“嗯”声。

金城武用手掌抚了抚他的胳膊，握在他赤裸的肩上，忽然笑了一下：“对了，今天我有一点非常不满意。”

“什么？”吴奇隆困惑地问。

金城武俯身对他耳语：“你穿的太少了。”

然后他跨上机车，回头看吴奇隆，那人还愣愣地站在夜色中，双颊泛起一阵绯红。

“来啊。”他笑着看他，向他伸出手去。

昏暗的天空下，吴奇隆眉眼模糊，神情闪烁，他忽然看了看四周，见兄弟们都已经骑走了，便凑到金城武脸上，印了一吻。

然后他飞快地跨上后座，牢牢地抱住金城武的腰，把额头抵在他背上。

金城武拍了拍他的手，发动了机车，追着前面的人而去。

等车队陆续抵达了堂口，阿天才发现吴奇隆和金城武没有跟上。

“咦……阿奇跟阿武去哪儿了？”阿天疑惑地挠挠头。

“……估计阿奇需要单独跟阿武解释一下吧，疯狗的事。”向南把安全帽取下来，晃晃头，“刚刚那个阵仗，阿武都不明白怎么回事，不吓到人家才怪。”

“阿武不会被吓跑吧？”阿天突兀地问道。

向南愣了愣，手指敲击在安全帽上，摇了摇头：“不知道。”

“如果他觉得很可怕，以后离阿奇越来越远的话……”阿天紧紧皱着眉，“那阿奇一定会很伤心的。”

向南把机车停好，瞥了阿天一眼：“别瞎操心了，你怎么老爱想些有的没的。”

“你说疯狗都这么久没来找过阿奇麻烦了，两三年了吧？今天怎么突然就冒出来了？”

“谁知道，他鼻子灵？”向南笑了起来，“或者是他养的人跑了，就又想起自己没吃到嘴的了？疯子的想法要怎么揣测，没事的，阿奇加入清风堂以后他就不敢怎样了，也就是叫嚣跟挑衅一下，现在他一样不敢再对阿奇做什么的。”

“你现在说的这么无所谓，刚刚你那样子，像是恨不得把疯狗给宰了似的。”阿天瘪瘪嘴。

“他不来惹我们就好，他要是惹，当然不能让他好过。”向南冷冰冰地说，“我一想起来那家伙做过的事，就觉得恶心。这种人死了才好！”

恶毒的咒骂在夏夜里，带着闷热的焦躁感。

原来是随着众人开到一半时，吴奇隆忽然从后座上立起身，凑在金城武耳边说：“停一下，阿武，停一下。”

金城武怔了怔，只好先停下，这一停，没多会儿便看不见其他人的影子了。

“怎么了？”金城武半转过身问他。

吴奇隆一双眸子在夜空下看上去像是两颗璀璨的星，他拽着金城武的衣服，小声说：“你刚刚说，要送我回家。”

“是啊。”

“那……就送我回家吧。”吴奇隆的声音听上去很怪。

金城武好像听懂了什么，又好像没懂，他看到吴奇隆轻轻垂下了头，额上的几缕头发遮住了他明亮的眼眸。

“回我家，我……我真正的家。”他的声音，很轻很轻。

金城武心里莫名一阵剧痛，他吻了下吴奇隆的额头，抚摸着他的脸：“好，你告诉我怎么走。”

两个人在吴奇隆家门前停下，金城武熄灭了机车的火。

然后他们就这么坐着，好久都沉默无声。耳边只剩夏夜的蝉鸣，响彻天际。

终于吴奇隆从后座下来，走了两步，站在家门前，安静地望着。

他这样站了很久很久，金城武抬起头来，就能看到满天繁星。

“刚刚认识你的时候……”他低沉的声音悄然在午夜响起，混合着此起彼伏的蝉鸣，“我记得你说过，你家在新庄。”

“是啊。”吴奇隆背对着他，望着自己的家。

“后来你告诉我堂口的位置时，我还想了一下，你不是说你住新庄的么？”金城武笑了一下，“怎么都跑到文山区去了，离得也太远了吧。”

“是啊。”吴奇隆的声音听不出任何情绪，一派平静，像是这夏夜。

蝉鸣不断，说话的声音却没了。

金城武静静注视着他的背影，在初夏的夜风中，折射出一片荒芜。

他终于还是走了过去，从后面抱住了他。

他把嘴唇埋在他赤裸的肩上，一下又一下轻吻着。

吴奇隆闭上了眼睛，抬手抚摸他的头发。

“你不问我疯狗是怎么回事么？”他轻声说。

“……他对你做过什么？”

吴奇隆怔了一下：“‘做过什么’？”

“告诉我，”金城武只觉得心里一阵阵难过，他扳过吴奇隆的肩，让他面对自己，抵着他的额头，“不要骗我，他对你做了什么？”

吴奇隆若有所思，然后笑了：“干嘛？你担心他占过我什么便宜？”

金城武没说话，居然默认了。

吴奇隆温柔地笑着，伸手去捏了捏金城武的双颊，看着他的眼睛，轻声说：“没有的，你放心好了，我的便宜哪有那么好占。”

金城武还是没说话，只是用指节轻触着吴奇隆饱满的嘴唇。

“……我没骗你，”吴奇隆双臂勾住了他的脖子，把嘴唇凑到他耳边，带着一种忍俊不禁的笑意，压低了嗓子对他柔声细语道：

“别瞎想了，你是我第一个男人。”

……

金城武的嘴角抽搐了一下。

紧接着吴奇隆迸发出一阵大笑，笑得眼泪都快流出来了，直接出溜到了地上。

“……演啊，你接着演啊。”金城武被他气得牙根都痒痒了，“我以后再正经跟你说话，就是我头壳坏掉了！”

“我错了我错了！”蹲在地上的人一边笑着，一边露出人畜无害的无辜模样来，晃着双肩扭着上半身，“我不闹了，你别生气嘛~”

靠背！金城武在心里大声骂着。又出撒娇的杀手锏？

问题是，自己偏偏很吃他这套。

金城武乖乖地凑过去，在他面前蹲下来，一脸无奈：“拜托，别大半夜在居民区的街道上丢人了。”

“那你想让我在哪里丢人啊？”吴奇隆亮如星辰的眼睛凑了过来，声调暧昧地问他。

……

靠背！这个时候不办他还等什么！

窗子大开着灌进初夏的风，拂过裸露在外的肌肤，小旅馆的房间里弥漫着情欲的燥热，压抑的喘息声不绝于耳。

“别叫太大声哟……”金城武手上一边动着，一边在吴奇隆耳畔低语，“窗子开着，你叫起来会把别人吵醒的。”

“唔……唔……”吴奇隆的手向后牢牢抓着金城武的胳膊，紧闭双眼，腿脚发软，拼命忍耐着唇间的呻吟，“知道了……”

手指隔着薄薄的背心，开始在他胸前揉捏着，贴身的布料摩擦起来的触感，让凸出的地方很快就像下面一样挺立了起来。

“啊啊……”

喘息声流露出甜美的愉悦，怀中的身体隔着衣服散发着热量。

“你今天穿的太少了……”手上的速度逐渐加快，情色的话语在对方耳际不断给予着刺激，“得好好惩罚你一下才行……”

吴奇隆恍惚地睁开眼，看到下面被握住的地方，在对方手上胀大跳动的样子，充满令人疯狂的视觉刺激。胸口不断受到快感的折磨，耳畔被温热的言语和呼吸灌满，股间能够感觉到硬硬的凸起带着炽热的温度顶在后面……

“呜……下次，下次不敢了……”颤抖的声音撩拨着身后之人强烈的渴望，他还更加撩人地反手去勾住对方的脖子，侧过脸用舌尖舔在对方耳际，“你让我穿什么，我就穿什么……”

金城武清晰地听见了脑中有根弦断裂的声音。

他发出低低的吼声，直接压着吴奇隆的身子把他推在了床边跪下，急切地扒掉他的裤子露出丰满的臀瓣，解开自己裤子的拉链，把挺立的分身按在了穴口边缘。

吴奇隆的手指紧紧揪起了床单，放在齿间咬住，极大的兴奋感让他的肩膀不由自主地起伏着。

金城武按住他的身体，恨恨地说：“你怎么越来越要人命了。”

身下的人发出一阵令人生气的轻笑来，回过头，眼角带着细碎的纹路，显得愈发勾人魂魄。

金城武扳过他的下巴来对着自己，缓缓向里挺进。

“呜啊……！哈，哈……”

他细细地观察着身下的人表情的变化，看着他可恶的笑容逐渐变为惹人怜爱的泫然欲泣，经过几次性事后逐渐能够轻松接纳自己的地方，正带着潮热的温度紧紧把欲望包裹住。

轻轻地顶了一下，他就发出刻骨蚀魂的呻吟来。

“喂……不是让你别叫太大声吗……”

“是你……是你非要扳着我的脸……”吴奇隆一边大口大口地喘息，一边回敬到，“我本来咬着床单的……唔！”

手指伸进了他嘴里，按住了他的舌头，在他柔软的口腔内壁来回抚摸搅动着。

“呜……呜……”吴奇隆一边从喉咙里发出震颤的呻吟，一边闭上了眼睛，含住对方的手指，用舌头伴随着他在自己嘴里的动作，把唾液沾满他指间。

压迫在体内的分身动了起来，缓慢地拉扯着，金城武开始发出沉重的喘息，每动一下，美好的感受就像热流一样激荡全身。

“阿奇……阿奇……”呼唤着对方的名字，用力地一次次突进，完全退出来，再深深地插到底部，这样反复贯穿着他的身体。

吴奇隆的眼神渐渐涣散，神志不清地呜咽着，随着他的动作摆动着腰部，被手指充满的嘴无法合拢，唇角溢出了口涎滴落在白净的床单上，洇开小小的水渍，形成一幅极为情色的画面，愈加搅乱人心。

金城武疯狂地在他身体里冲撞着，一手握住他湿滑的分身搓动着，身体紧紧压着他的背，灼热的吻落到他光滑的颈上，用双唇感觉着他喉结的战栗。

“啊……不行了……”吴奇隆侧了侧头，躲开了他的手指，背部紧绷着，“别动了，我快疯了……”

“刚才不是很得意么……”金城武撇了撇嘴，汗水滴落在对方的背上，“这么快就求饶了？”

“不要再动了……”吴奇隆把脸埋进床单里，发出闷闷的哀求，“我受不了了……”

金城武忍不住笑了，温柔地抚摸着吴奇隆的头发，在他肩上吻着：“乖，没事的，我不会把你弄坏的……”

然后他继续快速抽动着腰，听着身下的人仿佛悲泣一般的哀鸣。

混乱的情事过后，躺在一片狼藉的床上，金城武从背后紧紧搂着吴奇隆，亲吻着他的额角。

“好热……”吴奇隆嘟囔道。

“热就热吧。”金城武干脆地说。

“……”吴奇隆回头瞪他一眼，翻过身来，抱住金城武，把脸贴在他脖颈里，“好啊，看谁先热死！”

金城武笑得合不拢嘴：“想抱着我就直说嘛。”

“我是为了热死你！”吴奇隆对他做了个鬼脸，自己也忍不住笑了。

金城武抚摸着他的脸，看着他笑意盎然的眼睛，凑上去吻他。

吴奇隆的手抱紧了他的肩膀，闭上眼去回应着，汗水贴着汗水，肌肤挨着肌肤，肢体彼此纠缠，唇齿相依。

就这么抱着，互相亲吻着，渐渐地渡过高潮之后的余韵。

不知过了多久，黑暗中，金城武的声音悄然响起：

“你为什么怕他？”

“谁？”

“疯狗。”

吴奇隆沉默了半晌，轻轻开口：“那是我加入清风堂之前的事了，虽然没有发生你担心的事，但那个时候的确被他整的很惨。”

金城武将搂着他的手臂收得更紧。

“其实我会加入清风堂，应该说，跟他也有点关系。”吴奇隆的手指在对方背上画着圈，“我加入之后，他就不能把我怎么样了。他是柳月盟的人，他们的老大谢文，和仁叔是换过帖子的把兄弟，柳月盟和清风堂多年以来都是同盟，谁要是做了什么对不住对方的事，那等于就是伤了自家兄弟，会被严惩。”

吴奇隆顿了顿，声音中带上了柔和的笑意：“所以，现在倒是不用担心什么。只不过因为以前和我有过恩怨，大家见了他都会很紧张。他这人又一贯嚣张，在我这里吃过瘪，就总来挑衅，不过这两年倒是安生得很，不知道怎么又突然跑出来了。好了，别说他了。”

“嗯……”金城武点了点头，“那，你到底为什么加入清风堂？”

半晌无声。

黑暗之中，能够听到吴奇隆呼吸的声音，在静谧的夏夜仿佛显得略带沉重。

“我……我说过我不会骗你，”他终于迟疑地开口了，“那……我不想说，可以么？”

“可以，”金城武吻了吻他的额头，“当然可以。”

吴奇隆轻声笑了：“谢谢。”

“有必要为这种事道谢吗……”金城武揉了揉他的头发，“困不困？”

“有点。”吴奇隆懒洋洋地往他怀里凑了凑。

“去洗个澡，我们睡吧。”

他抱着他，就这样紧贴着他好一阵子，忽而又开口道：“阿武，我弟弟想考辅大。”

金城武怔了一下，有点没转过弯来，过了几秒才反应过来他说什么：“哦，那你陪他考吗？”

“嗯。”吴奇隆松开他，面朝上平躺着，摊开自己的胳膊，“既然你都叫我不要走了，那索性就这么定了吧。”

“辅大啊……”金城武的眼珠子转了转，“私立高校，我再去了解下科系跟招生吧。”

“都说了你不用管我啊。”

“我做梦都想跟你一起上大学。”

“哼，我插班，考上了就直接是念大二，你还得叫我学长呢。”

“本来你也比我大啊。”金城武在他脑门上弹了一下，“叫学长我也不吃亏。”

“对哦……”吴奇隆摸了摸脑门，转过脸去看他，“不过，既然已经决定了，那……”

“那……那什么？”金城武盯着他。

“那我就要开始陪我弟弟复习念书喽，”吴奇隆无辜地眨着眼，“空闲时间呢基本上都要用来苦读了，我想我们大概没什么时间见面了。”

“怎——么——这——样！”金城武哀嚎起来，把头埋在吴奇隆胸前，不甘心地动着，“不要！那你不要考了！”

“喂！是你一个劲儿叫我考的啊！”

“不管！我后悔了！不准考了！”

“不讲理！”

“我就不讲理！”

……

夜风从窗子里灌进来，却已没有丝毫凉爽之感，向这个夏夜的人们昭示着，盛夏即将来临。


	20. Chapter 20

城郊空旷的靶场上，随着一声枪响，跟着的便是小蚊子叫唤的声音。

“疼！疼！”把手抽回来，小蚊子龇牙咧嘴地甩着手。

“枪把握的不够紧，”“医生”站在一旁，面色冷峻，“子弹射出去的动力是很大的，枪会在你手中跳动，不握紧一点，手指当然会被撞到。再来一次。”

小蚊子揉着手指，兴奋地应了一声，再度把枪举了起来，依照医生的嘱咐，寻找比较舒服的握枪姿势，把手上的力道和身体的姿势都控制好。子弹向着靶心射出，这一次没有再撞到手指，但枪的后座力还是把虎口撞得生疼。

吴奇隆有些犹豫地看着手里的枪，握住，双手垂下，枪口向下，放在身前，然后一次次练习着瞬间举起朝向目标的动作。

“这个动作，练上上千次也不嫌多。”医生走过来，对他点头道，“能够在瞬间对准目标，才能保证你随时握枪的姿势、手腕的角度都是正确的。小蚊子，你也别老急着打靶，浪费子弹。”

“哦，”小蚊子有点失落，“嘿嘿，抱歉，我有点太兴奋了。”

“小蚊子自从拿到了枪，跟宝贝似的，爱不释手。”阿天笑着说。

“他电影看太多了，”向南懒洋洋地说，“总是在那里摆Pose，摆来摆去又学不像。”

众人哄堂大笑起来，小蚊子满面通红：“你还说我！你自己不也偷偷在那里，学什么西部牛仔拔枪嘞！”

大家彼此说笑，哄哄闹闹的，吴奇隆看上去却有些忧心忡忡的模样，练了几下就停了下来，单手握着枪，呆呆地看着。

冰冷的武器被手掌握出了一定的温度，却仍显得那么不趁手。

“阿奇，怎么不练了？”医生溜达了一圈，又站到吴奇隆身边。

“强哥……”吴奇隆犹豫了一下，“为什么突然给我们枪？”

医生挑了挑眉：“不是说过了么，这是这次走私的一批军火里的新型号，仁叔希望大家都能用上，就给你们也准备了。”

“不是啊，我是说，之前仁叔都不让我们碰枪的。他只让我们习武，练功，我记得他总是说，用枪一切都变得太容易了，当你用它去伤害一个人的时候，甚至不能体会到对方受到的痛苦，这样下去，连你自己都会变得冷血。”

医生点了点头：“没错，你记得很清楚。我和仁叔看法一样，对你们这些年轻人来说，之前的确还不到时候。所以，会给你们，说明现在已经到时候了。”

吴奇隆抿了抿嘴唇。

“你不会以为你们永远都拿不上枪吧？”医生看着他，“血总是会越来越冷的。”

吴奇隆身上一颤，有点吃惊地转头去看医生，他脸上永远都看不出丝毫的情绪来，冷冰冰的。

“我加入清风堂的时候，我们也还不做军火，”医生面无表情地说着，“一清之后，夏叔和一批人都被关了，仁叔临危受命被推上了台，当时整个台湾的黑帮都面临危机，尤其我们这种靠着生意吃饭的外省帮，失去了大量的资金，多数生意被肃清，其他人都做起了毒品，仁叔说什么也不肯。当时能够救得了清风堂的，就只有军火了。”

医生说到这里顿了顿，瞟了吴奇隆一眼：“曾经我也以为，我们永远都不会碰这东西的。”

说完，他转身离去，握住向南的胳膊，摆正他的姿势。

吴奇隆在那里又怔怔地站了一会儿，咬了咬牙，重新双手握枪，开始练习举起。

“好热……”一边吃冰淇淋，弟弟一边还叹息着，“为什么刚到6月份就这么热了啊！”

“……有的吃还嫌热。”金城武皱了皱眉头。

父亲无奈地摇头笑着，拍拍弟弟的肩：“好啦，爸爸要走啦。”

“爸爸一路平安！”弟弟举着小勺子对父亲晃着。

“期末考……”父亲眨了眨眼。

弟弟叹了口气：“放心吧，考不到班里前三名我就不回家了。”

“喂喂，我可没说过这种话！”父亲不知道该气还是该笑。

“总之我会努力的！”弟弟握了握拳，“所以请买给我一台自己的Game Boy吧！”

“你都快把我的玩坏了！”金城武叫了起来。

兄弟俩正怒目而视，一阵奇特的铃声——更像是噪音——响了起来，只见父亲从包里拿出个黑黑的砖头一样的东西，拉开天线，放到耳边，说起了话来。

金城武和弟弟瞠目结舌地看着，过了一阵，弟弟才“哇”了一声，说：“好厉害……哥，那个就是传说中的‘移动电话’吧？”

“应该是……”金城武点了点头，他在公司有看到经理拿着这东西过，“这样就可以随时跟别人打电话了啊。”

“好好玩，我也想要！”

“看到什么新鲜你就想要，你要它干嘛用啊？”金城武笑着揉了揉弟弟的脑袋，“街上到处都有公用电话，想打也很方便啊。”

“不是啊，比如说，像爸爸这样出门在外，又不知道他在哪里，又不知道他什么时候会在家会在公司，那只要他带着这个，什么时候都能找到他，跟他讲话呢！”弟弟兴奋地看着那东西说。

的确是这样……金城武不由得点了点头，比如，如果阿奇有这东西的话，就不用担心打去堂口，会是别人接电话，搞得自己都不敢多打。如果自己有的话，不用管自己是不是在家，阿奇也随时都能找到自己。

果然，是很方便的东西呢。

父亲说完了，弟弟缠着他把移动电话拿过去看。

“移动电话啊……爸爸真是的，有了这个都不告诉我们，也不给我们号码。”金城武有点怨念地看父亲。

“工作上用的，你们乱打我才伤脑筋呢，”父亲笑起来，“电话费很贵的。”

“电话也很贵吧。”

“是啊，不是谁都能用得起。”父亲叹了口气，“确实是很方便的东西。”

“要是有一天人人都可以用得上多好。”金城武不由得幻想着。

“说不定哦。”父亲赞同地点头，“这些年，科技发展太快，我们合作的公司，都开始用电脑来帮助办公了！”

“哇。”金城武乍了乍舌，电脑，那可是他梦寐以求的东西。

“怎么样，下次回来给你们带一台？”

“我们要那东西也没用啊……”

父亲总算把移动电话从好奇的弟弟手里抢了回来，又叮嘱了兄弟二人两句，走入了登机口。

回家的路上，弟弟突然问：“对了哥，我好久都没再见过那个叫阿奇的人了呢。”

金城武心里一惊，停下了脚步。

“你……你真的答应妈妈了啊？”弟弟回过头来看着他。

金城武摇了摇头：“没有，我没有答应她。”

“哦……我很久都没再接到过那个人的电话，也没有再看到过他和你一起，我还以为……”

“你当时不是说，让我答应妈妈。”金城武向前几步，拍拍弟弟的背，催促他和自己一起往前走。

“嗯，可是后来，总觉得自己当时像个胆小鬼一样。”弟弟吐了吐舌头，“那是哥哥的朋友吧，无论怎么样，都应该由哥哥自己来决定。”

金城武笑了，忍不住把弟弟的肩揽住：“谢谢，我没有答应妈妈。这个家也不会失去我，你放心好了。”

弟弟嘿嘿笑了两声，挺了挺胸。

“对了，我今晚要出去，回来要夜里了，你自己在家要小心点。”

“又去K书中心？”弟弟咧嘴，“哥你也太用功了吧，不是就一个学校要考试吗？随便应付一下好了，我要期末考都没有你那么用功。”

“我都离开学校快2年了，很多科目得重新捡起啊。”金城武挠了挠头，“虽然说是题目不会太难，范畴也都给了，但真要是没考过就太丢脸了吧。”

“不管你了，反正我才不会把自己搞得像你那么累。”弟弟耸了耸肩。

“真是的……这样还敢管爸爸要奖励？”

“班级前三好简单的。是你太小瞧我了！”

金城武长长地叹了口气。

虽然没有空调，但是K书中心天花板上的风扇还是能够有效地缓解闷热的空气。

不过说真的，金城武早就开始对这个地方厌倦了。

一个月以来，为了争取能和阿奇多见见面，他就厚着脸皮跟他和他弟弟一起来念书。当时想的很美，觉得真的可以像校园情侣那样，在一条长长的大桌边上，靠在一起念书，人少的时候还可以趁机动手动脚什么的，或者是玩点清纯小伎俩，什么在对方的本子上画个桃心啊，这种校园纯爱片里面的场景，要多甜蜜有多甜蜜。

但是第一次来他就幻想破灭了，居然和办公室里一样是一个隔间一个隔间的，确保每个人都有安静不干扰到别人的读书环境。虽然条件真的还算不错，除却天花板的吊顶风扇，每个小隔间的隔板上还有个小风扇，桌子面积也不小，每个人可以自取清水跟饮料，晚上还有夜宵提供……

但是！这和想象的阅览室一样的开阔空间完全不同啊！

虽然他就在自己隔壁，但是几个小时下来自己跟他根本说不上几句话，非要找事的话无非也就是“你渴不渴我去给你倒点水”这样的，只要回到座位上来，就会被隔开。

实在无聊的时候索性玩起了小纸条的游戏，写一些乱七八糟的话从隔板上给他递过去，刚开始他还会回复一幅小漫画，像是吐舌头啊，皱眉毛啊这样的小表情，可是几次之后，他索性连理都不理自己了，几个红色的大字“安静读书”就打发回来。

这样的后果简直让金城武欲哭无泪。更过分的是，为了不让他弟弟起疑，念书到很晚之后，他都是先送他弟弟回家，再自己骑回堂口去，让金城武自己一个人回家！

这样来过2、3次后，金城武简直再也不想来了，但是他又舍不得不跟吴奇隆见面，于是今天晚上他还是来了。

结束的时候已经快到晚上11点了，收拾好东西走出门，金城武沮丧地等待着吴奇隆跟自己说拜拜，有些哀怨地看着他们兄弟俩。

但是居然……

“奇霖，今天我没骑机车过来，堂口的车都派出去了，我没轮上。你自己先回家好了。”吴奇隆拍了拍弟弟的肩。

“咦？无所谓啊，那我送你回堂口就好了。”

金城武瞅准机会赶紧说：“没事啊奇霖，我可以送奇隆回去的。”

“嗯，阿武会送我的，你赶紧回去吧，路上多加小心。”

吴奇霖有点奇怪地侧了侧头，也只好答应了，跟哥哥和哥哥的朋友告别后，自己骑走了。

他走后，金城武忍不住喜上眉梢，得意洋洋地凑到吴奇隆面前：

“怎么啦，终于想起我来了？”

吴奇隆有点不好意思地看了看他：“对不起，我知道这段时间真的太冷落你了……”

不要总是这么认真啊……金城武苦笑着揉了揉他的头发：“没事，我没怪你。”

“我……我跟家人都很少见面了。”吴奇隆局促地笑了笑，“这一回难得有机会，陪奇霖一起念书，我也想要当个合格的哥哥啊……像你一样。”

像我哪样？跟弟弟争Game Boy，还是把他一个人丢在家里不管？还是让他为我的事担惊受怕？还是让他对自己的害怕感到内疚？

不是的哦，阿奇，我根本不是你想的那样，我才是个不合格的哥哥吧。

金城武突然之间的沉默，让吴奇隆有点莫名，他拽了拽金城武的衣袖，小声说：“把车推上，我们走走吧。”

“好。”

盛夏来临，城市最热的一段时间，终于拉开了帷幕。南阳街的夜市灯火依旧，从补习班出来的孩子们纷纷挤入地铁站赶末班，对面的台北火车站的入口也陆陆续续有人流在穿梭。

“都这么晚了……”吴奇隆呢喃道，“真辛苦呢。都还是些小孩子啊。”

“联考没剩几天了吧。”金城武叹了口气，“真觉得要跟他们抢地方，有些不好意思。”

吴奇隆干笑了两声，问他：“想吃点什么吗？”

“不了，找个人少点的地方吧。”

沿着忠孝西路一路走到了淡水河边，走在河岸宽阔的堤坝上，两个人默然无声，走了很久很久之后，吴奇隆忽然说：“啊，对了，情人节计划。”

“……你还记得这事啊。”金城武忍不住笑了，“也许真的像你曾经说过的一样，留下一点遗憾来，将来才会有机会弥补它们。”

说着，他握住了吴奇隆的手，把他拉到自己身边，挨着他的肩。

吴奇隆停了下来，转过身，抬手抚摸着金城武的脸颊，凑上去吻他。

夜风闷热，拂过发梢。

他把额头抵在他脸上，小声说：“今晚不回去了好吗。”

金城武心里一动，很是遗憾地抚摸他的头发，抱歉地说：“难得你这么主动，不过今天真的不行，对不起。”

吴奇隆把头抬起来，嘟着嘴：“什么叫‘难得’嘛。”

“哈哈，”金城武笑了，“我父亲回日本去了，母亲也还在鹿港那边，我弟弟一个人在家，我不能不回去。”

“你们兄弟俩经常这样吗？”吴奇隆眨着眼问。

“从小就是，经常这样。”金城武点了点头，再度拉起了吴奇隆的手，继续沿着河岸散步，“父母都不在的时候，除了来帮佣的晴姐，就是我们两个。小的时候晴姐会住在家里陪我们，后来我俩都大了，晴姐家里人也在这边安顿下来了，她也就不再留下来住了，就是每天都过来做饭和打扫。”

“你都不会生他们的气吗？你爸爸妈妈。”

“会啊。”金城武苦笑了一下，“从小就会跟他们闹，说你们是不是都不要我了。觉得很孤单的时候，就把自己弄生病，让他们不得不留下照顾我。”

接下来是一阵沉默，过了半晌，金城武叹了口气：“当然，后来我不会这样了，也能明白他们不是不要我了，其实他们真的很疼爱我们，也正是想要让这个家越来越好，所以才会有暂时的分别。不过……”

他握着吴奇隆的那只手，渐渐攥得越来越紧：“不过有时候，我真的想不通，如果分别是为了有一天大家可以在一起，那么这一天什么时候才会来呢？”

已经长大了，很快有一天，自己会离开这个家的，没有任何留下的理由，就像每一只丰满了羽翼的鸟儿，会离巢飞向自己的天空。

也许大家可以在一起生活的那一天，直到自己离开，都还没有到来。

那么到底是为了什么，才让家人分隔四方，无法团聚呢。

这种事情，果然怎么都还是想不通啊。

“一定……会有这么一天的。”吴奇隆温柔地对他说，“阿武是真的很孝顺，很疼你爸爸妈妈，也愿意体谅他们，在他们不在的时候，就照顾着弟弟，现在我总算明白，为什么你总是显得很成熟了。真的很了不起。”

“我哪有……”金城武的脸有点红，“无非是事情就是这样，那自己就只能这样了。”

“不用太谦虚嘛。”吴奇隆眉眼带笑，轻轻侧头去看着金城武，那人不好意思地躲开他的视线，望向宁静流淌的河水。

手和手握在一起，传递着人的体温，在这个燥热的夏日夜晚，让那些曾经脆弱的孩子们，终于都不再孤寂。

“吴——奇——隆！”

一声长长的吼叫划破了夜晚的静谧，吴奇隆背上一寒，迅速回头过去。

是疯狗。他紧紧攥住金城武的手，心都快要跳出嗓子眼。是疯狗，是疯狗。

这是我的错，我说过不用担心疯狗，他不会做什么的，我太大意了。是我的错。

一切发生的太快，两个人还在愣神的功夫，疯狗身后有个人窜了出来，直接就扑向了金城武。

吴奇隆非常敏捷地一把将金城武拉开，几步退后到了路中间，躲开了人影，那人将金城武的机车瞬间从堤坝上推了下去，机车翻滚着跌落，发出冰冷的响声，让这个闷热的夏夜突然便涌上一股恶寒之气。

沿岸的照明灯映出几个人影，疯狗的脸庞在背光下显得模糊，却依旧能够看到那张脸上泛起的狰狞笑容。

五，六，七……快速数着人影的数目，吴奇隆咬了咬牙，没有时间犹豫了。

“阿武！跑！”他大声吼着，死死拉住金城武的手，转身迈开双腿拼命地奔跑。

疯狗的笑声，在他们身后回荡，笼罩着黑夜下的淡水河畔。


	21. Chapter 21

金城武最早的记忆，应该是4岁那年。当然其实他自己也不记得，到底是不是4岁。

当时他家还没有搬到天母，最初记忆中的家，有一个小小的房间，里面放了一张婴儿床，墙壁漆成了粉红色。

在他的记忆中，最早的一幅画面，是年轻的母亲坐在那个房间里，手指抚摸着婴儿床的边沿，眼睛哭得肿了起来。

他打开了房门，向母亲走过去，趴在母亲的膝头，问她，妈妈，你为什么哭。

母亲将他抱了起来，抱在膝盖上坐着，紧紧地搂住他，亲吻他的头发，用哽咽的声音对他说，阿武，你本来是会有一个妹妹的，现在，没有了。

金城武伸手去够婴儿床上方盘转的玩具，问母亲，妹妹去哪儿了？

母亲没有说话，她的眼泪滴落在金城武的手背上，暖暖的。

后来渐渐长大了些，弟弟出生了，他们全家搬走了，金城武不知道，在那个粉红色的婴儿房里发生的一幕，到底是真实存在过的，还是他的一个梦。

直到有一天，他养的第一只小猫死了，那一年他10岁了，母亲和他还有弟弟一起，把小猫的尸体抱到后院里，让他用铲子挖开一个洞，陪他们把小猫葬下了。

那天他忽然问母亲：妈妈，我是不是曾经有个妹妹？

母亲愣住了，蹲在他身边，沉默了很久，才点头说：是。

原来不是个梦啊……金城武呆呆地问：她去哪儿了？

母亲指了指小猫的坟墓，说，和小猫在一起。

你是说，她死了。

母亲很久很久没有再说话，然后她站了起来，摸了摸金城武的头，说，阿武，我们每个人都死过，是死后才再度来到现在的世界里的。妹妹也好，你的小猫也好，他们会去轮回，成为一个全新的生命。死亡就是新生。

金城武用手碰了碰新鲜的泥土，说，那你为什么还要哭。

那天的风鼓起了母亲的长裙，柔软的布料拂过金城武的肩膀。

他听到母亲说，是啊，为什么呢。也许是因为我们都看不到新生，我们看到的只是死亡。

金城武把脸埋在了膝盖里，眼泪终于掉了下来。

那是他第一次，接触到死亡。母亲说，我们还会经历很多次，很多次，就像我们曾经经历过很多次，很多次。

风呼啸在耳边，疾奔的脚步带来激烈的心跳，沉重的呼吸穿梭过城市的街巷。

他们拼命奔跑着，汗水从头上滑落，背上的衣襟湿透，身后追逐的人都骑着机车，于是他们从大路上随便找了个缺口窜入了窄小的巷道，推翻了垃圾桶，让追逐的人不得不在巷口停下。

拐了不知几道弯，身后的声音渐渐消失，吴奇隆拖着金城武的手，在一个拐角的邮筒后面停了下来。

他们平复着紊乱的呼吸，凝神留意着动静，隐约听见疯狗低沉的声音远远飘过来：“分开找！”

吴奇隆撑着墙壁，闭上了眼睛。两个人不敢说话，怕声音被追逐的人听了去。

一会儿，吴奇隆睁开眼，咬了咬牙，从怀里掏出了一把枪。

金城武目瞪口呆地看着他手里的东西，一脸难以置信。

吴奇隆贴近他，让他蹲了下来，凑在他耳边，压低了嗓子，很小声很小声地说：“阿武，你拿好它，这个，看这里。”他指了指一个地方，“这是保险，拉到这里，露出红点，就可以射击了。记住，记住。”

金城武摇着头，按住他的手，急切地问他：“你要干嘛？”

“如果有人要伤害你，你就开枪。”吴奇隆的眼睛在昏暗的巷子里闪动着如河面一般的涟漪水色，“情况紧急，我没法教你别的。答应我，保护好你自己。”

“你为什么把它给我？”还没反应过来，枪已经被硬塞到了金城武的手中，吴奇隆牢牢地握住了他的手。

“我们分开跑，你尽量往人多的地方去，一定要逃掉。”

“为什么？”金城武脑子都懵了，“为什么分开跑？”

吴奇隆的嘴唇轻轻颤抖着，露出一个苦涩的笑容来：“……因为他们的目标是我啊。”

说完，他飞快地从邮筒后面窜了出去，在拐角处停了一下，远处立刻响起了“在这儿！”的呼喊声，然后他向着对面巷子的深处跑去，速度快得超出金城武的想象，只一瞬就从他的视线里面消失了。很快，追逐的步伐声响起，几个人影向着吴奇隆离去的方向涌了过去。

金城武死死握着手里的枪，牙齿都要被自己咬碎了。

吴奇隆在小巷里飞速奔跑着，从一个高高的铁栏网上直接一手便翻了过去，身后传来追逐的人愤怒的咒骂声，他不敢懈怠，仍然全力跑着。

然而在拐过了一道弯之后，他发现，前面是死路。

糟了！他回过身想要另寻他途，可疯狗已经带着人堵在了巷口。

“真能跑。”疯狗身边的人打开了手电筒，光线直直地打在吴奇隆脸上，晃得他视野一片模糊，“你的小情人呢？怕了？半路把你抛弃了？你说你这为的是什么啊。”

“别伤害他。”吴奇隆心里一阵恐慌，如果，如果金城武被疯狗的人找到……

疯狗哈哈大笑了起来：“情深意重啊！不过你别担心他了，你现在该担心的，是你自己！”

吴奇隆深深地吸了一口气，向疯狗身后看了看，除了疯狗，还有三个人，其他人应该是分头找寻的时候走散掉了，或者是在自己刚才越过铁网的时候被落下了。如果那些人发现了金城武的话……吴奇隆内心一阵揪紧。我是不是错了？我不该把他一个人留下……

一共四个人，吴奇隆暗暗盘算着，只要小心应付的话，我不见得会输。在其他人赶来之前，先把他们解决掉。

瞅准了位置，吴奇隆飞快地出手了，向着站着疯狗身前的，离自己最近的一个人扑了过去，一肘狠狠地撞在了他胸口。由于速度太快，对方没来得及防备便吃了这一下，惨叫一声弯下了腰，又被吴奇隆一掌劈在后颈上，拿着铁棍的手被结结实实地踢了一下，武器脱手滚在地上，人也倒下了。

吴奇隆一手从地上抄起了铁棍，目光冷冽地望向疯狗。

他在笑。他仍然在笑。然后适应了手电光芒的吴奇隆，终于逐渐看清了疯狗手里拿的东西。

冰冷的枪口，对准了自己。

心跳在这一瞬间，仿佛也静止了。

怎么可能……他怎么会带着枪？柳月盟根本没有枪……

他怎么敢这样……他疯了吗？

枪声响了。

子弹穿过左腿的那一刻，似乎感觉到的并不是疼痛，而是仿佛那个刹那，自己的腿消失了。无法支撑的身体跪在了地上。

一切发生的太快了，双膝磕在地面上的一瞬间，就有人来到了自己身边，然后狠狠地拽住了自己的右臂——

“啊——！！”

旧疾的伤痛如撕裂一般重新在身体里炸开，那曾经一次次经历过的痛楚，以最可怕最野蛮的方式再度到来。

被缝合过的地方再一次被残忍地拉扯开，右手臂如破败的棉花般，从肩膀的骨骼中脱离，颓然挂在身侧。

腿上渐渐有了知觉，最先感受到的，是鲜血沿着皮肤流淌的温度，慢慢在地上摊开，黏稠，带着一股刺鼻的血腥味。

身体开始受到各种自己也不明白是来自于什么的殴打，有拳头，有脚，有棍子，额角破了，血流进眼睛里，全身上下每一个地方都像在被一辆车的车轮碾压，仿佛能听到五脏六腑和骨头断裂掉的声音一般。鲜血从喉头涌了上来，齿间四处弥漫着血的味道。

阿武……你逃掉了吗？

“别打了，”疯狗的声音懒洋洋地响起，“把他拖到空旷一点的地方去。”

吴奇隆狠狠地咬着牙，快要昏过去了，但他强撑着自己，不能失去意识，不能，要找机会逃掉。

他们把吴奇隆拖到刚刚那个铁网前的一片空地上，然后两个人一左一右，翻过他的身体，把他脸朝下按在了一个破旧的乒乓球台子上。

两个人……吴奇隆努力睁开肿胀的眼角，疯狗在视网膜上映出模糊的影子。刚刚被我打的那个，应该不行了。

那么，还剩三个。

“脱掉他的裤子。”疯狗的声音像一把冷冷的刀子，戳进吴奇隆的血肉里。

冷静，冷静。

裤子被野蛮地扯了下去，褪到了脚跟，内裤被撕开。赤裸的下半身就这样被暴露在盛夏的夜空下。

吴奇隆深深地呼吸着，尽管每吸一口气，胸口都剧烈地疼痛。

他悄悄把右脚从裤腿里抬了出来，在地上踩稳。

右腿，还有左手臂，都还能用。吴奇隆的大脑飞速运转着。先做出没了力气的样子来，只要他走到我身后，我就立刻踢出去，然后……

他轻轻抬起脸来，凝视着面前的疯狗，尽管他已经不太能看得清。

“阿奇，你当时对我那么凶，我还真以为，你最讨厌我这种人了呢。”疯狗的调笑声变得暧昧，“可是你刚刚在河边，是在干什么？嗯？我看到了哦，你主动去吻了那家伙……”

吴奇隆咬着牙，不说话。

“我想要的人，还真没有到不了手的。”疯狗冷笑着，“只有你，用钱也不成，用强也不成，几次三番地羞辱我，现在呢？看看你这副模样！你真是活该……”

“疯狗，你别发疯了。”吴奇隆把嘴里的血吐了一口，声音平静，“你开枪了，听到枪响，一定已经有人报警了，警察很快就会来。你要是不想惹麻烦，就赶紧放开我，带着你的人滚。”

“疯狗，他说的对。”按着吴奇隆的人有点紧张地开口了，“你刚刚怎么能开枪呢？太冒险了，我们还是赶快走吧。其他几个人听见枪声，应该都已经跑了。”

“一群胆小鬼！”疯狗的声音愤怒地响彻夜空，“不开枪怎么弄他？你知道这小子让我吃过多少苦头？不开枪我能治得了他么？”

他的声音由于强烈的愤慨而显得有些嘶哑。吴奇隆笑了。是吗，我一直都很怕他，原来，他也一直都在怕我啊。

“打他一顿就算了吧。”另外一个人也开口了，“等警察来了就来不及了。”

“闭嘴！都给我闭嘴！”疯狗恶狠狠地盯住趴在桌上的吴奇隆，眼神像是能够扎进他身子里去，“我今天再不办了他，我他妈就是个废物！”

吴奇隆发出一阵令人不爽的轻笑来：“是吗？原来你当年还没被我踢成个废物么？”

“我现在就让你看看！”疯狗怒极反笑，“看你能嘴硬到什么时候。”

他要过来了。吴奇隆身上的肌肉都绷紧了。冷静，冷静……

他费力地仰着头去看，死死盯着向自己走过来的疯狗，然后，他发现另外一个身影，从疯狗的侧面悄无声息地出现了。

阿武。

吴奇隆呆住了。

他的手里，正举着自己交给他的那把枪，飞快地迈着步伐，接近了疯狗。

——不。吴奇隆想要叫，声音却堵在喉头出不来。

等等，阿武，别——

“砰！”

夏夜的第二声枪响，在空地上轰然炸开。

疯狗的半边脸都被打烂了，血从他的头上像一朵绽放的烟花般散开，溅在他身后那个人的脸上，衣襟上。接着他的身体一个僵直，整个人像是断了线的玩具，“扑通”一声倒在了地上。

金城武低沉的声音，在被枪声撕裂后的空气中，平静得不可思议：

“哎呀，奇怪，我瞄的明明是胸口啊。”

血，黏稠地粘在眼角上，模糊了视线，眼角肿胀得几乎睁不开。

胸口剧烈地疼痛，连呼吸都困难。

耳膜被枪声轰得一阵尖锐的耳鸣，什么都听不清了。

吴奇隆拼命地睁开眼，看着走向自己的人，他面无表情，棱角分明的脸庞轮廓，布满了斑斑点点的血迹，在月光的映衬下被打上一层惨白。

那是自己多么熟悉的面孔，多么熟悉的身影，他曾经无数次地亲吻过的脸庞，他曾经无数次与之纠缠的肢体。

那个人手里牢牢地举着与他一点不合衬的冰冷武器——自己交给他的武器——渐渐离自己越来越近。

这个过程在自己的视野里仿佛是那么漫长，可实际上，也不过是几秒的时间。

枪声再度响起，一个人倒在了身侧，紧接着一声惨叫响起来，身体彻底被放开了，按着自己的另一个人狼狈地逃了。

吴奇隆的身体一阵乏力，滚落在坚硬的地面上，方才为了与疯狗缠斗而强撑着自己的一股气力，一瞬间都消失了。他颓然倒在地上，疼痛铺天盖地向自己袭来，无力的四肢随着落下的势头而摊开在地上。

阿武……

被鲜血充满的视网膜上，恍惚映出了金城武的笑容，耳边逐渐回荡起他的声音，他笑着说如果你出事，让我先保护自己，我可做不到。

他在清晨的寺庙里拨弄着炉中的香灰，他骑着脚踏车带自己穿过空旷的街道，他站在公园的樱花下垂下头抚弄着Rudy的皮毛，他穿着修长的西装靠在树上俯身和自己笑着耳语，他立在人群之中仰头喝下一杯清酒，他在倾盆大雨的海边为自己撑起一把伞，他搀扶着喝醉的自己走在夜晚的街道上，他转过身去把后背留给自己说你靠一下吧。

阿武，阿武，阿武。

他笑起来的样子那么迷人，他的眼睛里有干净纯粹的光芒，他和千千万万个年轻的孩子一样，在安全温暖却有些孤单的环境下，努力地让自己长大，成熟到可以去照顾他所关心的人。

一双手臂有力地抱住了吴奇隆的肩，将他的身体靠在怀里从地上扶起来。

阿武……

金城武抚摸着他的脸颊，温柔地对他笑着，说：“没事了，阿奇，没事了。”

不，不对，这怎么是没事……

你杀人了啊。

我让你的手，染上了鲜血。

你给我一个温暖的怀抱，给我一双温暖的手，我却交给你一把冰冷的枪，让你的手染上肮脏的血，让你背负了杀戮的罪孽。

金城武帮他把裤脚套上，把裤子给他拉好，系上拉链，紧紧地把他抱在怀里，安慰地吻着他的额角：“没事了，阿奇，没有人能再伤害你了。”

那你呢，你呢，我本来应该保护你的，可我却把你拖进了深渊里。

他低下头来吻他，吻他沾着血的嘴唇，吻他满是泥泞的脸，吻他肿胀的眼角。

不要吻我……我好脏……我所做的一切，不过就是把你也弄脏。

“来，我背你，我们去医院。”

吴奇隆从混乱中顿时恢复了理智，用还能动的左手拉住了金城武的衣服，拼命摇头：

“不行，不能去医院。”

“可是你伤的……”

“阿武，听我说，不能去医院。”吴奇隆轻轻喘息着，胸口撕裂一样地疼，“我腿上是枪伤，他们会报警的，你杀了人，你会被抓起来的。”

金城武怔了怔：“那……”

“去找那些人的机车，你带我回堂口。”吴奇隆吸了口气，“快一点，警察就快来了……绝对，绝对不能让你……”

仿佛用尽了最后一点力气，他终于靠在金城武的肩上，昏了过去。

两具尸体安静地躺在地上。一个被打烂了脸，一个被打中了胸口，血还在汩汩地涌出来。

金城武把昏迷的吴奇隆抱了起来，恍惚地想，他好轻啊。

然后他瞥了瞥地上的尸体，内心一片平静。

这也是死亡，别人的死亡，与我无关的人的死亡，令我憎恨的人的死亡。

自己什么都感觉不到，连报复的快意都不曾有，冷漠得仿佛自己已不是个活着的人。

只是自己的手，被枪的后座力狠狠撞击的虎口，阵阵发疼。

弟弟还在家里等我，我告诉过他，这个家不会失去我的。


	22. Chapter 22

眼前的血色，渐渐漫开，化作红色的身影，飘忽的裙袂。

她平时从不穿裙子，到了夏天也是穿着牛仔短裤，头发理得短短的，长跑成绩傲人，学习也好，很受欢迎，长得也清秀。

她大方，热情，磊落，漂亮，清瘦的身姿在太阳下散发着少女的光采。

他不是不喜欢她的，只是不知道该怎么去接受，在发生过很多令自己不堪忍受的事情后，莫名对他人的好意就想要拒之千里。他觉得自己已经不再是从前的自己了。

他便故意挑剔她，说我喜欢穿裙子的，长发披肩的女孩。

那天晚上她突然穿了件红色的裙子来找他，他看到她时，简直觉得睁不开眼。好美，从来没有见过她这么有女人味，美得让人心惊。他站在院子黑暗的角落里看着光彩照人的她，心跳得快要冲出了胸膛。

可他还要说她，难怪平时不穿裙子，腿型不漂亮。其实怎么可能，她穿短裤时的样子不知见了几回了，很好看，真的非常好看。

他说，我不会喜欢你的，你不要再缠着我了。

红色的裙子像是夏夜流出的血。暖暖的，令人疼痛的，扎在人心里的。裙摆下是少女光洁的双腿，穿着白色的球鞋，在那个夏夜踏过寂静的街道。

后来他再也没有见过她。

留在记忆中的女孩，连相貌都已然模糊，只有那件鲜红的长裙，柔软的裙摆在盛夏之夜的风中像盛开的花。

那抹红色长眠在他的血肉里，时常在安静的夜晚跑出来，撕裂开他的心。

“阿奇……阿奇……”

吴奇隆拼命从血色弥漫的幻觉中挣脱出来，努力睁开眼，让自己清醒着去承受身上的每一分剧痛。

轻轻喘息，胸口便阵阵作痛，他看到了阿天的脸庞在视野中逐渐清晰。

他向他伸出手去，说：“快，告诉仁叔，柳月盟出事了。”

“我们已经知道了，”向南出现在阿天身后，“你别说话了。是他们自己内斗，谢文大佬被干掉了，就是今天下午的事。疯狗跟造反的人是一派的，现在做老大的已经是童祥了。这件事他们大概策划了很久，从我们上次见到疯狗，他们应该就已经势在必得了。”

“小九呢？”吴奇隆觉得身上一阵恶寒，“小九没事吧？”

向南和阿天都沉默了，吴奇隆一阵反胃，揪着心口的衣服，对着地面就吐了出来。

医生的手抚上他的额头：“阿奇，躺好些，我给你把子弹取出来。”

“阿武……”吴奇隆忽然回过神来，“阿武呢？”

“他没事，仁叔把他叫去问话了。”阿天赶紧告诉他。

“救救他，”吴奇隆撑起了身子，紧紧握住阿天的手，“他为了救我才会杀人的，救救他。”

“阿奇，别说话了。”医生冰冷的声音有点焦躁地响起来，“躺好，景孝，文山，帮我按住他。向南跟阿天，你们先出去。”

“救救他……”吴奇隆躺了下来，神智开始变得模糊，“他是为我才会杀人的……他是个好孩子……”

医生长长地叹了口气。

仁叔端起了茶盏，冲金城武点了点头：“来，喝茶。”

金城武已经洗过了脸，可衣服上沾的血迹还凝在身上，散发出死亡的腥气。

他没说话，端起了身边的茶杯，喝了一小口，然后站起来说：“我该回家了。”

“坐下。”仁叔简短地说，“你不能回去。”

金城武沉默地站着看他，仁叔叹了口气：“你身上背了两条人命，警察找到你家去是迟早的事。你现在回去，等着被人抓么？”

金城武又站了一会儿，才缓缓坐下来，低着头眼睛望着地面。

“你救了阿奇，照理说，我们是该保你的。”仁叔用杯盖撇了撇茶末子，“但是柳月盟现在出了这么大的事，警方也都敏感了起来，还要看警方那边的意思，是想要怎么处理。要是抓住了这个由头想要大搞肃清，事情就未必是我们在警局的人能够压得下来的。我们一旦介入，若是顺利自然好说，若是不顺利……只怕连我们自己都要折损进去不少。”

金城武忽然抬起了头，直视仁叔：“阿奇跟我说过，您和柳月盟的老大是把兄弟，他被人杀了，您也袖手旁观么？”

仁叔的眸子里闪过一丝怒火，他把茶杯一搁：“袖手旁观？道上有道上的规矩，这是他们自家的事，我们是没道理插手的。他们改朝换代，流了多少血，别的帮派再去横插一杠，弄不好就是一场大厮杀。清风堂现在诸事顺遂，我们不能冒这个险。”

“也就是把自己置身事外，推的一干二净喽？”金城武不知道为什么，觉得有点好笑。

仁叔颇为玩味地看着金城武，摇头道：“你这孩子，胆子是真够大的。敢跟我这么说话。”

“阿奇说，你们是拧成一股绳，为了能让自己人不受任何委屈，不受别人欺负。今天阿奇受了多少委屈，受了多少欺负，你们保护他了吗？”

仁叔笑了，拍着腿赞叹道：“没想到啊没想到，你……是叫金城武是吧？”

“对。”

“你不愧是阿奇的朋友，他真的是没看错人。”仁叔满意地点头，“不过我问你，现在在给阿奇治伤的，难道不是我们？知道柳月盟出事后，意识到疯狗可能会对他不利，半夜派出大批人去找他的，难道不是我们？”

金城武没答话，其实连他自己也觉得话说的有些不讲理了。

“那你的意思是，让我们去给阿奇寻仇？我倒问你，找谁寻仇？冤有头债有主，伤了阿奇的是疯狗，那疯狗呢？已经被你给杀了。”仁叔喝了口茶，语调忽然变得冰冷，“不过，有件事你说的没错，就算现在我们不方便插手，童祥……我不会让那个家伙好过的。”

金城武沉默半晌，轻声说：“那既然您不愿意保我，让我回家又有什么大不了呢？”

“我要说的就是这个，”仁叔放下了茶杯，正襟危坐，“金城武，你很有胆识，第一次摸枪就敢杀人，又对朋友够仗义，现下你为了救阿奇背了人命……你刚刚也说了，我们不会让‘自己人’受欺负。”

仁叔顿了顿，定睛看着金城武：“如果你成了‘自己人’，我们当然不管付出多少，冒多大的风险，也要想办法保住你。”

金城武无声地坐了会儿，索性端过身边的茶盏来，喝了几大口下去，像是要定心神似的。喝完又长长地吐了口气，才开口：“您的意思是，叫我加入你们，否则就不会管我，让我自生自灭。”

仁叔的手指在桌上轻轻敲着，点头道：“你可以这么说。还有一点，你杀的毕竟是童祥的人，虽然他们现在自己也乱得很，但也难保他们不会伺机报复你。如果你加入了清风堂，至少他们也会掂量掂量，是不是要惹这个麻烦。毕竟，疯狗先动我们的人，你为保自家兄弟杀了疯狗，他们就没有理由再来碰你。谢文死后，盟友固然是做不成了，可我们和柳月盟，暂时也还不会是敌人。”

金城武留心听着，右手的手掌开开合合，虎口那阵隐隐的疼，竟是怎么也不消失。

“利害我都已经给你讲清楚，怎么决定要看你自己。你也不必着急，今晚先在这里休息一下，总之不管你如何决定，这阵子你都先不要回家的好。你大可放心，就算警局那边我们不出手干预，让你躲上一阵子还是可以的。”

金城武低头看着自己的手掌，忽然问道：“阿奇当年……也是这么被您说服的吗？”

仁叔愣了下：“什么？”

“如果加入，就能保护他不受疯狗的伤害。他就是为这个加入的？”

仁叔望着这个对吴奇隆十分上心的年轻人，深深地叹了口气：“阿奇吗……他还有些别的原因。你想听？”

金城武抬起了头来，直直看向仁叔，点了点头。

“……阿敬，给这孩子再倒杯热茶。”仁叔吩咐道，“这故事不长，可是我老人家，讲起来怕是会有些慢。”

新倒的茶，在金城武身侧放着，缕缕升起一股热气来，飘散在凝重的空气中。

1988年的夏天，离一清专案过去，陆天仁接手清风堂已有了四年时间。在这几年的功夫里，他渐渐让蒙受一清巨大损失的清风堂，重新打稳了根基，虽然被关押了一批人，剩下的却也有不少可用之才，论辈分论资历，他并不是最能拿得出手的，但却靠着出事时的果决和惊人的行动力，令自己坐上了这个位子。

那一次，他便是去找柳月盟的童祥谈事，在一家茶馆里。童祥一直在说谢文如何令人不服气，连清风堂都接了军火生意，他却一点不懂变通，甚至不让底下人配枪。陆天仁与谢文是换过帖子的兄弟，自然为他说话，和童祥言语间颇有些不快。

说着说着，有人来跟童祥汇报，说吴家的老二来送钱了，童祥便招手让那孩子进来。

那是陆天仁第一次见到吴奇隆，那个只有18岁的男孩，长得眉目俊秀，英挺出众，身材虽小巧玲珑，但对于一个刚成年的男孩来说，身板已经算长得很开了，看他身上的肌肉便知道是常锻炼的。但那男孩脸上却一片愁容惨淡，身上看着有几处淤青和伤痕，走起路来都一瘸一拐。他进来后，将一个纸包递给了童祥，话也不说，转头就走。童祥叫住了他，他便站定了，眼神很是倔强。

童祥打开纸包数了数，冲那孩子晃了下：“这么点儿？你们还有三个月的时间，别给我再耽误了，到时候叫你们全家好看！”

吴奇隆抿了抿嘴唇，直视着童祥，目光冷冽。

这孩子家……想必是欠了债吧。陆天仁没说话。

童祥又眯起眼打量了那孩子一番，摇摇头道：“身上怎么又多了这么些伤，疯狗又去找你麻烦了？”

吴奇隆身子狠狠一抖，咬着牙把脸扭向一边，还是不发一言。

童祥叹了口气：“你说你这孩子，也太倔了吧？有时候退一步，日子能好过很多。算了，我说你也听不进，你走吧。”

吴奇隆从头到尾，一句话都没有说，转身离开了。

童祥回过头来便跟陆天仁聊起来：“刚刚那孩子，可真是了不得！”

“怎么个了不得法？”陆天仁倒有几分好奇。

“他爸爸先是做生意出了问题，欠了一屁股债，不说好好想办法，倒跑去赌！这一赌，就跑到我们的场子里来了，又欠下了一大笔。那边火都还没熄，这边又烧起来，他家大儿子跟父亲一样，没什么出息的，倒是这个老二，还在上学，偏偏能干的很，拼死拼活挤时间，什么工都做，给家里凑钱还债。每次来送钱的，都是他。”

“这样还，要还到几时啊。”陆天仁摇头，“肯定是先紧着你们这边来了。”

“那是自然，不过这孩子厉害的地方，还不仅仅在于此。”童祥说着笑了笑，“仁哥，你知道我手下有个叫‘疯狗’的吧，那是个特别不像话的东西，专门好男人这一口的。”

陆天仁惊了一下：“听过这外号，不太了解。专好男人？还有这样的？”

“有啊！千奇百怪什么没有！”童祥笑得颇有几分猥琐，“刚刚那男孩，你也看到了，长得真的很不错，疯狗那家伙，不知道糟蹋过多少男孩了，这次又看上他了。你别看疯狗不检点，人可是聪明得紧，从一清之前，就给自己攒了不少私房钱，他说了，要是这孩子跟了他，他就负责把这笔钱给填上，非要把那男孩弄到手不可。我是无所谓啊，随便他了。但你猜怎么着，那孩子死活都不肯，倔得要命。你说他可真是的，要是肯忍这一时之辱，自己也不用那么辛苦啊。”

陆天仁皱了皱眉，觉得这些事听着就令人有点恶心：“男孩子嘛，总归是受不了这种事，若是个女孩，说不定还真着了他的道，一辈子也就这么被糟蹋了。”

“这还不算最了不得的，还有后文！疯狗用钱，用哄，用骗，那孩子就是不吃他这一套，他可火大了，他玩过的男孩多了去了，哪个不是手到擒来，偏偏碰上这么个认死理的，哪里受过这个气！所以，他就想对那孩子用强。这下可好，带了两个人，连他自己，都被那孩子给教训了一顿。”

陆天仁听得都搓火，却也不免有些惊讶：“被那孩子给教训了？”

“可不是！那孩子柔道，跆拳道都是顶呱呱的！听说是上的台中那所体专，当国手培养的嘞！这下疯狗可是撞到枪口上了。”童祥说得兴奋，直拍桌子。

陆天仁心下斐然，想着这孩子确实是了不得，家负巨债拼命工作筹钱不说，黑道中人以利相诱不肯失气节，以武力相迫也全然不惧，敢与之斗狠斗勇，实在让人意想不到。

“可这还不算最厉害的呢！疯狗吃了他一次亏，下次便学乖了些，带了多几个人，又从旁打听，知道那孩子有个弱点，就是练体育受过伤，有条胳膊容易脱臼，再带人去，就先攻击他弱点，把胳膊给拉脱臼了。这一次带的人又多，终于是把那孩子给按下了，那次真是搞得惨烈，听说那孩子被打得都爬不起来了。可是，眼瞧着就要被疯狗糟蹋了吧，他刚扑上去，人家忽然一脚就踢在他胯下，差点给踢得断子绝孙！”

陆天仁听得手心都冒汗了：“这孩子……真的太能撑了，都被打成那样，却还一点不肯服软么？”

“不肯！那孩子是真有骨气，连我都佩服他呢！”童祥叹了口气，“但他这么倔强，也只能平白给自己惹麻烦。从那之后，疯狗就接二连三去咬他，被他踢了那下子，再不敢随便要上人家了，每次都像是泄愤一样，见了就打，就卸那孩子的胳膊，唉，挺好一个男孩，被他弄得真的很惨，每天都胆战心惊的。”

“这也太过分了！你们就不管管么？”陆天仁紧皱着眉头，声音恼怒。

“我们怎么管啊，”童祥颇有些不满地瞟了陆天仁一眼，“他又跟我们没一丝关系，疯狗呢也有不少人劝过，他一直就是那个样子，也没给我们招惹过什么麻烦，到底是自家兄弟，没出事就没理由管。”

陆天仁凝视着面前的茶杯，只觉得这杯茶苦涩得让自己难以下咽。

“那孩子……叫什么来着？”

“吴奇隆。”

那天之后，陆天仁回去便交代了人，去找那个叫吴奇隆的孩子，让跟那孩子好好说说，若是他肯加入清风堂，柳月盟那边的债，我们可以替他填上，只要他为清风堂做事，这笔钱就当做是付他的酬劳。

隔天去的人就来回他，说吴奇隆不肯，陆天仁大摇其头，觉得这孩子已经倔得不识好歹了，也就罢了，暂且忘了这回事。原本是他家欠的债，他不肯卖身还，又不肯让人占了他便宜，付出这种惨烈的代价，说到底别人也没法做什么。

直到有一天，有个中年男子找上了门来，战战兢兢地，说是要找清风堂的老大。

陆天仁见了那人，那人笑得很是尴尬，说：“您就是清风堂的老大？”

“你是谁？找我干嘛？”

“哦哦，我啊，我是吴奇隆的父亲。”

陆天仁一愣，这才从脑海中又想起那个在茶馆里，抿着嘴唇，浑身是伤，面容清秀的男孩子来。

“坐吧，你有什么事？”

“您，您怎么称呼？”

“陆天仁。”

“陆老大，我听我儿子说，您派人去找过他？说只要他肯加入你们，可以替我家把童老大那边的赌债给还了？”

陆天仁看着来人，脑海中有种不详的预感浮现。

“我是找过你儿子，但是他不肯。”

“他不肯，我们肯啊！”来人急切地回道。

果然……

陆天仁这半辈子，什么人也都见识过了，这样愿意卖了儿子的，倒也不是什么新鲜人物。毕竟世道艰难，谁活着都不易。但一想起吴奇隆那孩子为了家里拼死拼活，半条命都快搭上也不肯向疯狗服软的硬骨头，却这么毫不知情地就被自己的父亲卖掉，竟会为那男孩的遭遇感到非常不值。

“这种事，他自己不愿意，你肯也没用。”陆天仁缓缓说，“你能怎么样？把他打昏了给我们送过来？”

“您愿意要他，是您看得起他，他不懂事，您可别生他的气！”来人点头哈腰，“只要您一句话，还愿意要他，我回家就把他轰出去，再也不让他进家门，非让他来不可！这么大个事，他说拒就拒了，也没跟我们商量啊！他再不肯，我就揍他，揍到他肯为止！那孩子其实挺懂事的，一向顾家，不会这么不识抬举的。”

陆天仁心头火起，冷冰冰地看着吴奇隆的父亲，“哼”了一声：“你家里几个儿子啊？”

“三个，吴奇隆下头还有个小的，年纪还不太大。”

“哦，三个都是儿子啊。”陆天仁点了点头，“我是该说，幸亏你没有女儿呢，还是该说可惜你没有女儿呢？这要是有了女儿，保不齐能卖个更好的价钱出去。”

来人脸色变了，听着陆天仁的嘲讽，答不出话来。

“你先回去吧，你儿子吴奇隆，我们是真的看重他，是个好孩子，能力强，身手好，胆识高，人又有骨气，比你强多了。”陆天仁轻蔑地一笑，“不过，你不准打他，也不准轰他出家门，这几天我会亲自过去找他谈，他会愿意的。”

“是，是，谢谢陆老大，谢谢。”

来人要走了，陆天仁又给叫住了：“等下，你儿子在被一个叫‘疯狗’的家伙骚扰，这事你这个做父亲的知道不？”

来人唯唯诺诺：“这事他没跟我们说过，但是他同学告诉我们了。”

“哦？那你怎么想的？”

“咳……那个人不是说，只要我儿子愿意跟他，就可以替我家把钱填上……吴奇隆那小子是太倔了点，为了家里受点委屈又算什么。”

“够了，滚！”陆天仁狠狠地拍了下桌子，来人吓得赶紧鞠躬道别，慌慌忙忙地跑了。

陆天仁见过吴奇隆的父亲后，更加认清了一个事实，那就是，如果他们不收了吴奇隆，那么迟早有一天，那位父亲会亲自把吴奇隆送到疯狗的嘴边去让他吃。

如果真的发生了这种事，那孩子之前经历的一切磨难，都是为了什么？

要真是被疯狗给糟蹋了，那孩子会被彻底毁掉的。尤其是，他是被他的家人，他心心念念想要保护、为之奋斗的家人，给送入虎口。任谁都承受这种打击，不崩溃才怪。

陆天仁只见过吴奇隆一面，但他实在无法接受，那么要强又那么优秀的孩子，却要面对这种命运。

那天他下定了决心，一定要说服吴奇隆。

陆天仁亲自去了一趟台中，在体专找到了吴奇隆，带他去附近的冰室吃冰。说实话，他年纪也不小了，又混迹黑道，阅历匪浅，见过各种被命运所苦的人，但这个叫吴奇隆的孩子，还是让他心疼得都有点难受。

“我是清风堂的老大，我叫陆天仁，你可以叫我仁叔。”和他说着话，都不免和颜悦色起来。

吴奇隆小心翼翼地挖着碗里的冰：“是您派人来找过我。”

“没错。他们告诉我，你不肯加入清风堂。”

“嗯，我不肯。”吴奇隆坚定地说，“劳动您亲自过来，但是不好意思，我绝对……绝对不会……”

“你觉得，我们是什么样的一伙人？”陆天仁叹了口气，“和疯狗一样的人，和童祥一样的人，是仗势欺人的，为祸四方的？”

吴奇隆没有否认，安静地吃着冰。

“听着，孩子，这世上有很多很多人，有些人对你充满恶意，有些人对你冷漠无情，有些人……把你看做是工具。”陆天仁自己都有些不忍心说这种话，“我不敢让你相信我是什么好人，但是我今天来，对你，绝对是抱有善意的。你可以认为黑帮就是一群坏人，但你千万不要以为，坏人就没有感情，没有心。”

吴奇隆低垂着眉目，长长的睫毛在眼前颤动着。

“你可以有很长的时间来认识我们，熟悉我们，成为我们的家人，到那个时候，你可以自己去判断，我们是不是值得。但是现在，你必须要认清自己的处境。”陆天仁顿了顿，“你父亲来找过我了。”

吴奇隆的肩膀一颤。

“……我想，你大概也能知道，他为什么来找我。”

“我不相信！”吴奇隆突然脱口而出。

太残忍了，陆天仁心里揪着疼，真的太残忍了。

“没错，你父亲是要把你卖给我们。”即便再怎么残忍，也得让这孩子看清现实，“你的意愿并不重要，如果不是我劝他，恐怕你现在已经被扫地出门了。”

吴奇隆狠狠地咬着嘴唇，双肩不断剧烈地起伏着，手交叉着握住自己的胳膊，眼泪从那双水晶般干净透彻的眸子里滚落下来。

“你没有别的路可走了。再这么下去，你会被那个疯狗给折磨死的。”陆天仁放柔了声音告诉他，“清风堂和柳月盟是同盟，你加入的话，成了我们的人，那个人以后就不敢再碰你了。而且，我们可以帮你家里还掉赌债，但是你父亲生意上欠的那部分，恐怕你自己还得多努力。记住，孩子，真的想要不被人欺负，光是自己身手好，自己有骨气，自己拼命做事，那是不够的。你需要别人，你需要学着去依靠比你更强大的力量，你不能自己一个人什么都扛。尤其是……”

陆天仁犹豫了一下，还是把话说了出来：“尤其是，在你的家人不能支持你，反而还抛弃你的时候。”

吴奇隆“哇”地一声哭了出来，之前默默流淌的眼泪如决堤一般奔涌而出，他伏在桌子上，嚎啕大哭，带着近乎崩溃的撕心裂肺，惹得周围的人不断侧目。

陆天仁望着眼前的年轻男孩，他哭得让自己都感到心碎，这么多年来，与儿子关系一向冷漠的自己，竟对这孩子平白生出了一份疼爱，不由得去摸了摸这孩子的头，安抚地拍着他颤抖起伏的肩。

“哭吧，难过就哭吧。”陆天仁深深地叹了口气，“哭完了再吃，再想，再决定。现在什么都别想，好好哭吧……”

吴奇隆抬起了头来，摇摆着那张挂满泪水，清秀而又令人怜爱的脸：“不用，我不用想了，我答应您。”

那孩子就这么在自己面前，狠狠地擦去满脸的泪，努力克制着自己，调整着呼吸，然后慢慢地，慢慢地，舀着碗里的冰，一大口塞进嘴里。

冷冽的触感，让他脸上的泪水，似乎也化作了冰。

右手的虎口在疼。一阵阵，一阵阵。

茶一口都没有喝，已经凉了。

老人家的故事，真的是讲的慢，明明不是很长，却仿佛讲了一整夜。

“……后来，阿奇就住进了堂口。他很少再回家了，渐渐地，他成为了我们的家人，他选择了我们，作他的家人。”

“他妈妈，哥哥，弟弟，知道这种事吗？”金城武听了半晌，这时才发问，“知道他是被卖掉的吗？”

“怎么会不知道呢，”仁叔苦笑起来，“如果他妈妈肯为他向自己的丈夫争取一下，也未必会是这样。”

“为什么会这样……”金城武轻抚着自己的右手，“为什么，家人难道不该是在最危难的时候彼此支撑的吗。”

“也许……他们并没把阿奇看做是那个家的一部分吧。”仁叔轻轻刮着杯沿，“他们需要的不是他，是他的本事，能力。”

“你们需要的不也是么？”

仁叔沉默了很久：“是啊，我们不是慈善家。我们也需要你这样的人，才会愿意为你想办法。这世上的一切，都需要代价。我们做的是生意。”

金城武摇摇晃晃地从椅子上站了起来：“我累了……我想去看看阿奇。”

“哦，他们应该为他单独找了个房间休息，阿敬，你带金城武去找医生，看看阿奇今晚睡在哪儿了。如果房间够空，就给金城武也备上被褥，让他今晚上陪着阿奇吧。”

金城武闻言，又抬头看了仁叔一眼。

“怎么了？”

“……也许，您真的只是个生意人，但是，谢谢您。因为您绝对不是个没有感情，没有心的生意人。”

孩子。仁叔看着杯中的水，在自己的手中发出微微颤动的波澜。也谢谢你。


	23. Chapter 23

金城武拉开了房门，屋里面灯没关，吴奇隆正半靠在枕头上，穿了一件白色的背心和很短的运动短裤，右臂用三角巾辅助固定上了，腿上缠着绷带。

他听见声音，就向门口望来，一时之间，屋内除了风扇转动的声音，再无其他。

金城武清晰地看到吴奇隆喉结动了动，像是要说什么，却什么都没能说出口。他的眼睛亮亮的，好像浸在水流中的墨色卵石，散发着晶莹迷人的色泽，令人哀伤。

金城武长长地吐了口气，缓缓走到他床前，伸手在他额角上带血的纱布旁触了触，用手指抚过他的额头，沿着挺拔的鼻梁，滑到他轻微颤抖的嘴唇上。

吴奇隆垂下了视线，看着金城武的衬衫上，染着一片摊开的血迹。

他留意到了他视线的方位，于是把衬衫的扣子解开，脱了下来，丢在一旁，露出赤裸的上身，汗水在肌肤上闪着剔透的光。

吴奇隆心里一阵说不出的难过，好像被什么在绞着似的。

金城武坐了下来，握住他的左手，凝视着他双眼，终于叹了口气，然后他抬起他的手来，放在唇边亲吻。

吴奇隆无声地看着他，指间传来阵阵温暖的触感，带着湿热的气息，带着那个人对自己所有的温柔，所有的心疼。

他想要开口，可金城武仿佛能够预知一般地抬起了头来，手指抵在他唇上。

“别说话，阿奇，别说话。”

然后他捏着他的下巴，安静地靠过来，用自己的嘴唇叠上了他的，一点点轻触着，含着，吮着，舔着，像是对待一件易碎的宝物，小心翼翼，轻柔缓慢。

他闭上眼睛享受着这个时刻，被他所爱护，被他所珍视，被他所疼惜的时刻。然而在这份享受中，却藏着巨大的不安和恐惧，像是随时快要从黑暗的角落里蹦出来，毁掉自己。

吴奇隆用还能动的左手去捧住他的脸，抚摸着他的下颚，一直滑到脸上，触手惊觉一片冰凉。

他哭了。吴奇隆睁开了眼，嘴唇还没有分开，还紧紧地纠缠在一起，而自己能够看到他睫毛上挂着的泪水。

他终于放开了他，抵着额头，赤裸的胸膛因为哭泣而阵阵起伏。

“阿武……”

“别说话，阿奇，医生跟我说你的肋骨虽然摸着是没有断，但肯定受了伤，他说你呼吸起来都费力，你胸口很疼。所以，别说话了，求你。”

他用饮泣的声调断断续续地说着上面的话，像个无助的孩子般恳求他。

吴奇隆安慰地抚摸他的头发，没说话，点了点头。

接下来金城武没了声音，静默地坐了一阵，身子缓缓地俯下来，把头扎进了吴奇隆怀里，抱住他的腰，肩膀剧烈地起伏着，泪水透过他薄薄的背心，滚烫地贴在他的肌肤上，呜咽的声音闷闷的，在安静的夜晚压抑地响起。

吴奇隆脑海一片混乱，只能颤抖着，去抚摸着他的头发，耳朵，脖子，肩膀，轻拍着他光洁的背。

这时门开了，阿敬走了进来，将被褥抱在怀里，呆呆地站在门口。金城武像是没听到般，依然保持着这样的姿势，在吴奇隆的怀里小声抽泣。

吴奇隆向阿敬比了个“嘘”的手势，指指地上，点了点头。阿敬有些手忙脚乱地把被褥放下了，抬眼去看吴奇隆，吴奇隆无奈地笑了下，对他摆摆手。

阿敬出去了，小声地带上了门。

过了很久很久，金城武的声音闷闷地响起来：

“丢死人了……”

吴奇隆忍不住笑出了声来，胸口阵阵作痛：“知道丢人你还不起来。”

“我不起来。”金城武用梦呓般的声音说，“我就不起来，我永远都不起来，我永远都这样抱着你。”

胸口的疼痛，伴随着一阵情感的热流，混在一起，让心脏好像快要炸裂开。

“嗯……”吴奇隆点了点头，摸着他耳根后面的肌肤，像是在挠着一只趴在身上的大狗，“好。”

过了一阵子，呼吸渐渐调匀，金城武才抬起了身，讪讪地说：“不是让你别说话么。”

“……”吴奇隆露出一副“怪谁啊”的古怪表情来，哭笑不得地看着金城武。

他皱了皱鼻子，露出一个腼腆的笑容来：“嘿嘿，突然哭成这样，吓到你了吧。”

吴奇隆不知道该说什么，只是伸出手来，在他脸上抚摸着，擦拭他的泪水。

“我就是……看到你，就忽然很想哭，特别心疼，真的，特别心疼……”金城武不好意思地垂下了头，言语都有些混乱，“我都不知道该怎么办了。”

吴奇隆想去吻他一下，可另一只手连撑起身体都没法做到，抚摸着他脸颊的那只手又舍不得撤开。他皱了皱眉，说：“过来，让我吻你。”

于是金城武乖乖地就凑了过去，和他纠缠着接吻。

不够，怎么都不够。像是劫后余生，想要耗尽这份重获的生命火焰与悸动，抵死缠绵。

他赤裸的上半身紧贴着他，混合着汗水和血腥的气味，手臂牢牢地箍着他的腰，通过唇齿的依恋将自己全部的气息侵入到吴奇隆的身体里去，像是要占有掉怀中这个人躯壳中漂泊的灵魂。

“我爱你，我爱你。”呢喃的情话混乱不堪，“阿奇，我爱你。”

吴奇隆紧紧用手臂揽住他的脖子，一边断断续续地吻着，一边喘息着反复回答：“我知道，我也是，我爱你。”

不知道过了多久才终于停下来，像是用尽了气力。

两双眼睛沉默地对望，在对方的眼中读到自己的爱。

金城武用指尖点着他的嘴唇，小声说：“阿奇，答应我，不要责怪你自己。”

吴奇隆的肩狠狠地震了一下。

金城武把抱着他腰的手臂收紧了，声音轻柔：“我知道你永远都不想让我卷进去，我知道我杀了人你一定会先责怪你自己，可是这是我甘愿的，这是我的选择，不是你的错，不是你的错。”

吴奇隆狼狈地看着他，嘴唇在他的手指下战栗。

“不准反驳，”金城武按住他的唇，“你要反驳，我就咬你，把你全身都咬出牙印来。”

……吴奇隆顿时有种在天堂和地狱的两极之间被来回来去甩的感觉。

看着那张前一刻充满痛苦的脸庞，在下一刻就瞬间僵掉了，金城武的嘴角慢慢漾开一个笑容，眼中是浓得化不开的情意。

“我一点都不后悔，也一点都不害怕，如果重来一遍的话，我……会打得更准些。”

吴奇隆都不知道自己是什么表情了。他搜肠刮肚想找出一句可以应答的话来，可怎么都找不出。

“我保证，下次再有人要伤害你的时候，我会打得比这次准。”金城武一脸小学生跟老师做保证的严肃表情，“瞄的哪里打到哪里。”

“够了。”吴奇隆小声说，他垂下了头，手指在金城武肩膀上抓着发抖，“别说了。”

于是金城武不说了。

吴奇隆沉默了一阵子，像是非常艰难地，再度开口：“我……我试试……”

他抬起了头，对上金城武的视线：“我试试，不责怪自己吧……”

金城武胸口涌上一阵炽热的情感，说不出话来。

“但是，真的很难……所以，你给我点时间……”他的声音越来越小，“我会尽量。”

“好，”金城武闭了闭眼，点着头，手掌抚着他的腰，亲了一下他的额头，“好，多久都行，只要你愿意，愿意学着去爱你自己……”

我爱你，所以拜托你，不要讨厌自己。

我爱你，所以我愿意，试着喜欢自己。

睡了一阵，吴奇隆便醒了过来。

腿上的局部麻醉，终于过了药效。被子弹灼过的地方，像是燃起一团滚烫的火焰般，疼痛得难以自抑。

他就这样被疼痛折磨得从梦中拉了出来，好像还有一半灵魂留在梦里，被撕扯成了两半。他狠狠地咬紧牙关，额上冒出了冷汗。

好疼……好疼……疼得让人想叫，想喊，想哭。

视线从模糊逐渐转向了清晰，他转头看到金城武背对着自己盘坐在地面的床铺上，也不知在那里做些什么，总之是没有睡。

他死死地咬着嘴唇，目光灼热地看着那个人的背影。

他心底在流淌着强烈的渴望，想要呼唤那个人的名字，想要跟他说我好疼，虽然告诉他也没有用，虽然只能让他白为自己着急担心，但就是想要他来安慰自己，来看自己，来温暖自己，甚至是，想要看到他为自己难过，为自己心疼的样子，这样自己就会觉得非常幸福，那种可以知道自己在被人疼爱着的幸福。

好想，我真的好想。

想对他任性，想对他撒娇，想对他流露自己所有的痛苦，想在他面前卸下所有坚硬的防线，想向他坦白内心的脆弱，想得到他的安慰，想得到他的话语，想得到他的拥抱，想得到他的抚摸，想得到他的亲吻，想得到他的宠爱。

我真的想……

“阿武……”吴奇隆轻轻叫着他的名字，听到自己的声音带着强烈的渴望和疼痛，在扭曲着颤抖，“阿武……”

金城武回过头来，放下了手里的……枪。

“怎么了阿奇，怎么醒了？”金城武站起来，快步走到他床前蹲下。

“……我……”吴奇隆怔怔地看着他，像是下了好大的决心般，“我的腿……好疼……”

金城武愣了一下，难过地去握住他的手，担心地问着：“很疼吗？”

“嗯。”吴奇隆点头，“麻药的效力过了，疼极了……”

金城武拿过被他蹭到一边去的枕巾，擦拭着他头上的汗水，心疼得都不知道该怎么办了。

“那怎么办……”金城武担忧地说，“我去找医生，让他给你点止痛剂？”

“不要。”吴奇隆摇头，“那种东西会上瘾的。”

“那……”

“我睡不着了，扶我起来好吗。”

“好。”

他搀着吴奇隆坐起来，给他摆好枕头，让他靠上，继续擦着他脖子上的汗水。

“……我想抽支烟。”吴奇隆半闭着眼睛小声说。

“好，好，我去拿。”金城武站起来，又停下，“在哪儿？”

“抽屉里。”

金城武把床头柜的抽屉拉开，从烟盒里拿了一支，放在自己唇上先给点燃了，然后再塞到他唇间。

“……好点了吗？”

“不好。”吴奇隆的声音听上去快要哭了，“疼。”

金城武沉默着，手掌放在他肩上，轻轻地抚摸着，把床头柜上的烟灰缸给他拿过来，就到他左手边，给他举着。

看着他轻轻把烟灰弹进去，金城武小声说：“我都不知道，能为你做什么了。”

“陪着我。”吴奇隆对于自己可以这样任性都觉得有些惊讶，“抱着我。”

“好。”金城武揉了揉他的头发，然后走到床的左侧，坐在了床头，把他的身体抱住靠在自己怀里，为了不影响他的右臂，手臂从背上环过去搂住他的腰，然后又用手举着烟灰缸在他左手边。

“别举了，放下，我要你抱着我。”

金城武呆了一下，小心地把烟灰缸放在自己腿上，腾出左手去从他腋下抱住他的腰腹。

“这样可以么？”他凑在他耳根边上问道。

“嗯。”吴奇隆点了点头。

寂静的夜晚悄无声息，吴奇隆沉默地慢慢抽完了这支烟，金城武就这么一直把下巴搁在他肩上，看着烟雾在眼前升起飘散。他抱着他，他需要他抱着他。

熄灭了烟，金城武把烟灰缸放在窗台上，将吴奇隆的手臂也牢牢抱在怀里，握紧他的手。

脸颊贴着脸颊，身体贴着身体，肌肤贴着肌肤。

吴奇隆有些恍惚地说：“你抱着我，我就忘了疼了。”

“傻瓜……”金城武叹了口气，闭上了眼睛，又紧了紧手臂。

就这么过了也不知多久，吴奇隆轻声问他：“你决定了吗？”

金城武睁开眼：“嗯。决定了。”

“阿武……你应该看过《城市猎人》吧？”

“看过，怎么？”

“我一直都觉得那个主角超帅的，拿枪的样子特别潇洒，自己背负了很多事情，又勇敢又细心，是个好了不起的英雄。”

不让他说话是真会憋死他吧……金城武皱了皱眉：“是啊。我也很喜欢他呢。”

“……他一直都不肯让他那个助手，就是女主角，碰枪。”吴奇隆的声音听上去软软的，有些虚弱，“为此甚至不惜骗她，把她的枪故意调不准。”

金城武沉默了。

“我觉得他最了不起的地方，就是这个了……”吴奇隆顿了顿，“阿武，你让我不要责怪自己，我会努力，但是，我真的不想看你……”

“我想，每个男孩想成为的，都是那个男主角，而不是那个女主角吧。”金城武打断了他，“阿奇，我已经做好下地狱的准备了。”

吴奇隆身子震了震。

“虽然……我不怎么可靠，又比你小，”金城武歪着头笑了一下，“口气好像有点太大了。但我真的知道，人要为自己所做的事付出代价，不管是什么代价，我都愿意承担。因为这是我自己的选择。”

“不是……”吴奇隆难过地说，“这是你被逼无奈的选择。”

“或许吧，就像有行星撞过来一样，它来了，我就接受。”金城武平静地说，“走一步看一步吧。而且……你会陪在我身边的，不是吗？”

只要这样就够了吗……那你的父亲，母亲，弟弟呢？

你最想要的，有一天可以在一起团聚，再不用分开的家人呢？

吴奇隆这样想着，却说不出话来。

“嗯，我会的。”沉默了半晌，吴奇隆才小声答他，“只要你还要我，我就陪在你身边。”

“那就够了。”金城武吻了吻他的额角。

屋子里再度安静下来，只剩二人的心跳，仿佛在这样的寂静下清晰可闻。

真的……够了吗？

如果有一天，你为了今天的决定而后悔，为了曾经与我相遇而后悔，我要怎么办？

……无所谓了。

我早就说过的，我唯一能为你做的，就是你的一切决定，我都会支持。


	24. Chapter 24

睡得迷迷糊糊的，房门被大力地推开，晴姐掀开弟弟的被子，吼着：

“不要睡啦！都几点了！起来吃早餐上学了！”

弟弟蓦地就清醒了过来，狠狠将杯子拽回来，瞪着来人：“晴姐！都说不要掀我被子叫我了，我不是小孩子了啊！”

晴姐摇了摇头：“怎么？尿床了不想被我看到？”

“晴姐！”

把她轰出房间，一边丧气自己居然忘记了锁门，一边铺好床穿上衣服，去洗漱之前，先在家里转了圈。

“……晴姐，我哥呢？”

“嗯？没睡醒吧？我看他房间门关着，你去叫他吃早餐。”

“哦。”心里莫名闪过一丝不祥的预感。

弟弟敲着金城武房间的门，敲了一会儿没有人应，犹豫了一下，拧动把手，没锁。

床上空空如也，被褥还叠得如昨天他离开前一般整齐。

弟弟在门口呆立了许久，心中的不安愈发扩大。他恍惚地来到餐厅，晴姐摆着碗筷，一边叫他：“你哥起来了吗？”

“我哥……”弟弟抬起了头，一脸茫然无措，“他昨晚好像没有回家。”

“咦？阿武吗？”晴姐挑了挑眉，“这孩子……也有夜不归宿的时候哦？”

“是偶尔会有，但是，从来没有过……爸妈都不在家的时候，晚上也不回来的情况。”弟弟面色越来越难看。

晴姐眨了眨眼，也变得严肃了起来。这时电话铃响了，弟弟立刻用跑的冲进了客厅，拿起电话：

“喂？哥？”

“这么早就起来了啊。”金城武的声音听上去一派平静，带着温和的笑意，“晴姐来了吗？”

“来了——哥，你去哪儿了？”弟弟急切地问。

金城武顿了顿，说：“你别急，听我说，我可能会有一段时间不能回家。”

“为什么？多久？你在哪里？你要去哪儿？”

晴姐闻声走过来，站在弟弟身边。

“……你不需要为我担心，我没事的。只是，要有一阵子不能回去了。抱歉。”

“你到底出什么事了！”弟弟的声音几乎带上了哭腔，“别开玩笑了！你申请的大学下个星期就要面试你了啊！”

“……我大概，不能去了吧。”

晴姐紧皱着眉头，示意弟弟将话筒交给她：“喂，阿武，我是晴姐啊。怎么回事？你跑哪儿去了把弟弟一个人丢在家里？”

“晴姐……对不起。麻烦你给我阿妈打个电话，请她今天无论如何要回来。弟弟……就拜托你多照顾了。”金城武的声音带着一丝愧疚，“可能会有警察来家里，如果真的有，问她什么让她照实说就好了，原本她就什么都不知道，也没什么好说的。”

“警察？你在说什么啊？”晴姐额头冒出了冷汗，“你到底出了什么事？别闹了阿武，就算你做错了什么事，不管事情有多大，你都可以回家来的啊！他们是你父母，他们不会怪你的，有什么事大家都可以一起商量。所以你别再乱说了，马上就给我回来！”

“我不能回去。”金城武小声说，“我也不能告诉你们我在哪里。对不起。”

晴姐抿着嘴唇，实在不知道该说什么才好，这时弟弟不由分说抢过了话筒，声音颤抖着说：

“哥……你不是跟我说过，这个家不会失去你的吗。”

电话对面沉默了，只能听到呼吸的声音。

过了好一会儿，才听见他的哥哥苦笑着说：

“对不起，虽然没有资格这么说，但是，请相信我。”

挂断了电话，眼泪滴落在手上。

直到这个时候，自己才有了真实感，才明白自己到底是做了一个怎样的决定，才明白自己到底走到了什么样的地步，才明白自己到底会失去些什么，才刚刚能够体会到所谓代价。

之前真是大言不惭呢……

伤口不到撕裂的一刻，不到面对的一刻，根本就不会知道有多疼。

右手的虎口，依旧在隐隐作痛。从昨晚起，一刻没有消失过。为什么，明明只是撞了那一下，也没有淤青肿胀，早就不该再疼了。为什么它一直在疼？为什么？

金城武双手按住电话，站在清晨无人的走廊里，视线一片模糊。周围的一切都再看不清，只剩红色的电话，渐渐在视野中扭曲成一滩血水。

这时，有人来到他的对面，温柔地用手轻轻地捧起了他的脸。

阿奇？金城武心里一颤。不要，我不要他看到我这样，我不要他知道我其实好软弱。

不，不是阿奇。眼前人的轮廓在泪水的覆盖下逐渐清晰起来，那是一个梳着齐耳娃娃头的，穿着白色衬衫，黑色长裙制服的少女，嘴角挂着悲悯的浅笑，目光柔和。

我不认识她。金城武呆呆地看着她，对自己说。我不认识她，是个陌生人。

……不对，我认识她的。

熟悉而又陌生的少女，站在空无一人的走廊上，站在他的对面，用双手捧着他的脸。这一切是那么真实，她手掌的温度切切地贴紧自己的肌肤。

是你。他怔怔地说。这是梦吗？

你认得我，哥哥，你认得我。少女的脸上绽放着纯净的笑。不是梦，我不是一个梦。

为什么……金城武握住她的手。我以为你死了，我以为你没有出生。

嗯，是啊，在这个世界里，我没有出生。少女点了点头。但是，在其他的世界里，有的时候，我会出生，会和你还有弟弟一起长大。

除了我在的世界，还有其他的世界吗？金城武茫然地问她。

有啊，有很多很多，不然你以为我从哪里来呢？每一个世界都有你，也都有他——吴奇隆。妹妹笑了，她笑起来的时候脸上也会有浅浅的酒窝，像金城武一样。每一个世界我都能看到，每一个世界里，你都会认识他，都会爱上他。他是你的劫，在所有的世界里，都是你的劫，所有的。

那你看到结局了吗。

妹妹愣了一下，困惑地摇了摇头。不，我看不到，没有什么结局，生活一直在继续。只是，有的世界里，你和他相爱了，却还是分开了，有的世界里，你们相守了好多年好多年，有的世界里，你和他谁都没把这份爱说出口，就那么一直把心事藏着，藏了很久很久，藏到自己都察觉不了。

他是我的劫。金城武一字一句地重复着。我爱他，每一个世界里，我都会爱上他……

所以……我的傻哥哥，不要向他隐瞒你的脆弱。妹妹笑着说出不可思议的话来。你以为他真的看不出来吗？你以为你说妈妈那边没问题他真的相信吗？你以为你反复地去抚摸自己右手的虎口他没有注意到吗？你以为每一次你做出无所谓的样子来他就真的不为你担忧吗？哥，你真的好傻。他爱你，所以他甘愿顺从你的意思，你说什么他都尽量应允，你的希望他会尽量去尝试，你不想让他担心他就做出不担心的模样来，从不揭穿你的逞强，从不打击你的决心，从不嘲笑你的想法。他……真的非常爱你。

所以，不要瞒着他，他愿意在你面前卸下坚强的伪装，为什么你不可以？妹妹轻轻歪着头，眨着亮闪闪的眼睛。

……因为，他需要我，所以我不能表现出软弱，这样才能让他觉得可靠，不是吗？

可你也需要他，并且，你该让他知道，你有多需要他。在你害怕的时候，在你脆弱的时候，在你痛苦的时候，告诉他，你需要他。被人需要，也是一种幸福。

可这种“幸福”他尝过太多了吧。金城武冷笑了一下。我不想带给他任何压力。

……哥，你真的，太傻了。妹妹这样数落他的时候，露出和弟弟平素嫌弃他时一模一样的表情来。你需要的是他，仅仅是他，你真的以为这是一样的吗？

金城武说不出话来。

我该回去了，要上课了。妹妹把手背在身后，笑着眯起了眼。听到了吗，上课钟。

没有，我听不到。

是啊，你听不到的。妹妹嘟了嘟嘴。

告诉我……金城武忽然拉住了她。另一个世界里，我……对你好吗？

妹妹惊讶地看着他，渐渐露出如暖春和煦的风一般的笑容来。

你是全世界最好的哥哥，无论在哪个世界里，我都是这么认为的。你是让我和弟弟，最最骄傲的人。无论什么时候，你都不会抛下我们不管，不会让我们有所缺乏，不会让我们感到孤独。

再见，哥哥。另一个世界见。妹妹踮起脚尖，在金城武的脸颊上印了一吻，然后她转身跑开，消失在走廊的尽头。

金城武抬手抚摸着自己的脸，嘴唇柔软而温暖的触感依旧清晰。

这不是梦。他对自己说。这不是梦……

去告诉仁叔自己的决定前，金城武再度回到了吴奇隆的房间。

阿天刚给他送来了早餐，他一边慢慢地吃着，一边跟阿天聊着。看到金城武进来，他的眼睛好像忽然就亮了似的，笑着叫他的名字，远远地望着他。

阿天过来拍他的肩：“阿武，跟我一起去饭厅吃早饭吧，不过今天是小蚊子掌勺的，你可不要露出太排斥的表情，他真的会难过啦！”

金城武苦笑了一下：“你先去吧，我跟阿奇说两句话，一会儿还要去见仁叔。”

“仁叔也在饭厅呢，天大的事总要吃饭啊！”阿天叹了口气，“你们聊，等下再去饭厅找我们吧。”

阿天走后，金城武几步走到吴奇隆床前坐下。

“怎么了阿武？”他拿纸巾抹了抹嘴，把早饭的小桌拿起来放在地上。

金城武握住了他的手，笑了一下：“阿奇，其实我真的很害怕。”

吴奇隆没有回答，只是反手握住他。

“我刚刚给家里打了个电话，弟弟又担心又难过，晴姐着急得直骂我，我……都不知道怎么办才好。”金城武顿了下，用手抚了把脸，“我都不敢给妈妈打电话，我真的没勇气面对她，自己说过多少空话啊……会离危险远一点，不会有事的，做过多少这样的保证。是我辜负了她的信任……这样真的好难受。”

吴奇隆安静地注视着他，一只手捧过他的脸，轻轻摩挲着他的眼角，抚摸过干透的泪痕。他闭上了双眼。

“阿奇……我就只会说大话而已，什么做好下地狱的准备……好像很帅气的样子。其实杀人的时候我虽然是真的很平静，什么都感觉不到，但是之后，被枪的后座力撞过的地方，一直一直都在疼。我知道它不是真的疼，是我在害怕，是我在震惊，是我忘不了那一刻，自己夺走别人性命的一刻，它才会疼。”金城武的声音越来越微弱，“对不起，我根本不是那么坚强的人。”

吴奇隆摸着他的头发，柔声说：“没关系，我知道。其实不用那么坚强也不要紧的，真的。”

“我不会为杀人的事内疚，因为他们伤害了你，我恨他们……但我真的，对妈妈，爸爸，弟弟妹妹，感到很内疚……惹出这么大的麻烦来，不能回到他们身边，不能告诉他们我在哪里，让他们只能为我担惊受怕。大学……恐怕是不能去上了，我刚刚计划好的未来的路，一夜间就碎了，昨天晚上我好像都还没意识到这些，直到给家里打了电话，我才明白过来，才反应过来……我到底给他们添了多大的麻烦，到底失去了多少。”

吴奇隆心里一阵阵地疼。傻瓜，这个傻瓜，这个爱逞强的傻瓜。他把他的头拥入到怀里，拼命吻着他的头发，呢喃着：

“没事的，他们都很爱你，你做什么他们都会原谅你的。过段时间，你就能平平安安地回去，那个时候你一定要抱抱他们，告诉他们你有多爱他们，你会一直在他们身边，他们绝对不会失去你……”

是啊，我可以的。可你呢？金城武抬起头来，搂紧了吴奇隆，抚摸着他的背脊。

“……我真的要费很大力，才能控制住自己，不说‘对不起’呢……”吴奇隆忽然苦笑着说。

金城武忍不住一下子就笑了，笑中带泪，狠狠地抱紧他：“辛苦你了。”

谢谢你无时无刻不在鼓励着我，信任着我，支撑着我，接纳着我，倾听着我，愿意依赖不可靠的我，尽量实现每一个对我的承诺。

因为能够被你这样爱着，才令我相信，自己是有价值的。

“不过……其实我有点意外，我以为，你都不会跟我说这些的。”吴奇隆的声音听起来软绵绵的，令人入骨的酥，“觉得有点高兴，总算你也愿意，在我面前稍微放松一点了呢。好像这样，反而比过去更放心你了。”

金城武脸有点红：“抱歉，让你担心了。”

“是你说过的嘛，有什么事，不要一个人憋着，都可以商量。其实就算我们什么也商量不出来，什么也还暂时无法解决，但是说出来的话，总会好过很多。”吴奇隆闭上了眼睛，“只要你需要，我什么时候都愿意听。”

金城武吻了他一下，抵住他的额头：“我真的很需要你……尤其是，知道自己其实很软弱的时候，会非常非常需要你。只要你抱我一下，跟我说几句话，我就会特别安心。”

好像不管什么事情，我都可以去面对了。只要有你在。

吴奇隆眨了眨眼，长长的睫毛在空气中轻微地颤动，像是能带来一阵暖人心脾的风。

“傻瓜……”他小声说。

他抑制住自己落泪的冲动，用一只手臂去紧紧地抱着对方，让紧贴的身体传递着自己所感受到的幸福。

谢谢你……谢谢你需要我。

金城武离开房间后，吴奇隆恍惚地坐了一阵子，突然涌起一阵强烈的不和谐感来。

咦？等下。

刚刚他……是不是说了“妹妹”？

他有妹妹吗？怎么没听他提过？

吴奇隆怪怪地看了下门口，他离去的方向。

……下次，问问看吧。


	25. Chapter 25

又是一场仪式。

自古以来，仪式总是有些相似的部分。烧柱香，拜神佛，宣誓，还有，喝酒。

金城武捧起了酒杯，那个瞬间仿佛回到了刚刚与吴奇隆认识的时候，他站在人群之中，举起酒盏，清酒如一股暖流滑下他的喉头，转过脸去，能看到红衣的年轻男孩隐约在攒动的人头中，对自己露出一丝笑意。

当时的那个人，如今也在。只不过是撑着一支拐，腿上的绷带显得惊人醒目，站在最前面，安静地望着自己，眼中并无笑意。

金城武转脸看了他一眼，仰头将酒喝下。

那一刻，他好像听到了一声叹息，那么微弱，又那么真切。

仁叔将刻着“风”字的金属挂链挂在了他的脖子上，他捏捏这个小小的，冰冷的东西，在胸口膈着一股坚硬的质感。

结束之后他朝他走过去，看到他眼中闪烁着一种迷惑，仿佛不知自己为何身在此处，也不知金城武为何身在此处。

金城武不敢当着众人面做什么出格的举动，只是轻轻俯在他耳边，说：“好像一场婚礼。”

吴奇隆愣了下：“什么？”

“刚刚的……”金城武笑了笑，抚摸着胸前的金属牌，“像是和你的婚礼。”

吴奇隆没有回答。

所有的仪式，其实都是差不多的。庄严，郑重，缔结一个誓约。

我将生命与你绑在了一起，从此不离不弃。

医生板着脸，虽然平素他一贯都是板着脸的，但此时却竟多了几分恼火，在那张常常没有表情的脸上，显得有些突兀。

“金城武，过来。”他冷冰冰地叫着他的名字。

“……”金城武有些不知所措地走向他。

医生打量了他好一阵子，才开口：“阿奇坚持要陪你一起去高雄，怎么说也不听。”

“咦……”金城武呆住了，看起来傻乎乎的。

“不是吧，阿奇伤成那样，哪里经得住长途奔波。”阿天皱了皱眉，“他这是怎么了？阿武不过是去高雄避避风头，他还怕他被人欺负了不成？”

“我也想知道，他这是怎么了。”医生摇了摇头，“你们也知道，那孩子平时都听话的很，可一旦有了主意，很难打消。我说不准他乱跑，他就沉默了，但看他那样子，就算不准，他自己爬也会爬去。”

“可是……他那个样子也爬不过去啊。”金城武皱了皱眉。

医生瞟了他一眼：“所以，你去劝劝他吧，让他打消这个念头。他有可能会听你的。他的腿现在根本没办法走路，胸口也最好去医院拍个片子，而他那条脱臼的胳膊……我都只是做一下应急处理，还需要再去医院检查才行，如果情况不好，很可能要再动一次手术。”

“这些话……你应该都对他说过了吧？”

“说过了，我现在是对你说。”医生脸上掠过一丝不耐烦，“你心里有底了，再去劝他。”

金城武不知死活地多嘴道：“那要是劝不动呢？”

医生的脸像是一块冰，低气压冷飕飕地飘过来：“只准成功。”

进去房间的时候，看见吴奇隆正拄着拐，一条胳膊还吊着，连墙都扶不了，就那么用一只胳膊一条腿在房间内艰难地练习着走路。

金城武差点就喊了出来，过去一把扶住他，皱眉道：“做什么呢你！不好好躺着！入帮仪式非得去看，死皮赖脸才准你拄拐，现在你根本不该下地的！你现在练个什么劲，不是说等伤好了才开始活动腿上的肌肉吗？”

“真的要我躺一个月啊？”吴奇隆被他拖着按回床上，嘟着嘴不高兴，“一个月不站起来，那人不就废了。”

“那也不能现在就站啊！伤口扯开了怎么办！”金城武觉得自己快要发火了。

“可是，如果我不适应一下用拐杖，我怎么去高雄。”吴奇隆耸了耸肩，一脸无辜。

“我正要说呢，你为什么非要陪我去高雄不可？”金城武叹了口气，坐到他身边，“阿奇，我就让你这么不放心？早知道会是这样，我还不如什么都不跟你说了。”

吴奇隆顿时没那么理直气壮了：“你别这么说，我不是那个意思。”

金城武不回答，只是歪着脑袋看他，露出一脸辛酸无奈的表情来，吴奇隆觉得自己好像被他看得越缩越小了似的。

“乖啦，不要去了。”金城武觉得由自己开口来对他说这种话，自己心里都难受，明明我是最希望他陪在我身边的一个，尤其是在这种时候，“我又不是不回来了，等你伤好了，活蹦乱跳了，我也就回来了。”

吴奇隆抿了抿嘴唇，用一双小鹿般的眼睛去望着他，声音软绵绵的，像是在撒娇一般：“可是我舍不得跟你分开那么久啊。”

喂！拜托不要用这招！太犯规了！

金城武很想闭上眼睛不看他，不理他，不跟他说话了，但是又不能。这实在太考验他的意志力了，他不由得在内心把吴奇隆骂了个狗血淋头，但嘴里可一句都不敢说。

“肉麻也要分场合吧……”金城武觉得自己已经快脱力了。

吴奇隆撇了撇嘴：“我还以为你喜欢呢。”

我喜欢死了，喜欢得都快哭了。金城武都不知道自己脸上现在挂着什么样的一副表情了。他转移开视线，心里居然砰砰乱跳个不停，直视着吴奇隆都会让自己呼吸困难。

“那你跟‘医生’去说啊，他不同意我也没办法。”等等，我的立场好像快没有了。

“他是不同意，不过，这一次，谁不同意我都要去。”吴奇隆平静地说。

“我不同意呢？”金城武下了下狠心，“我的想法你也不在乎是吗？”

吴奇隆听了这话，沉默良久，深深地叹了口气，用非常微弱的声音说：“我要是能不在乎就好了。”

说完，他索性往床上一躺，闭上了眼睛。

金城武心里一阵柔软，忍不住趴在他身侧，抚摸着他的头发，在他脸上亲了一下。

“就听我一次吧。”金城武用手指拨弄着他饱满的嘴唇，在他耳边叹息着，“你真要去，谁还能真的拦你？这一路人家送我过去也就罢了，还要照顾着你这个伤患，这不是给大伙添麻烦吗？再说，你伤成这样，要我一路看你忍着疼死撑，就为了能陪我……我心里就会好受么？”

吴奇隆睁开了眼，望着天花板，咬了咬嘴唇：“可我真的想任性一次，就这么一次。”

金城武说不出话来，这一句话让他心里难过极了。

屋子里安静了好一阵，金城武拉过他的手来，放在唇边亲吻。

然后他说：“好，我输了。我去告诉医生，我劝不动你。”

他撑起了身子，坐在床边，吴奇隆的手却忽然从身后，拉住了自己的衣服。

他回头去看他，那人陷在床垫里，拽着自己的衣服，像是一只被海水淹没掉的，沾湿了羽毛的鸟儿，扇不动翅膀，叫不出声音。

吴奇隆就这么拉着他，闭了会儿眼睛，终于开口：

“我不去了。”

金城武只觉得一阵酸楚，俯下身去吻他，小声说：“怎么办，我后悔了。”

“……我要是身上没伤，现在就打你。”吴奇隆咬牙切齿地说。

金城武可怜巴巴地看着他：“可你说过你不会伤害我的。”

吴奇隆被他弄得没辙，忍不住笑了，笑得厉害了胸口就又疼了起来，戛然而止，皱着眉捂住了胸口。

金城武长长一叹，握住他的手，攥成拳，往自己脸上捶着。

“干嘛啦……”吴奇隆埋怨地瞥他一眼。

“快点好起来吧……真的能打我就好了。”金城武垂头丧气地说。

“受虐狂啊你？”吴奇隆又笑，一笑就皱眉直哎哟。

“我不逗你了。”金城武又在他额上印了一吻，把他的手放在他胸前，“好好照顾自己。别逞强。”

吴奇隆很乖很乖地点头：“嗯，你也是。”

既然还是要分开，那就都尽量让对方不要担心自己吧。

多少想要叮咛对方的话，一时之间全都涌上心头，可却谁都说不出口。

说出来，不过也是徒增彼此的伤感罢了。

吴奇隆伸手拨弄着金城武胸前的金属挂坠，抚摸着刻印的字迹，随着手掌的温度，冰凉的金属牌渐渐有了暖意。

他记得他说，好像一场婚礼。

吴奇隆轻轻把脸凑了过去，在挂坠上吻了一下。

金城武什么都没说，只是把他的头，紧紧抱入了怀中，让他贴紧自己的心口，听着自己心跳的声音。

傍晚时分，火车即将离站，竟然下起雨来。

金城武看着模糊一片的窗子，不由得苦笑起来。怎么就好像电影里一样。

站台上的人在水流的痕迹中像是一个个倒影，完全不真实。车站的灯光亮了起来，透过玻璃上雨水流淌的反射，光芒扭曲和跃动着。

如果有个什么定情信物在手上，可以睹物思人的话，就更像电影了啊。金城武出神地想着。真是的，我也该管阿奇要一样什么东西，然后告诉他，我看到它就像看到你一样。我会把它随身带着，就像你每时每刻都能陪在我身边一样。

唉，真是无聊，这种事情现在想起来有什么用啊。

不过……如果是阿奇的话，会交给我什么呢？

……搞不好会是医生取下来的子弹耶。金城武一边这么想着，一边咧了咧嘴。

那么如果是我呢？会交给阿奇什么呢？

我什么都没带出来呢……所有自己的东西都在家里。难道要是头发？天啊，这太少女了吧？阿奇一定笑得打滚，笑得胸口都疼死。

下次不如就这么玩玩看，看他会露出什么样的表情来，好有趣哟。

金城武一边这样看着窗上变化多端的水流混合着窗外风景，组成一幅幅奇怪的画面，一边思绪飞到了外太空去。

旁边坐着的阿敬，一边翻着今天的报纸，一边偶尔转头去看那个安静沉默的年轻小伙子，看到他脸上时不时露出笑容，时不时又撇嘴，表情一会儿一变。

……好像已经进入到自己的世界里去了呢。我还是看报好了。

火车是什么时候离开了站台，金城武都没有留意到。

向南敲门送了晚饭来，吴奇隆老老实实地在床上躺着。

“咦，这么听话？”向南有些惊讶地说。

吴奇隆苦着脸：“阿武把拐杖没收掉了，交给医生了。”

向南哈哈大笑，拿着小桌给阿奇支上，放下晚饭，坐在床边，依旧没停下来。

“笑什么啦！”吴奇隆气鼓鼓地往后躺，“他刚加入就跟你们串通一气！说，你们给他什么好处了！”

“你不要说得好像个怨妇一样好不好？像是怪别人把你的人给抢了似的。”

“你想死啦！”

“不想，快吃饭。”

“一会儿吃，我有事要问你。”吴奇隆收敛了玩笑的口吻。

“什么？”

“小九葬在哪里了？”

向南面色一沉，垂下头来：“你想去看他？”

“嗯。”

“我去打听打听吧。”向南觉得一阵疲惫，这两天来，大家都对此避而不谈，好像这样就可以好过一点似的。

而阿奇，他永远都不会逃避任何事。

“好……柳月盟的情况怎么样了？仁叔有什么打算没？”

“仁叔没说，我们也都不太清楚。他只让我们最近都避着些外面的事，专心做好自己的本分就行。所以，我恐怕也要过阵子才能去打听。”

吴奇隆没再说话，点了点头，开始吃饭。

向南沉默着看了他一会儿，安慰地说：“到时候你伤也好些了，我们再一起去看小九。”

“被自己的兄弟杀死，”吴奇隆苦笑了一下，“不知道小九闭眼前，是什么心情。”

窗外骤然一道闪电，空气中一片死寂，紧接着，滚滚雷声炸响在雨中。

向南眼眶一阵发热。

吴奇隆慢慢地吃着他的晚饭，好像那滋味难以下咽。

然后向南听到他的声音在说：“不管仁叔是怎么决定的，我绝对不会放过害死小九的人。他身边的兄弟害他，我们也是他的兄弟，我们得让他走个明白。”

泪水终是止也止不住地滑落了脸庞，向南狠狠地点着头。

雨，越下越大。


	26. Chapter 26

“你……姓‘金城’？”算盘坐在椅子上，端详着这个新入伙的年轻人。

“是。”金城武非常不自在地说着，“我父亲是日本人。”

“原来如此……我就说没听说过这个复姓啊。”算盘笑了笑，从怀里抽出雪茄盒，“来一支？”

金城武摆了摆手。

“你救了阿奇。”算盘打量他的目光里，有种颇为欣赏的意味，“那是你第一次摸枪，就敢杀人。为了救他。这些事我都听说了。好小子，有胆量。”

“其实后来，自己都后怕了很久。”金城武缩了缩脖子，“只是当时也没别的办法，就只好开枪了。”

算盘大笑起来：“还真老实耶！不错，你不光有胆量，够义气，还很诚实，懂得谦虚。陆天仁这次还挺有眼光的。”

是啊，我诚实到不会告诉你我有见过你呢。金城武心里暗自说。

“所以……你老实告诉我，”算盘向烟缸里弹了弹烟灰，“我是不是在哪里见过你？”

……救命。金城武的脸“唰”就白了。

算盘乐不可支：“哎呦，跟阿奇一个样子，一旦被戳穿了马上就露出这种表情来，一点都藏不住。这可不行哦，以后要学着收敛些，不然真遇上什么大事，一紧张全让人看破了。怎么样，我的记性，比你们想象的要好吧？”

金城武的脑子有点没法转了，他实在不知道算盘到底记得多少，又明白了多少。

“怎么，你忘了？鹿港的渔村，码头，你是后来的，当时我已经快要走了，你才到，站在后面的人群里。”

金城武额上冒汗：“我……当然记得。没想到您还能认出我，我以为……”

“哈哈，倒也不是我有多厉害。”算盘得意地翘起腿来，“你太年轻，个子高，长得又很出众，跟那些人站在一起，还是很显眼的。”

金城武没说话，他实在不知道该跟这个人说什么了。到了现在，自己对这人的敌意和防备心，根本都不可能消除，适才还能谨慎地收起，现如今被他戳破，倒是连装都懒得装。

算盘看着金城武露出一副“随便你吧”的样子来，不由得笑得更开心了：“你瞧你瞧，刚说完你，怎么一点都藏不住心事。你就算很讨厌我，也不用表现得那么明显吧？”

……这人是在玩我吧。

“没事，你讨厌我也很正常，老实说，我也根本不在乎，在这里我对你的要求只有一样，听话就行。”算盘从椅子上站了起来，“不过我倒是有点没想到，阿奇那小子，居然也学会顺水推舟了，这事等我回去，得好好教训他一顿。”

金城武愣了一下：“您指的是什么？”

“那死小子！那天我还以为他是谈了恋爱了，他都不解释，我怎么猜他就怎么应，总之哄住我了就行。”算盘瞪圆了眼睛，“还真会顺我的毛，这孩子什么时候学那么聪明了，你说我到底该骂他呢，还是该夸他呢？”

金城武一边松了口气，一边又实在忍不住笑了——其实你真的没猜错啦。当然，心里这么想，可不能说出来。说出来的是：“您就不要怪他了，您对自己的猜测那么自信，他怎么好意思驳您。”

“臭小子，这是骂我，我听出来了。”算盘抬手在金城武脑袋上就一敲，冲他撇着嘴，“你真的不用表现那么明显的。”

金城武揉了揉头，脸上仍然忍不住笑意，说实话，到了此时，对算盘这个人竟然真的没那么反感了：“好吧，下次我会注意一点。”

算盘居然很满意地点了点头，拍了拍金城武的肩膀：“走吧，我带你熟悉一下这边的公司。”

“公司？”

“是你熟悉的行业呢，上手应该很快吧。不做事我可不收留你的，这里不是堂口。不对，就算是堂口，不做事的人一样不收留。”

金城武犹豫了一下：“我……想先给家里打个电话。”

算盘意味深长地看了他一眼，点了点头，指指桌上的电话：“你打吧，我先出去。”

好像，其实是个挺容易相处的，也很体贴别人的家伙呢。看着身后关上的们，金城武不由得这么想。

“阿奇，你的电话！阿武打来的。”阿天推开门就喊，“等着啊，给你拉过来。”

“把拐杖给我！”吴奇隆躺在床上大喊。

“做梦去吧！”门外的人遥遥回应道。

“那就给我的房间安一个电话！”吴奇隆咬牙切齿地说。

“已经给你转到离你最近的一个电话了啦！”阿天埋怨地进门，手里捧着电话，“什么你的房间，等你伤好了还要继续跟我们睡通铺呢！”

吴奇隆向后一仰：“不要提醒我！不要啊！”

“单人间住的好舒服啊是吧？”阿天笑个不停，电话已经拉到了床沿，“给你给你，再享受一段日子吧。”

“电话都不能跑去接的日子有什么好享受的？”吴奇隆做了个鬼脸，凑到床尾拿起了听筒。

金城武的声音焦躁地响起来：“什么？通铺？跟别人一起睡觉？”

吴奇隆揉了揉耳朵，看阿天已经出去了：“拜托，你吼个屁啊。”

“你平时都跟别人一起睡的？”金城武气急败坏地质问道。

吴奇隆眨了眨眼，坏坏地笑着：“是啊，而且还是脱光了睡的。”

“喂！这种事我以前怎么都没听说过！”听筒里的声音比刚才还大，“有没有人占你的便宜！？”

“除了你，谁会想要占我的便宜啊。”吴奇隆笑眯眯地回答，“明明就是你自己很奇怪。”

“怎么没有，你当疯狗是死的啊？”电话那头顿了顿，“哦，对，他是死了。”

……为什么会发展成这种奇怪的对话啦。吴奇隆想笑又有点笑不出，只能揉了揉眉心：“怎么样，都快一周过去了，你还好吧？”

“我还好……等下，你别转移话题！不要再和别人一起睡觉了！”

“拜托，你不讲理的程度真是太夸张了吧！”吴奇隆撇了撇嘴，“那等我伤好了你让我睡哪里啊？走廊上？还是说你找套房子专门给我住啊？”

金城武没了脾气，声音听上去都有些小心翼翼了：“我就是撒个娇而已，你别当真嘛。”

——他连最后的家也没了，你再给他一个吗？你本事通天了？

母亲的话，竟然再度在耳畔响起，尖锐得让人心有戚戚。

“哼，不准撒娇了！快说啦，都一个星期没你的消息了，跟我说说，你过的怎么样？”吴奇隆的语气渐渐变得温柔。

“还好吧……算盘叔倒是挺信得过我，很多蛮重要的事都交给我做，其实我都不太自信啦，不过是上次帮忙解决掉一个小问题，他好像就拿很不同的眼光来看我了。”金城武的语气很是犹疑，“其实只是因为家里做这行，从小耳濡目染，有些事情当然会有经验，也不是什么大不了的，还差得远呢，他这么重用我，我觉得怕怕的。”

吴奇隆叹了口气：“干嘛总是这样不自信，你明明很棒的。”

“乱讲，你都没见过我工作时候的样子，怎么知道我很棒啊？”

“因为你很聪明，又勤奋，肯学肯努力啊。”

“这你又知道了？”

“我当然知道了！”

金城武大大地叹了一口气：“不，我很笨，又很懒，不感兴趣的事都是能应付就应付，如果可以不用做，那我什么都不会做的，要说肯学，也只是愿意学有趣的东西而已。阿奇，有时候我觉得你其实不认识我耶。”

吴奇隆不由得拧起了眉毛：“干嘛这么说嘛……”

“没事啦，随口抱怨两句喽，聊天嘛。”金城武的声音再度轻松起来，“你呢？伤怎么样了？”

为什么……感觉阿武其实，过的不太开心的样子。吴奇隆有点担心，但又不知道该怎么问才好。“已经好很多了，你到那里的第二天，右手的固定就拆下来了，现在很灵活哦~还有啊，我有坐轮椅去医院，胸口也拍过片子了，大夫说问题不大，就是要我休养。唉，又是休养，我觉得我都快躺出毛病来了！”

“那好啊，我倒要看看回去后是不是能见到一个被养的白白胖胖又健健康康的你。”金城武笑声悦耳，之后便压低了声音，“到时候要好好款待我，积压很久的话，需要旺盛的体力才能应付呢。”

吴奇隆脸上飞来一层红晕：“谁怕谁啊，你口气不要太大！”

金城武笑得前仰后合：“脱臼呢？没大碍吗？”

“没啊，刚刚不是说过了，三角巾都摘了，很灵活嘞。”

“有去检查过吗？毕竟是旧伤，谨慎一点的好。”

检查过了，大夫说肌腱被拉伤，不太乐观，应该会出现反复脱臼的情况，尽快再做一次手术比较好，而且确实如大夫所说，这些天已经脱臼了三次了。

这种话还是先烂到肚子里面吧。

“检查过了，问题不大。”

“怎么什么都是问题不大？你该不会是跟我报喜不报忧吧？我下次找阿天他们问问看好了。”

要命，这家伙的第六感好强啊。吴奇隆叹了口气：“不用了，我坦白。大夫是建议我再做一次手术。不过，现在天气太热，又到了梅雨季，气候偏潮，手术的话很不利于伤口复原，强哥也说了，不然就等到天气凉下来再说好了。”

金城武叹了口气：“果然……那你好好休息，等你手术的时候，我肯定也已经回去了。到时候我会陪你的。”

“嗯，好啦，我知道了。”吴奇隆暖暖地笑着，“有没有给家里面打过电话？”

“有啊。居然是我爸爸接的……他都跑回来了呢。”金城武苦笑着，“警察去过家里了，不过就是随便问几句，很敷衍了事的感觉。说是怀疑我从事黑社会活动，但也没跟他们讲我到底做了什么。我爸爸快气死了，从小到大没听过他吼我吼成那样子，妈妈跟弟弟都很害怕。不过我有告诉他们，我很快就会回去的。虽然不知道能够安慰到他们多少吧。你们那边呢？仁叔有没有说过什么？”

“应该是已经压下来了，至少清风堂这边是没问题的。柳月盟的话……大概是有被警告，听说是有几个人被拘留了，包括童祥本人，现在都还没放出来。”吴奇隆顿了顿，“不知道会有什么后续，真希望他们一辈子都别出来了。”

金城武安慰地说：“也许这一次，柳月盟真的会被整垮也说不定。”

“怎么可能……不过也对，趁着童祥不在，说不定又会生乱。”吴奇隆平静地说着，“能够团结一心的帮派是打不倒的，就像清风堂，一清、二清后也能存留，但内斗严重的话，也许真的会就此销声匿迹了吧。大家自己你杀我，我杀你，最后能剩下几个啊。”

他的话语中透着无限悲凉，听得金城武都不由得身上一凛：“清风堂没事就好。”

“清风堂会不会也有这么一天呢。”吴奇隆像是，在问着自己一般。

金城武轻咳了两声：“你在想什么呢，那不是被你看做是家一样的地方，你不是对我说过，大家都不是坏人，只是为了能更好地活下去，才彼此拧成一股绳，不让自己人受委屈……”

“我也不知道，毕竟我们并不是真的亲人。”吴奇隆有些疲惫地说着这些自己都有点难以置信的，非常消极的话，“连亲人之间都有可能骨肉相残，在利益面前争个你死我活，或是趋炎附势六亲不认。家……也不是我当它是家，它就真的是。”

金城武忧心忡忡地问他道：“这些天是不是发生了什么事了？为什么突然这样讲？”

发生什么了吗？没有啊，明明什么都没有，都和以前一样啊……我这是怎么了。吴奇隆晃了晃脑袋，把乱七八糟的想法都甩掉：“没有，就是小九的死让我真的有点压抑吧，总是在想这些。”

“你也说了，柳月盟自身就无法团结一心，小九是其中的牺牲品。”只见过一面的人，连对方的样子都根本记不住的，几乎完全陌生的人，金城武也跟着心里不好过，“我想他大概也不是完全信任着柳月盟的所有人吧。听仁叔的意思，柳月盟的矛盾是由来已久的，那天跟你们一起见到小九，他对疯狗的戒备也是很明显的。”

“的确是……但是，这样想好像也没法让我好过一点。”吴奇隆苦笑了一下，“好了，不说这个了，我也不知道自己是怎么回事，胡思乱想的，对不起啊。”

电话那边沉默了好一阵，然后金城武的声音响了起来：“阿奇，可能我又是在说大话了，但是我很认真……”

吴奇隆安静而又好奇地听着。

“无论什么时候，你都可以信任我。就算全世界都让你觉得可怕，我也不会。我绝不会让你孤零零一个人，让你觉得无家可归。我会一直像现在这样爱着你，一直。”

吴奇隆的手指紧紧绕着电话线，在指腹间勒出白色的印记。

“那个……你，你听到了吗？”

“嗯。”他重重地点头。

其实你又是何苦，我不是不喜欢听到这样的承诺，我是害怕若这个承诺有一天不能实现，你会用它来折磨自己。我永远都不会怪你，可我怕你自己会怪你自己。

对不起……我绝对不是不相信你。

我不相信的，是这个变化无常的世界。


	27. Chapter 27

看金城武拆枪的时候，算盘的表情可以用“瞠目结舌”来形容了。

“我说小武啊，你……以前真的没碰过枪？”

“没啊，我这是在堂口的时候自己琢磨的，当然，也去请教过医生。”

“不是，那你第一次拆的时候，你就不怕走火啊？”

“我把子弹退出来了啊。”

“……你都没摸过枪你知道子弹怎么退啊？”

金城武无辜地眨了眨眼：“就……试着退喽。没摸过，电影还是看过的。”

“电影？除此以外还有其它的接触吗？”

“电玩中心的射击游戏倒是玩得很不错……如果你是指这个的话？”

……这家伙，别看他一脸蠢相，搞不好其实是个天才耶。

算盘挠了挠额头：“好吧，保养的话呢，一般是用过之后需要清理，否则会有火药的残渣。用这个先简单清洁一下，然后把这个塞进去……”

金城武认真地看着算盘的动作，然后自己再来一次。算盘一边给他讲授一些枪械的基本知识，一边看着他练习保养，忽然话题一转：

“你有没有认真去看，被你杀死后的人？”

金城武顿了顿，摇摇头：“我恨他们，临走之前瞥了一眼，都觉得脏了眼，不想再看到。”

“我呢，虽然一向很讨厌陆天仁那些装腔作势的大道理，”算盘说着轻咳了一声，“但是有一点我也很赞同他，他不许那些小一辈的碰枪，只允许他们习武和练习一些兵器的使用，这其实还是跟本省挂那些角头的理论里学来的。我们都会面临厮杀，杀人或是被杀，这些争斗有时候是看得见的，有时候是看不见的。而看得见的厮杀中，如果一开始就用枪，远距离地夺走一个人的性命，你的手甚至连血都不会沾上。”

金城武轻轻擦拭着枪管，沉默地听着。

“你无法直观地感觉到被你杀死的人的痛苦，你不是用武器去生生撕开对方的血肉之身，速度太快以至于你都没不及看到他们眼中的恐惧，你的拳头不会有和人的身体直接冲撞在一起的感受，你体会不到鲜活的生命是如何消失的，这样会让一个人无法去学着敬畏生命和死亡。”

金城武放下了枪：“我为什么要敬畏我所憎恶的人的性命？”

“这跟你恨不恨一个人没关系，生命就是生命，唯有敬畏生命的人，知道死亡是一件多么严肃，又多么残酷的事情的人，才能在这种你死我活的日子里，让自己不至于沦落成一个冷血动物。一个人就是一个世界，一条生命的消失，就是一个世界的坍塌。”

金城武沉默了半晌，小声说：“我阿妈告诉我，我们每个人都死过，都是死后再度来到现在的生命里。她信佛，她相信灵魂的轮回。”

“哈哈，或许吧。”算盘耸了耸肩，“我不想跟你扯这些玄而又玄的东西，我只知道，就算灵魂可以轮回，另一个生命，始终不是现在的这一份。我们真正在经历的生活，只有这一世。被你杀死的人也一样。听着，小武，无论将来你还会杀死多少人，无论你杀的人是不是都是你恨之入骨的，是不是罪大恶极的，我只要求你一件事——在他们死后，好好看看他们的惨状，看看他们的身体，前一秒还和你一样活蹦乱跳的身体，是被你手中的枪里射出的一枚小子弹，给打成了什么模样。去亲眼见证你所做的一切，仔细看那些血肉横飞的尸体，只有这样，你的枪才会越拿越稳，你的心才不会有犹豫和恐惧。”

算盘这一长串话，让金城武有些紧张地，长长地吸了一口气。

“怎么，我吓到你了？”算盘边说边从怀里摸出雪茄点上。

“不是……”金城武一边在心里回味着这番话，一边犹豫地开口，“我只是有点没想到。我没想到，你们这样的人……呃，我的意思是——”

“我们这样的人，没事，继续。”算盘吸了一口雪茄，烟雾从他的唇间吐出，他摆了摆手。

“……你们这样的人，会这么敬重生命，甚至比很多普通人，都要看得更神圣。”

算盘将雪茄放到眼前，仿佛在盯着什么宝物般，一边喃喃道：“我们这样的人，都是会下地狱的人。手上沾过的血，总有一天会被清算。被我们杀死的人或许会去轮回，而我们，不会有这种机会。”

我也……不会有这种机会了。金城武看着桌上的枪，露出苦笑。

但我们可以让自己，不至于因为身上背负了的鲜血和罪孽，就被击垮，堕落成冰冷无情的怪物。这是我们对自己唯一的救赎。

算盘叔，你想说的，就是这个吧。

正如吴奇隆所料，童祥被拘留期间，柳月盟再度出事了。

经历了谢文的死，帮中派系的划分跟彼此仇视更为严重，对方的手上都沾了自己人的血，冲突的开端或许只是小范围的打斗，而情势却一次次地升级，对彼此的仇恨让群龙无首的人们逐渐失去理智，最终演变成为一场在台北街头的大规模械斗。争斗中有人开枪，火并中死去的成员有数十人，其中约有一半是当街死亡的，而普通民众中有三人被误伤。

这次事件不仅激怒了当局，更激怒了台北市民，一时之间成为街头巷尾的话题，民众对黑社会的愤怒和对治安的不信任再度燃起，游行和抗议的声音不绝于耳。

由于不知道情况会有多严重，为了保证万全，仁叔和几位清风堂的高层都在出事当晚就离开了台湾前往香港避难，而清风堂的几处生意场所都备好了最清白的账目，买通了最有用的人，在情况变得恶劣之前做好了一切准备，只等风波席卷。

吴奇隆这一批兄弟从未经历过这样的场面，事发第二天住在堂口的几十号人就被遣散了，因为如果他们留在堂口，谁也不敢打包票就能保证他们的安全。而只要他们各自分散又不出来惹事，比留在这里要安全百倍。吴奇隆因此而回到了那多年来都罕少踏入的家中居住，其他的弟兄也都纷纷投奔到可以避难的地方去，向南离开了台北往新竹亲戚家去了，阿天仍在台北，住在过去同学的家里，而小蚊子，是个真正无处可去的，便暂时跟吴奇隆回了家。

他的房间被拿来当储藏室用了，平时回家都是跟弟弟一个房间，这次小蚊子也来寄住，便让小蚊子住到弟弟房间里头去，吴奇隆腿伤未愈，行动不便，索性让他在楼下厅里睡，不用爬上爬下。

弟弟对吴奇隆说：“阿妈前两天还刚念叨，说你又好久不回来，让我去劝劝你，叫你多回家几趟。这下好了，你要在家住这么久，她可该高兴了。”

吴奇隆心里一动：“真的？妈妈真的这么说？”

“是啊，怎么了？我还能骗你啊！”

吴奇隆没回答，只是低头给伤口换药，嘴角牵出一丝笑容来。

后来妈妈过来看他的伤，心疼得紧，一股脑埋怨他：“受这么重的伤也不告诉我们，还在外面混着，回家来也好照顾你啊。你这两年是真不拿家当家了，一年到头见不到你几面。”

吴奇隆傻呵呵地对着妈妈乐：“不重，过两天就好。你想我的话，我就多回来。”

“嘿！这可是你说的哦！”

晚饭做了一大桌子菜，厅里的大圆桌围满了，阿嬷不断往吴奇隆碗里夹菜，又跟小蚊子说话，但她耳朵背，又听不大清，小蚊子说得费劲，一脸艰难，大家就笑。吃得热热闹闹的，你一言我一语，都说叫吴奇隆和小蚊子多住些天。

吃过了饭，阿嬷要去院子里乘凉，小蚊子搀着她去了，吴奇隆也拄着拐跟出去，阿嬷坐到藤椅上打着扇，小蚊子跟吴奇隆就在她对面端了小凳子坐，母亲收拾饭桌，其他人在厅里开了电视。

小蚊子靠近吴奇隆，忍不住小声说：“阿奇，你家里人真好。”

吴奇隆正挠着伤口绷带的边缘，听了这话，不由得顿住了。

小蚊子长长叹了口气：“我都不记得自己父母长什么样子了，从来没有跟家里人这样子一起吃过饭。哦，不对，我根本都不知道我还有什么亲人了。”

逐渐愈合的伤口，带来一阵阵难耐的痒，让人恨不能伸手去再抓破了它，连疼，都比痒要舒服。

这世上的不堪，便好像一场攀比，你怎么找，都看不到最深的底限。

“小隆啊，有冰镇的绿豆汤，你拿来给客人喝吧。”阿嬷突然说。

“哦，好。”吴奇隆反射性地答，就要站起来。

“别起来别起来，我自己去。”小蚊子赶紧按住他。

小蚊子走了后，阿嬷说：“小隆，多回家看看我。”

“嗯，”吴奇隆内心一片柔软，还是撑着拐杖站了起来，挪到阿嬷面前，“是我不好。”

“还是家里好。”阿嬷摇着扇子，“你阿妈说，过阵子，把你外嬷也接来一起住，大家就伴。少了你，你外嬷也不高兴。”

“外嬷也要来住啊？”吴奇隆眼睛亮了下，“那我一定常回家来。”

“你外嬷，眼睛不好使了，现在儿女都各有家业了，早叫她舒舒服服跟着养老，她就不听。眼睛不好了，也肯听了。”

“是啊。”吴奇隆乖乖点头。虽然他不知道他说的话阿嬷能听见多少。

小蚊子拿来了绿豆汤，看吴奇隆站着，就催他坐下，把碗塞到他手里，又给阿嬷递了一碗，自己再去拿。

阿嬷喝了口，说：“好孩子。小隆的朋友，都是好孩子。”

“嗯。”

几天后，小蚊子外出，再未归来。吴奇隆在沙发上坐着等了他一夜，熬红了眼。隔了一天，阿天找上了门来，告诉吴奇隆，小蚊子因为在大街上持械被警察看到给拘留了，因为知道他腿脚不便，没打电话给他，而是找了阿天。阿天去警局看过了，也去几处堂口找人想办法，恐怕还是不行，看来得被关上一段日子。

“持械？”吴奇隆合不拢嘴，“他持什么了？”

“刀啊，别在背上了。结果不知怎的露出来了，又正巧让警察看到了。”阿天摇头，“这小子是傻吧！”

腿上阵阵的痒让吴奇隆烦躁不堪，手指开始在绷带上胡乱抓着。

“喂喂喂，你别乱抓，再给抓破掉！”

“这叫什么事？阿武杀了人都可以平安，小蚊子只是带了把刀在街上走都要被关？”

“你别这么大声……”阿天揉了揉太阳穴，“话说你跟阿武有没有联系？”

吴奇隆脸色一沉：“没有。他没有我家电话，我也没有高雄那边的电话。大家散的太急了，有些事情都还没有来得及交代。”

“我就知道，呐，我去咱们酒店找阿亮哥问到了那边的号码。”阿天从怀里掏出张纸来，“跟他联系下吧，也好安心。”

吴奇隆将纸条紧紧攥在手里，拍了拍阿天的肩，说：“谢谢。”

“阿奇……”阿天忽然有点沮丧地说，“你有没有觉得，我们好像是被抛弃了一样。”

“……你在说什么？”

“他们都走了，把我们扔下，遣散，都不知有一天能不能回去。”阿天喝了口水，“我去堂口看了眼，贴着封条呢。”

“其他地方呢？”吴奇隆问，“酒店，赌场，歌舞厅……”

“都还好，看来是没查出问题来。”

“那就别太担心，他们很快会回来的。”

阿天点了点头，不再多说。

“其实，我也觉得心里空落落的……”吴奇隆将手上的纸条绕了绕，“之前我跟向南说过，想给小九报仇。这下倒好了，只怕小九的仇人，也都已经不在了。”

阿天愣了会儿神，抓了抓头：“是啊……”

“我甚至都准备好为此不惜一切代价……但是，迎来的却是现在这种局面。”吴奇隆苦笑了一下，“总想着要去做点什么，那样会让心里好过一点，可是老天爷都不给我这个机会。好像攥紧了拳头，准备要挥出去了，眼前的目标却消失了。”

吴奇隆说着，垂下了头：“怎么会这么荒唐。我不明白。”

半晌无声，阿天终于把杯子放到他身边，站了起来：“阿奇，我得走了。”

那天晚上吴奇隆独自在院子里陪着阿嬷，阿嬷还是摇着手里的扇子，时不时蹦出一两句话来，吴奇隆都应着。

“阿嬷，我很想念一个人。”吴奇隆忽然说，“可是我都好害怕，我怕我打过去一个电话，发现他也不在了。不管是朋友还是敌人，有一天，一下子忽然什么都没了，都消失了，一点都不合情理。”

“哪里有那么多合情合理的事。”阿嬷拿扇子拍拍膝盖。

吴奇隆愣了一下：“您听见我说的了？”

“你阿公有一天，叫征兵的给带走了，光复之后，就没回来了。那天我抱着你大伯，一直等，一直等，等来个征兵通知书。”阿嬷眼中闪着一片浑浊的光，“我总觉得有一天，在这院子里坐着坐着，就看到他走进来了。”

吴奇隆静静地看着她，看着她嚅嗫的嘴唇，苍老的面孔，在夜色下凝聚和沉淀着所有的伤痛。

这世上的不堪，便好像一场攀比，你怎么找，都看不到最深的底限。

直到眼泪滴落在自己的手臂上，吴奇隆才发觉自己哭了。


	28. Chapter 28

阿奇：

来信收到，知道你的腿伤已差不多痊愈，真的很高兴。不要太勉强自己，慢慢恢复。

这边一切都好，直至今日依旧风平浪静，一直无人来查问。据说可能是因为有日方的资金组成，与以往生意模式不同，所以不惹眼。算盘叔前些天与仁叔联系过，他应该近期就会回到台北。你若想知道外面的风声，让其他兄弟为你多打探吧，不要自己出去。

我仍然不能回去，说是要再等一个月，台北局势虽渐稳，但我身负两条人命，若不谨慎些恐怕还会拖累到你们。每天都会很想念你，也想家，难免心烦意乱，算盘叔很有办法，前阵子嘱我学用电脑，昨天又让人教我开车，都让我可以集中精力，闲暇时也有个事情来练习跟琢磨，这样心里的不安倒也能放下些。待与你、与家人重聚时，也许会让你们看到一个更有用的金城武呢。

你问我是否不习惯，过的不开心，其实是有一点的。上封信已提过，来了后突然开始和陌生人同宿，生活空间少了平时的私密感，又懒得去经营从陌生到熟悉的关系。这边的兄弟平时说话多用台语，我爸爸不会说台语，所以妈妈在家也都是讲国语，我也只能听懂一些常见的词句，更多便听不懂了，所以会觉得有点难以融入。不过到了现在逐渐好起来，大家知道我不懂台语后也会多说国语照顾我，十分体贴。只是我还是不怎么爱讲话，算盘叔说我都快变成哑巴了。说来也怪，我自己都不明白为什么，可能我只是懒得说话吧。但大家还是都待我很好，把我看做自己人，也叫我觉得很温暖。

和我同寝室的叫乐云的家伙，近来也混熟了不少，开始跟我念叨，如果他找到女朋友的话，女生在家的时候，他就会在门外的挂钩上挂上红色毛巾，我看到就不要进来，去楼下厅里铺席子睡。他就喜欢幻想这些，好像把万事都准备好了他就可以找到女朋友了一样，真的好好笑。不过我跟他讲再一个月我大概就走了，他倒很失落的样子，哎，希望他真的可以找到女朋友吧？或者有个人陪他继续玩这种把戏也好啊。

算盘叔儿子女儿都放了暑假，他妻子带他们过来玩了，有时候会叫我去陪他们。他儿子跟我弟弟一样大，很顽皮，爱闹，常会欺负妹妹，但其实还是很疼爱妹妹的，妹妹一旦哭了就手忙脚乱地哄，别扭的样子很可爱。但是这小子居然也叫我哑巴……一定是他爸爸教的。被他这样说的时候我就会气不过地还嘴回去，让他见识一下厉害。唉，我也真幼稚。

近来常去渔场和港口，虽因家庭缘故对养殖更为熟悉，但这里的生意范围远超我所熟识。有时也随渔船出海，看他们捕捞，不知为何，总觉伤心。所以偶尔会在夜晚自己一个人从港口开小船出海，停下马达，在海中心漂。想到脚下是数不清的游动的生命，却会在下一个白天就成群结队被网至囚笼，最后成为人们盘中餐。

父亲常说，养殖是要人性化，鳗鱼是有灵性的，任何一种动物都有天地灵性。若不能对生灵通达情感，是养不好的。少时的我却问他，养了为什么，还不是为了有一天杀死它们，送它们入人口中吗？父亲说，那便是命数了，谁生下来不是为有一天死去的，总要叫它们好好活过，也有价值。

可我至今，仍想不通，总觉得他说的一点道理都没有，只是为自己找借口罢了。

很想带你去看渔场，我们一起在夜晚开船出航，停在海中心，看那些即将逝去的生灵。

回想与你相识相爱的一路，总是离不开海。也许你我和水有缘。

高雄是港口城市，我们住在西岸外沿，一抬眼就是海，一抬眼就是繁忙的港口和工厂。一边是人类的高度文明，一边是原始的自然环境，身处其中，觉得很奇妙，也莫名会有些沮丧。这与在鹿港渔村时的感觉完全不同，不是那种为了生活而不息劳作的单纯朴实，同样是捕鱼养鱼，换到这里，就觉得到处是冰冷的机械化的气息，又充斥着无穷无尽的欲望味道。

这种感觉，要怎么说呢，像是渔村和台北的结合，两个形状花样都不一样的枕头，各自被扯下一半来，缝在一起，到处是不搭调的生硬的针脚，缝出个怪物来。

阿奇，我写得手都有些酸疼了，字也越来越乱，你还看得懂吗？抱歉总说一些乱七八糟的事和想法，可是与你、与家人都分开的这些日子，我常常会这样脑海里蹦出好多好多想法，有觉得有趣的事情，有觉得难过的事情，却都找不到人可以说。你是否也有过这样的时候？其实明明有满腹的话，却不知道该和谁说，好像和人说话会麻烦到别人一样。

小蚊子的事如果有进展，一定要立刻打电话给我们。

最后，对于你说的家人之间“距离产生美”的说法，我完全不能认同，但是我可不想跟你吵架，所以我只说我不认同。

盼早日相见。

金城 武

把信封封好，贴好邮票后，金城武把这封信连同给弟弟的信都放进了上衣口袋里，去市中心跑腿的路上把它们都扔进了邮筒，回来的时候看了下时间，应该可以直接回住处了。

经过一条人迹罕至的小路，意外地看到一对情侣正在路边争执，女人脸色淡漠，男人怒骂个不停，金城武皱了皱眉，也没放在心上，打算走过去。正在这时，男人忽然一个巴掌狠狠抽在女人脸上，打得极重，女人惨叫了一声竟跌坐到了地上。男人还不停手，一边骂着，一边俯身下去揪起女人的衣领，继续煽她的耳光。

金城武停下了脚步，脑中的第一反应是“麻烦事，躲远点比较好”，可心跟脑子仿佛不在一个频率上，只一股怒火不停上涌，像是被本能在驱使着，他走上前去，拍了拍男人的肩。

“干嘛？”男人松开了女人，转过身来瞪着陌生的来者。

“打女人不太好吧。”

“我教训我女人，你是从哪里冒出来的？”男人朝他脸上啐了一口。

真恶心……简直就是渣滓。完全不想跟他说话呢，连跟他生气好像都有点丢人。

金城武懒洋洋地从裤袋里掏出手帕抹了把脸，不说话，就这么站着。

女人从地上起来，有些慌张地拍打着自己的裙子，抬起头来望向金城武，嘴角肿胀破裂，溢出血来，半边脸都红了。

男人看了沉默不语的金城武片刻，说：“滚。”

金城武不搭理他，仍然站在那里，也不看那个男人，就这么站着。

“……谢谢你，我没事。”女人忽然开口了。

“没你说话的份！贱人！”男人怒吼着回身，抬手又向女人打过去，女人向后一缩，金城武上前拉住男人的手臂。

男人狠狠向后一肘击在金城武的腹部，瞬间剧烈的疼痛让金城武不禁皱起眉来，松开了手捂住腹部。

打架这种事，男孩子多少都经历过，不过，自己最后一次跟人动手，还是在8岁的时候了。至于是输了还是赢了，根本记不清了。

当然，对方的经验也不见得比我丰富。金城武这样想着，一边开始回击。

几下子以后，他有点苦恼地发现，对方的经验也许并不仅仅在于打女人。

最狠的一击击中了他头部侧面，那一瞬感觉脑子被什么给狠狠震了一下，鼻子里面涌出了腥热黏稠的液体，啪嗒啪嗒滴在自己胸口的衣服上。

唉，果然不该管这种麻烦事啊。只是，现在也不可能停下吧。

好歹，我也没有让他太好过……大概吧？

这时男人的后脑忽然被什么东西给打了一下，他哀叫一声，捂住自己的头，向后看去，才发现是女人用自己的皮包抽在了他头上。

“死女人！敢打我？”男人咆哮着冲上去，想要去掐住女人的脖子，金城武瞅准机会一脚揣在男人后心，又用力扑上去抱住他拖倒在地上，但很快又被反制，被他踹中了胸口踢开。

男人骂骂咧咧地从地上站起来，气喘吁吁，喊着：“疯子！疯子！都是疯子！”

女人跑过来，用皮包疯狂地往男人身上打：“滚！滚！”

那个渣滓看着女人眼中的凶恶，竟似是有些畏惧，一掌拨开女人，把她推到地上，又骂了几句，转身走了。

金城武扶了扶自己的头，晕乎乎的。

这场英雄救美真是一点也不好看，最后完全是被美人给救了嘛。

金城武叹了口气，揉了揉胸口，才发现触手一片黏湿。

“啊……”他张了张嘴，揪了下衣襟，鼻子里的血还在滴落。

这时女人走了过来，在他身边蹲下，对他笑：“谢谢你。”

谢什么啊……搞这么狼狈，我要真的有耍帅到，再谢我比较好。

“那个……”女人有些小心地问，“我家就在附近，我可以帮你把衣服洗了。顺便去坐坐，冰敷一下吧，算是我答谢你。”

金城武想了想，这副模样回去，乐云会问东问西，叫人家担心，还是稍微先处理一下比较好，就点头：“好吧。”

女人侧头笑了一下，站起来弯下腰说：“怎么样，能起得来吗？”

“没问题。”

女人住在公寓楼里，有两个卧室，另一间锁着门，看来是跟人合住的。她让金城武脱掉了上衣，引他进卫生间让他冲了冲头，洗干净了脸上胸口的血迹，将毛巾递给他说：“擦擦，去客厅坐坐吧，等我下，我来洗，很快就好。”

“嗯。”金城武接过毛巾，错身走出卫生间，擦了一阵子，好像突然才发现自己赤膊着上身，好像是应该有点不好意思来着。

但是奇怪的，一点都没有。女人似乎带有一种非常温和令人舒服的气场，不会觉得很突兀。

房间的装饰是和室风格的，茶几旁放着垫子，金城武一边擦着湿漉漉的头，一边在垫子上坐下。

“很热吧？”女人从卫生间走出来，打开了风扇。

“是啊。”

“对了，怎么称呼你呢？”

金城武抬起头来看着女人：“阿武。”

“阿武。”女人点点头，“你好，我叫做Amy，兴趣是捡街上的年轻帅哥回家。”

金城武眨了眨眼，呆呆地回答：“啊……真奇怪的爱好。”

Amy也眨了眨眼：“那个……我是，开玩笑的。”

毛巾软软地搭在肩上，金城武又擦了两下，笑了：“也对哦，我说怎么会有人有这种兴趣。”

Amy神情复杂地看了他一阵，突然迸发出一阵爽朗的大笑。

“阿武，你多大？”

“20。”

“果然……还是个孩子呢。”Amy叹了口气，摇摇头，“你先坐，水应该放好了。”

“哦。”真是令人不爽的语气……孩子什么的。

金城武把毛巾就这样搭在头上，仰头环视着房间。

Amy……等下，这个名字我是不是在哪里听到过？

这个时候，他留意到随着风扇转向抬高，偶尔会有微弱的悦耳叮当声响起，顺着声音来源，才看到茶几的正上方，挂着一个小猫造型的，下面挂着祈福牌的风铃。

只一个瞬间，他立刻明白了，自己是在哪里曾经听过这个名字。

他也明白了，这个女人是谁。

他长久地注视着风铃，仍然可以回忆起那个人买下它的那一天。心中不可思议地平静。

Amy将拧好的衣服拿过来，坐到金城武身边，将风扇调节至不会转动的档，摊开衣服吹着。

“在看风铃吗？”Amy轻声问，“很喜欢？”

“……嗯。蛮好看。”

风已经不会再吹向风铃，Amy一边举着衣服，一边抬头看着安静的它。

“是一个朋友送给我的。”她说，“一个很好的人，很久没见过他了，真的很想他呢。”

“普通的朋友吗？”金城武忽然问。

Amy有点惊讶地看向他，他也自知这个问题有多突兀，不由得低下头去。

“我不知道……”Amy摇了摇头，将衣服换了一面，“按照他的说法，他似乎是，有喜欢过我吧。而且被别人误会成是不寻常的关系。”

“你没有喜欢过他吗？”要命的好奇心啊。

Amy沉默了，只是注视着手中的衣服。

“……抱歉。”金城武摸了摸垂在肩上的毛巾。

“不……我只是一下子，不知道该怎么回答。”Amy有点恍惚地说，“喜欢啊，我当然喜欢他。”

风铃寂静无声。

“我曾经有过一个男朋友，”她抻了抻衣服，“那段时间，他去服役了，他对我很好，有假就会回来看我，时常跟我通信。”

头发上的水，偶尔还是会顺着脸颊流下。

“但是，那段时间，家里出了事，我要想法子赚钱，就做了一些，他永远都不可能会接受的事。我从家里搬出来，和他断掉了一切联系。”Amy平静得仿佛是在说别人的事，“我想我可能再也不会爱上任何人了吧。”

Amy长长地出了一口气，抬起头来看着沉默的风铃：“送给我风铃的那个人……我是很喜欢他啊，我很高兴他有喜欢过我，不过我也很清楚，他自己也很清楚，他是不可能会真的爱上我的。我猜，他是有那么一点点看不起我，但因为是朋友，他不说而已。”

Amy放下了衣服，问金城武：“要喝点东西吗？有冷饮。”

“好。”

Amy从冰箱里拿出汽水罐，打开拉环，递给金城武，他接过来，手上一片冰冷。

“阿武，是吧？你真的很沉默呢。”Amy笑了一下，再度把衣服举起来，“你有没有过这种时候，有很多很多话，很多很多想法，可是都没有办法跟人说，不知道要和谁说。”

有。他在心里默默地点头。有。

“我离开了一个城市，又到另外一个城市，离开自己出生长大的地方，离开所有自己认识的人，离开过去的生活，到一个完全陌生的，没有人知道我是谁，没有人知道我做过什么的地方，以为可以重新开始。但是我想，我其实并没有真的想要让自己的生活过得有多好，不然我为什么要找那么差劲的男人呢？”Amy回过头，对他笑了笑，“不过，生活倒总是会有一点惊喜呢。我遇到过很多好人，真的很多。”

金城武低下了头。

风扇的风拂过赤裸的肌肤，冰凉的汽水在口中渐渐停止喧闹的气泡，她小声问他：“你有没有很认真地，很认真地，相信过一个谎言。”

“比如呢？”

“比如，一切都会好的，都会过去的，生活会越来越好的，时间可以带走所有伤痛。像是这样子的，谎言？”

金城武的手指上，被冷饮罐头染上一层水珠：“有啊。小的时候，我父亲说，我们总有一天可以生活在一起，不用分开。这话我真的相信了很久很久。”

Amy笑了，然后她抬起头来，再度看着那个纹丝不动的风铃：“是嘛。不过，这个世界上总会有这样子的人，会有一个瞬间让你觉得，奇迹一定是存在的。”

“可你还是不相信。”

“是啊，我还是不相信。”

推开房门，乐云问他：“今天回来挺晚的嘛。”

“嗯，路上碰到了一个过去的熟人。”

“咦，你在这里也有熟人啊？男的女的？”

“女的。”

“漂亮吗？”

“很漂亮。”

“哈，说大话。”

“乐云，你知道吗？今天回来的路上我在想，如果我回到这里，看到门口的挂钩挂上了红色的毛巾，我就相信奇迹是存在的。”

“……喂。太过分了吧？”

金城武轻轻靠在门上，面容带笑：“可是，果然，没有啊。”


	29. Chapter 29

正午，阳光有些毒辣，热得人心里发慌。

三个男人坐在广场边上的大树下的阴影中，小声交谈着。

“阿天，到底是什么人要来？”吴奇隆一边抛着手中的石子一边问。

“其实是，小九的姐姐。”

“咦？”

“小九死后，是她把小九的尸体从警局领了回去，火化跟下葬的。她说，会带我们去小九的墓地。”

“小九有个姐姐啊……没听他提起过啊。”小蚊子叼着冰镇软饮的塑料管嘟囔着。

“不要叼着吸管说话。”吴奇隆说完又转头去看阿天，“你是怎么认识她的？”

阿天挠了挠头：“我去医院找到了阿力，就是总跟着小九的那个，想去打听一下，然后正好碰到她也去探望……”

“这些事情你怎么都没跟我提过？”

“咳，那个时候告诉你，你一定会等不及吧？你腿都还没好，总想到处乱跑，我当然不跟你说啊！现在你能走了，就带你和蚊子见她了。”

吴奇隆眨了眨眼，有点惊讶地说：“阿天……总觉得你这段时间变得好可靠了。”

“……什么话啊！”

“真的啊，小蚊子的事一直就是你到处在打听想办法，最后出来也是你去接的。”吴奇隆拿手上的报纸给他扇了扇风，笑得很好看，“完全可以独当一面了嘛，怎么搞的，成熟得这么快，现在很稳重呢！难道是因为有了女朋友的关系？”

“不要乱讲……”阿天推开了耳边晃动的报纸，“还不是因为出了这么多事，也只能学着自生自灭，和尽力去照顾别人了啊。”

吴奇隆叹了口气：“对不起，都是我受伤的过，什么都做不了，也没能照顾好小蚊子，害你一直忙前忙后的，为了不让我担心很多事还都不说……”

“可阿奇对我们明明没任何责任的。”小蚊子突然说。

吴奇隆一瞬愣住了，阿天却笑了：“小蚊子说得对嘛，阿奇你啊，太爱充大哥了，总是把我们都看作是你的责任。呐，现在看到了，我们也不是小孩子啊。”

吴奇隆歪头看了眼把软饮包装挤成扁平的小蚊子，他在牢里待了一个月，回来后一句害怕跟抱怨的话都没有，又想起当时他被捕，本来是可以打电话给自己的，但由于顾及自己的伤行动不便，就打给了阿天。这段时间以来，一直都是他们，在很多细微之处照顾着自己，体贴着自己。

“真是又欣慰，又让人有点失落……”吴奇隆不无沮丧地说。

有一天，他们会真的，不再需要我了吧。

这么想着的时候，一个穿着无袖上衣和灰色长裙的女人，撑着把阳伞走到了他们跟前：“……阿天？”

“啊，零姐，你来了。”阿天站了起来。

阿天一一将吴奇隆和小蚊子介绍给零姐，她微微颔首向他们挨个致意，柔顺的长发的用鹅黄色的蝴蝶结扎了起来，轻轻垂在她胸前，淡淡含笑的脸庞躲在阳伞的阴影下，在周遭刺眼的阳光之中，她看起来没有一丝因为炎热而带来的烦躁与不适，有种奇妙的令人清爽的感觉。

“走吧……我带你们去看我弟弟。”

成片的墓园建立在山坡上，密密麻麻的墓碑之间留着只能走过一人的空隙，四个人沿着阶梯向上爬着，阳光明晃晃地打在他们脸上。撑着阳伞的零姐时不时回过头来，问一声，很热吧，三个男孩就摇头。她停下来，从挎包里取出一条干净的蓝色手帕，递给他们。

“这里好挤啊……”阿天嘟囔说。

零姐说：“是啊，就像这个城市一样。”

“零姐，”小蚊子好奇地问她，“你是小九的姐姐，你为什么不叫小八之类的？”

“喂！”吴奇隆在小蚊子背上打了一下。

零姐笑了，一面走着一面回过头来：“问得好。我家只有我和小九两个孩子，‘零’代表着一切都可以重新开始，‘九’则是圆满和无限的未来，我外公是这么说的。好了，到了。”

墓碑不大，非常朴素，挤在成片的碑群中丝毫不显眼。上面几个字：“民国五十八年至八十二年 夏小九 之墓 姊 夏小零 立”

四个人在墓碑前排排站开，愣了半晌。

“小九，我们来看你了。”吴奇隆打破了沉默，“对不起，让你一个人孤零零就走了。”

接下来又是一阵寂静无声，空虚的风在成群的墓碑之间穿梭。

“我结婚的时候还很年轻，小九正在上国中。”零姐的手指慢慢抚摸着墓碑，“那时妈妈已经走了几年，再后来没过多久，爸爸也死了。我接小九到我家住，他很敏感，觉得自己是个累赘，渐渐地就见不到他了。有一年，我生了个女儿，他突然来找我，给我一堆婴儿用品，才晓得他一直都在关心着我。我让他跟我一起生活，他不答应，说姐姐已经是另一个家里的人了。”

零姐顿了顿，阳伞的阴影遮住她的脸庞。

“那个……阿天，阿奇，蚊子。”零姐转向他们，面色严肃，“我老公开了个工厂，这些年也越做越大了，如果你们有任何需要的话，我可以提供给你们工作。在医院的阿力，我也跟他讲了同样的话。”

三个人都愣住了。

“还是离开吧……现在这样的生活。”零姐再度将视线转向墓碑，“我不想，再看到任何一个像我弟弟这样的好孩子，变成一具尸体。”

风声空洞，阳光强烈，墓碑折射着一片亮亮的痕迹。

“你们考虑一下吧，这个是我老公的名片，上面有厂里的地址和电话。”零姐把名片塞到了阿天手里，不容拒绝。“也许你们还有很多话要对小九说……我就不打扰你们了。”

女人离去时的脚步声踩在石板堆成的阶梯上，咚咚咚，远远看见她那把阳伞，在碑群中忽隐忽现。

“手帕……忘记还给她了。”小蚊子说。

墓碑上的朱砂字，像血一般鲜红。

离开墓地后，阿天说要不要去堂口看一眼，上次他去看，封条已经撕了，也许他们可以过去打扫一下，等大家回来。

小蚊子高兴地说要去，还说不如他们就先住回堂口慢慢等，联系还在台北的其他弟兄也回来一起。听他说的，便像是可以没有家长管的一次集体外宿夏令营一样。

吴奇隆拍了拍阿天的肩：“你们去吧，我还有别的地方要去一趟。回头去我家里告诉我情况，如果可以住人的话，咱们就尽快搬回去。”

“要离开阿奇家可真舍不得啊……阿奇你舍得吗？”小蚊子叹了口气。

吴奇隆笑容模糊：“不舍得，可是也到了该走的时候了。”

小蚊子回来前，和父亲以及大哥爆发了越多越多的争吵，也不知道都为了什么，好像就是彼此怎么都互相看不顺眼一样，母亲从不关心这些，装看不到。然而吴奇隆是看得到的，母亲对父亲已经越来越冷漠，甚至不跟他说话，在家里只当没父亲这个人。放榜之后弟弟就搬去了大学的宿舍，提早了报道日近半个月的时间。

他和我一样，想要逃离这个家。有些时候，连气都喘不上来。

吴奇隆站在天母的街巷里，等了近两个钟头，终于看到金城武的弟弟骑着脚踏车回来，在家门口与朋友分手。他向那个男孩丢了块小石子，在暗处招手。

弟弟愣住了，看了他好久，才说：“你是阿奇？”

“是，我们见过。”

“我还接过你的电话。”弟弟从车上下来，推着车来到他跟前，“我哥在哪儿？”

吴奇隆抿了抿嘴唇：“他很快就会回来的，还有不到一个月。”

弟弟审慎地打量吴奇隆：“他也是这么说的，他给我寄了信，信封上的邮戳是高雄的。你来我家干嘛？我妈要是看见你，会报警的。”

“想来看看你们好不好。”吴奇隆沉声说。

“不好，我妈妈都快疯了。”弟弟直言不讳道，“收到他的信后，就一直说去高雄找他，爸爸不让她去，说那么大个城市怎么找。妈妈就跟他吵，说他都不关心儿子。爸爸也生气，说都是她没看好我们。两个人都当我好像不存在了一样。”

吴奇隆心里揪着难过，拳慢慢握紧。

“其实我哥……已经算经常打电话回来了，不光打电话，还写信。”弟弟顿了顿，抬头看着吴奇隆，“他说他一定会回来的。”

“嗯，他一定会回来，你要相信他。”吴奇隆注视着男孩的眼睛。

沉默半晌，弟弟小声问：“你……你能不能告诉我，我哥到底做了什么？”

吴奇隆深深地吸了口气：“他救了我的命。”

“他救了人，警察为什么要找他？”

“因为……他救的是个惹了麻烦的人。”

“也就是说警察是因为要找你才找他？可是为什么跑路的不是你，反而是他？”

吴奇隆看着男孩执着的问询目光，半晌无声。

“你骗我，”弟弟尖锐地说，“我不是傻子，告诉我，我要听实话。”

吴奇隆缓缓垂下头来：“我没有这个资格……是不是要告诉你，要怎么告诉你，应该是由他来决定的。如果他愿意说，他会亲自告诉你。”

“他不愿意！所以我才问你……”

“那我也不能说。”吴奇隆斩钉截铁地回答。

弟弟瞪圆了眼，握着脚踏车车把的手掌攥得青筋凸起：“为什么你们都是这样，什么都要瞒着我，不让我知道。哥哥写给我的信，又不能告诉我他在哪里，所以很多话都不能说，很多事都不能讲，遮遮掩掩的。每个人都不把我当回事，有谁在乎我怎么想啊？”

吴奇隆小心地抬起了手，犹豫了一下，放在他肩上，安慰地说道：“你知道吗？出事那天晚上，我们从K书中心出来，你哥哥跟我说，他不能让你一个人在家，要赶紧回去。他真的很在乎你，很保护你，他最挂心的人就是你。不管他瞒着你多少，这一点都不会改变。我知道他不在的时候会很辛苦，但是正因为他不在，你更要好好照顾爸爸妈妈。其实，大人真的没什么了不起的，他们有时候比小孩子还像小孩子，所以他们需要你的照顾。我相信你一定能做到，让你哥哥可以放心，等他回来的时候，让他知道你是最能让他感到骄傲的人。”

男孩的手在微微颤抖：“你说的对……是我太幼稚了。可是……我真的很想他。”

吴奇隆忍不住揉了揉男孩的头发，点头说：“嗯，我知道，我也想他。”

我也……想他。

金城武在进入算盘的办公室后，一瞬间呆住了。

站在窗边正回过头来看自己的，正是朝思暮想的那个人。

“哈，小武，你看谁来了。”算盘掐灭了雪茄，“他没告诉你吧？也没告诉我，突然就跑来了，吓我一跳。”

吴奇隆不好意思地笑了笑，垂下头去，好像已经不能承受金城武的目光一般。

金城武突然就走上去，意识到他的接近，吴奇隆抬起了头来。

两个人对视了片刻，金城武忽然笑了，抱住了吴奇隆。

心里一阵热流沸腾着，吴奇隆抬手去紧紧地回抱他，闭上了眼睛。

彼此的呼吸这么近，这么近地吹过了耳畔，拥抱的温度暖得令人几欲落泪。

金城武松开他，拍了拍他的胳膊：“怎么突然跑过来了，也没说一声。”

“说了怕你们不让我来。”吴奇隆吐了吐舌头，“又要念我，说我伤才刚好就怎么样怎么样的。”

金城武没答话，就只是笑，喜悦充满他眼角眉梢，充满他浅浅的酒窝。

“对了小武，你住的那里还有空房间吗？”算盘问道。

金城武摇头：“楼上三个房间都住满了，楼下是梁老板一家住的。”

“这样啊……我都搞不清楚，我去找安排住宿的人问问，给阿奇找个地方安顿。”算盘拍了拍桌子站起来，“你们先聊。”

算盘一走，两个人便无法忍耐地再度抱在了一起，亲吻着彼此的嘴唇，抚摸着对方的头发，脸颊，一次又一次。

明明想要在对方耳畔无数次地重复着“我想你”，但一个字都说不出来，只是不断亲吻着对方，抚摸着对方。

“……不是梦。”金城武呢喃道，“我不是在做梦。”

吴奇隆忍不住笑了，捏了捏他的脸：“痛不痛？”

金城武傻笑：“不痛。糟了，那不就是梦了？”

吴奇隆索性一口咬在他鼻子上，他“哎哟”一声，摸了摸鼻头的牙印。

“好了……痛了。”金城武苦笑着说，“你非得这么用力吗。”

“不用力你醒不过来。”吴奇隆亲了亲他的唇角，然后把脸埋在他脖子上。

金城武抚摸着他的头发，小声问：“你这样跑过来没问题吗？让小蚊子自己住在你家？”

“堂口的封条已经撤了，还留在台北的弟兄都回去了，阿天跟小蚊子也是。”吴奇隆在他耳畔低语着，“所以我才能过来找你。”

“伤呢？怎么样了？”

“没事了，全好了，活蹦乱跳的。肩膀的话，只要小心一点就可以。”

金城武稍微松开他，捧起他的脸，仔细地凝视着。

“干嘛……你忘记我长什么样子啦？”吴奇隆调皮地眨眼。

“看看是不是跟我印象中一样……”金城武嘟囔着，“嗯，很好，眼睛还是眼睛，鼻子还是鼻子，嘴巴也还是嘴巴。”

吴奇隆把手指放到他眉心抚摸着，傻乎乎地说：“你也是。”

金城武笑了，就这样覆上他的脸庞，再一次吻他。

门发出了响动，两个人以飞快的速度分开站好。

算盘皱着眉头看手里的纸，根本没在看他俩：“好像暂时还真没地方，这样吧阿奇，你先去小武那里凑合一下，最多两个晚上，我再让他们想想怎么分配，给你匀个地方出来。”

“好！”两个人异口同声地答道。算盘好像吓了一跳，从纸上抬起了头，看着他们。

这个世界上真的是有奇迹的。

就在你最思念的人出现在你眼前的一刻，所有的奇迹，都在悄然发生。


	30. Chapter 30

沿着路不快不慢地走，旅行袋搭在肩头随着步伐晃，嘴里面有一搭没一搭地，聊着些不痛不痒的话题，然后也不知为什么，就渐渐没了声音。

他忽然拉住了他的手，紧紧地攥在自己掌心，渗出的汗沾满了肌肤。

吴奇隆轻轻调整着手指的姿势，将对方的手反握。

周围的汽车轰鸣声，人来人往的脚步声，街边店铺的叫卖声，脚踏车叮咚的车铃声……就如同他们刚才的谈话声一般，都静了下来。唯一能听到的，是心跳。

像是忽然发现了什么，埋在心里不敢让它露出来，怕一旦想起就泛滥成灾的什么。

街对面的红灯阻止了前行的道路，他们停了下来，站在人群熙攘的十字路口。

金城武突然转过了身来，用尽全力，牢牢地将他抱在了怀中。

旅行袋，从他肩上滑落，撞在地上，嗵。

“怎么办……阿奇，为什么……”低沉的声音带着压抑的渴望，甚至是些许恐惧，在耳畔带着呼吸的热度。

然而他没有说下去，而是将嘴唇从他的耳畔移向脸庞，轻触着下颚的轮廓，寻到嘴唇，深深地吻了下去。

吴奇隆感觉到自己的心在一个瞬间就停顿了，而全身的血液反而疯狂地在体内奔窜。

“唔……唔！”

明明是想挣扎的，想推开的，眼睛瞪得大大的，手指在他胳膊上发抖，身体却像是不受控制了一般，只渴望着那份思念太久的温暖，轻易分开了双唇，任由对方的舌头挤了进来，疯狂地吮吸和舔舐，搅乱呼吸和脑海。

——不行……这是，在大街上啊……

金城武的手臂牢牢箍在他腰上，像是知道他会想要逃开，便一早不打算给他机会。

他吻着他，放开他的唇，吻他的脸，吻他的鼻尖，吻他的眉毛，吻他的额头，吻他的眼帘，吻他的耳垂，吻他的脖子，吻他的肩。

“停下……快停下……”吴奇隆混乱地呼唤着，身体在剧烈地颤抖，“阿武，别这样，这是在大街上……你疯了吗？”

“那次在大街上主动吻我的是谁啊……”

“那次不是情况特殊嘛！”吴奇隆脸红到了耳根，“谁让你摆出一副可怜兮兮的样子来，好像没人要的小狗一样。”

“好好好，你做什么都是有理。”金城武笑了，捧着他的脸颊，“我做什么都是不讲理。”

“我不是这个意思……”吴奇隆顿时感到一阵内疚，轻声叹了口气。对方已经趁他动摇时把头埋进了自己颈间。吴奇隆忍不住抱住他的肩，一手摸着他脖子上方绒绒的发茬。

“见到你，才知道自己有多想你……”金城武的声音呢喃在他耳畔，手臂愈发用力地搂紧，“我现在都不明白，之前那一个月是怎么过来的。阿奇，我只有拼命去做些别的事，让脑子里面塞满除你以外的事，让自己麻木得好像已经忘了你似的，不然都没有办法挺过来。”

心，带着一点酸楚和疼痛的感觉。

我也是，你知道吗，我也是。

有好多事在发生，有好多事占据自己的思维，拼命把头脑空白的部分都用其它的事情填满，在你离开台北那天晚上也好，在之后的每一天也好，都只有这样做，才能让自己不被思念折磨。

连通电话都不敢说想你，连通信都不敢写出这份想念，怕自己会被它完全吞噬。

“我怎么……这么没用啊。”金城武轻声苦笑着，“就连刚刚见到你的时候，明明都还可以控制一下自己。可是现在，真的忍不住了，再也忍不住了……”

吴奇隆揉了揉他的头发，让他的脸抬起来，用手指抚摸着他的额头，凝视着他的眼睛，然后凑上去吻他。

“我来了，阿武，我来了……虽然比原本打算的，要迟了太久。”他笑了一下，一边说着，一边不断吻着他，“但是，我来了……再也不会离开你了。以后不管你要去哪里，都得带上我，我看你还敢不敢再让我一个人留下。”

然后他闭上眼睛，蹭着金城武的脸颊，摸着他脸的手指有些发抖：“傻瓜。”

“……”

金城武完全答不上话来，眼前的吴奇隆，让自己觉得好像是在梦里。

“这可是你说的……”金城武揽过他的头，紧贴住他的耳畔，“不准离开我。”

“嗯。”吴奇隆闭着眼睛，拼命点头。发梢拂过金城武的脖子，带来一阵阵的痒。“除非你赶我。”

“我赶你也不行，要是我赶你走，那一定是我脑子发懵了，你得纠正我。”

“这次你就脑子发懵了！”

“那你怎么不纠正我！”

“我怎么没纠正你啊！”

金城武笑得合不拢嘴，他紧紧地，紧紧地把吴奇隆抱在怀里，亲吻他额头的发际，笑个不停。

“好吧，是我错了，你打我好了。”

吴奇隆笑着捏了捏拳头。

“喂你来真的啊？”金城武放开他，向后跳去。

吴奇隆无辜地眨着眼，甩了甩手腕：“既然你这么诚恳，我不好意思不满足你的要求嘛。”

“大侠饶命啊！”金城武双掌合十，“我家中还有妻儿老小……”

“妻儿？！”吴奇隆瞪圆了一双漂亮眼睛，呲牙咧嘴，“好啊，放你在外面一个月，妻儿都搞出来了。我今天要是不为民除害……”

两个人边笑边闹，扭成了一团，最后金城武拉住他的手腕，从地上把掉落的旅行袋捡起来，揽过他的肩膀，让他靠在自己怀里：

“不闹了，快走吧。”

吴奇隆的小脑袋在他肩上捣个不停：“你说走就走啊，刚刚谁不让走路的。”

“红灯啊。”

“呸！”吴奇隆狠狠瞪他一眼，瞪完就笑。

最后他还是乖乖地任由金城武搂着自己，也把手探出去揽住他的腰，紧紧靠着他的身体，全然不顾从刚一开始直到现在，行人投向他们的无数惊诧目光。

“……那个，为什么，还是红灯啊？”

“可能，已经绿过了好几次了吧。”

“……大概吧。”

到了金城武住的地方，两个人先跟楼下的梁老板打过招呼，再把东西拿上去。吴奇隆的行李很少，考虑到之后可能还要去别的地方住，索性也不收拾了，往楼上的中厅一扔就罢。

“阿武，是不是得管梁老板再要份被褥。”

“干嘛？”

“干嘛……你说干嘛，乐云回来不用住了啊？”

“哦，他啊。”金城武眼珠子转了转，走进房间，从柜子里翻出来一条红色的毛巾，对着吴奇隆晃了晃。

“你不是吧……”吴奇隆笑得直不起腰来。

金城武倚在门框上，向吴奇隆勾了勾手指：“来啊。”

吴奇隆脸上红了红：“不要闹了，这样真的不合适吧。”

“你怕了？”金城武挤了挤眼，“我不会做的太过火的。”

吴奇隆咬了咬下唇，从沙发上站起来，走了过去，双手放在金城武的腰上，轻轻仰起脸来，两个人的嘴唇越来越近。

金城武一边搂着他，看着他的眼睛，一边一手将毛巾挂到了门外的挂钩上。

然后他将吴奇隆拉进了房间，关上了门，“啪嗒”，落了锁。

屋内的陈设很简单，一张上下铺的铁床，一张写字桌和椅子摆在窗前，另一面墙放了个柜子。小垃圾桶放在床尾后面，脸盆和洗漱用品在柜子边的架子上摆着。书桌旁的角落里放了一个立式的电风扇。

其实吴奇隆并没太多时间来仔细看看这间屋子，因为金城武正用身体把他压在门上，吮着他的脖颈。

嘴唇贴住了耳际，舌头钻了进来，沿着耳廓舔弄，濡湿的水声阵阵搅动着鼓膜。

身体的热度隔着衣服清晰地传递，胸膛贴在一起，上下轻蹭着。

金城武正对着他的脸，一手揽着他的腰让两个人的下身紧贴，一手勾起了他的下巴，用拇指拨弄他的唇瓣，伸进嘴里，压着贝齿，在微张的唇间不断摩挲出入。

“你怎么……看起来很紧张似的……”金城武低声咕哝道。

吴奇隆缩了缩脖子，犹豫着低下头：“我是有点紧张……我，我怕……”

他说不下去，抿住了嘴唇。金城武挨近他的脸庞，呼吸拂过他的肌肤：“怎么了？说啊。”

“……毕竟这里还住了别人，如果，把床单给弄脏了……”

越说越害羞，吴奇隆没了声音，小小的脑袋缩在金城武怀中，很不好意思的样子。

真可爱……太可爱了。金城武笑得眼睛都眯成了一条缝，温柔地摸着他的脸，抬起他的下巴让他看着自己：“不要担心这种事。弄脏就弄脏，我会洗的。”

“可是被人看到的话……”

“拜托你，这里住的都是些年轻的正常男人，在床上留下什么痕迹都不奇怪吧。”

吴奇隆恨恨地瞪了他一眼，脸已经红得快不能看了。

“没事的，阿奇，真的。”金城武在他的眼角细细亲吻着，“来弄脏它吧……求你了……”

“唔……”缠绕在耳畔的话语，引得人身体阵阵燥热，手掌偏偏还在此刻握住了自己的臀部，吴奇隆整个人都绷紧了。

他今天穿了一件拉链开襟的短袖帽衫，和一条黑色的短裤，金城武的手已经沿着裤管滑了进去，顺着大腿来到内裤的边缘抚摸着。

“啊……啊……”

手指停留在他胸前，将拉链向下慢慢地拨开，露出赤裸的胸膛，和胸前挂着的“风”字金属牌。

金城武将链子搭在手指上拽出来，捏住小小的金属牌，用它轻轻划着吴奇隆的嘴唇，被胸口的温度暖得已经和人体温无差的金属，带着坚硬的触感蹂躏着他柔软的部位。

“叼着它。”金城武小声说。

“呜……”吴奇隆用牙轻轻咬住了那东西，链子从他的唇间沿着脖颈、肩膀、胸膛，随着身体的颤抖起伏，不断轻轻晃动着，摩挲着他的嘴唇，下颚，胸前的肌肤。

拉链被拉到底，手掌贴着赤裸的皮肤揉捏着，衣服被褪了下去，扔在地上。金城武俯下身埋在他光洁的肩上，滚烫的嘴唇像是耐不住渴望，疯狂地落下斑斑驳驳的吻。

吻到右肩那一道深深的疤痕时，金城武停下了动作，有些犹豫地抬起头来，看着紧闭着双目的吴奇隆。

他没有发觉这份犹疑的视线，只是含着金属牌，轻轻喘息着。

金城武终于还是很小心很小心地，吻了右肩的伤疤，非常轻，非常轻，像是怕稍微用力一点，就将眼前人给弄坏了。

然后他顺着这一侧的肌肤，一点点向下，来到腰际，挪到小腹上，舌尖在肚脐上打着转，听到吴奇隆发出一阵战栗的呜咽声。

短裤被拉开，褪到脚跟，沿着内裤的隆起，嘴唇覆盖了上去。

“啊！”吴奇隆忍无可忍地张嘴叫了起来，金属牌从唇角滑落，打在他胸前。

隔着棉质的布料，嘴唇柔软的触感紧紧包裹住难耐的膨胀，湿润的热气透了进来，舌头一点点动着。

“不要……放开，阿武，别这样……”

“好，放开。”金城武忍不住笑了，然后拉下了他的内裤。

挺立着的东西一下子暴露在空气中，那个瞬间令人几欲崩溃。

而接下来，不同于刚才，嘴唇直接贴在了最热的地方，把它含了进去。

“啊……”吴奇隆发出像是哭泣一般的声音，扭动着腰部，推着金城武的头，拼命摇头，“别这样……不行……”

越说不行，嘴唇收的越紧，动得越快，舌头在顶端轻轻压着。

从未经历过的快感让人连神经都麻痹了。

吴奇隆紧紧用双手揪着金城武双肩的衣服，随着他的动作发出一声声诱人的叹息。

“放……放开……快放开……”他颤抖着弯下腰去，喘息已经紊乱到破碎，链子从赤裸的脖颈上垂下去，落入金城武的头发里，随着身体不断的起伏，轻轻的硬物触感弄乱了发丝。

当然，没有什么能够阻止对方的动作，无论怎样恳求，都不会停止。

膝盖软的已经无法站立，如果不是手掌撑住了腰部，吴奇隆已经要瘫软在地上了。

“要出来了……求你了……快起来……”

发抖的声音说出这句话后，紧接着便是一声惊慌的叫喊，裸露的双肩上渗出的晶莹汗珠，随着一阵身体的抽搐，从臂膀上滑落。

“呜……哈啊……”

牢牢扣紧的手指，感觉到跪在自己面前的人，双肩剧烈地向后缩了两下，但他仍然没有放开。

直到全部都射了出来，他才离开，一阵剧烈的咳嗽，将浓浊的液体全部吐在了地上。

“没事吧……”吴奇隆跪坐在地上，捧过金城武的脸，他还在咳着，生理性地干呕。吴奇隆心疼地把他的头抱进怀里，埋怨着：

“我叫你起开……你怎么那么傻……”

金城武平复了一下呼吸，抹掉唇角残留的白浊，苦笑着说：“下一次还会更傻。”

“不准再有下一次了！”

“不喜欢吗……”金城武抬头看他，好像很失望的样子，眼中充满了落寞。

吴奇隆抿了抿嘴唇：“不是，喜欢……当然喜欢，可是……”

没能接着说下去，因为那个人的笑容，让自己说不出话来。

他轻轻吻了下他的嘴唇，抚摸他的脸颊：“喜欢为什么还不准有下次。”

一边说，一边轻噬着他的耳朵尖。

吴奇隆无奈地抱住他：“好吧……你要怎么样就怎么样吧。”

金城武实在对这个家伙忍不住笑意：“说这种话，你也不怕后悔。”

而实际上，就算吴奇隆这样说了，金城武仍然非常小心，也非常克制。

他让吴奇隆在窄小的床上向着左侧躺着，采取完全不会给右臂带来任何压力的方式，从后面进入。

他没有像过去的几次一样，一旦进入后就几乎失去理智地开始侵占，而是缓慢和温柔地一点点动着。

那种小心和呵护，让吴奇隆完全不知道该怎么办才好。被一点点地给予着快感和折磨，深深地沦陷在这片融入到骨血的温柔中。

没有过多久两个人就都射了，长久的分离令欲望变得更激烈，让冲动变得更强烈，让快感变得更剧烈。

吴奇隆在意识都模糊了的境况下，一直在不断地唤着，好想你，怎么办，真的很想你。

被再度侵入的时候他觉得眼眶都在发热，一波一波的快感侵袭令他忍不住重复着那些含糊不清的话语，吐露着那些藏着掖着不敢释放出来的思念，牢牢地握住那人搂着自己腰的手，呼唤他的名字，求他再深一点，再深一点。

他的身体用强烈的反应来向对方倾诉着，倾诉着那份漫无边际的渴望，倾诉着空白时的空虚与失落，倾诉着脑海中不能成型的祈求。

他的呼唤他的需要，他的倾诉他的渴求，让身后抱着他的人，沦陷在最深最深的漩涡里。

他说，床单真的弄脏了。

金城武就笑，用手指刮着他的脸，说，没事的。

他一直一直睁着眼，看着金城武，不论金城武说了几次睡吧，闭上眼睛，睡吧。他就是不肯，他就是那样一直望着他。

阿奇，他叹气，垂头吻他，你怎么了，不想睡吗，不困吗。

嗯，不想睡。吴奇隆点头。我只想看着你，睡着了就看不见了。

好吧，那我们不睡。他怜爱地吻他的脖子。

阿武。吴奇隆搂紧了他，摩挲着他的脸。带我去吧，你信里面说过的，想要在夜里带我去出海，渔船，海的中央，带我去所有你想带我去的地方，给我看一切你想让我看到的。即将死去的生命，黑漆漆的大海，对面港口的灯光，这个城市。

好，我们去，我们去。

无论哪里，都会带你去。

带你看我所看到的世界。

因为你一直，都在那么仔细地，倾听我的声音。


	31. Chapter 31

马达的声音停了下来。夜晚逐渐变得沉默。

船头的灯亮在昏暗无限的海面上，笼罩小渔船安静地随着海浪起伏的身影。港口不眠的灯光在对面遥遥相望，像是另一个世界。

一双手从金城武的身后伸了过来，抱住他的腰，身后的人靠在了他的背上。

“别回头……阿武。”吴奇隆的声音悄然响起，“让我就这样待一会儿……”

金城武拍了拍他的手背，仰起脸来，沉默地注视着港口。

呼吸的时候，背部似乎能感觉到那个人贴住自己的心跳。

过了很久很久，吴奇隆小声说：“有些话，面对着你的时候，我没有勇气说。”

金城武的肩微微一震。

“来这里之前，我去了你家。”吴奇隆的手指无意间绞在了一起，惶恐地纠缠着，“我见到了你弟弟……他很想念你，他过得不好，他说爸爸妈妈因为你的事，每天都在吵架，他觉得好像都没有人在乎他了。”

金城武抓住吴奇隆缠在一起的手指，把它们全部握入自己的掌心，嘴中泛上一阵海风的苦涩。

“我真希望自己能给你带来些好消息……很可惜，我也太久没听到过什么好消息了。”

金城武沉默了一阵子，抚摸着他的手指，轻声说：“小蚊子放出来了，堂口的封条撤掉了，仁叔就快回来了，你现在就站在我身边——这些是我最近听过的好消息。”

“……是啊。”吴奇隆忍不住把手臂紧了紧，“你说的对，还是有不少好消息的。”

又这么站了一阵子，吴奇隆小声问他：“所以……这些好消息可以安慰到你吗？”

“不能。”金城武苦笑着答。

吴奇隆轻声叹息，把他搂得更紧，脸贴在他肩上，用头发轻轻蹭过他的脖颈。

“我见到Amy了。”金城武忽然说。

吴奇隆的身体僵了一下，然后他放开了金城武，立在那里不可思议地看着他。

“你……你说什么？”

金城武转过身来：“你的风铃，她把它挂在了客厅。”

吴奇隆继续僵在那里，好像整个人被海风给吹透了。

金城武嘴角挂着苦涩的笑容：“我也不知道自己为什么要跟你提这个……不过，如果你敢问我她过得好不好之类的，我就把你扔进海里。”

吴奇隆僵了半天，脸上的肌肉总算动了动，最后他轻咳了两下，哭笑不得地说：“还好……我差点以为你没有嫉妒心呢。”

“我怎么会给你造成这种错觉的？你不是常常因为我乱嫉妒，都埋怨我不讲理了！”

吴奇隆低头笑了下：“因为我总是搞不懂，你到底是在开玩笑，还是在说真的。”

金城武仰着头想了半天，似乎有些困惑：“当然我不可能真的把你扔进海里……”

“谢谢了……”吴奇隆撇着嘴在他胸口捶了一下。

金城武抓住他的手，按在自己心口。

“不要喜欢别的人。”他低垂着头，声音有点发抖，“我是认真的。”

“……嗯。”吴奇隆点点头，挨近他，“好。”

他在海风之中抱住他，亲吻他，把他的头按在自己怀里，波浪的起伏让人似乎有一点眩晕感，星空在海面投射出斑驳的光点。

两个人是在清晨的时候回去的，除了早饭外，还得到了乐云的一通臭骂。吴奇隆很是不好意思，毕竟害人家在厅里凑合了一晚，他主动要求今晚自己去厅里打地铺，乐云却挥了挥手：

“好啦，不关你的事，我知道都是金城武这臭小子故意整我！无所谓的，在屋里也是打地铺，在厅里也是打地铺，厅里地方还大！你不是才刚刚伤好，睡地上太凉了。我啊，就当门上一直挂着毛巾好了。”

“我也不用非得睡地上啊，有沙发的嘛。”

“呐，你是客，我是地头蛇，听我的！”

金城武撑在桌前笑：“什么嘛，早知道我不用挂毛巾啦。”

“你还好意思讲！不够义气！”

吴奇隆揉了揉眉心，总觉得很多事情顺利得都让自己有些心慌了。

当然……今天还有件事，不知道能不能进展顺利。这也是他想了很久的一件事。

到公司后先去见了算盘，寒暄几句后，金城武说带他四处看看，熟悉下环境，问算盘对阿奇有没有什么其他的安排。算盘刚要摇头，这时候吴奇隆忽然说：

“我有点事想跟算盘叔商量下。”

另外二人都愣了下，算盘点点头，对金城武说：“你先忙去，一会儿我让阿奇过去找你。对了，吃过午饭以后，你们两个都到库房去等我。”

金城武出去后，算盘往办公桌前一坐：“说吧，什么事。”

吴奇隆拉过桌前的椅子，有点不适应地，小心翼翼地坐下去。

“就是……算盘叔，我想问您一下，我账户上面现在有多少钱，我最近可能有用。”

算盘挑了挑眉，把刚掏出来的雪茄在桌上轻磕了几下：“要做什么？老规矩，不管你家里又出了什么事，有多急着等用钱，你都没办法说服我的。如果是这个，就别动心思了。”

“既然我敢跟您开口，那一定就不是了。”吴奇隆笑了笑，把手放到桌上，“其实是……您听了可别笑啊。”

“快说。”算盘不耐烦地敲了下桌子。

“我……想买房。”

算盘呆了一下，表情凝滞了几秒钟，看着吴奇隆不说话。

吴奇隆眨了眨眼，苦笑道：“您这个反应，让我觉得好像是个烂主意。”

“不不不，倒不是烂主意……”算盘立刻摇头，“只是……我是有点吃惊，你这孩子，自从我拒绝了几次让你拿钱给家里用——除了你母亲生病的那次——你就好像跟我赌气一样，再没提过。难得为钱跟我商量，居然是要买房？这可太突然了，你怎么想起这个来了？可别说是你哥要结婚啊。”

吴奇隆挠了挠头：“不是啦，我是要给自己买。”

算盘一脸好奇地点燃了雪茄：“行啊，都给你也没问题。不过你跟我说说，是怎么冒出这个想法来的？”

吴奇隆有些踌躇地看着桌面，顿了半晌，才缓缓说：“这次……堂口出了这么大事，我一点心理准备也没有，我们几个就像是被丢在街上了一样，忽然一下连个可去的地方都没了。曾经我好像觉得，清风堂在台北的那个大院子，会永远存在，像个避风港。可是有一天，没有任何征兆，我们就必须离开，不能回去。有地方可去的还好，像小蚊子这样，户籍都登记在那里的，出了事他能去哪儿？”

说到这里，吴奇隆有点尴尬地向后缩了缩，算盘安静地听着，点了点头鼓励他继续。

“以前我没想过这个问题，现在我开始明白，得有个属于自己的地方。不在清风堂，也不在我爸爸妈妈家，我的朋友，我关心的人，还有我自己，在需要的时候，能有一个自己的地方可去。再说……或许有一天，我也会成家也说不定呢。虽然这还是很远的事吧，八字没一撇，但也许我真的该为将来的事打算一下。我不是不信任大家，不是不信任清风堂，而是我忽然明白，它其实也很脆弱。”

算盘长长地吐出一口烟雾，叹了口气：“搞到要让你们这么紧张，这么恐慌，别说是你们，我都没有料到。阿奇，你确实是比较成熟的一个，看事情也总是比较长远。确实，很多事情，我们以为它会很坚固，很牢靠，但真的没有人知道它是不是一夜之间就会土崩瓦解。我呢，花在生意上的时间是最多的，精力也都放在这上面，但是我告诉你，这个世界上对我而言，真正牵着我的心的——”算盘说着，用手拍了拍心口，“——是家。是我那座房子，房子里的女人，和那两个小家伙。”

算盘往烟缸里弹了弹，稍微沉默了一阵子，对吴奇隆笑了笑，继续说道：“将来有一天，你也会如此。我们在做的事情，一直都有着非常脆弱的一面，是走在刀口上的，早一点为自己打算些后路，为关心的人留出余地来，是理所应当的。你的理由很充分，等我一下。”

算盘起身走到办公室的里间去，一阵响动后，他拿着一个存折走了出来，坐回桌前，打开来看：“不买什么豪宅的话，首款肯定是够用的。只不过，装饰和家具的钱就不够了……”

“我又不急着住，只是必须要有。或者买旧的也行。”

算盘摇头：“还是新的好，能保值，也算一笔投资了。前两年说泡沫泡沫，可这两年也都没降，就算有人愿意出手，价格也居高不下，尤其是台北，所以还不如买新的。”

他把存折递给吴奇隆：“喏，拿着，从今天起，你自己的账户就归你自己管了。既然你都已经这么能为自己打算了，我也不用担心你会把钱打水漂了。”

吴奇隆怔了怔，接过了存折，轻飘飘一张卡纸，却仿佛有沉甸甸的份量。

“装潢早做比较好，这样好了，我给你个大便宜，装潢的钱我来出，是借你的，什么时候还看你自己，是要先还贷款，先买家具，还是先还我，都无所谓。你的钱，你的人生，你自己规划。”

吴奇隆捏紧了手中的存折：“突然这么自由，我都有点害怕……”

“自由？”算盘哼了一下，“这个你就不用想了，没人是自由的。哦对了，你这次来，是打算跟我一起在这里待上半年呢，还是……”

“这个……”吴奇隆很不好意思地低下头，“我大概会跟阿武一起回台北。”

算盘皱了皱眉：“上次你说不来，是因为想考大学，结果让那个疯狗一闹，大学也没考成，这次你人都过来了，还有什么理由？”

糟糕了……我完全忘记这件事了。吴奇隆的大脑飞速运转了起来，很快，一个现成的，非常有说服力的理由冒了出来：“强哥让我秋天之前就回去，肩膀还要动手术。”

算盘轻轻地“啊”了一声：“对哦，我都把这件事忘了。也好，回去后也顺便把房子的事情搞定。那也就半个多月就该回去了，算了，那就没什么可给你安排的了，你那肩膀还叫人不踏实呢。住处也好办了，就当是来度假吧，我老婆跟孩子住在旗津的宾馆，老婆和女儿一间，儿子自己一间，你跟他住，今晚我就带你过去。这阵子你替我多陪他们玩玩，也好久没见了。开学之前你们一起，还有阿武，可以一道回台北。”

吴奇隆不敢拒绝，也想不出任何理由能拒绝，只能是尽量控制住自己的沮丧，点头说好。

果然，什么事情看起来都很顺利的时候，就会跑出一些不和谐的音符来呀。

“金城武那小子，在这边还做的蛮顺手的。”算盘继续说，“你跟他说，回家看一眼，就再过来吧。”

简直是一桩接一桩……“下个礼拜仁叔就回来了，我们回去以后，问问看他的意思再说吧？”

“就这么一个人我还做不了主？”算盘瞪起了眼，吴奇隆内心大喊“糟糕”，“妈的，我真是脾气太好，由着你们这帮小孩的性子，一个个都骑到我头上来。家在台北怎么了？我家不也在台北？”

“您别生气，我去跟他说。”吴奇隆简直欲哭无泪。

“去吧去吧，少在这里唬我了。”算盘瞪了他一眼，挥了挥手。

事实上，吴奇隆还是没能开口，他想着走一步算一步，要怎么做，到时候再看就好。抱着这样的心理，就又阳奉阴违了一次。

当然，住处的事他还是提了，金城武脸拉得老长。吴奇隆不由得感到有些焦头烂额，就连捏在兜里的存折都没法让他再觉得“顺利”。

所以他只好岔开话题：“算盘叔说吃过午饭后去库房，也不知道是什么事。”

“你不知道，我知道。”金城武耸了耸肩。

“是是是，你业务熟练。”吴奇隆吐了吐舌头。

金城武瞥了他一眼，稍微压低了嗓子：“‘运货’。”

“运个货你这么神神秘秘的表情干嘛……”吴奇隆皱眉。

金城武笑了：“当然不是一般的货。是军火。”

吴奇隆呆了呆。

“我来之后这是第三次了，我们负责把货送到港口，看着它们运上船。当然，码头和船上的人都不会知道里面是什么，只有我们和接货的人知道。”金城武略带一点兴奋地告诉他，“今天应该是最后一批，下午三点开船。”

吴奇隆有点不可思议地看看他。

是吗……原来他已经开始被分配做这种事了啊。比我想象中要更早呢。

从大楼食堂的窗口望出去，昼夜不息的港口，像一个喷着热气的怪物，吞噬掉不安的海面。


	32. Chapter 32

吴奇隆坐在副驾驶的位子上，安全带将他束缚在座椅上，他时不时转过头去看看开车的人，发出赞许的声音：

“不错嘛，一点不像新手。”

金城武苦恼地撇了撇嘴：“别提了，我都还没有驾照呢。如果被截停，我们可就惨了。”

“那换我开啊。”

金城武忍不住气馁地看他一眼：“原来你有驾照？真是的，你怎么什么都会，简直是万能的。”

“哈哈，那是入门课。”

“电脑总不是入门课了吧？”

“行行行，你比我厉害多了。新科技的领军人，注意看路，小心别把我带进沟里。”

“你就老老实实坐着吧，下了车你再耍威风也不迟。”

两个人随意调侃了几句，金城武问起关于清风堂的生意，说他直到现在其实都还搞不懂，他们具体都做些什么。吴奇隆便一一解释给他听：

“如果要论黑色收入，最大的一项来源，就是我们现在在做的——军火。每次来货是一大批，分开几批从不同的港口跟码头出手。其次是地下赌庄和高利贷，再来就是……色情业。”说到这里，吴奇隆吐了吐舌头，“而合法的生意就多了去了，除了最近涉及的渔业，我们还有酒店服务业的经营，有运输行业，有建筑行业……不同的行业有不同的人在管理，算盘叔来这里是因为刚起步，他需要观察和监管这里的生意状况，到了一定时间会归还给该管理的人来办。所有的行业有自己赚取的利润，也有在为黑色收入洗钱。按照仁叔的说法，也许我们很快就根本不需要那些黑色收入了。谁知道呢？所有的项目财务都会每年一上缴，那段时间算盘叔是最忙的，因为他需要按照收益状况，分配接下来一年中每个月存入大家户头的金钱比例……”

“等下……这个意思是，工资吗？”金城武听得头都有点大了。

“是可以这样讲啦。”吴奇隆点点头，“不过这个部分实在太复杂了，一般我们是被分为两类，有在合法生意中签订正式雇佣合同的，得到的是按照行业运营规矩的工资，分配到的额外收入比例很小，乐云就是这一类。而像我们，没有固定的岗位，也没有稳定工资收入来源的，分配到的就会很多，比乐云他们还要多，当然，这是因为风险也会比较高……”

“也就是说你从事的是高危行业？”金城武觉得有点好笑——这和他想象中的黑帮完全不一样嘛。

“你别说我了，你还不是一样？”吴奇隆瞥了他一眼，“要不然为什么现在坐在这里的是我们，不是乐云？”

金城武满不在乎地吹了个口哨：“这样也好，我突然有了种迈入高收入人群的优越感了耶。”

吴奇隆叹了口气，他感觉自己大概还是没有说清楚吧，也或者是金城武的性格天生不会把事情看得太严重。他不由得伸手到衬衫内侧的口袋摸了一下，存折硬硬地抵在那里。

高收入人群吗……他忍不住嘴角牵起一个笑容来。还真是的，果然很多事情还是要看你怎么去看待了啊。

到码头之后，他们把车在停车场停好，跟着运输车来到驳船点。运输车驾驶座和副驾驶的人也是“高收入人群”的一份子，当然还包括跟在车厢里的四个人，一行一共八人，立在车旁，看着码头的搬运工将箱子运上船。每个人都配了枪，别在腰间，有人将T恤拉出来遮挡上，有人用外面套的开襟衬衫挡住。

吴奇隆非常敏锐地察觉到有几个人正在向他们接近，他很快站在最前方，向身后的人打了个手势，大家也都留意到了那几个人，两个人继续盯着货物和码头工，其他人都渐渐聚拢在吴奇隆身旁。

其实吴奇隆与这些人并不算熟识，除了金城武之外，其中有两个是在台北见过，后来过去高雄的，剩下的都是初见。但是或许是因为他天生就有着某种在人群中会得到信任的领袖气质，大家竟然不约而同地将自己放在了“跟随者”的位置上。

来者差不多带了有七八个人，看衣服下摆，同样也是配了枪了。吴奇隆皱了皱眉头，将手放在了枪上，身旁的人也都不约而同地做好了同样的架势。

来人带着不怀好意的笑容在他们面前站定，摊了摊手，示意自己没有拿着武器。吴奇隆犹豫了一下，也把手放下了，并向对方摊了摊手。

“什么来路？”吴奇隆开口问道。

“海兴帮。”对方点了点头，“留意你们很长一段时间了，不是本地的吧？”

“清风堂。”

对方轻轻“啊”了一声，带上了笑容：“大水冲了龙王庙了。”

吴奇隆看了一眼金城武，他困惑地摇摇头，表示并不认得这些人。

“这样吧，既然是你们，那之前的就算了，以后你们每次出货，记得给我们的人打声招呼。喏，就那边那个管理的人，看到了吧？手臂上有纹身的那个。这个码头呢，现在是我们的地盘了。每次按百分之五算，不过分吧？”

什么跟什么……吴奇隆皱了皱眉。他们未必真的和清风堂有任何交情，看起来是本地的帮派，刚将这一带收入辖区，又不知道我们的来路，索性先装个熟，卖个乖，再要求抽成。看上去是给你便宜，实际上就是吃定你。

对付这种人，态度软了可不行，他会蹬鼻子上脸。

“我们不是第一次在这个码头出货，也不会是最后一次，之前没有人敢跟我们要抽成，以后——”吴奇隆板起了脸来，气势骇人，“——也不会有人敢。”

对方的脸一下子拉下来，他身后的人纷纷伸手到腰间，清风堂这边动作也很快。

“这么说就太伤感情了吧？你们是底下的，又不是本地的，可能不知道——”

“那你们为什么不直接找我们大哥谈？”吴奇隆微微一笑，“你不用跟我来这套，我敢肯定，非但我不知道你们，我们大哥也不知道。敢和我们清风堂要抽成的人，就算曾经有，现在也都不存在了。”

来人额上渗出一滴冷汗，一时之间竟被面前这个个头不高、年纪轻轻、却是言语凌厉毫不相让的人身上的气魄给摄住了，他咬了咬牙，手也往腰上探了过去：“你这是要撕破脸？好啊，咱们就在这儿干一场。”

吴奇隆面上的笑容依旧没变：“你要干一场也可以，不过我劝你先别急着自找麻烦，回去找你们老大问问，清风堂是什么来历。否则在这里跟我们干起来，之后你们所有人马怎么死的都不知道，做了冤鬼在阎王爷那里都要告你一状。你自己找死倒不要紧，连累兄弟都死的不明不白，那就是不仁不义了。投胎路上，可别喊冤。”

这番话说得慢条斯理，语调上却字字充满威胁，吴奇隆也没把手放到枪上，就这么直视着对方，笑容虽在，目光却已经是极寒。

两队人马剑拔弩张，对方的领头人瞪着吴奇隆过了半晌，终于把手放了下来，嘿嘿一笑：“好小子，算你狠。行，我回去说一声，你最好也让你们老大小心一点。”

吴奇隆点了点头，语气缓和了下来：“凡事自然还是以和为贵的好，如果你们老大愿意一起做生意，也可以去找我们大哥谈，清风堂的伙伴很多，但是我们绝不接受威胁。”

柔中带刚，不卑不亢，对方向身后的人做了个手势，向他们点头致意，转身离开了。

直到那些人全都消失在了视线之外，吴奇隆才松了一口气，身后拿枪的弟兄们早将手挪开了，有人拍了拍他的肩，笑着说：“你行啊。”

身上早流了一身冷汗，吴奇隆吐了吐舌头：“还好还好，偶尔作威作福一次，感觉真不错呢。”

“货都装好了，可以开船了！”船上的人冲他们喊着，负责运输的人上前去签了字，船只鸣响了汽笛，载着沉甸甸的罪孽离开了码头。

大家纷纷上了车，货车开始调头。吴奇隆拍了拍金城武的肩：“我们也走吧。”

金城武却站在那里不动，傻呆呆地看着吴奇隆，好像已经这幅模样看着他很久了似的。

吴奇隆双手抚了抚胳膊，往下抖抖鸡皮疙瘩：“干嘛呢你？看什么呢？不认识我啊？”

金城武脱口而出：“刚刚你好帅呢。”

吴奇隆脚下一软，差点坐到地上去。

金城武笑着搀住他：“我真的吃了一惊！你知不知道你刚才那个架势，就好像电影里面一样。”

“这可不是电影啊……”吴奇隆叹了口气，“拜托你，别丢人了，走啦。”

“可是你真的很帅啊！”

“我会给你机会表达你的崇拜的，”吴奇隆拍了拍他的肩，“现在先去给我把车开过来，带我去吃点好的，或者喝点水，然后你可以尽情地恭维我。”

金城武乐不可支：“是~大佬。”

快餐厅里的冷气开得很足，吴奇隆时不时接收到桌子对面那个人花痴一般的目光，觉得身上的鸡皮疙瘩又需要抖一抖了。

“你饶了我吧，别再这么看着我了！”他忍不住哭丧着脸说。

“你不是说要给我机会，让我好好表达对你的崇拜吗？”

“我后悔了……你好恶心。”

金城武狠狠地敲了一记他的脑袋：“可以啊，耍了个帅就不知道自己姓什么了？回去再修理你。”

吴奇隆揉了揉头：“修理不了，喝完我们就回去吧，今晚我得去旗津了，陪算盘叔的小孩。”

“不要提醒我！”金城武哀嚎着扑倒在桌面上，“还是让我沉浸在你耍帅的身影里吧！”

吴奇隆眨了眨眼，伸手去摸了摸他的头发，有点迟疑地问：“我刚刚……真的很帅吗？”

金城武抬起头来，很肯定地拼命点头，眼神无比清澈：“特别帅，你自己都感觉不到吧？你说话的那个口气——”金城武一边说着，一边回味无穷，乐出了声来，还学着他的语调，“‘投胎路上，可别喊冤。’”

吴奇隆也傻呵呵地笑了：“让你说的，我都觉得自己好威风。”

“呐，你几句话，兵不血刃，就把对方给吓跑了。我的老天，当时我还真有点紧张，生怕当场就要血流成河……”

“你不害怕吗？”吴奇隆突然问。

金城武愣了一下：“害怕啊……肯定还是有的。现在想想会很后怕，不过当时顾不得，我当时是在想，你肩膀还没全好，要是打起来，谁靠近你，我就朝谁开枪。”

吴奇隆叹了口气：“我们全都带了枪，他们也是，如果真打起来，估计谁都不会有靠近对方的机会，就已经血流成河了。”

他嘬了一口饮料，继续道：“所以，不能打起来，绝对不能。”

金城武拍了拍他的手背：“你很棒，既没打起来，也没示弱。我今天算是见识到了，你真的非常厉害。所以你就让我再崇拜你一阵子吧！”

“我当时心里想的也是，绝对不能让你卷入到流血的厮杀里。”吴奇隆小声说。

金城武握住了他的手，笑得很好看，凝视住吴奇隆的眼睛，柔声说：“你做到了。”

吴奇隆腼腆地笑了笑，不再看他，低头喝着饮料。

这也许是吴奇隆第一次真真切切地感受到，他可以做得到，他确实有着保护自己所爱的人的能力。有这个人在自己身边的话，他什么都能做到。

衬衫口袋里的存折抵在他心口，伴着他胸膛呼吸的起伏，时不时带来一阵突兀的摩擦感。

爱着一个人的话，就连创造一个世界的能力，我也可以为他而拥有。


	33. Chapter 33

“好~无~聊~”文阳在后座上打了个哈欠。

金城武在副驾驶的位子上叹了口气，转头无奈地看了眼吴奇隆。

吴奇隆对他吐了吐舌头：“好啦，市中心好无聊，我知道啦。”

“我们快点去海边吧！”文星附和着哥哥。一般来说，哥哥的话她总是附和的。

“爸爸妈妈到底去哪里了啊？”文阳扒在椅背上问。

金城武耸耸肩：“他们要过二人世界。”

“别跟小孩子乱说……”吴奇隆好气又好笑。

“原来是去约会了吗……”文阳撇撇嘴，向后靠去，“我还以为他们有工作，结果是自己跑去玩不要我们了。”

“乱讲！爸爸妈妈平时工作很累的，呐，又要照顾你们，偶尔两个人出去放松一下嘛，怎么就成了不要你们？”吴奇隆板起脸来道。

“我妈妈平时哪里有在工作啊？她都一直陪我们的！”文阳纠正他，“她不在才好呢，不然有的烦了。”

“有妈妈陪你们那是你们的福气。”金城武白了他一眼，有点气哼哼地说。

“阿武哥哥的妈妈不陪你吗？”文星眨着一双天真的大眼睛问他。

金城武轻咳了两声，没说话。文阳拍了文星一下，抢话道：“阿武哥哥不用妈妈陪，他是大人。”

“那哥哥你也是大人啊。”

“对啊，所以我不用妈妈陪嘛。”

金城武忍不住开口：“你就直说你很想她好了。”

“我！没！有！”文阳咬牙切齿地回答。

吴奇隆一边开着车，一边笑得眼睛都弯成了个月牙。

算盘叔和他的妻子去县里玩了，把两个小家伙丢给了他们，原本的计划是今晚回来，但因为今天有台风预警，不敢贸然行事，恐怕要再过个两天了。文阳和文星听说他们今天又回不来，从早上起就不太高兴。加上市中心除了美术馆和大型购物中心外，都没什么好玩的，心情便更恶劣。吴奇隆答应了带他们去海滨浴场玩，才肯老老实实坐到后面。

不过……动作要快一点。吴奇隆看了眼车上的表。旅店一早就提醒了他们，下午五点前一定要回来，免得赶上台风。现在是一点十分，他们刚刚找地方吃过午饭。

“啊，这边有家便利店。”吴奇隆念叨着，“我停一下，去给文星买把新的牙刷。”

金城武皱眉：“刚刚我们在购物中心的时候你怎么没想起来？”

“忘了嘛，”吴奇隆耸了耸肩，将车子停在路边，“有没有什么东西需要我带？”

“软糖。”文星甜甜地笑起来。

“汽水！”文阳高声喊。

吴奇隆解开安全带，看了眼金城武，想等他有没有什么要求，可他表情好像有点奇怪，犹疑地望着窗外发呆，像是有什么心事似的。

“你呢？有什么东西要我带吗？”吴奇隆拍了拍他的肩。

金城武踟蹰地抬眼看他：“到海湾附近再买吧，或者回旗津再买。”

吴奇隆愣了下，斜眼瞥了金城武一眼，没有理会他这种莫名其妙的要求，推开车门说：“看好他们啊。”就下了车。

金城武留在车里，听着两个小孩在身后嬉笑，心里早已乱成了一团麻。

车子开进这条街之前，他就已经认了出来，这里离上次他遇到Amy的地方不远。去Amy家的路上，似乎就经过这条街。路上闲聊时，Amy曾告诉过他，她在附近的便利店上班。

当然，并不一定就是这家，可是谁知道？

也许吴奇隆走进店里，迎头就会遇到她……

他不知道自己该怎么做，也不知道拦住吴奇隆是不是就是什么合理的举动。他也明白如果自己实话实说，吴奇隆一定不会走进去了，那个人是会很在意很体贴自己的想法，可是，这样真的好吗？

他望向车窗外，眼瞧着吴奇隆推开了便利店的门，心一点点揪了起来。

我讨厌自己这样。他在心里对自己说。为一段没必要的往事而吃醋，更何况他其实并没有和对方真的产生过什么深切的感情。自己这么小心眼，吴奇隆一定会觉得很烦吧。

——想要把风铃送给她的那个人，我是真的喜欢过她。

……果然，只要是想到这句话，心里就会觉得有点难过。

金城武坐在那里，望着纹丝不动的便利店玻璃门，心中按秒计算着时间——他大概在收银台遇到了她，他很吃惊，她也很吃惊，两个人正在有点尴尬有点怀念地彼此寒暄，说了两句之后，他沉默了一阵，转过身先去买东西，心乱如麻，早已忘记外面还坐着在等他的人……

正在这样胡思乱想的时候，吴奇隆从便利店出来了，手上拎着塑胶口袋，向车子走了过来。

咦……他看上去神色如常，脚步轻快，在店里的时间也很短，难道说……

直到吴奇隆推开车门进来，把东西扔给两个小家伙，笑着坐到自己身边，他才松了口气。

“看来真的不是这家店啊……”他轻声低语道。

“什么？”吴奇隆没听清，转脸看他。

“没什么，”金城武自嘲地笑了笑，“走——”

刚想要放心地离开这里，话音便戛然而止——随便看向车窗外，居然给他看到一个怎么也不想要见到的人。

没错——就是上次在街边打了Amy，自己还跟他打了一架，也没有赢，还被整的有点狼狈的那个杂碎一样的男人。

金城武的脸色唰就变了，一瞬间大脑僵化，之后便不由人意地飞速地运转起来，像是炸开了锅，不同的声音在脑海中相互角力。

吴奇隆已经系好了安全带，转头却见金城武表情僵硬，脸色苍白，双眼直直地像烧着一团火般盯着车窗外，吓了一跳：“怎么了？阿武？”

金城武咬了下嘴唇，解开了自己身上的安全带，好像下定了什么决心一样，推开车门：“阿奇，跟我来一下。你们两个老老实实等我们。”

吴奇隆狐疑地又把安全带解开了，丢下一句：“阳阳看好妹妹啊。”就跟着金城武下了车，赶到他身边去，看他正紧紧盯着前面在走的一个男人。

“是什么人？”吴奇隆皱眉问。

男人已经走过了便利店的门口，金城武抬脚跟上去，边走边小声地向吴奇隆解释：

“上次我遇到Amy就是在这附近，这个男人当时正在打她。”

“啊？”吴奇隆脑子一时没转过来。

“Amy就住在这附近，我不知道这家伙又出现在这一带，到底只是凑巧路过，还是有什么别的企图。”金城武面色凝重，语速都比平时快了一倍有余。

吴奇隆总算搞懂了一点状况，不过还是有很多事情都是模糊的：“也就是说，你碰上这个人打Amy，所以你就上去制止他？你是这样认识Amy的？你们当时动手了？”

“……动了，不过我没帮上什么忙，”金城武懊丧地撇撇嘴，这绝对是他最不想让吴奇隆知道的事情了，可他又觉得说谎逞英雄似乎不是什么好主意，“毕竟我从八岁起就没有再和人打过架了。”

他不敢去看吴奇隆的脸，不敢想象自己到底有多丢人。

“后来呢？”

“后来他走了，我衣服上沾了血，就去Amy家洗了洗。就是在那里……看到你买的那个风铃的。”

“沾了血？”吴奇隆的声音有些发抖，好像完全没听见后半句似的，“他伤到你了？”

金城武不知道对他这样的反应是该高兴还是该羞愧：“鼻子出血而已，没有受伤。”

吴奇隆脚步突然加快了，冲着那人就要跑过去，金城武使劲拽住了他，压低了声音：“喂，你做什么！”

“我饶不了他。”吴奇隆脸色铁青，目光冷冽。

“别这么激动。”金城武终于还是忍不住笑了，“我们先跟着他到下一个路口，没什么事的话就赶快回去车上吧。两个孩子还在等我们呢。”

吴奇隆犹豫了一下，稍微放缓了脚步。

刚说到这里，那人一个拐弯，推开了街边一个店面的门走了进去。二人几步跑上去，抬头看到，是一家便利店。

而他们已经从玻璃门中，看到了站在收银台后的Amy，正和那男人对峙着，几句话后男人去拉她，Amy向后一缩，而她身边的便利店的另一位女员工走上前来，抓起了电话，被那男人一把按掉了。

两个人没多说一句话，直接冲上去推开了门。

他们冲进去的同时，店里的男保安也从后面走了出来，Amy一脸错愕地望着两位熟悉的“客人”。

“阿奇？”她冲口而出，“你怎么会……等等，是阿武？为什么……”

“等下再说。”吴奇隆对她笑了笑，然后他扳过男人的肩，直接朝他脸上狠狠地击出一拳。

事情发生的太快，连保安都还没有走到他们身边，男人痛苦地倒在地上，鼻子里流出的血滴落在地面的瓷砖上。

“哇，打得好！”和Amy站在一起的女员工居然鼓了鼓掌。

“谢谢谢谢。”吴奇隆微微颔首，像是站在舞台上对观众致意似的，把那个女孩逗得咯咯直笑。

金城武打开了店门，从地上拖起被一拳打得头晕眼花的男人：“别把店里弄乱了，阿奇。”

“好的。”

男人被金城武推出了店门，踉跄着在台阶上绊了几下，还没有站稳，肚子上又挨了重重的一记，他惨叫一声捂着肚子弯下腰，抬头凶狠地看着吴奇隆，吼叫着朝他冲上去。

都还没来得及靠近吴奇隆，就被金城武从身侧用力一撞，跌倒在地上，吴奇隆趁势坐到他背上，拧过他的胳膊，向他脖子上劈了一下，这一下几乎让他快要昏过去，可他都还没来得及失去知觉，就被翻过了身来，膝盖顶在了他的脖子上，压得他无法喘气。

Amy目瞪口呆地站在店门口看着这一切，保安想要去阻拦，却被那位女员工拦下了：“别管了，那人本来就欠揍。”

“那也不能这么打下去啊……我们还怎么做生意啊。”保安看着从店内惊惶逃出去的客人皱了皱眉，“这样吧，我报警，警察一来他们也就都散了。在那之前就让他们先打。”

“哇，斌哥，你比我还狠呢！”

“咳，你知道的，我只能赶人，不能打人。”

又揍了几下，男人发出悲惨的嚎叫，Amy很是担心地看着吴奇隆，不由得开口向站在一边的金城武求助：“阿武，让阿奇不要再打了吧，我怕会出事。”

金城武低头看了看，他当然清楚Amy担心的是什么——虽然向南当时只是提了那么一句，但他仍然记得——所以他拍了拍吴奇隆的肩：“差不多了吧。”

吴奇隆停了下来，揪住男人的头发，继续用膝盖压在他胸口，一手指着Amy说：“向她道歉。”

男人向他脸上啐了一口血出来，吴奇隆皱了皱眉，撩开衣摆，让他看见了腰间别着的枪：“我是清风堂的吴奇隆，你给我记着，再敢动我的朋友，就是和我们清风堂过不去。Amy，这人叫什么？”

“郑言。”Amy非常伶俐地继续顺着往下说，“他住在博爱路，在楠梓的一家叫新尚的加工厂上班。”

吴奇隆赞赏地吹了声口哨，金城武忍不住笑了——还好，他看起来心情不错，大概不会搞到把人打瘫痪那么严重了。

“很好，现在我们知道你叫什么，住在哪里，在哪里上班，只要再让我知道一次你敢找Amy的麻烦，你的命我们就不会留了。”一边咄咄逼人地说着，一边压着他的头，让他清清楚楚地看见腰上的枪。

“现在，叫她的名字，向她道歉。”吴奇隆把男人的头往地上一砸，他咳出一口血，颤抖着说：“对不起……Amy……”

“说：‘我再也不会来找你了。’”

“……我再也……不会……来找你了……”

“很好，现在是向他道歉——”吴奇隆冷笑一声，再度揪起他的头发，把他的脸侧过去，将手指向了站在一边的金城武。

男人挣扎着看向金城武，似乎到了此时才认出他来：“……对不起。”

“说你是个畜生，连给他擦鞋都不配。”吴奇隆的声音冷至极点，让在一旁听到这话的Amy都忍不住身上一颤。

“……”男人抿了抿嘴唇，终于还是断断续续地把耻辱的话一字一句说出来。

这个时候警车的鸣笛从远处传来，Amy紧张地喊起来：“警察来了！阿奇，你们快走！”

吴奇隆刚从地上起来，就看到另一位女店员把Amy推了过来，一边说：“Amy你跟他们一起走，不然还要被警察盘问，你可是有案底的。”

“这……”Amy有点犹豫。

“老板那边有我顶着，他不会知道的。”女店员回头看了眼保安，他向两个女孩点点头，承诺道：“老板不会知道今天的事。”

金城武叹了口气，拉住Amy的胳膊，警笛声近在咫尺：“快点，别说了。”

就这样，三个人沿着来时的路，飞快地奔跑，一会儿工夫就回到了车旁，他们让Amy钻进了后座，她将一脸惊奇的文星挪到中间，关上车门。

“都系好安全带！所有人！”吴奇隆向车内指挥着，“阳阳，给妹妹系上。”

“阿奇哥哥，出什么事了？”文阳一边手忙脚乱地给妹妹扣上安全带一边问。

吴奇隆握紧方向盘回过身来，冲文阳调皮地眨了眨眼：“带你们飙车。星星，怕不怕？”

文星有点畏缩，这时她身边的Amy抱住了她的肩膀，对她微笑着：“星星，别担心。我会一直抱着你的。”

车子猛地后退，啪地来了一个原地大转弯，害得驶来的后车一个急刹，差点就要撞上了，然后他们笔直地冲了出去。

“哇唬！”文阳兴奋地大喊起来，“太棒了！”

为了躲避警车，吴奇隆驾着车子在车道上数度逆行超车，一路加速险象环生，但都被他敏捷地一一化解，不断歪七扭八地以赛车般的极速穿梭于平常行驶的车流……金城武看得手心里都捏了把汗，文阳不断发出兴奋的喊声，Amy紧紧搂着文星，牢牢地扶着把手。不一会儿，文星开始发出快乐的笑声来，文阳一个劲儿冲她做着鬼脸。

“千万别告诉你们爸爸妈妈！”金城武苦着脸对他们说。

“绝对不说！”兄妹二人异口同声地答道。

当车子来到更为开阔的公路，警笛声也彻底断绝，吴奇隆欢呼了起来：“喔！喔呼！我们逃掉啦！”

他从后视镜里看到两个小孩像是在游乐园里玩了刺激项目后兴奋开心又惊魂未定的表情，不断笑着，挥舞着手臂，随他一起叫着，Amy也温柔地抚摸着文星的头发，笑得弯下了腰去。

“天啊，你这本事去参加赛车都没问题吧。”金城武叹为观止地咂嘴，“告诉我你还有什么是不擅长的？”

“我最喜欢接受你的崇拜了。”吴奇隆不无得意地向他飞了个媚眼，金城武故意做呕吐状。

“阿奇还是老样子，”Amy笑眯眯地说，“打架一直都那么厉害呢。”

吴奇隆轻咳了两下：“这种事不要在小孩子面前说啦。”

金城武忽然一下就沮丧了起来，小声重复着：“老样子吗……可不是嘛。”

是啊，她可是比我要清楚阿奇的“老样子”呢。阿奇也不是第一次为她打架了。

他闷闷不乐地阴下了脸，又不愿意被吴奇隆看到，索性不做声，把脸扭向一边看着窗外。

他以为自己掩饰的很好了，可却没想到，就连车后座的那一排人，都多多少少感觉到了某种气氛的变化。

车子向着海湾的方向前行，除了文阳和文星，其他人都渐渐地沉默了下来，仿佛是被逐渐接近的，带有晦暗阴冷的台风气息，遮蔽了晴朗的心情。


	34. Chapter 34

车子抵达海湾后，刚一停好，文阳和文星就迫不及待地拿着自己的泳具跳下来，文阳先往更衣间跑过去，文星则迟疑地半途停下了脚步。

Amy仿佛知道她在想什么一样，走上去拍拍她的肩：“平时妈妈都会去更衣间帮你的吧。”

“嗯……”文星害羞地点了点头。

Amy笑了：“走吧，我帮你绑头发，戴泳帽。”

文星开心地笑了，拉住了Amy的手，Amy往两个男生那里看了一眼，挥了挥手。

“真是娇惯的小公主呢。”金城武有点诧异，“看来文阳总是嫌妹妹娇气，也不是没道理嘛。”

“星星不娇气的，”吴奇隆皱了皱眉，“她手工课都做得很好，也会自己绑头发，这两天每天早上她不都是自己绑？我觉得她只是有点缺乏安全感吧……”

“去更衣间自己换泳衣泳帽，这跟安全感有什么关系？”

“你不喜欢和陌生人同住一个房间，这跟安全感有没有关系？”

“当然没关系，我只是比较注重隐私。”

“隐私被暴露在别人面前的时候，不就是失去安全感的时候吗？”

金城武怔了一下：“这样说也没错……可是星星还很小啊，她会意识到吗？”

“你是小孩子的时候，难道就觉得全世界都是可靠的？”

金城武叹息一声：“不，不是。好吧，你说得对。小孩子比大人更容易觉得害怕。但是，就是因为这样，才不能惯着啊。”

“就是因为这样，才要更多地去保护小孩子啊。”吴奇隆固执地瞪他。

金城武笑了，拍了拍他的胳膊：“是是是，我认输。不过啊，有时候我倒是会觉得，女孩子惯着点也没什么嘛，如果我有个妹妹的话，大概会很惯着她。”

“我也会啊！”吴奇隆赞同地点头，“没有妹妹的人大概才会这么想吧？”

“所以文阳那小子一定会反对。”金城武乐不可支。

两个人往更衣间的方向望去，不自觉地都点了点头，然后对看一眼，相视而笑。

海风一如既往带着咸腥的潮湿吹乱他们的头发，轻泛波浪的海面和一望无际的天空中，丝毫看不出任何不详的征兆，站在这里都不由得会去怀疑，台风预警是不是假的。

“阿武，那天……就是你遇到Amy那天，你有没有带枪？”吴奇隆突然开口问道。

“带了啊。但是，我总不能因为那个人打女人就冲他开枪吧？”金城武呆呆地回答。

“我什么时候说要你开枪了！”吴奇隆皱紧了眉头，埋怨地看着他，“就像我刚刚那样啊，拿出来吓唬他一下就足够了嘛！”

金城武歪着头想了一下，恍然大悟道：“对哦。”

“对你个头啦！”吴奇隆长长地叹了口气，“既然不会打架，那就不要这样随随便便就冲上去了啊！你就不知道用点别的法子吗？干嘛非要硬碰硬啊？”

金城武撇了撇嘴，神情看上去有些低落：“是啊是啊，我脑子没你快，反应没你快，又不像你那么会讲话，几句话就能把人吓唬住，打架也没有你厉害，我去逞什么英雄，捣什么乱啊。”

吴奇隆怔住了，他瞪大眼睛看着跟自己闹脾气的金城武，一时之间竟然说不出话来了。

“‘随随便便就冲上去’，”金城武“哼”了一声，别过脸去不看他，在沙滩上用力踢着沙子，“说的还真轻松呢。你以为我想啊？”

吴奇隆静了一阵子，才慢慢地说：“你不想，那为什么还冲上去？”

“我也不知道啊！”金城武烦恼地说，“看到一个男人打女人耶！哪里有那么多可想的！”

吴奇隆轻轻垂下了头：“你生气了？”

金城武顿了顿，语气稍微放软了一点：“没有。”

“可我很生气。”轻飘飘的，微弱的声音从背后传来。金城武一下子有点发愣——我还委屈呢，你生什么气？

“我真的好生气，你怎么就是不能先保护好你自己。”

金城武一直在那里踢啊踢的脚终于停了下来，一瞬间心软得就像脚下的沙，不知如何是好。

他慢慢回转过身来，用手拉一拉吴奇隆的胳膊，被他甩开了。

“是啊，你自己也说了，你去逞什么英雄，捣什么乱啊？”吴奇隆不看他，视线在沙滩上四处乱飘，“那你就不要乱来啊！还非要！”

金城武叹了口气，把他搂进怀里，抚摸着他的背：“我错了，别生气。”

吴奇隆反常地没有闪躲，而是把手伸出来，抱住金城武的腰，深深地叹息着。

金城武在他耳畔小声道：“我向你保证，为了我们的孩子，我一定会好好保护自己。”

吴奇隆一把推开了他，一边瞪他，一边被逗得笑了，满脸无奈地望着金城武。

“其实我也没被人揍得那么惨嘛，”金城武撇嘴说，“你乱紧张什么。”

“哼，那看来是教训还不够。”吴奇隆甩给他一个眼刀。

金城武乐呵呵地靠近他：“是啊，快给我点教训吧。”

“不要脸！”吴奇隆朝他做个鬼脸，却情不自禁地去握住了他的手，眼角眉梢都带着一丝快乐和甜蜜。

金城武心里头就更不用说了，看着他这副模样，想到他为自己的担忧，早就已经把所有的不快都给抛到脑后去了。

二人正沉浸在某种不知所谓的幸福感中时，Amy带着两个孩子回来了。

等到文阳和文星都奔进了海浪里，丢下三个没有带泳装的大人在沙滩上时，Amy才问起了今天的情况，两个人很默契地表示之前完全不知道彼此都是认识她的，只是个巧合。吴奇隆说阿武是新加入清风堂的，所以她以前没见过，现在正在高雄跟着算盘叔，不过再过一阵子他们就都要回去台北了。

此时的气氛已经远不像刚刚在车里面那样莫名紧张，金城武也很轻松，他知道自己不能做得太过明显，若是要在Amy面前表示对阿奇的所有权，那将会是很愚蠢的一件事。更何况根本没有必要。

直到Amy委婉地表示想跟阿奇单独聊聊，他才忽觉不快。但是就算怎样不愿意，他发现自己根本没有任何立场说不。

他有些沮丧地向海浪中的两个孩子走去，凉鞋蹚入到海水中，被浪花打湿了脚踝。他开始思索这是否必须永远是个秘密，一个好像羞于启齿一般的秘密。一个不能向父母，向朋友，向亲近的人，向陌生人袒露的秘密。

他们要一起保守这个秘密到什么时候，才能是尽头。

Amy还穿着便利店的制服上衣，一条黑色的运动型短裤，头发扎成了马尾，从帽子后面伸出来，在白皙的脖子边上晃来晃去。吴奇隆一边跟在她身旁漫步，一边时不时转脸去看她，忍不住说：“真没想到有一天看你穿这样子，很合衬呢。”

“真没想到有一天会再见到你。”Amy淡淡地说。

吴奇隆抿了抿嘴唇，垂下头去，沙滩上的脚印在他们身后留下深深浅浅的痕迹。

“更没想到可以再和你一起这样说话，”Amy看了他一眼，轻轻地笑，“在车上的时候，我说要跟你们一起来海边，我还以为你会拒绝。我以为你会赶我下车，让我回家去。我以为你会讨厌再和我说话。”

“怎么可能……”吴奇隆吃惊地张大了嘴——虽然他的确是有些犹豫，不过他看到金城武当时对自己点了点头同意了,“你为什么会这么想？”

“对不起。”Amy停下了脚步，转过身来面对着他，“阿奇，对不起。”

吴奇隆手脚都快没地方放了：“道什么歉啊！你没有做错任何事啊。”

Amy低头一笑，再扬起脸来凝视住他，身体也渐渐地挨近了他，脸庞离得愈发近，双唇吐露着不可思议的话：“阿奇，如果我现在吻你的话，可以弥补一些吗？”

吴奇隆像是被吓到了，不知道她是说真的还是开玩笑，本能地向后退了一步，脸上十足惊慌失措的表情，下意识地用目光去搜寻金城武的身影。

Amy终于失笑，向他招着手：“好了好了，我不逗你了。你不用吓成这个样子嘛。”

吴奇隆松了一口气：“你饶了我吧，不要总是拿我开心嘛。”

“阿奇有女朋友了吧？”Amy继续向前走去，回头问他。

吴奇隆没有否认，只是挠了挠头。

“果然呢！”Amy开心地拍了他的肩一下，“是上次跟我提到的那个吗？在冲绳的时候认识的？你很动心的那一个？”

“是。”吴奇隆点了点头。

“难怪你吓成那样，还往后退。”Amy对他挤了挤眼睛，“我没看错你，阿奇的确是那种，会对自己的伴侣，保持绝对忠贞的人。”

吴奇隆不好意思地笑了笑：“这是应该的嘛。”

Amy摘下了帽子，解开了绑头发的皮筋，海风将她的长发吹开，散落在她双肩上。

她轻声问他：“那么，现在还会那样想吗？”

“什么？”

“你上次说过的，觉得没有人会真的爱你，现在还会这么想吗？”

吴奇隆怔了怔，放慢了脚步，渐渐停住了。Amy就也随他停下，安静地看着他。

“我……”吴奇隆忍不住回头，看向金城武所在的方向，即便只是模糊的身影，但是能够看到他正和文阳坐在岸上，他们面前是文星，蹲在海水里不知在做什么。

我……

他看了一阵，又转过头来看Amy，眼中有种茫然。

“……这么难回答吗？”Amy皱了皱眉。

“我没想到你这么介意这句话……”吴奇隆有点惭愧地低下头去。

“开玩笑！你当时就好像是在指责我一样——”

“我不是指责你，真的，”吴奇隆诚恳地说，“我会有这种想法，不是因为一个人两个人，不是因为一件事两件事，甚至也不是……”

他说着说着就停了，他发现连自己也无法理清自己的心绪。

“……我说不清，就好像有什么一直在碎掉，一直一直在碎掉，一路走就一路碎。”他含糊地说道，“我不知道别人需要我什么，我要怎么样做才可以……有时候我觉得自己真的好努力了，可是……”

“所以……你现在还是这么想的。”

“不，不是……”吴奇隆恍惚地摇了摇头，再度回头去看金城武，“不全是。”

有人让我觉得很放松，让我再没有那种四处都是无法通过的壁垒的感觉，那种令我困惑令我挫败的感觉，有人让我相信，自己的付出和关心能够真正传递到他的心里，让我明白自己的价值，明白自己在他眼中的宝贵。

吴奇隆长长地吐出一口气来，定了定心神，平静地说：“不，我现在……已经不会再那样想了。”

Amy的唇角渐渐绽放出一个姣好甜美的笑容，她伸手轻轻抚过吴奇隆的发梢，揉着他的头发，像是对一个孩子的鼓励般，向他点了点头。

吴奇隆有些腼腆地笑了，觉得此刻自己的心，就像面前的这片海一样开阔。

“我叫徐贞。”Amy突然说，“你呢？”

“……吴奇隆。”

Amy收回了手：“我们认识了这么久，终于知道对方的名字了。”

吴奇隆笑了：“徐贞，很好听。”

“忠贞的贞，贞洁的贞。”Amy面向着大海，仿佛在自言自语，“很好笑吧？像是个讽刺。”

吴奇隆没有回答。

“我知道阿奇你有点看不起我——你不用反驳，真的不用——但是……对于我来说，虽然我没有办法做到像你那样，可我也会选择用我自己的方式，来保全最后的那一点忠贞。”

她望着那片海，像是望着远方的什么人一样，她抚过耳畔的头发，让风吹过它们每一缕。

我很喜欢你的，真的很喜欢，但我永远也不会吻你。

然后她说，我该走了。


End file.
